El Pecado de Amarte
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Cuándo sólo ella era capaz de curarle y sobre todo soportarlo, nace una especie de amor/odio entre ésas cuatro paredes. ¿Pero qué pasa si el vengador caído se enamora de su cuidadora? ¡No va a permitir que nadie ni nada le quiten a ésa mujer! ¡Ni siquiera Naruto Uzumaki! Hyuuga Hinata es suya y de nadie más. "Eres mía Hyuuga"
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad, pues de Naruto casi no suelo escribir, pero pues aquí me tienen nuevamente en otro SasuHina. No puedo evitar no escribir sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de éste anime, espero que les agrade ésta nueva idea y bueno… comencemos.**

 **Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

• **¬•El Pecado de Amarte**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Capítulo I. Un vengador caído.**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Todo le dolía, absolutamente todo… ¿era el infierno? Eso se esperaba, estaba seguro que podía escuchar a las almas perdidas, sufrir en el purgatorio. Ahí es donde él merecía estar, le costaba abrir los ojos, pues podía sentir un horrendo dolor palparle las pupilas. ¡Maldito Pain! Ese desgraciado le había jodido los ojos, no podía ver… todo estaba oscuro. Se imaginaba tirado en una superficie llena de fuego y azufre donde sufriría eternamente.

—Parece que sus signos vitales, por fin están estables— ¿A caso era posible que en el infierno curaran a sus heridos recién llegados? Eso no podía ser posible, pero podía escuchar más voces en su interior.

—Tendrá que permanecer más tiempo reposando, aún desconocemos si se ha quedado ciego.

—Es posible… pero conociendo a éste insecto, lo dudo mucho. Es tan suertudo que dudo que Pain le haya dejado ciego.

— ¿Es posible?

—Lo es, ahora quiero que manden a mi mejor aprendiz. Con la ayuda de su kekegenkai, podremos sanar las heridas de éste idiota.

— ¡Lo que usted diga Hokage-sama!—

Y ahí supo que estaba vivo, sintió una horrible furia nacer en su interior. Quería levantarse y destrozar a todos, en especial a aquella maldita mujer. Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, estaba nuevamente en esa maldita aldea que siempre le traicionó… gruñó para sí, pues al querer moverse sintió como unos hilos formados por chakra se lo impidieron.

—No intentes moverte, Uchiha—habló la Godaime. Mirando severamente al moreno que estaba en una de las camillas del hospital—Tus conductos de chakra fueron sellados para que pronto puedas recuperarte. Posteriormente podremos llevarte a juicio contra todos los problemas que le has causado a Konoha y el país del fuego.

— ¡Váyase al demonio!—el vengador se sentía un completo idiota, no era posible que esos malditos ninjas que tanto detestaba lo hubiesen capturado y llevado de regreso al lugar que juró nunca regresar.

—Hokage-sama—escuchó otra voz, era de una mujer, no había duda.

—Oh que bueno que has venido—sonrió la voluptuosa rubia, miró a Sasuke, que hasta ese momento seguía sin poder ver ya que sus ojos eran protegidos por una venda—Me alegra verte, Hinata, te he mandado a llamar ya que tú eres una de mis mejores aprendices en el hospital. Y bueno, éste también es el motivo por el cuál tú eres la indicada.

— ¿Está segura de esto?—preguntó la muchacha no del todo convencida. Sabía quién era el hombre que estaba en la camilla, totalmente inmovilizado. Seguramente por las heridas y era notorio un jutsu paralizante que también impedía el movimiento del vengador caído. Ella lo conocía bien, era el mejor amigo de su amor platónico.

—Claro que sí—sonrió la Sannin—Te he de encomendar ésta tarea, tu labor será cuidar de Uchiha Sasuke, y con los jutsus sanadores, regenerar todo su canal de chakra que fue destruido en batalla. Así que bueno, considerando que el Clan Hyuuga es famoso por la regeneración de cuerpos inservibles… que mejor qué tú Hinata-chan.

— ¿Y S-Sakura-san? E-ella es mejor que yo en e-éstas cosas.

—Precisamente por eso te he mandado llamar Hinata, todos, menos Sakura debe enterarse de que Sasuke se encuentra en la aldea. Podría empeorar la situación, tomando en cuenta su tonto enamoramiento por éste tonto.

— ¡Todos ustedes, malditos ninjas, váyanse al carajo! Yo no necesito sus putos cuidados—gruñó el muchacho sobre la cama, se sentía molesto al escuchar hablar a la quinta Hokage de él, como si no estuviera presente. Y le chocaba que una ninja tan tonta como la Hyuuga fuera su cuidadora, hasta Sakura era más capaz… aunque también tuviera grandes deseos de estrujarle el cuello, hasta verla perder ese brillo de sus ojos.

— ¡Modera tus palabras, niño!—exclamó la Godaime—Tú aquí no pones las reglas ni das órdenes. Estarás al cuidado de Hinata y es mi orden que se acate.

Tsunade tenía unas grandes ganas de tomar a ese chiquillo malcriado por el cabello y estamparlo contra la pared. Si moría, sería una carga menos de la cual preocuparse… nadie iba a extrañar a ese pequeño bastardo después de todo, sabía que si lo mataba en ese estado, Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría.

— ¿H-Hokage-sama. Cuándo comienzo?

—Ya mismo, Hinata—sonrió la mayor, viendo a la muchacha un poco dudosa con respecto a la misión que se le acababa de encomendar—Serán escoltados a un separo cercano al Distrito Hyuuga para tu comodidad, ahí tendrás que hacerte cargo de éste idiota.

—Perra—gruñó Sasuke.

Tsunade hizo de oídos sordos, antes de perder la paciencia y matar a ese pequeño engendro. Tras varios papeleos en el hospital, trasladaron a Sasuke Uchiha al lugar dónde llevaría a cabo su recuperación. Varios ninjas del cuerpo ANBU de la aldea, llevaron al morocho, siendo precavidos en todo momento. Sasuke realmente estaba molesto, muy molesto, estaba seguro que cuando pudiera moverse nuevamente mataría a todos los de esa aldea lenta y dolorosamente, vería escapar la vida de sus ojos por sus manos. Empezando por la tonta kunoichi que iba a ser de enfermera durante su estancia.

Podía sentir que los ninjas del cuerpo ANBU, le miraban con odio, pues tampoco le llevaban con mucha delicadeza al mentado lugar, pues pudo sentir varios golpes entre comillas distraídos pero con todo el odio que sentían a su persona. Cuando entraron al lugar dónde se recuperaría, fue azotado en la cama tras varias risas burlonas, después el silencio lo embargó nuevamente. Sintiendo todo su coraje trasminar por sus poros heridos, todo le dolía, en especial sus malditos ojos… dolían como el demonio.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que los ninja le dejaron en ese lugar desconocido, pero estaba seguro que al menos dos horas… no había rastro de nadie en el lugar. Se encontraba solo… vaya que ironía, estaba solo.

—Etto… umm… U-Uchiha-san, he venido a c-cuidarle.

—Jodete—no quería hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos con seguramente una de sus antiguas, pero locas fans.

—N-no me hable así p-por favor—Hinata miró de mala gana al moreno, sabía ella que no podía mirarla. Pero podía sentir el enojo de aquel chico—Empezaré y-ya mismo con la sesión.

—¡Te he dicho que te jodas, pequeña zorra!—el Uchiha no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, quería que lo dejaran ahí, aunque fuera para morir. Pero quería estar solo.

La poseedora del Byakuugan no dijo ninguna palabra más, suficiente había tenido con la Hokage y con su padre, quién al enterarse de la misión que la quinta le había encomendado, no estaba para nada contento de que la heredera del clan, tuviera que regenerar el cuerpo y fuente de chakra de un traidor. Pero ahí estaba, estaba en un modesto departamento con dos piezas, un baño completo, cocina, comedor y sala incluida. Por fuera del pequeño lugar, había un campo de energía que protegía al moreno de intrusos. Y encima, había un genjutsu de camuflaje para que quién no estuviera autorizado. Pasará de largo sin siquiera notar la casa.

Mirando con suspicacia al moreno, tomó algunas cosas que trajo, primero quería ver el cuerpo del joven. Se sonrojó como un tomate, al saber que tendría que retirar las pocas ropas del Uchiha. Haciendo uso de todo el valor que tenía, se acercó nuevamente al hostil muchacho. Retiró con cuidado la camisa de hospital y pudo verlo… no pudo evitar no hacer una expresión de dolor.

—¿A caso me piensas violar? ¿Quién iba a decir que Hinata Hyuuga también es una de mis locas fans?

—P-por favor no d-diga tonterías—pidió ella, la vergüenza la mataba, había exclamado en asombro al ver el cuerpo chamuscado del vengador caído. La piel antes nívea ahora se veía de un color morado y tostado, dando a entender que los puntos de chakra estaban totalmente destruidos al igual que su piel estaba muy lastimada—V-voy a comenzar.

—¡No te atrevas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mí!

Hinata decidió no hacer caso, tras hacer varios movimientos con sus manos, éstas comenzaron a brillar en un color azul turquesa. Con su rostro aún colorado, las colocó en el pecho del Uchiha, él iba a protestar pero cuando las diminutas manos de la peli azul lo tocaron, sintió un gran alivio recorrerle, aquellas pequeñas manos bañadas en chakra medicinal, al rozar su destrozado pecho lo hacían sentir un cosquilleo… sentía como el dolor muy poco a poco se retiraba. Omitió decirle alguna otra palabrota, pues aquella chiquilla no estaba haciendo más que su trabajo.

Hinata, activó su Byakuugan, las sienes de su cabeza se tensaron, mostrando esas sobresaltadas venas características de su kekkegenkai. Ella podía mirar dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, viendo como toda la red de chakra vital para un ninja, estaban totalmente destruidas. Sabía que iba a tomar mucho tiempo sanarlas, pero haciendo caso a las órdenes de la Sannin, podría obtener pronto un buen diagnóstico. La siguiente hora pasó trabajando en los puntos importantes del shinobi que yacía en la cama tumbado, podía escucharle respirar con tranquilidad. Al menos el no tener que enfrentarse con su mirada le daba tranquilidad momentánea, ya que le recordaba en varias batallas y esos ojos tan negros le provocaban escalofríos.

Las horas pasaron y cuándo vio ponerse el sol se sorprendió al ver que la noche estaba por llegar.

—E-es todo por h-hoy U-Uchiha-san—la joven se apresuró a acomodar las ropas del morocho—M-mañana vendré temprano.

Aunque Sasuke no dijo nada, aceptó de mala gana. No podía moverse y trozarle el cuello a la kunoichi. Su mente era todo un caos pues muchas imágenes regresaban en forma de flashes, escuchó el suave caminar de la chica alejarse hasta perderla en el camino.

Estaba solo…

Solo una vez más…

• • •

* * *

De una última mirada vio la casita dónde se quedaba el Uchiha, examinando rápidamente los campos protectores, de un salto desapareció rumbo al pueblo. Primero quería pasar a ver a Naruto, su adorado rubio atolondrado.

Se encaminó a Ichiraku ramen, ya que era muy probable que el rubio se encontrará cenando un gran tazón de ramen de cerdo humeante. Y no se había equivocado en lo absoluto al ver su característica ropa naranja moverse con entusiasmo dentro del pequeño local.

—¡Hola Hinata-chan!—saludó Ayame, la hija del dueño.

—Hola—sonrió amable y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡Hinata-chan!—exclamó Naruto, comiendo rápidamente varios fideos humeantes—¡Ya supe que cuidarás al teme! ¡Me da gusto saberlo! Eres de las mejores medininjas que puede haber en Konoha.

La peli azul se sonrojó por el cumplido del kitsune. E inmediatamente por instinto llevó sus dedos para juguetear a la altura de su pecho mientras también bajaba su mirada.

—G-gracias N-Naruto-kun.

—Aunque me pondré celoso—la chica levantó su mirada con sorpresa, aún con las mejillas coloradas—La abuela Tsunade sabe que nos vamos a casar pronto y a mí me encomendó ir a Sunna a entregar unos pergaminos a la brevedad posible y a ti te encomienda cuidar al Teme…

Para nadie en Konohagakure, era sorpresa qué Hyuuha Hinata se encontraba enamorada de Naruto, siempre había sido así. No tenían más de dos años juntos como pareja y por fin estaban por formalizar su relación en un matrimonio. Hinata siempre había soñado con ese momento, y aunque para todos seguía siendo infantil, la muchacha seguía sonrojándose por la cercanía del que pronto iba a ser su esposo.

—Hinata—llamó el rubio después de terminar su tazón—Quiero darte algo.

El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y buscando un objeto entre sus pantaloncillos, sacó una pequeña cajita de color negro. Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon tenuemente cuando acercó sus manos a las lechosas de la ojiluna.

—¿N-Naruto-kun?—preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Hinata… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—preguntó el rubio, mirando fijamente a la kunoichi.

—Etto… yo… ¡A-acepto!—exclamó la joven, su rostro era de un rojo escarlata mientras abría la pequeña cajita, dónde encontró un bonito anillo de compromiso. De oro trenzado y un pequeño diamantito en la punta.

Ayame la hija del dueño de Ichiraku quién miraba a la pareja shinobi, tenía en sus ojos un par de corazones grandes palpitando en forma de enamoramiento.

—¡Felicidades!—exclamó contenta la chica, causando que el rubor en las mejillas de Hinata aumentará. Y Naruto sonrió nervioso, al mismo tiempo la muchacha ingresaba al interior de la cocina y llamó a su padre, el viejo hombre felicitó a la joven pareja y en forma de celebrarles les dio un par de cuencos de ramen humeante que el Uzumaki aceptó de manera emocionada.

Hinata estaba contenta, no podía creer que por fin iba a formalizar su relación con el hijo del rayo de Konoha, su corazón latía y juraba que podía sentirlo en la garganta rebosante de felicidad. Nunca pensó que Naruto, sintiera lo mismo por ella, eran novios, sí pero nunca pensó que él fuera a querer formalizar algo con ella de ése modo.

—Mañana iré a hablar con tu padre Hina-chan—llamó el rubio—Quiero pedirle formalmente tu mano—tomó las manos de su futura esposa, y el anillo que le había dado con anterioridad lo sacó de la cajita y lo puso en su dedo anular—Te quiero Hina—y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

—También te quiero Naruto-kun—ella respondió el gesto de cariño.

Pasaron un poco más de tiempo juntos hasta que se hizo más tarde, el rubio se ofreció para dejar a la chica en su casa y ambos emprendieron el camino rumbo a los recintos Hyuuga. El camino fue romántico, de vez en cuando la pareja se abrazaba o besaba ante la mirada del cielo oscuro y la radiante luna.

—Nos vemos mañana, Hina—comentó el rubio y depositó nuevamente un beso dulce a la joven.

—H-hasta mañana Naruto-kun.

—Oye… cuida bien del Teme, sé que es un poco pesado pero es buen hombre—comentó el rubio de manera seria.

—C-claro.

—Quiero que ese idiota sea mi padrino de bodas.

Hinata se quedó pensativa unos momentos, recordando cuando había estado con el Uchiha, se había portado de manera tan grosera y agresiva, dudaba mucho que él quisiera quedarse en la villa e incluso para presenciar la boda de su mejor amigo. Dudaba un poco de las palabras de su ahora prometido.

—C-cuidare bien de él.

—Eres la mejor—y depositó otro beso y un abrazo de oso a la chica—Hasta mañana Hina.

Se despidieron y Hinata fue recibida en la entrada por Kö, quién le dio una suave reverencia y una sutil sonrisa para escoltarla al interior de la mansión, en el camino se encontraron con algunos miembros del Boukë qué saludaron calurosamente a la kunoichi. Kö se retiró en cuanto la heredera estuvo dentro de los terrenos de la mansión.

La Hyuuga se sentía contenta, se sentía como volando por la bonita noticia que le había dado Naruto.

Se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía hambre pero tenía ganas de degustar un té de hierbas del jardín que pertenecía a su madre. Estuvo ahí un rato, pues los sirvientes de la mansión se habían retirado ya pues la cena familiar había terminado hacía un par de horas.

—Hinata-sama—llamó una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

—Oh, Neji nii-san. Buenas noches—habló ella suavemente, virándose para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

—Ha llegado tarde, ¿todo bien?—preguntó el castaño de manera tranquila—Me he enterado de la misión que Tsunade-sama le ha encomendado.

—A padre no le agradó para nada la idea…

—Para serle sincero, a mí tampoco—Neji se acercó hasta la chica—Ese sujeto es peligroso, Hinata-sama. Tenga cuidado por favor, de lo contrario me veré obligado a matar a ese Uchiha.

Hinata negó en silencio con suavidad, regalándole a su primo una sonrisa tranquilizante—No te preocupes nii-san, apenas si puede moverse. A-además le prometí a N-Naruto-kun qué lo ayudaría a sanar completamente.

Neji miró de mala gana a su prima pero prefirió guardarse sus palabras, él adoraba a la joven, era su guardián, su amigo y confidente. Pero no confiaba para nada en el Uchiha, sabía que posiblemente éste último estaría planeando algo.

—Está bien—concluyó la conversación.

—Nii-san, traes puesto tu uniforme, ¿saldrás de misión?—preguntó la chica curiosa al ver a su primo con el uniforme de los cazadores especiales ANBU.

—Sí, tenemos una misión, un asesino de clase S, no estoy seguro aún de quién es pero la misión consiste en escoltar a un señor feudal al país del té. En el camino si se nos presenta el asesino, debemos acabar con él y llevar al señor feudal a su destino a salvo.

—Cuídate mucho nii-san—la kunoichi dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y se acercó para abrazar fraternalmente a su primo.

—Usted también Hinata-sama, cuídese mucho—esto último lo dijo el genio Hyuuga por la misión de cuidar al Uchiha y porque su vista no era tonta. Había visto el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de la chica, más no dijo nada, solo esperaba que la joven se cuidará.

—Te quiero Neji nii-san, regresa pronto.

—También la quiero Hinata-sama.

Con esto último, Hinata recibió en la frente un beso de Neji y éste partió a la entrada principal con su mochila y equipo ninja para después perderse en la noche de la villa.

* * *

Escuchó su despertador sonar estrepitosamente, muchas veces le era difícil levantarse como era esa ocasión, sentía esa sensación qué le decía su cama que se quedará unos minutos más. Con pereza se levantó para empezar su nuevo día, sabía de antemano que tenía una misión que cumplir para con el Uchiha y sobre todo porque le había prometido a su novio que ella lo curaría. Con ese pensamiento se fue al cuarto de baño dónde se alistó para empezar el día.

Su fiel chamarra lila le acompañó cuando terminó de ponerse su musculosa de rejilla, cepilló rápidamente sus hebras azules y salió de su habitación.

Aún era temprano, pero a pesar de ello. Los sirvientes de la mansión ya estaban en sus labores diarias, podía escuchar en la cocina el jaleo típico de todas las mañanas para preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días Hinata-sama—dijeron los sirvientes al verla entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días a todos—sonrió la chica y se acercó a una joven del Boukë—Les ayudaré a preparar el desayuno.

—No, Hinata-sama. No se preocupe, nosotros podemos encargarnos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo Mai—comentó la joven de forma dulce, y se acercó al fregadero para lavar sus manos. Abrió uno de los anaqueles de la cocina, para colocarse el delantal que una vez fue su madre y se acercó a dónde se encontraban lavando arroz.

Ante la mirada de los miembros del Boukë, era normal que la heredera del Soukë les ayudará a preparar los alimentos. Ella era hábil para cocinar, pues era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. La vieron hervir el arroz, preparar el té, y cortar algo de pescado. Cuando estuvo listo el desayuno fue al comedor dónde su padre se encontraba ya.

—Buenos días Ottou-san—habló de manera cortes al patriarca.

—Buenos días hija—el hombre ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, pues se encontraba leyendo algunos pergaminos.

—En un momento le traigo el desayuno.

Hiashi no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y esperó pacientemente, pocos minutos después a la mesa se unió Hanabi, se le veía entusiasmada.

—Buenos días padre—saludó la castaña y tomó asiento.

Hinata apareció unos minutos después en la compañía de Mai, para colocar la mesa y el desayuno.

Era un desayuno ligero, conformado por un cuenco pequeño de arroz hervido y condimentado, había filetes de pescado y un poco de soya. Algo de pan de centeno y una ensalada de atún fresco, llegó a la mesa la jarra de leche y la pequeña tetera para Hiashi.

—¿Seguirás con esa tonta misión, Hinata?—preguntó de repente el Hyuuga mayor, mientras empezaba a comer de su arroz, la nombrada vio los palillos de su padre moverse elegantemente para después ser llevados a sus labios y engullir una porción de arroz.

—H-hai, Ottou—ella le miró tímidamente—Es una m-misión que m-me encargó H-Hokage-sama.

—Sin embargo; es una tontería—pronunció el mayor—Si quieren curar a ese traidor es recomendable que lo haga alguien capacitado.

La joven bajó la mirada y debajo dela mesa apretó sus puños—Tsunade-sama dijo que y-yo era la indicada.

Hiashi miró la valentía de su hija pero siguió con su discurso—No estoy de acuerdo, Hinata—se llevó ahora la taza de té a la boca—Sin más, tendrás que cumplirla con éxito o seguirás siendo ante el consejo una perdedora.

La chica entendía, su padre ya no era hostil con ella como cuando era niña, seguía siendo duro y estricto, no le mostraba cariño. Pero la reconocía y de alguna forma la aconsejaba a su manera para con los ancianos del consejo del clan.

—Así lo haré p-padre.

—Bien.

El desayuno siguió sin mayor problema, Hanabi terminó sus alimentos y se despidió para irse rumbo a la Academia. Minutos después le siguió Hiashi para perderse en su oficina, la chica levantó la mesa y emprendió camino rumbo a la casita dónde reposaba el moreno.

Al dejar los trastos en la cocina se quedó pensativa unos momentos… ¿Habría comido algo el Uchiha? Por supuesto que no, no podía moverse y no podía ver, se sintió apenada consigo misma al recordar que la noche anterior lo había dejado así sin más. Sabiendo que no podría dejarlo sin comer, preparó un desayuno para éste.

—Nos vemos—se despidió de los sirvientes y de un saltó salió rumbo a la casita.

* * *

No estaba seguro de a qué horas había dormido y cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se había quedado solo ahí en ese lugar desconocido. Pero sus necesidades más básicas empezaban a molestarlo, sus tripas sonaban constantemente y las imaginaba peleando por el hambre que sentía en esos momentos.

Se estaba fastidiando y su odio contra Konoha crecía.

Mientras ideaba como iba a acabar con la villa, se percató del sonido de una puerta abriéndose, se sintió patético pues estaba tendido en una cama sin poder hacer nada y si era algún enemigo, fácilmente acabaría con él.

—B-buenos días U-Uchiha-san—escuchó esa voz suave, era la tonta Hyuuga. Su molestia creció más.

—Te dije que te largaras. ¿No entiendes o eres estúpida?

—¿Cómo se siente?—Hinata decidió hacer caso omiso ante las groserías que el ninja le daba. Tenía que cumplir su misión y nada más, lo que aquel hombre dijera tendría que pasarlo por alto e ignorarlo—Le traje algo de desayunar.

—No quiero—tenía que tragarse su orgullo, él no necesitaba nada de esos apestosos ninjas de Konoha.

Hinata simplemente suspiró, dejó el obento sobre la mesita de noche e iba a empezar a revisar el cuerpo del moreno, pero un ruido bastante pronunciado la hizo colorearse y después comenzar a reír. Sasuke la escuchó y se enfureció con ella y consigo mismo por no poder haber controlado aquel sonido, sus tripas le habían jugado mal. Tenía hambre y ahora aquella tonta lo sabía.

—S-si tenía h-hambre después de todo—sonrió la chica para sí y se acercó al obento que había traído, lo abrió y el aroma de la comida llegó a las fosas del vengador, admitía internamente que olía muy bien.

—No necesito tú lastima.

—No es l-lastima, pero es una n-necesidad básica—la chica sacó un par de palillos y tomó una porción pequeña de arroz—Ahora abra la boca.

Al principio Sasuke no quería ceder, pero su hambre era más y terminó comiendo lo que la chica le daba. Realmente estaba bueno lo que degustaba, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no comía algo casero. Sus papilas gustativas y su estómago se encontraban satisfechos, al termino de su comida ni siquiera agradeció.

La chica no lo esperaba.

—Bien, empezaremos con las curaciones—la kunoichi se sentía cómoda a pesar de la hostilidad de su paciente, podría ser porque éste no la podía intimidar con sus movimientos—H-hoy s-sanaré sus ojos.

Él no dijo nada, pero estaba ansioso por ver, ya estaba harto de estar en la total oscuridad. Al menos viendo podría ahorrarse unas horas estar sumergido en la oscuridad. Tras algunos sonidos que hizo la joven, pudo sentir como las vendas le eran retiradas, luego sintió las suaves manos de la chica y aquella sensación cálida sobre sus perlas negras. Sentía irse el dolor y luego nada.

Hinata, activó su Byakuugan y tras unos cuantos toques de puño suave abrió los canales de chakra alrededor de los ojos del Uchiha, su mirada desarrollada podía ver como los puntos de visión estaban taponeados y con algunos toques llenos de su propio chakra pudo regenerarlos. Ahora la sangre tanto como la energía corrían normalmente.

En todo el momento, el silencio los acompañó.

Hasta que la chica retiró por completo las gasas que mantenían cerrados los ojos del moreno.

—U-Uchiha-san, abra sus ojos con suavidad—pidió la muchacha, cuando terminó de retirar las curaciones.

El moreno no contestó, pero hizo caso a la orden de la chica, pestañeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz que había a su alrededor. Al abrirlos lentamente vio primero imágenes borrosas y nítidas sin forma, pero sus pupilas poco a poco fueron adaptándose hasta visualizar claramente, su mirada se enfocó en el lugar, era una habitación blanca y luego sus ojos negros se enfocaron en la kunoichi que permanecía a una distancia guardando en una bolsa de basura las curaciones que habían estado sobre sus ojos.

—¿P-puede ver b-bien?—preguntó la joven con nerviosismo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran fijamente. La mirada de Sasuke era pesada y hostil.

—Si.

—M-me alegro—sonrió ella con timidez y regresó al lado del moreno—Continuaremos por un par de horas más la reconstrucción de su fuente de chakra en el cuerpo.

—Hmp.

—N-Naruto-kun, se pondrá c-contento de saber que usted esta m-mejorando.

—No tengo intención alguna de ver a ese idiota—fue tajante, desviando su recién recuperada mirada a otra dirección.

—P-pero, él q-quiere v-verlo bien.

—El idiota sigue pensando que es mi mejor amigo—sonrió maligno—Vaya que si es idiota.

—¡Pero él l-lo aprecia!

—Pero yo no, ni a nadie de ésta maldita aldea.

—P-pero usted, s-si necesita de la aldea—confesó la chica—Si no hubiera sido por N-Naruto-kun, posiblemente estaría m-muerto. U-Usted es n-nada.

Hinata no dijo nada, apretó los labios y salió del a habitación del Uchiha. Estaba molesta, con el moreno por no poder defender a su amado rubio y por no poder decirle que él era una persona horrible. Realmente iba a ser complicado llevar a cabo la recuperación del vengador si éste no cooperaba un poco.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio en su habitación, aquella chiquilla le había dicho que él no era nada.

Y aunque Hinata no supiera que había herido el orgullo del moreno, él si lo sabía y no iba a permitir que ella dijera que él no era nada. Sintió una gran antipatía ante la joven y gruñó fastidiado.

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

 **¿Y bien! ¿Qué les pareció éste inicio?**

 **Quiero aclarar que no estaré actualizando con rapidez, ya que mi trabajo me lo impide y bueno otros compromisos que tengo, pero trataré de actualizar al menos una vez por semana, si tardo chicas no me odien.**

 **Igual quiero comentarles que éste SasuHina, irá lento, por obvio la actitud de Sasuke y bueno la "relación" que Hinata y Naruto llevan.**

 **¿Sugerencias?**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Tóxico

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo II. Tóxico.=**

 **.•.**

 **O** tro día se había ido, la convivencia con el Uchiha realmente era complicada. El joven no daba su brazo a torcer y ella apreciaba mucho el don que tenía para ser realmente paciente con personas difíciles. Se habían ido rápido los días y ya era una semana de estar al cuidado del ninja.

El Sol se asomaba temprano en Konohagakure, y ella como había estado haciendo desde el primer día al cuidado de Sasuke, le llevaba los alimentos y se dedicaba a curarlo. Aunque el proceso era lento estaba satisfecha con los resultados que había obtenido durante esos siete días.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás jugando al médico?—preguntó de manera hostil el moreno, quién miraba de forma grosera a la kunoichi—Me sorprende que hasta éste punto no hayas intentado _mamármela_ o ponerte encima de mí.

—P-por favor no diga esas c-cosas—Hinata intentaba ser lo más profesional posible pero siempre él tenía palabras que decirle para hacerla enfadar o avergonzar, éste era el caso, pues su rostro se había tornado rojo cuando escuchó las palabras obscenas del Uchiha.

—Eres buena fingiendo—con esto la conversación había terminado. Hinata no daba pie para iniciar discusiones con él.

Sasuke estaba harto, diario era lo mismo, llegaba aquella chica de ojos perlados, le daba de comer como si fuera un bebé y posteriormente se dedicaba a trabajar. Llamaba su atención cuando ella activaba su línea de sucesoria y las venas alrededor de su frente se hinchaban considerablemente, podía ver la pupila de ésta desarrollarse a tal punto de enmarcar sus ojos.

Ante la mirada del moreno, Hinata; no era una hermosura. La consideraba tan simple que carecía de belleza para él, no era como muchas otras jóvenes que siempre estaban intentando mostrarle sus mejores atributos, la Hyuuga no poseía maquillaje que entornara su rostro o hiciera ver sus ojos más grandes, tampoco llevaba labial que intentara antojarle un beso, era simple. Sin contar, la enorme chaqueta color lila con blanco que ésta portaba. Quizás lo único llamativo de ella era su largo cabello azulado y sus ojos perlados, de ahí en fuera era nada. Posiblemente estaría pasada de peso e intentaba ocultar su gordura y flacidez debajo de esa horrenda chamarra.

—Tendrás que apresurarte—volvió a entablar conversación, la chica lo miró rápidamente sin contestar y seguir con su trabajo—Tengo que ir al baño.

Y ahí fue donde todo se complicó para Hinata.

— ¿E-enserio? ¿N-no p-puede aguantar un p-poco?—preguntó ella con nerviosismo, su kekegenkai se desactivó y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

—Puedo hacerme encima si quieres—la picó, mostrando una sonrisa maligna—Después de todo, tú, serás quién limpie el desorden que haga.

Ese fue el principio de todo. Sasuke observaba atentamente a la joven, verla poner de colores altos y bajos era más divertido que hacerla rabiar.

—E-está b-bien—suspiró derrotada—T-trabajaré en sus p-piernas p-para que pueda levantarse.

El Uchiha sonrió victorioso—Pues apúrate.

La chica volvió a activar su Byakuugan y concentró todo su chakra sanatorio en las piernas del moreno, tenía que darle movilidad a su cuerpo para que éste no cumpliera con sus palabras amenazantes. Sería muy vergonzoso y humillante tener que ser aparte de todo afanadora. Así que utilizando el puño suave, abrió los canales de chakra que permitían la movilidad, dio un golpe tras otro de forma delicada mientras sus desarrollados ojos veían la fluidez de la energía en la columna vertebral del Uchiha al igual que en sus piernas. Ahora fluía de manera normal, pero sólo lo suficiente para darle movilidad a su cuerpo.

No era tan mala idea, considerando qué, éste pasaba las 24 horas del día postrado en esa cama, no estaba curado, sólo era un pequeñísimo avance.

Pasó media hora y la frente de la Hyuuga se perlaba en sudor, hasta que por fin pudo ver cambios.

— ¿P-puede intentar m-moverse?—preguntó con inseguridad, la oscura mirada de Sasuke se posó en ella. Intentó moverse y pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo le respondía con ligereza.

—Supongo que con esto podré ir al baño.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver lo fuerte que éste era, pues de dos movimientos se levantó de la cama, ella le indicó el cuarto de baño y lo vio dar un portazo.

Suspiró con pesadez… realmente iba a ser complicado, dirigió su vista al anillo de compromiso que le había dado Naruto. Aún no había ido el jinchuriky a pedir su mano, pues el rubio era muy solicitado en la aldea para realizar distintas misiones y no habían tenido un tiempo para compartir. Sonrió enternecida al recordar las palabras del chico días anteriores.

— _Oye… cuida bien del Teme, sé que es un poco pesado pero es un buen hombre—comentó el rubio de manera seria._

— _C-claro._

— _Quiero que ese idiota sea mi padrino de bodas._

Las palabras del Uzumaki realmente tenían significado para ella, también por eso se decía así misma qué curaría al moreno sólo para poder ver feliz a su adorado rubio. Aunque tuviera que tragarse las palabras groseras que éste le daba día con día.

Se acercó de manera inconsciente a la cama y empezó a tenderla, sacudió rápidamente las sábanas y las puso en su lugar, esponjó la almohada para que el moreno pudiera acomodarse en cuanto saliera. Después de escuchar la cadena del escusado, y unos minutos más de espera, éste salió.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para largarte? Ya puedo moverme—comentó el Uchiha de forma oscura, sus ojos detallaron perfectamente a la morena y la vio ida, mirando tontamente su mano—Oh… así que la señorita va a casarse pronto. ¿Quién es el idiota afortunado?—preguntó de manera hiriente.

Cuando Hinata despertó de su ensoñación vio de manera dolida al chico—N-no es ningún i-idiota—se quejó, llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho—N-Naruto-kun, es l-lo que yo m-más amo.

Sonrió malignamente—Vaya… no pensé que el idiota ese terminará con un esperpento como tú—se burló de ella, viendo como la cara de la chica se fruncía en un rictus amargo—Siempre pensé que ese estúpido terminaría casado con la insufrible de Sakura.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, no queriendo demostrar su dolor. Ella mejor que nadie sabía la historia que Sakura y Naruto tenían, aunque la pelirrosa siempre estuvo enamorada del moreno, hubo una época dónde ella parecía haber superado sus sentimientos de la niñez y haberse interesado en el Uzumaki, aquella época fue muy dolorosa para ella… pues solamente le quedaba observar en silencio a la pareja del equipo 7.

— ¡U-usted no s-sabe nada!—gimoteó la chica, dio la espalda al moreno y salió hecha furia de la habitación, aguantó las lágrimas hasta que se supo lejos del Uchiha pues no quería mostrarle su debilidad. No quería demostrarle que sus palabras le habían dolido.

Sasuke se quedó en la habitación en silencio, no pretendía seguir a la muchacha pues no le importaba en absoluto lo que ella pudiera sentir. Sin embargo; no pudo evitar mirar la cama donde estuvo postrado siete días, pulcramente tendida y las ventanas dejando entrar el aire y la luz del sol.

—Malditos ninjas de Konoha—gruñó molesto y se acercó a la ventana, sólo para encontrarse con un campo de energía que seguro lo tendría cautivo. De nada servía poder caminar y moverse si estaba encerrado en un campo, qué seguramente estaba también bajo un jutsu y fuera de éste habría ninjas especiales cazadores ANBU esperando por si intentaba escaparse.

• • •

La joven Hyuuga había decidido salir del lugar dónde estaba el moreno, necesitaba aire fresco y sobre todo aclarar sus pensamientos. Quizás era mejor opción declinar la misión e ir a hablar con la Hokage para qué algún otro ninja se encargara de la recuperación del Uchiha.

Enjugó sus lágrimas y de un salto se fue rumbo a la torre.

Cuando se encontró frente a la oficina de la voluptuosa rubia dio un par de golpes, a través de la puerta se escuchó una afirmación y decidió entrar a la oficina de la dirigente de la villa.

—Buenos días Hinata, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó Tsunade, quién se encontraba firmando unos pergaminos.

—Tsunade-sama, y-yo bueno quería p-pedirle que me r-releve del c-cuidado de Sasuke U-Uchiha—pidió la joven de manera apresurada.

La rubia levantó su mirada y la postró en la heredera Hyuuga— ¿Te ha lastimado ese maldito?—preguntó agresivamente—Sí es así, ya mismo pediré que lo enjuicien no importándome su estado de salud.

— ¡No! N-nada de eso Hokage-sama—continuó la joven—E-es que yo… b-bueno, c-creo que sería mejor que S-Sakura-san se encargue de él… s-sabiendo que e-ella lo q-quiere.

—Sasuke Uchiha es un peligro Hinata, sin embargo; ahorita no es una amenaza sabiendo cómo se encuentra su cuerpo de destruido. Aunque también Sakura sea una de mis mejores aprendices sus sentimientos tontos podrían nublar su juicio profesional. Además, qué me garantiza qué ella estará a salvo de Sasuke—Hinata entendía las palabras de la rubia—Tú eres capaz de dejarlo inmóvil si intenta lastimarte… ella no lo haría por su tonto enamoramiento.

—E-está bien T-Tsunade-sama.

— ¿Cómo va la recuperación de ese idiota?

—B-bastante bien—sonrió por su esfuerzo—H-hoy ha conseguido levantarse de la cama.

Los ojos almendrados de la Godaime se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba que el moreno se pusiera en pie tan pronto, esperaba que incluso para dentro de un mes éste a penas y pudiera mover un pie.

—Vaya… así que se está recuperando pronto.

—A-así es pero aún no está del todo sano. Le he dado la movilidad en sus extremidades p-para que él s-sólo pueda ir al b-baño—la cara de la ojiperla se coloreó y al mismo tiempo la carcajada de Tsunade se dejó escuchar en toda la oficina. Ahora comprendía porqué la chica se había apresurado tanto en hacerlo caminar.

—Está bien Hinata—volvió a reír estruendosamente—Regresa a tus labores.

Shizune entraba por la puerta con más pergaminos a su lado iba el pequeño Tonton qué miraba curioso a su ama al verla reír de esa manera, el puerquito miró a la ayudante de la rubia y ésta también le regresó la mirada curiosa.

— ¿No ha comenzado a beber, verdad Tsunade-sama?—preguntó la azabache con duda—Hola Hinata-san.

—H-hola Shizune-san.

—Para nada—comentó la rubia—Sólo ha sido una broma que Hinata hizo. Es todo, ahora por favor Hinata, regresa a tus obligaciones y quiero un informe de los avances del Uchiha.

La peliazul, asintió en silencio y suspiró con resignación ante la negación de la mujer. Salió arrastrando los pies de la oficina.

• • •

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido de la torre del Hokage, sólo que había estado deambulando por la villa. No quería regresar a la casa dónde el Uchiha estaba, no quería verlo, aunque quería cumplir con la promesa de cuidarlo gracias a Naruto. Sólo por él se daba ánimos aunque no los tuviera.

— ¡Hinata-chan!—gritaron estruendosamente su nombre, se detuvo en sus pasos para girar a ver quién era.

—Ino-chan—saludó suavemente, hasta ver que su rubia amiga llegaba hasta ella.

— ¿Dónde has estado mujer? Llevo casi una semana buscándote—se quejó ruidosamente, mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

—T-tengo una misión, Ino-chan, lo siento.

—No me habías dicho nada—la rubia realmente era escandalosa pero era su mejor amiga—Con razón no te había visto en el hospital, y estar con Sakura no es lo mismo. Se la pasaba tonteando siempre con qué un día encontrará a Sasuke-kun.

Ante la mención del moreno se descompuso un poco, pero rápidamente se recompuso para que la Yamanaka no lo notará.

—Ino-chan, t-tengo algo que c-contarte.

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó interesada.

—B-bueno… s-solo porque eres mi mejor amiga—la Hyuuga necesitaba hablar con alguien de la misión que Tsunade le había encomendado, sólo ella, Naruto y su familia sabían qué ella estaba al cuidado del ex- vengador.

— ¡Ya Hina-chan, no me tengas con la duda! Sabes que soy muy curiosa.

—C-caminemos un poco y mientras te voy contando.

Ino asintió contenta y emprendieron camino rumbo a la florería de la rubia. Mientras caminaban hablaron rápidamente de otros temas muy triviales a decir verdad, pero la Yamanaka estaba más interesada en saber que quería decirle su amiga.

— ¿Y bien, que querías contarme?

—B-bueno es que yo… te dije que tengo una m-misión. Y es s-secreta—la de ojos azules iba a protestar pero la peliazul continuó—U-Uchiha-san está en K-Konoha.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Gritó Ino sorprendida— ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Alguien más lo sabe? ¿Desde cuando regresó?

Hinata se encogió por la lluvia de preguntas que su amiga le mandó—B-bueno, e-esa es la misión que tengo encomendada… t-tengo que cuidar de él h-hasta que sane.

La rubia rodó los ojos— ¿No era más fácil dejarlo en el hospital?

—S-supongo que sí, pero Tsunade-sama no quiere que Sakura-chan se enteré que ha vuelto.

—Creo que entiendo… Después de todo Sasuke-kun sigue siendo un ninja desertor de la hoja y también es un criminal muy peligroso—habló para sí—Y si lo dejaban en el hospital, es seguro que Sakura hubiera enloquecido… ahora todo tiene sentido. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente tú?

—Tsunade-sama dice que y-yo soy la única, qué puede regenerar sus canales de chakra—Ino miraba preocupada a la Hyuuga.

— ¿Pero estarás bien? Lo que quiero decir, ¿Sasuke-kun no ha intentado lastimarte?

Ella negó con suavidad—Sólo que es muy grosero.

—Si bueno… Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido así. No me sorprende para nada su actitud, seguro piensa que eres una más de sus fans.

La morena volvió a negar—En realidad no—se sonrojó un poco—Él sabe que e-estoy enamorada de N-Naruto-kun—Ino sonrió al ver a su amiga—H-hoy vio mi a-anillo de compromiso.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cielos Hinata, hay mucho que no me has contado! Tienes que decirme cómo te lo pidió—si había una kunoichi cotilla esa era Ino, la peor de las cotillas de la villa, se acercó peligrosamente a la morena y le habló muy cercana a su rostro—Cuéntame.

Hinata se coloreó totalmente—A principios de s-semana N-Naruto-kun me p-propuso casarnos. Salí de c-cuidar a U-Uchiha-san y nos vimos en Ichiraku. Ahí me lo p-propuso.

Ino suspiró desanimada—Porque no me sorprende que el tonto de Naruto te haya pedido matrimonio precisamente en Ichiraku. No es nada romántico.

—Pero fue muy l-lindo.

— ¡Sí cómo no! Al menos no sé, si a mí me pusieran matrimonio me gustaría que lo hicieran frente al río Nakago… típico de Naruto. ¿Al menos te dio una sortija bonita o te dio un anillo hecho de ramen?

Las dos rieron por la broma de la Yamanaka.

—E-es un anillo sencillo, p-pero me gusta—extendió su mano e Ino apreció la pequeña sortija.

—Bueno… tiene puntos por eso. Oye Hina, ¿regresarás ya a cuidar de Sasuke-kun?—preguntó la rubia.

—N-no aún no.

—Bueno, entonces vayamos a beber algo. Yo invito.

Las dos jóvenes se fueron a un pequeño restaurante dónde pidieron té helado. El día se encontraba algo caluroso y para Hinata estar lo más lejos posible del Uchiha era mejor, aunque sabía de antemano que tendría que regresar para seguir el cuidado de su cuerpo. El tiempo se fue volando, al lugar también llegó TenTen acompañada de Rock Lee quiénes se unieron a la plática, Hinata le había pedido a Ino que no le dijera a nadie sobre el asunto de Sasuke para evitar más problemas de los que ya tenía.

TenTen y Rock Lee, felicitaron a Hinata en cuánto supieron que ella y Naruto se habían comprometido. Lee había pedido ser el padrino de bodas pues él estaba lleno de juventud y quería darles la bendición.

Cuando hubieron terminado aquel pequeño encuentro, Hinata se disculpó y decidió que era hora de regresar. Al revisar su reloj de mano vio que estaban prontas las cinco de la tarde, y aunque Sasuke fuera hostil con ella… no estaba en su forma de ser dejarlo sin comer. Fue rápidamente al mercado dónde consiguió ingredientes para prepararle algo de comer.

•••

Era mejor así, prefería estar solo que con aquella patética muchacha.

Quién sabe cuántas horas habían pasado desde que ella se hubo marchado del lugar, su ausencia le había permitido deambular por la casa. Descubriendo que era un cómodo departamento para una persona soltera o quizás una pareja, había una sala no muy grande y una mesita en el centro sobre una alfombra. También estaba el comedor para cuatro personas y la cocina. Otra habitación, era un lugar pequeño pero bastante cómodo.

Todo permanecía en tranquilidad, podía escuchar perfectamente el canto de las aves. Y él estaba ahí encerrado como un perro abandonado.

Como odiaba la villa de la hoja y a todos sus habitantes, pues por esa maldita aldea, todo su clan había sido masacrado. Él conocía perfectamente el motivo por el cual Itachi había masacrado a todo su clan, todo había sido maquinado por el mismo Hokage y los consejeros de Konoha. Ahora comprendía, aunque mató a su hermano eso no eliminaba el rencor que tenía en su interior al saber qué la misma villa que lo había visto crecer fue la culpable de que él fuera el último Uchiha.

Tobi no contaba, tampoco Madara, pues ellos también ya estaban muertos… sólo quedaba él y realmente no le importaba restaurar su Clan, estaba maldito.

— ¡Puta Villa de la Hoja!—gritó molesto y estampó su mano con odio sobre la pared, se quejó al sentir que el golpe le había destrozado la mano. Sus nudillos se llenaron de sangre y la antes blanca pared, ahora tenía rastros del líquido carmesí del moreno.

Quería destrozar todo a su paso, poder utilizar su chidori para acabar con todo.

Su frustración creció cuando supo qué su fuente de chakra aún estaba estropeada, pues al querer crear un chidori no pasó nada, gritó lleno de coraje. Estaba más indefenso que un niño, a esas alturas era mierda, no era nada. Era en esos momentos un puto civil.

También ahora entendía porque la Hokage había encomendado a esa condenada Hyuuga a cuidarlo, ella era la única que podría abrir sus canales de chakra. Aquella condenada vieja no era para nada tonta, y esa chica tampoco. Le había dado movilidad, pero se había asegurado de no darle oportunidad alguna de largarse de ese maldito lugar.

Al punto de estampar su cabeza con la pared, escuchó el pequeño clic de la puerta al abrirse. Y por ella vio entrar a la Hyuuga, cargada de bolsas del mercado, al verla su furia creció más.

— ¡Qué mierdas haces aquí! ¡Lárgate!—le gritó lleno de cólera.

Ella se sorprendió al verlo ahí parado, se le veía realmente molesto, le ignoró para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento verbal y se fue a la cocina. Sasuke se sintió furioso al ver que la morena lo había ignorado, fue tras ella.

Sin darle tiempo a dejar las cosas en el fregadero, fue directo a ella y la tomó por el cabello. Fue cuestión de segundos dónde forcejearon y las manos del morocho se dirigieron al níveo cuello para darle fin a la vida de la chica.

— ¡P-pare!—gritó la muchacha aterrorizada, llevando sus manos a las manos del Uchiha que intentaba estrangularla. Hizo rápidamente un movimiento de manos y con el puño suave selló la movilidad de los brazos del Uchiha, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, la fuerza que éste anteriormente ejercía sobre su delgado cuello desapareció y sus brazos cayeron.

—Maldita—gimió molesto— ¡Qué me has hecho!

—Y-ya basta—le dijo ella, viéndolo aún con terror—Y-yo tampoco quiero estar a-aquí, p-pero es mi misión.

—Pequeña zorra mentirosa—Sasuke realmente era un cabrón—Si piensas cogerme hazlo ya. No me vengas con que no me deseas, ni tú te crees estar enamorada de Naruto, sólo estás pensando en cómo te la voy a…

¡PLAFF!

El rostro del Uchiha se viró cuarenta y cinco grados, su mejilla se había coloreado instantáneamente. Hinata respiraba agitadamente, mientras furiosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lo había golpeado. No iba a permitir que ése hombre siguiera insultándola de esa manera, ¡él no sabía nada! Era solo un hombre patético, qué necesitaba herir a los demás para sentirse poderoso.

— ¡No le permito hablarme de esa manera!—exclamó molesta— ¡Usted no sabe nada de mí! ¿Quién se cree? ¡Y de una vez se lo advierto, no permitiré más insultos de su parte!

No había tartamudeado, realmente estaba molesta—No se preocupe, ya mismo le diré a Tsunade-sama que mandé otra persona a hacerse cargo de usted.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, no estaba arrepentido, estaba furioso.

—Maldita…

—Y usted sería la última persona de la que yo podría enamorarme—dijo ella viéndolo fijamente, las lágrimas habían cesado—No entiendo cómo Naruto-kun puede considerarlo su mejor amigo si usted es una porquería de persona. Naruto-kun brilla al lado suyo, es mucho mejor en todo. Por usted, yo jamás podría sentir algo… ni siquiera me parece usted atractivo.

Con éstas palabras la chica se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cocina dispuesta a irse. Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras, era la primera vez que una mujer no decía estar locamente enamorada de él, su orgullo había sido machacado, esa mujer lo había humillado… él había sido hiriente con sus ácidas palabras. Pero le había salido mal, su furia se había visto incrementada cuando ella le dijo todas aquellas palabras.

—Ya lo veremos—se dijo así mismo—Te haré sentir el infierno en la tierra—su mirada se oscureció más de lo normal—Haré qué implores que yo toque un mísero cabello tuyo… Hyuuga Hinata.

Ante aquellas últimas palabras vio el desastre en la cocina, los víveres que la muchacha había traído para seguro preparar algo de comer, habían terminado en el piso hechos mierda.

Después de salir de la cocina, no había rastro alguno de la muchacha.

Mejor para él.

• • •

No podía seguir con esa misión, Sasuke era una persona demasiado tóxica, estaba sorprendida consigo misma por no haber titubeado ante él. Y estaba satisfecha por haberlo parado cuando intento ahorcarla. Había defendido lo que ella creía y había defendido a Naruto de él.

La noche había caído sobre su cabeza y lo único que ella quería en esos momentos era ver a su adorado rubio y pedirle que la abrazará fuertemente. La mirada furica del Uchiha seguía en su mente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había temido por su vida, había sido tan repentino el ataque que se sorprendió de haber reaccionado de forma veloz.

Viendo la luna, se fue a su hogar sin ganas de nada.

—Naruto-kun—suspiró cansada. Sabiendo que no podría ver al rubio en esas condiciones, lo que menos quería causar eran problemas, estaba segura que los dedos del moreno se marcarían en su piel al día siguiente. De por sí ya le estaba doliendo.

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? No tarde tanto en actualizar, el próximo capítulo posiblemente si tarde un poco más en hacerlo, como les había dicho, una vez por semana estaré actualizando (sólo si ando inspirada actualizó antes) quiero dedicarle mi tiempo total a éste fanfic (aunque los otros los tenga abandonados :'v). Tardaré un poco porque mi idea es hacer los capítulos extensos.**

 **Quiero agradecer a las chicas qué me dejaron su review.**

 **Melanie Uzumaki Uchiha: Casi en todos los fanfics ponen a Naruto enamorado locamente de Sakura y Hinata sufriendo interiormente por ésta situación. Y bueno Sasu siempre ha sido un patán de primera, pero ahorita está en su faceta de consumido por el odio y todos a su alrededor valen shit.**

 **MikaSyo: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer éste fic, realmente te lo agradezco y que bueno que haya sido de tu agrado. Tú tienes toda la razón del mundo, Sasu y Hina van a chocar muchísimo antes de empezar a sentir algo el uno por el otro, además… se complicará mucho porque Naruto ha pedido la mano de Hinata en matrimonio. Y bueno xD es Naruto, si Naruto es romántico, Gai es flojo jajaja**

 **fran. sanchez : Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, será difícil juntar a estos dos porque sus personalidades son muy distintas. Pero de que estarán juntos, estarán juntos.**

 **Y bueno también gracias a las personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer y darle "follow" a la historia.**

 **Si tienen sugerencias o notan algo que haga falta, háganmelo saber. Lo tomaré muy en cuenta.**

 **Mientras me despido chicas. Hoy no fue un buen día para mí, perdí mi identificación oficial y hay problemas en mi empleo, pero actualizar pronto fue lo que me animó y sobre todo me animaron con sus bonitos comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Compromiso

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo III. Compromiso=**

 **.•.**

 **N** unca imaginó que cumplir una misión iba a ser tan complicado, levantó su mirada a la noche tranquila en la villa. Podía escucharse el cantar de los grillos y las cigarras, realmente se encontraba desanimada pues aquel joven de cabellos azabaches era despiadado y carecía de sentimientos y aunque por más que quisiera intentar comprender las razones por las cuales Naruto lo consideraba su mejor amigo no encontraba sentido alguno para ser amigo de alguien tan tóxico cómo lo era Uchiha Sasuke.

Conforme sus pensamientos la mantenían absorta en su mundo sus pies la llevaban mecánicamente a su hogar, podía sentir la gravilla del suelo meterse entre sus dedos pues emocionalmente estaba agotada, por más que quisiera ser neutral ante los desprecios del moreno no lograba quedarse callada.

Suspiró con pesar y como acto reflejo de su personalidad llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho para poder protegerse de la decepción que éste le provocaba con palabras tan hirientes. Recordar sus ojos llenos de oscuridad la tenían angustiada y aunque fuera con Tsunade para que la delegará de su misión iba a ser imposible, pues al intentarlo había conseguido un rotundo no por parte de la Hokage.

Cuando se quedó parada frente a la residencia Hyuuga su sorpresa llegó pues al estar pensando tanto en su situación no se dio cuenta de que había llegado. Volvió a suspirar con pesar y decidió entrar.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza de la mansión sus ojos se abrieron un poco más en pura sorpresa.

— ¡Hinata nee-chan, bienvenida a casa!—la recibió una animada Hanabi. La pequeña Hyuuga abrazó fuertemente a su hermana—Nee-chan… padre te está esperando en su despacho, Naruto-san ha venido a verlo con urgencia.

— ¿Nani?—preguntó la heredera sorprendida, inmediatamente a su rostro llegó un sonrojo brillante— ¿N-Naruto-kun está a-aquí?

— ¡Si! Ya deja de hacer preguntas y ve—la castaña llevó a la peliazul a punta de empujones hasta el lugar dónde supuestamente estaba Naruto y su progenitor.

La morena se tropezaba con sus propios pies al sentir el nerviosismo de encontrarse con su adorado rubio y su padre. Ella estaba segura del porque el Uzumaki estaba presente en el lugar, su corazón latió rápidamente mientras podía sentir sus manos sudar.

Sintiendo un nudo enorme en su garganta, miró con reproche a su hermana quién tenía una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. Si sonreía más posiblemente sus labios llegarán a sus orejas, la vio animarla y haciendo uso de toda la cordura que tenía tocó con suavidad la puerta.

" _Adelante"._ Fue lo que escuchó al interior de la oficina.

Con algo de temor abrió la puerta del despacho, bajó su mirada en automático ya que siempre hacía eso cuando estaba ante la figura de su Ottou.

—Cierra la puerta Hinata—el patriarca de los Hyuuga echó una mirada reprobatoria para Hanabi, ésta al notarlo cerró la puerta rápidamente pues había sido pillada pro sorpresa. Aunque la menor hubiese cerrado la puerta del despacho se quedó detrás de la puerta para poder escuchar lo que los tres presentes tenían que decir.

—Okairi Ottou-san—saludó la peliazul—Okairinasai N-Naruto-kun.

—Hinata, siéntate por favor.

La joven obedeció sin hacer reclamo alguno—Te he mandado a llamar porqué aquí presente, Naruto-san me ha pedido un gran favor—la muchacha enrojeció y levantó con timidez su mirada—Después de haber hablado con él, me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio… sin embargo; no estoy de acuerdo—la mirada de Naruto se endureció, pues había estado dialogando con el líder del Clan por una hora sin intentar convencerlo.

" _Hiashi-sama". Llegó Kö al despacho del líder. "Naruto Uzumaki me ha pedido una audiencia con usted. ¿Lo hago pasar o qué regresé en otra ocasión?"_

 _La mirada estricta del Hyuuga miró con desaprobación a Kö. "¿Se puede saber que quiere el joven Uzumaki en los dominios Hyuuga, tan tarde?"_

" _Me ha dicho que es importante y no puede esperar, señor". El miembro de la rama Secundaria bajó la mirada apenado por haber molestado al líder._

 _Hiashi Hyuuga, suspiró con fastidio y dejó de hacer su trabajo. Enrolló sus pergaminos y los colocó a un lado de su escritorio, pensaba despachar rápidamente al jinchuriky pues para él el rubio no era de su total agrado._

" _Hazle pasar Kö, muchas gracias". El ojiperla se retiró rápidamente de la habitación y en unos minutos más regresó junto al ninja más torpe de todo Konohagakure. La mirada fría de Hiashi se posó en los azules de Naruto, éste llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se le notaba algo nervioso._

" _Señor Hyuuga, buenas noches". Saludó el rubio, poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca en forma de nerviosismo que fue notado por el Hyuuga mayor._

" _¿A qué se debe su visita joven Uzumaki? Tome en cuenta que ya no es hora apropiada para visitas"_

" _Señor Hyuuga, lo sé y lo lamento… pero quería hablar con usted de un asunto importante. Se trata de Hinata y yo, ¡De veras!". El patriarca suspiró con pesadez y llevó sus dedos a la altura de sus cejas masajeando para intentar comprender._

" _¿Qué ha hecho ésta vez mi insensata hija?"_

" _¡No, no, no ha hecho nada malo señor". Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa. "A lo que he venido es a pedir la mano en matrimonio de Hinata, señor"_

 _Hiashi levantó su mirada a los azules del rubio con seriedad, frunció levemente su ceño y se inició una batalla de miradas. "¿Ósea qué quieres desposar a Hinata? ¿Qué te ha llevado a tomar ésta decisión?"_

" _Verá… Hinata-chan y yo tenemos dos años de estar saliendo y bueno… me he dado cuenta de que quiero compartir mi vida con ella"_

 _Hiashi se levantó de su asiento y caminó con tranquilidad de un lado a otro, se quedó el lugar en un silencio incómodo que estaba poniendo al rubio de nervios._

" _Creo Naruto-san, que debes saber de primera instancia que no puedo concederte ese deseo para con mi hija". Vio que el rubio iba a protestar y con una seña de su palma le hizo saber que no había terminado. "Cómo verás el Clan Hyuuga siempre ha mantenido ciertas normas que llevan años de tradición, y una de ellas es qué todos los miembros poseedores del Byakuugan se casen entre ellos para qué la pureza de nuestra sangre y el kekkei genkai de nuestro linaje permanezca puro. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que Hinata siendo la heredera del clan, ensucie nuestro linaje de ésta manera". Naruto apretó sus puños._

" _Usted no puede hacerle eso a Hinata, ella y yo…"._

" _Entiendo tu sentir Naruto-san, pero mi respuesta es no. Además el concejo del Clan, tampoco lo permitiría… si Hinata contrajera nupcias debería ser con otro poseedor del Byakuugan o en su defecto con alguien qué posea un kekkei genkai producto del Byakuugan y la mezcla de otro clan antiguo… la respuesta es no"._

Naruto se encontraba molesto, él realmente quería a Hinata, él quería compartir su vida con ella y de antemano sabía que la kunoichi profesaba un profundo sentimiento por él. Lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo… le había costado mucho tiempo decidir por el amor de su infancia: Sakura. Y ella… la única persona que lo había amado mucho tiempo en secreto.

—Hinata, conoces las reglas del clan. Y una unión así, mancharía el linaje de los Hyuuga—la joven vio bajar su mirada con decepción—Sin embargo; el joven Naruto es un héroe para Konohagakure y podría considerarse una opción para ser candidato para desposarte.

—Ottou-san yo…

—La respuesta es no Hinata—terminó y vio a Naruto que lo desafiaba—Si osas desobedecerme, el castigo será mucho peor para ti. El día de mañana hablaré con el concejo para que pueda darme una respuesta total ante ésta proposición, de mientras les pido a ambos que se retiren y buenas noches.

La pareja se levantó de sus lugares y se dirigió a la salida, siendo vigilados por la penetrante mirada del líder Hyuuga. La joven le deseó buenas noches pero el mayor pudo notar la tristeza y decepción en la mirada de su hija menor, suspiró con fastidio.

—¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto Youko?—se preguntó el hombre, llevando su mirada al cielo estrellado—Ese jinchuriky no es para ella… yo sé que no lo habrías querido así… no cuando ella y ese joven se habían prometido en matrimonio cuando cumplieran los 21 años…

.•.

…

.•.

La peliazul escoltó al rubio a la salida del recinto Hyuuga, el camino fue silencioso lleno de incomodidad. Ella hubiese querido que su padre le diera la oportunidad de ser feliz por primera vez en su vida, ella adoraba a su progenitor pero éste no demostraba quererla abiertamente, la aconsejaba siempre de manera estricta pero de muy en vez en cuando apreciaba calidez en la mirada del patriarca, pero en esa ocasión no pudo ver otra cosa más que severidad y descontento con la propuesta de Naruto.

—G-gomene N-Naruto-kun—se disculpó la muchacha frente al rubio.

El rubio vio el rostro de la chica, ésta había bajado su mirada y su flequillo ocultaba su mirada, con dulzura levantó su barbilla y la vio con unas lágrimas traviesas en sus perlados ojos—Ey, no te preocupes Hinata-chan. Ya verás que convenceré a tu padre para qué me del permiso de que seas mi esposa, ¡De veras!—el ánimo del rubio la reconfortaba un poco, pero ella también podía ver la decepción en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban—No estés triste por favor Hinata-chan. Quería pedirle a tu padre tu mano antes de irme a una importante misión a Amegakure pero tendremos que esperar un poco más… ya verás que pronto podremos estar juntos—besó con ternura los labios de la muchacha y pudo apreciar el bonito sonrojo que ésta tenía.

—¿C-cuanto tiempo te irás?

—Posiblemente tres semanas o cuatro. Según la abuela Tsunade, hay que ir a dejar unos importantes sellos prohibidos al Reikage.

—C-cuídate m-mucho.

—¡Lo haré, de veras!—sonrió animado el rubio—Por cierto Hina-chan, ¿Cómo está el teme?

El poco ánimo que Naruto le había dado se esfumó e intentó no demostrarlo, y forzando una sonrisa mojó sus labios para hablar—E-está recuperándose m-muy pronto.

—¡Así es él! Es fuerte… estoy seguro que muy pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes—el Uzumaki sonrió contento, pues atesoraba mucho la amistar con el Uchiha, recordando ese tiempo dónde él y el moreno fueron compañeros del equipo 7 y compartían una extraña rivalidad que los llevó a ser amigos. Pero estaba muy lejos de comprender en lo que su camarada se había transformado, era un joven lleno de odio contra todo el mundo.

—Ya verás que si—la chica sonrió al ver a su rubio adorado estar lleno de ánimo.

—Hina-chan, ¿podrías hacerme un enorme favor?—preguntó con ojitos de perro, ella le prestó toda su atención asintiendo suavemente—¿Me dejarías visitar mañana al Teme? No lo he visto desde la batalla con Pain, estoy seguro de que se pondrá contento de verme ¡De veras!

La chica lo dudó por un momento, pues sabía qué Tsunade se molestaría si dejaba entrar a Naruto al lugar dónde se recuperaba el moreno. Pero no podía ignorar esa sonrisa radiante, asintió en silenció y se coloreó furiosamente al sentir los besos apasionados de su rubio.

—M-mañana, si q-quieres p-por la mañana—sonrió la chica, el rubio la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Bien! Entonces mañana pasó por ti para ir a ver al Teme. Después me iré a la misión que me encomendó la abuela Tsunade.

—¿Quiénes irán?

—Iré con el perezoso de Shikamaru y Kiba.

La joven sonrió al saber que iría su adorado rubio con su mejor amigo. Después de conversar un rato más, se despidieron. La chica lo vio correr rápidamente por la calle hasta ver solamente su rubio cabello iluminado por la luna hasta perderse en el sendero, en ningún momento dejó de mover su mano animosamente hasta perderlo de vista.

Sonrió y llevó su mano a la altura del pecho acompañada de una cálida sonrisa.

Regresó al interior de la mansión y al entrar se encontró con su padre, que únicamente la miraba reprobatoriamente y sin dirigirle la mirada se retiraba a sus aposentos. Suspiró con tristeza al saber que su relación no era aprobada por el patriarca y se sintió temerosa al saber que el concejo seguramente tampoco aprobaría el compromiso, llevó su perlada mirada al anillo que Naruto le había dado y lo miró con tristeza.

Sin hacer ruido alguno fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y suspiró con pesadez, se quitó su chaqueta y la botó en alguna parte de la habitación, hizo lo mismo con su demás ropa y se puso el pijama. Miró su cama y se metió en las cobijas para en unos cuantos minutos perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

.•.

….

.•.

Al amanecer escuchó su alarma sonar estrepitosamente como cada mañana, su mano salió debajo del edredón para intentar apagarla, sin conseguirlo prefirió salir de la cama y ver la hora.

6:30 a.m. y con pereza se quedó unos instantes mirando a un punto específico de su habitación, restregó un poco su rostro y tras un largo bostezo se encaminó al cuarto de baño para arreglarse y empezar el día como acostumbraba.

El agua caía suavemente sobre su cuerpo y sentía como su alma era purificada en un relajante baño. Cuando estuvo lista, salió del cuarto de baño y vistió su ropa de siempre, su infalible chaqueta lila cubrió sus proporcionadas curvas y cepilló rápidamente su cabello.

Salió de su habitación y pudo escuchar el sonido familiar de los miembros de la rama Secundaria en la cocina, igual se preparaban para iniciar sus actividades del día a día. Se dirigió a la cocina dónde saludó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno de su padre y su hermana, conversando cordialmente con sus familiares se le fue una hora hasta tener listo el alimento de esa mañana.

—Hinata-sama, usted tiene un sazón único—comento Mai al probar el pescado—Es casi tan buena como Youkou-sama.

La muchacha sonrió por el cumplido—Arigatou Mai-chan, pero nunca podré igualar el sazón de mi Oka-san.

La pelinegra sonrió y siguió haciendo sus tareas—¿Hoy también llevará comida extra para el almuerzo?

—Hai.

—Bien, entonces me apuraré a picar las verduras para que cuando usted regresé ya esté listo.

—Arigatou—Hinata sonrió y escuchó el silbido de la tetera anunciando que la infusión estaba lista, tomó una pequeña charola y colocó tres tazas pequeñas, salió de la cocina y al llegar al comedor familiar su padre ya estaba presente.

—Buenos días Ottou-san—saludó cortésmente la chica, colocando las cosas en la mesa. Su padre se encontraba leyendo un par de pergaminos—El desayuno p-pronto estará listo.

—Terminando el desayuno Hinata, tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto de anoche. He convocado al concejo para discutir ese tema—la chica asintió con nerviosismo.

Unos minutos más tarde Hanabi también su unía a la mesa, en la misma faltaba Neji ya que éste se encontraba en una misión. La comida llegó a la mesa con ayuda de Mai y dieron inicio a degustar sus alimentos, era un desayuno nutritivo compuesto por pescado asado bañado con salsa de soya, arroz cocido y un poco de yakimeshi. Había una jarra de jugo de naranja recién hecho y un poco de onigiris con relleno de anguila. El té de hierbas que le gustaba a su padre y una pequeña jarrita de leche de cabra qué tanto Hinata como Hanabi gustaban tomar en las mañanas.

Durante el desayuno se acostumbraba tomar los alimentos en silencio, aunque Hanabi muchas veces ignoraba esa regla y terminaba contándoles a sus oyentes sobre sus clases en la Academia.

Tras haber ingerido su primera comida del día, Hiashi Hyuuga se levantó de su asiento y caminó en tranquilidad rumbo a su oficina. Hinata miró a Hanabi con preocupación.

—No tienes nada que decirme nee—comentó la castaña, terminando de tomar su vaso de leche—Escuché todo.

—No deberías escuchar tras las puertas Hanabi-nee—reprendió la mayor—P-padre podría molestarse.

—Me da igual—los ojos de Hanabi eran retadores—Aunque conociendo a Ottou-san, no lo harás cambiar de parecer tan fácil. Bueno… ¡Me voy a la Academia!—se despidió de la peliazul y echó a correr a la entrada de la mansión.

La muchacha se quedó unos minutos en silencio sentada en su lugar sin moverse. Tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse pasmada en un mismo lugar por varios minutos dispersa en sus pensamientos, dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al levantar su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos iguales a los suyos pero éstos eran cálidos.

—Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama está esperando con usted en el dojo principal, me ha pedido que se apresure pues el honorable concejo del clan ya está presente—Kö sonrió amablemente a la muchacha y ella asintió, la vio levantarse e intentar recoger la mesa—No se preocupe yo me encargo.

La chica asintió en silencio y se dirigió al dojo, al abrir se encontró con los ancianos del clan y su padre en el centro del lugar. Varias miradas severas se posaron sobre su persona y con una mirada su padre le indicó que tomara asiento.

—Ya has de estar enterada porque te hemos mandado a llamar, ¿cierto Hinata?—habló su abuelo, ella asintió en silencio—Bien estamos al tanto de la propuesta nupcial que Uzumaki Naruto ha pedido.

—Más no estamos de acuerdo en ésta unión—habló otro de los ancianos.

—Conoces las leyes que rigen al Clan Hyuuga.

Ella podía escuchar a todos dar sus puntos de vista y solo podía mantenerse en silencio.

—Por lo tanto, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no puedes estar con el joven de las nueve colas—terminó su padre—Es un héroe ante Konohagakure, pero no podemos permitir que nuestro linaje sea manchado de esa forma. Dado lo contrario, estarás dispuesta a un castigo ejemplar.

—L-lo entiendo—la chica sentía cómo su corazón se marchitaba por dentro.

—Para poder contraer matrimonio, querida nieta, tendrá que ser con alguien del clan para mantener la línea sanguínea pura. Y hemos llegado a la decisión de qué si quieres casarte pronto el más indicado es Hyuuga Neji.

—¿Qué?—la muchacha brincó en sorpresa—P-pero Neji nii-san, es mi h-hermano, n-nosotros no…

—Por generaciones ha sido así—dijo uno de los ancianos—No hay más, si se considerará un matrimonio fuera del clan debe ser un usuario de un kekkei genkai poderoso que sea derivado de Byakuugan.

—De lo contrario Hinata—habló su padre—Perderías tu lugar cómo heredera del clan y serías sellada.

Tras otra hora escuchando a sus familiares decirle las mil y una razones por las cuales no podía estar con Naruto dio por finalizada la reunión. Ella sintiéndose mal consigo misma y doliéndole el pecho por tener que entregarle al rubio el bonito anillo que le había dado… ¿Naruto siempre iba a ser su amor imposible? Suspiró con pesar y bajó la mirada ante todos los del lugar, Hiashi endureció la mirada y se decepcionó de que su hija fuera tan débil.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana, regresó con los ánimos por los suelos a la cocina dónde Mai le entregó el bento que se llevaría. Y tras terminar de alistarse para ir a visitar a su pesado paciente, anunciaron la llegada de Naruto. Antes de salir se topó nuevamente con su padre.

—No le des más esperanzas al chico Uzumaki, estás advertida hija—sentenció el patriarca—Todo ha quedado resumido. Qué tengas buen día.

Con esto Hiashi regresó a la oficina dónde mucha parte de su tiempo pasaba encerrado entre papeleos.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la sonrisa radiante del rubio.

— ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!—exclamó contento el rubio, recibiendo a su hermosa novia con un abrazo de oso—Vámonos, estoy ansioso por ver al Teme ¡De veras!

La chica asintió y saludó de manera suave al muchacho. Rumbo al lugar donde Sasuke se encontraba pudo escuchar la plática que el rubio le daba, le hablaba sobre el apetitoso ramen que había cenado en compañía de Iruka-sensei y qué se había quedado sin dinero para pagar, por lo tanto regresando de su misión pagaría todo lo que se había comido. Ella lo escuchaba pero no le prestaba toda la atención que hubiera querido pues se encontraba pensando en las palabras de su padre.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que vio Naruto fue un gran campo de hectáreas verdes, no comprendiendo porqué la Hyuuga se detenía en ese lugar, ella le explicó que Sasuke estaba reposando en una casa protegida por un campo de energía y un genjutsu para que nadie supiera sobre su locación, sonriendo animado. Vio como la muchacha realizaba algunos movimientos de mano y el campo les permitía la entrada.

—¡Genial!—exclamó emocionado al poder ver la casa que se asomaba frente a él.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y sacando unas pequeñas llaves abrió la puerta con cuidado.

.•.

…..

.•.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado despierto durante la noche, sólo supo que el aburrimiento y todos sus sentimientos lograron agotarlo. Cuando volvió a despertar no se encontró con la molesta kunoichi que lo cuidaba, estaba seguro que con la riña que habían tenido el día anterior, ésta no regresaría. Por él estaba mejor, podría cuidarse solo… aunque siendo sincero, no tenía cómo valerse por sí mismo al cien por ciento, su cuerpo aún estaba jodido y al comprobarlo su fuente de chakra ni siquiera emitía lo suficiente como para intentar escapar de esa cárcel que le habían puesto. Así que tempranamente su mal humor había regresado.

Se puso alerta en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, estaba listo para atacar al ninja que estuviera ahora a su cuidado.

—¡Sasuke-teme!—no podría olvidar por nada del mundo esa fastidiosa voz que tanto lo jodió durante su adolescencia. Frente a él se encontraba Naruto, sonriéndole con un gran gusto, se asqueó al ver las emociones del rubio.

—Qué quieres—expresó con fastidio, detrás de la figura del rubio salió aquella chiquilla.

—¡Me da gusto verte, de veras!—exclamó emocionado, viendo a su amigo, aunque se veía en muy mal estado realmente se alegraba de verlo—Pensé que no iba a volver a verte.

—Idiota—gruñó molesto, vio de mala gana a Hinata, reprochándole con la mirada la presencia de Naruto—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo qué, qué hago aquí? Vine a verte estúpido—gritó el rubio aun manteniendo su sonrisa zorruna—Hinata-chan ha hecho un gran trabajo.

Tsk. El muchacho ignoró a la pareja y se fue a la habitación, no esperaba encontrarse con Naruto. Estaba furioso, quería estar sano en esos momentos para poder tronarle el cuello al latoso ninja y de paso a la patética kunoichi.

Pudo escuchar tartamudear a la muchacha y dirigirse a la cocina, escuchó al rubio quejarse por el desorden. Pues las cosas que ella había comprado el día anterior estaban tal y como las había dejado ella después de pelear.

Luego frente a él estaba Naruto con el ceño fruncido viéndolo.

—¿Qué carajos quieres?—preguntó Sasuke fastidiado.

—¿No piensas decirme nada?—preguntó el Uzumaki molesto—¡Estoy feliz de verte Sasuke-teme!

—Pues yo no—expresó con sinceridad, viendo de manera oscura a su amigo—Si por mí fuera ya te hubiera matado, junto a toda la gente de ésta puta aldea.

— ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir así?

—Lárgate de aquí Naruto, no quiero verte.

El rubio gruñó, conocía a Sasuke y éste no era el mismo que él alguna vez conoció, más no se iba a dar por vencido para recuperar a su amigo.

—¿Sabes idiota? Me voy a casar con Hinata-chan y quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda—la mirada oscura del moreno se dirigió al rostro del rubio, emanó una sonrisa sarcástica y luego rió—¿De qué te ríes pendejo?

—Si serás idiota—expresó—No pienso ser el padrino de una unión que no me interesa, no me interesa nada de éste lugar y **tú no me interesas Naruto.**

Naruto rió nervioso llevando su mano a la nuca, se rascó y rió. No queriendo creerse las palabras del moreno.

—Eres el mismo de siempre.

Desde la cocina, Hinata escuchaba la conversación que su adorado rubio mantenía con el Uchiha. Ella podía sentir el desprecio que Sasuke emanaba de los poros al hablar con el rubio, suspiró con tristeza al ver lo persistente que resultaba el jinchuriky para con el Uchiha, Sasuke era vil en todo el sentido de la palabra y realmente éste no quería ser salvado de la oscuridad que lo tenía preso. Se le veía bastante a gusto siendo como era, era tóxico.

Aunque quiso pensar como el rubio, después escuchó varios golpes en la habitación que usaba el moreno.

—¡Qué te pasa idiota!—escuchó gritar a Naruto. Salió rápidamente de la cocina para saber que pasaba, cuando llegó a la habitación, vio al rubio tirado en el suelo mirando con furia al moreno y en la comisura de sus labios había sangre. Sasuke lo había golpeado con todo el coraje que emanaba.

—¡Te dije que te largaras, maldito idiota!—exclamó Sasuke molesto—¡No entiendes que no quiero nada de ustedes! ¡Tampoco quiero que la zorra de tu novia cuide de mí!

—¡A Hinata-chan no le hablas así animal! ¡Ella solo está haciendo su trabajo!—gritó molesto—¡Que te pasa!

—¡¿No comprendes lo mucho que los odio?!

Una nueva sesión de golpes se llevó a cabo en la habitación mientras Hinata miraba con preocupación. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería sellar los conductos de movilidad del moreno por completo? Tragando el nudo que se formó en su garganta se dirigió de forma rápida a atacar al moreno.

—¡Hinata no!—gritó Naruto preocupado tras levantarse, había recibido un golpe más en la cara por parte del moreno.

Fue cuestión de segundos, dónde la chica dio varios golpes suaves con sus dedos y el moreno cayó como una muñeca de trapo al piso.

—¡Maldita perra!—gimió molesto—¿Qué me hiciste?

—L-lo lamento U-Uchiha-san—se disculpó—P-pero no puedo p-permitir que nos a-agreda.

—Te haré mierda, Hyuuga—le recriminó.

Naruto molesto por la actitud de su amigo, fue a meterle dos patadas en el tórax. Le vio con molestia—Sigues siendo igual de pendejo que siempre, Sasuke. No te atrevas a tocar a Hinata ¿me entendiste?

La chica se disculpó con Naruto y entre los dos, montaron al Uchiha sobre la cama, quién cerró la boca por falta de aire gracias a las patadas del rubio, su mirada era oscura llena de rencor.

—Hina-chan, tengo que irme—se disculpó el rubio—Tengo que ir donde Shikamaru y Kiba… ¿Estarás bien con éste idiota?—preguntó mirando de mala gana a su amigo—Si le haces algo a Hina-chan, escúchame bien Teme, **te mato.**

—E-estaré bien N-Naruto-kun, no te preocupes.

Aunque el Uzumaki se vio renuente a irse, finalmente aceptó no sin volver a amenazar al Uchiha.

Cuando éste se hubo ido, el silencio estresante regresó al departamento. La chica fue a la cocina y regresó con el bento para el morocho, éste la miraba con odio. Podía sentir en su persona como Sasuke la mataba con la mirada.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con ésta estupidez Hyuuga?—preguntó molesto.

—Es mi deber—terminó ella, acercándose a la cama dónde él estaba tendido—Y-yo sé que u-usted no quiere que esté aquí, p-pero es mi misión—terminó ella, acercándole la comida. Él de mala gana la aceptó porque desde el día anterior no había ingerido alimento alguno gracias a la riña que había tenido con la muchacha.

—Simplemente apúrate a sanarme y luego lárgate. No pienso quedarme en ésta estúpida aldea.

La chica no contesto, no era buena idea seguirle la conversación.

Como venía haciendo desde que se le encomendó cuidarle, activó su Byakuugan y empezó sus labores curativas. Viendo como su canal de chakra estaba igual que los días pasados, había muy poca mejoría. Vio los golpes que Naruto le había dado y solo habían servido para empeorar las cosas un poco, suspiró con pesadez y siguió haciendo su trabajo bajo la mirada oscura.

—Tendrás que dejarme caminar si no quieres que te explique nuevamente por qué tengo que hacerlo—la chica asintió, su mente regresaba constantemente a la reunión que había tenido con su padre durante la mañana.

Llegó el momento donde Sasuke prefirió callarse al ver que la muchacha se movía de manera mecánica y no prestaba atención a él directamente, solo a su trabajo. La chaqueta que siempre usaba se movió un poco en la parte del cuello y pudo notar las marcas producto de sus dedos al intentar estrangularla. Lo ignoró y siguió él pensando en su siguiente movimiento para irse de ese lugar.

Pasaron varias horas y el silencio lo incomodó.

—Tengo que ir al baño—le habló y ella únicamente asintió en silencio, dando golpecitos en los puntos exactos para regresarle la movilidad. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella regresó del mundo a dónde se había ido, y lo vio con desconfianza—No te haré nada.

Ella no confió en él y se mantuvo alerta. Mirando la puerta dónde el moreno estaba, pasaron algunos minutos y él no salió, dándole tiempo a la muchacha de pensar sobre la situación tan complicada que estaba llevando.

Minutos antes, había visto a Naruto y Sasuke pelear, no lograba entender… aunque viendo también el lugar del Uchiha si ella fuera la Hokage únicamente se dedicaría a curarlo y ponerle en libertad ya que éste se encontraba totalmente empeñado en irse de la villa.

—Te estoy hablando, ¿estás sorda? Llevas más de diez minutos viendo a la nada—comentó el Uchiha, regresando a la cama dejándose caer—Eres rara… ahora entiendo por qué el idiota está contigo, los dos son raros.

Aunque sus palabras sonaron groseras ésta ocasión no fueron hirientes, no quiso averiguar por qué pero asintió en silencio.

El resto de la mañana pasó en silencio, ella ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos bajo la mirada oscura del Uchiha, él miraba cada movimiento de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo y ésta en ningún momento pareció notarlo, por alguna rara extraña razón eso le molestaba pues estaba acostumbrado a que las féminas de cualquier lugar le prestaran toda su atención. Más Hinata no parecía estarlo observando directamente, sobre su frente se posaba una fina capa de sudor a causa del esfuerzo que se encontraba realizando.

Dio un par de golpes suaves en puntos clave de su pecho, sintió entrar el chakra femenino en su interior y era como cuando en una herida colocaban un poco de alcanfor, esa sensación helada lo invadía.

—Es todo por ahora Uchiha-san—comentó la muchacha regresando en sí. Parpadeando un poco se apenó al saber que había estado absorta en sus pensamientos y había ignorado al moreno por vario rato—G-gomen…

—Eres rara—finalizó el joven. Se acomodó en la mullida cama y por cuenta propia tomó el bento qué había traído la chica para él en el desayuno, no se lo había terminado por los constantes choques de personalidad, no estaba acostumbrado a que cuidarán de él. Pues no era un niño indefenso.

—V-voy a c-comprar algo para c-comer. Ya vuelvo.

Éste no contestó y solo la vio salir por la puerta de la habitación sumergiéndolo a él en esa constante soledad y silencio.

.•.

…..

.•.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, escuchó cuando la joven abandonó el pequeño departamento dirigiéndose él rumbo a la cocina. Al llegar notó que ella ya había arreglado el desorden del día anterior, suspiró… llevaba una semana en ese lugar y sabiendo de antemano que no podría largarse pronto empezaba a aburrirse.

¿Qué tanto estaría pagando para estar nuevamente en la aldea que lo había traicionado a él y toda su familia? por un momento pensó en Itachi, seguro su hermano estaría reprochándole su actitud de mierda para todo el mundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a cambiar con nadie en esos momentos, su lado más oscuro emergía de su interior buscando sacar su coraje.

Había peleado con Naruto sólo por la molestia de verlo pues muy en el fondo de su corazón, le había causado una pequeña pizca de alegría volver a ver a ese cabeza hueca. Esa era su parte más humana, no quería volver a sentir esa camaradería que tenía con el jinchuriky.

Con pesar regresó a su habitación y se echó pesadamente. Poco a poco el sueño fue envolviéndolo.

 _Sintió libertad para moverse nuevamente, estaba libre de esa casa y de aquella fastidiosa Hyuuga. Caminó tranquilamente por el lugar, estaba en Konoha era seguro. Pues al caminar tranquilamente por las calles la gente le saludaba, ¿qué estaba pasando? Prefería ignorarlo, no entendía a las personas que le regalaban una sonrisa y escuchaba los pequeños murmullos de las kunoichis al verlo pasar._

 _Estaba acostumbrado a eso._

— _Ototo-baka, ¿dónde has estado?—al girarse con sorpresa sobre sus pies se encontró con Itachi._

— _Itachi… ¿Cómo es posible? Tú estás muerto—comentó él, notando ese timbre adolescente en su voz. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

— _En tus sueños hermanito—se burló el joven de pronunciadas ojeras— ¿Qué esperas? Vayamos a casa, Okka-san ha preparado el almuerzo._

 _El moreno no lograba entender, podía ver a su hermano en un semblante tranquilo, estaban de la misma altura. Se dio cuenta que ya no portaba su camisa blanca y pantalones morados, toda su vestimenta había cambiado por la que tradicionalmente usaban los Uchiha. Sólo cambiaba de color con Itachi, la del mayor era oscura y la suya de color azul rey._

 _Caminaron en silencio, viendo de reojo de vez en vez a su hermano mayor._

— _¿Qué está pasando Itachi?—preguntó el moreno de forma directa._

— _Es una segunda oportunidad, Ototo-baka—el Uchiha mayor sonrió levemente al menor—Puedes reconstruir tu vida… ¿es que acaso no estás cansado de toda ésta porquería?_

— _¿A qué te refieres?—conforme avanzaban, pudo ver las puertas del Distrito Uchiha, de forma brillante se alzaba el abanico que representaba a su clan._

— _Estás haciendo tonterías Sasuke—dijo Itachi, viéndolo de forma seria—Te salvaste del ataque de Pain y lo estás desperdiciando. ¿Qué te dice que no puedes reconstruir tu vida en Konoha?_

— _¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso hermano, Konoha, nos traicionó! ¡Hizo que tú nos traicionarás y acabaras con el clan!_

 _Itachi sonrió de manera dulce y como cuando él era pequeño pudo sentir la amplia mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza, acariciando con cariño sus alborotados cabellos. No hubo más palabras en el camino hasta que Sasuke divisó su casa, todos los Uchiha se encontraban vivos, vio la casa de sus tíos y éstos le saludaban cariñosamente. Algunos de sus primos y más rostros conocidos… se sentía bien._

— _Okka-san, hemos llegado—anunció Itachi. Vio a su hermano llegar al lado de su madre y saludarla con un beso en la mejilla._

— _Sasuke-chan—llamó con calidez su madre—Me alegra tanto verte—dijo de forma maternal, acercándose a su hijo menor y estrechándolo entre sus brazos fuertemente—Cuánto has crecido._

— _¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo._

— _Queremos verte feliz hijo—habló Mikoto, besando las mejillas de su hijo—Te has puesto muy guapo Sasu-chan._

 _Itachi sonrió._

 _Poco después a la casa principal, llegó Fugaku, saludando a sus hijos como era costumbre, al ver a Sasuke una suave sonrisa casi invisible se posó en sus ásperos labios._

— _Has crecido mucho Sasuke—elogió el patriarca—Y te has hecho más fuerte, incluso mejor que Itachi._

— _Ottou-san—riñó el hermano mayor a su padre._

— _No arruines la segunda oportunidad que se te ha dado Sasuke—comentó su padre, llegando al lado de Mikoto y depositando un casto beso en forma de saludo a su esposa—Estamos aquí para brindarte la oportunidad de que rehagas tu vida aquí, dónde creciste…_

— _¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Ésta maldita aldea es la culpable de que todos ustedes estén muertos!—gritó exasperado, no queriendo comprender la actitud de su familia._

— _No seas tonto hijo—finalizó el Uchiha mayor._

 _El moreno menor sentía la sangre hervirle, de pronto, aquella escena familiar que se le antojó agradable cambió. Frente a sus ojos nuevamente se llevaba a cabo la masacre de su clan, pero en ésta ocasión no era Itachi quién se encargaba de masacrar a sus seres queridos, era una figura oscura._

 _Ésta ocasión no iba a permitir qué le arrebatarán a su familia, no ahora, él no era el niño asustadizo y débil de antes. Salió de su casa a enfrentar al enemigo, aun escuchando los gritos de su madre. Al ponerse cara a cara con el agresor de su clan, no entendió…_

 _Era él… era él quién estaba matando a todo el clan. Los papeles se habían invertido y sintió el pecho arderle cuando se vio así mismo matar sin corazón a su madre, gritó desgarradoramente, pero nadie podía escucharlo…_

— _¡Sálvate Sasuke, aún puedes hacerlo!—escuchó el grito de Itachi._

— _¡Itachi no!—gritó desesperado al ver como su otro yo, atravesaba con su katana el corazón de su hermano mayor._

Cuando lo encontró estaba gritando con desesperación en la habitación, de forma inmediata botó lo que había comprado para preparar la comida para los dos. Llegó corriendo hasta dónde el morocho se encontraba y lo vio sudar y removerse de forma furiosa en la cama. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

— ¡Uchiha-san! ¡Onegai, despierte!—gritó desesperada al verlo tan desesperado. Lo zarandeó un poco pero algo parecía no querer dejarlo despertar, no encontró otro remedio más qué tomarlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo contra su pecho, acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos con suavidad. Parecía que esa acción lograba tranquilizarlo un poco pues su cuerpo estaba estabilizándose nuevamente.

La preocupación invadió su cuerpo al verlo de esa manera, nunca había visto al Uchiha de esa manera.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo Uchiha-san—dulces palabras salían de sus labios mientras sus delgados dedos se enredaban cuidadosamente entre sus hebras azabaches.

Pasaron algunos minutos de estar con él abrazándole, empezaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

A las fosas nasales del moreno llegó un aroma tranquilizante, sus extremidades comenzaban a calmarse, respiró profundamente y su pesadilla se había disipado dejándolo en la oscuridad, curiosamente se sentía tranquilo entre aquella calidez que lo rodeaba… alguien lo estaba abrazando… fue cuando regresó a su realidad… abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró apresado entre los brazos de la ojiperla qué recitaba palabras suaves para calmarlo. La caricia de su mano sobre sus cabellos había conseguido tranquilizar su bestia interior.

Cuando estuvo consciente se levantó con brusquedad, zafándose de los brazos de Hinata, la miró con rencor y salió de la habitación. No quería estar con ella… lo había visto en una faceta muy vulnerable y no podía permitir que nadie lo viera así: patético.

Hinata se quedó pasmada en el lugar varios minutos, pudo ver por un instante en la mirada ónix del Uchiha una pizca de temor, para luego endurecerse y aquel brillo de molestia volvió a él. Se desprendió de ella como si su contacto quemará y se había ido del lugar… no supo que hacer, llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho en acto reflejo para protegerse.

¿Era bueno seguir con la misión? Cada día se tornaba más complicada, no podía lidiar con una persona tan impresionante cómo lo era Sasuke, varias situaciones se habían tornado complicadas con él. Primero su manera vil de tratarla y luego la riña con Naruto.

" _Cuida del Teme por mi Hinata-chan"_. A su mente llegaban las palabras de Naruto, no podía fallarle.

Se levantó de la cama dónde minutos antes había estado Sasuke y fue por las cosas que había botado cuando le escuchó gritar. Las tomó con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina, al llegar ahí pudo ver al moreno, éste ni siquiera la volteó a mirar se le veía molesto pero aún se encontraba trastornado por el sueño que había tenido. No quiso entablar conversación con él y simplemente se dedicó a sacar las cosas para comenzar a cocinar.

Sasuke la vio de reojo, aquella chica era patética pero no podía omitir la sensación de tranquilidad que ella le dio cuando lo abrazó, sólo así pudo salir de esa pesadilla. Realmente le había afectado pues se había sentido tan real… su odio creció más al revivir la masacre de su clan.

—No tiene caso que sigas con ésta estupidez, Hyuuga—le habló de forma tosca—Lárgate.

—N-no lo haré—finalizó la joven sin dirigirle la mirada, era su misión y además le había prometido a su rubio cuidar del moreno. Siguió con sus actividades y el ninja la vio sacar una tablita y un cuchillo para empezar a picar unos tomates.

Iba a ser estúpido, pensó en arrebatarle el utensilio de cocina y clavárselo en el cuello para de una vez acabar con toda esa tontería—N-no se atreva a t-tocarme—pidió la joven, sintiendo aquella sensación de peligro sobre sus hombros.

—Tsk…

Salió de la cocina dejando a la muchacha sola.

Un rato más tarde, la chica había terminado de cocinar una sopa de miso, arroz, pescado asado y agua fresca de sandía. El aroma llamó al moreno nuevamente al lugar, ella se encontraba sirviendo sus alimentos, Hinata levantó su mirada y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para luego tomar asiento en la mesa. Él la miró con desagrado pero haciendo caso a sus necesidades básicas de mala gana se sentó frente a ella a comer.

Al llevarse el primer bocado del miso sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su interior, juraba que aquella sopa la había preparado su difunta madre. Sabía exactamente igual, no dijo nada pero disfrutó del sazón de los alimentos, lo mismo sucedió con el arroz y el pescado, todo sabía a la comida que Mikoto le preparaba después de un largo día en la Academia.

De vez en vez la miraba de reojo, ella comía en silencio sin levantar la mirada.

—M-mañana vendré a p-primera hora—anunció la joven levantándose de su lugar—Dejé sus c-cosas en la p-pileta yo las lavare mañana.

Sasuke no contestó.

Después de esa incomoda comida, ella dejó sus cosas sobre el fregadero y rápidamente desapareció del departamento. Dejando al morocho de nueva cuenta solo, durante la noche no pudo dormir tranquilo, varias veces soñó con su familia y en todas ocasiones siempre él se encargaba de asesinar a su familia.

.•.

…

.•.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el jardín que una vez perteneció a su madre y la madre de Neji. Ella se encargaba de cuidarlo en conjunto de su nii-san y su hermana. Caminó directo hacía unas pequeñas plantas.

—L-le ayudaré a d-dormir sin sueños U-Uchiha-san—se dijo así misma, mientras cortaba los pequeños tallos, se amarró su cabellera azulada y se sacó la chaqueta, remplazándola por un delantal, fue a los hornillos dónde secó un poco las plantas para luego molerlas en su mortero, pudo sentir el penetrante aroma entrar a su nariz sintiendo un escozor.

Cuando la pasta estuvo lista, la mezcló con agua de cerezo y la vertió en un pequeño frasco, estaba segura que eso podría calmar un poco al moreno. Preparó unas pomadas regenerativas de la piel para las cicatrices y quemaduras de su cuerpo.

Al saber terminada su tarea, sonrió con satisfacción. Al salir del jardín se encontró con Kö. Le saludó y se retiró a su habitación para darse un largo baño de aceites y posteriormente al sentir la suave tela de su pijama y el calor de las cobijas de su cama se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

.•.

• • •

.•.

 **¡Hola! ¡Wow! Éste capítulo sí que fue profundo y muy laaaargo (confieso que quería hacer el capítulo de 10,000 palabras, pero la musa ya no me dio para más ¬.¬''), me gustó mucho éste capítulo, aunque podemos observar qué Sasuke está pasando por un momento muy complicado poco a poco empezará a tranquilizarse un poco. Hoy vimos un pequeñísimo encuentro SasuHina, pero nada que inspire a un acercamiento próximo.**

 **¡Chicas! No me habían avisado que no había colocado el prefijo de la pareja de Naruto. Hasta a penas anoche que estaba releyendo los primeros dos capítulos me di cuenta que estaba de forma general, con razón no había recibido notificaciones de los seguidores del SasuHina como normalmente recibo. Pero eso ya quedo arreglado ;)**

 **Les confieso que me gustó muchísimo la escena, dónde escribí sobre el sueño de Sasuke. De alguna manera, en sus sueños hubo un encuentro con su familia y aunque finalizó en una pesadilla se me hizo un momento muy emotivo ya que después de muchos años, pudo ver nuevamente el rostro de sus padres y su hermano conviviendo de manera feliz.**

 **Y bueno también me agradó mucho dónde el concejo del Clan Hyuuga le explica a Hinata el por qué no pueden permitir una unión entre ella y Naruto, lo lamento Naruto T_T pero no puedes casarte con Hina, ella es para Sasukito. *corazón* Y sobre todo, más adelante les revelaré un secreto de Hiashi. Mientras pues acá traigo otra actualización.**

 **Sé que les dije que iba a actualizar una vez por semana, pero éste fic me tiene muy comprometida, sé que tengo otros dos títulos SasuHina pendientes: Prostituta y Verte sin ver (éste último también tiene poco que lo colgué aquí en fanfiction) pero no sé… últimamente me encuentro con muchos fics de la pareja en AU y quise escribir uno sobre el universo ninja.**

 **Mientras agradezco comentarios a:**

• **MikaSyo •Melania Uzumaki Uchiha y •fran. Sánchez**

 **Y también a las personitas qué dieron** _ **follow**_ **y agregaron a favoritos.**

 **De mientras me despido de ustedes.**

 **PD. Ésta vez, el próximo capítulo lo tendré programado para el 24 de mayo, ¿por qué? El siguiente fin de semana lo espero largo, ya saben, fin de semana social. Saldré con mis amigos a disfrutar de una buena noche de rock y pues para ser sincera no me apareceré por aquí hasta principios de junio (Y eso si no me quedo pegada a la televisión viendo Netflix y el estreno de la quinta temporada de OITNB) Así que intentaré actualizar para ésta fecha pactada para dejarles un capítulo para la próxima semana.**

•

* * *

 _Les mando besos y abrazos en pergamino. *^*_

* * *

 _20/05/2017._


	4. El legado de Youko Hyuuga

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo IV. El legado de Youko Hyuuga=**

 **.•.**

 **A** primera hora en la oficina del Hokage, Tsunade revisaba el informe de los avances del fugitivo Uchiha. Miró la caligrafía impecable de su alumna y sonrió al ver que por mucho que le pesara aquel chiquillo impertinente estaba curándose pronto, Hinata mencionaba en su informe qué había recurrido a usar su medicina homeopática para poder sanar las cicatrices que rodeaban el cuerpo de Sasuke.

— ¿Y cómo está el joven Uchiha, Tsunade-sama?—preguntó Shizune al entrar cuidadosamente a la oficina, entre sus manos llevaba el desayuno de su maestra.

Tsunade levantó su mirada a la castaña—La pequeña alimaña se recupera demasiado rápido Shizune. Fue buena elección haber encomendado a Hinata en ésta misión.

—Qué alegría—expresó la kunoichi y dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que despejaba un poco el escritorio para que la rubia pudiera ingerir sus alimentos—Pero, ¿no ha sido problema para Hinata-san lidiar con él?

—Hinata es una buena kunoichi Shizune, no me preocupan sus capacidades para que lleve a cabo su tarea. Lo que me preocupa es si ese condenado Sasuke pueda herirla durante el proceso.

Shizune miró con preocupación a su maestra, haciendo una pequeña mueca antes de continuar— ¿No ha considerado tampoco decirle a Sakura-chan? Lo que quiero decir es que ella piensa que Sasuke escapó en muy malas condiciones después de la batalla con Pein y bueno…

—Nada de eso Shizune—Tsunade frunció el ceño—Para Sakura sería una gran tentación, todos en Konoha sabemos que ella durante años ha estado enamorada de ése idiota. Lo que menos quiero es más problemas de los que tenemos… por cierto, ¿Ha habido informes del equipo de entrega?

—Si señora—comentó la asistente—De hecho, tiene media hora de receso antes de comenzar con el papeleo. Sunna ha solicitado qué se le envíen piedras preciosas para realizar antídotos y aquí está el pergamino—la muchacha sacó un pergamino y lo colocó al lado del desayuno—Y aquí tiene el informe que envió Shikamaru Nara.

—Bien Shizune, eso es todo—terminó la rubia mientras llevaba a sus labios la taza de té humeante, al probarlo se decepcionó al saber que no tenía ni una pizca de alcohol—Shizune… ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás aquí sin un poco de sake?—preguntó molesta.

—Tsunade-sama…

—Olvídalo, ve a pasear un rato a Tontón—la asistente asintió y sonrió al ver que su maestra no cambiaría, se acercó al cojín donde el cerdito descansaba y tras algunos golpecitos éste despertó, siguió a Shizune dejando sola en su oficina a la rubia.

Tsunade comenzó a leer el informe de Shikamaru sin dejar de desayunar.

•.•

._.

•.•

Esa mañana ya estaba lista para ir a la casa dónde Sasuke se encontraba, ésta vez llevaba más que solo el bento para desayunar, entre su equipamiento llevaba la infusión que daría al moreno un descanso sin sueños y la pomada regenerativa, se había levantado temprano para poder trabajar un poco más en su jardín. El ambiente en la mansión Hyuuga seguía igual, todos a sus quehaceres, se había saltado el desayuno pidiendo disculpas a su padre alegando que tenía algunas cosas de urgencia para seguir su misión, no hubo más complicaciones con respecto al tema de su compromiso y Naruto.

Mientras sacaba del hornillo más hojas ahumadas, pensó en cómo decirle a su adorado rubio que lo suyo no podría ser. Aunque quisiera muy en el fondo de su alma no se atrevía a contradecir las palabras de su padre ni del consejo, eso la entristecía porque estaba demostrando ser débil. Tampoco consideraba decirle a Naruto que pidiera ayuda a la Hokage, pues de antemano el Clan Hyuuga tenía sus propias leyes y tradiciones y por nada del mundo el Hokage podía interferir ni siquiera el concejo principal de Konohagakure.

Intentaba distraer su sentir al trabajar con su medicina homeopática para curar a Sasuke pues en ella estaba que él pronto se recuperará.

Viendo el reloj en la pared del lobby, las manecillas del reloj marcaban las nueve en punto. Calzando sus sandalias y teniendo en mano sus cosas salió de la mansión.

Caminó tranquilamente por la callejuela que la llevaría directo a la casa donde estaba Sasuke, el sol estaba radiante aquella mañana y el aire estaba fresco, era un bonito día para poder salir. Sintió un poco de pena por el Uchiha ya que éste pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en ese lugar, suspiró con pesadumbre.

— ¡Buenos días Hinata!—escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, al girarse sobre sus pies se encontró con Tenten.

—Tenten-san, buenos días—saludó de forma suave junto a una pequeña reverencia a la castaña.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó animada.

—T-tengo c-cosas que hacer—sonrió ésta no queriendo dar más información de la requerida.

—Bueno, oye… ¿Sabes cuándo regresará Neji?

Ella negó con la cabeza—Neji nii-san me dijo que saldría d-de misión, pero no m-me dijo c-cuando regresaba.

La castaña bajó la mirada apenada—Que mal—suspiró, pero su sonrisa regresó rápido a su rostro—Oye, hoy tenemos una pequeña reunión. Ya sé que faltamos algunos de la generación de los novatos pero queremos celebrar que Chouji-san, cumple hoy sus 21 años. ¿Vendrás? Será en casa de Ino.

Hinata sonrió y asintió suavemente, disculpándose con la castaña se encaminó nuevamente a su destino. Conforme caminaba pensó que no sería mala idea despejarse un poco. Al levantar su mirada se encontró con el campo de energía, tras algunos movimientos de manos se dio entrada al lugar.

Al entrar a la casa, se dirigió a la cocina donde dejó el bento y luego fue a la habitación dónde era más que seguro encontrarse a Sasuke. Él estaba ahí, curiosamente se encontraba durmiendo, al observarlo detenidamente pudo ver su rostro sereno, estaba tranquilo y no se parecía en nada al hombre que era cuando estaba despierto, vio el pequeño subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar en armonía. Sonrió inconscientemente y sacó la infusión junto al frasco de pomada que había preparado durante la noche.

Activó su Byakuugan y empezó a trabajar con la reconstrucción de los canales de chakra del moreno. Habían pasado ya trece días desde que comenzó con sus cuidados y ante su desarrollada mirada, él estaba mejorando.

Sasuke estaba despierto, pero no quiso encontrarse con la perlada mirada de la kunoichi ya que aún se encontraba molesto por la patética escena de debilidad que le dio a ella, él no necesitaba de nadie. Por eso prefirió mantener sus ojos cerrados y dejar que ella hiciera su trabajo, ese día en especial no se encontraba con ánimos de pelear con la chica.

Sintió sus finos dedos desabrochar el pijama que traía puesto desde que había recobrado el conocimiento, para ella era más fácil pues podía trabajar rápido. A su nariz llegó un aroma de hierbas que le incomodó pero aun así no dijo nada, sintió sus manos frías cuando hizo contacto con su pecho, el masajeo constante de alguna manera lo mantenía relajado pues su piel reaccionaba a la pomada.

—Así no quedará marca—la muchacha habló para sí, al ver qué su jutsu curativo junto a su pomada trabajaban muy bien en conjunto, antes ya lo había hecho con Naruto cuando éste llegaba cortado de alguna misión, aunque para ella siguiera siendo sorprendente el proceso de cicatrización del rubio, no pasaba por alto que también el cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionaba muy bien a sus curaciones.

Él la había escuchado su suave voz, conforme los días pasaban la presencia de la joven ya no le aborrecía tanto, simplemente prefería pasar de ella.

• **.•**

 **._.**

• **.•**

 **H** iashi Hyuuga revisaba varios documentos, algunos ya estaban firmados listos para ser archivados. Pensó en llamar a alguien de la rama Secundaria para que se encargará de ellos, pero prefirió mantenerlos en el lugar un poco más. Se levantó de su silla y caminó rumbo a la ventana que daba hacía el jardín de su difunta esposa, él sabía que Hinata pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar y consecuentemente Hanabi junto a Neji.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y fue a uno de los estantes dónde se apilaban más pergaminos, rebuscó entre algunos de ellos y encontró lo que estaba buscando, sonrió con melancolía al sentir en su nariz un tenue aroma que era de Youko, tantos años habían pasado desde que su esposa no estaba con ellos y aun así su aroma seguía impregnado en el viejo papel.

Lo desenrolló con suavidad y volvió a leer las palabras de su adorada mujer.

 _Querido:_

 _Seguramente cuando leas esto, es porque yo ya no estoy con ustedes. No sabes lo mucho que me pesa saber que los he dejado solos, me pesa en el alma dejarte aún a la pequeña Hinata con cinco años y a Hanabi de brazos. Discúlpame por ser tan débil querido, mi cuerpo no resistió el parto de Hanabi._

 _Por favor Hiashi, no seas tan duro con Hina-chan, ella merece que le des todo tu cariño. Compréndela un poco… aún es muy pequeña para asimilar mi muerte._

 _Querido; prométeme que no romperás los lazos que tenía con Mikoto-san, sabes que ella ha sido siempre mi mejor amiga, aun cuando los Uchiha y los Hyuuga hemos roto ese lazo de amistad que teníamos por la ambición de ellos… prométeme que cuándo Hinata tenga la edad suficiente le harás saber que ella y Sasu-chan tienen que estar juntos._

 _¿No ves cómo se miran? Hay cariño en sus miradas… no dejes que la rivalidad que ahora hay entre nuestros clanes rompan ese bonito lazo que tienen ellos dos. Recuerda todos los bonitos momentos que pasamos juntos los dos clanes._

 _No me queda mucho tiempo, las fuerzas están menguando y Sarutobi-sama me ha pedido que deje de escribir, pero… no quiero irme sin haberte dicho mis palabras. Recuerda que los amo a todos, tampoco permitas que la rivalidad interna en el clan se deteriore…cuida de Hizashi y Neji, pues Mamiko también ha muerto de la misma forma que yo lo haré al tener a Neji-chan._

 _Te amo mi adorado Hiashi._

 _Debo irme. Desde donde me encuentre siempre los voy a cuidar._

El líder del clan cerró con cuidado el pergamino, estaba gastado, pues tenía la edad de Hinata.

—Veinte años Youko, veinte largos años desde que te has ido—dijo para sí el hombre, regresando el rollo a su lugar—Sin embargo; te he fallado… te he fallado en la promesa que te di… todo lo que habías querido que fuera ya no es. Me empeñé en alejarme de Hinata por el profundo dolor que sentía pues ella me recuerda a ti… no fui bueno con ella y ahora nuestra hija se encuentra en una situación complicada y yo… no puedo hacer nada.

Suspiró con pesar y siguió hablando para sí—No cuidé de mi hermano, planté un odio en Neji contra la familia principal, luego… la masacre del Clan Uchiha y es posible que Hinata no recuerde a Sasuke.

Regresó a su escritorio y se sentó, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

 _La nieve caía suavemente en Konohagakure, el ambiente de la villa se tornaba alegre y amigable por las fechas decembrinas. Tanto civiles como shinobis se encontraban haciendo las últimas compras de temporada, pues esa noche se celebraba la cena de Noche Buena._

 _En la mansión Hyuuga no era la excepción, se podía ver tanto a la rama principal como a la rama secundaria decorar los interiores con luces de colores, la cocina estaba trabajando a su máxima capacidad y el ambiente envolvía a todos._

— _¡Hiashi-kun!—exclamó Youko Hyuuga— ¡Querido, no hemos comprado los regalos y nos falta el pino!_

 _Youko había llegado sin tocar a la oficina de su marido, en esos momentos se encontraba revisando algunos documentos como siempre hacía._

— _Youko—saludó su marido, levantándose de su lugar para ir a saludar a su esposa con un beso—Querida estoy algo ocupado, ¿por qué no te encargas tú?_

 _La ojiperla bajó su mirada, pero luego sonrió abrazando al hombre—De acuerdo, me llevaré a Hina-chan a hacer las compras. Regresamos antes del atardecer para recibir a los invitados._

 _El castaño asintió—Me parece bien, hay asuntos que quiero tratar con Fugaku._

 _La mujer asintió contenta, saliendo de la oficina de su esposo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Hinata, al ver a su hija sonrió con ternura al verla jugando con un par de muñecas de trapo._

— _Okka-san—la pequeña dejó de jugar para ir a abrazar a su madre._

— _Ponte tu abrigo querida, saldremos a comprar el árbol de navidad y algunos regalos para la cena de ésta noche._

 _Hinata obedeció buscando en su armario un abrigo para cubrirse del frío invernal. Youko sonrió a su hija para ella hacer lo mismo, salió de la habitación para ir a la suya propia y en algunos minutos estar de vuelta con Hinata, le ayudó a su hija a abotonarse pronto el abrigo y ponerle los guantes._

 _Juntas salieron del Distrito Hyuuga para hacer las compras de último momento, ese día la villa estaba más llena que de costumbre, pues bien algunos ninjas de otras aldeas aliadas venían a comprar cosas que en sus hogares no había. Al llegar a la parte comercial de la villa, Hinata vio muchísima gente._

— _Hoy hay mucha gente Okka-san._

— _Hoy es la cena de Noche Buena Hina. Y todos están haciendo las compras de último momento. ¿Qué te parece si primero pasamos a desayunar algo?_

— _¡Hai!_

— _¿Qué te parecen unos rollos de canela con una taza de chocolate caliente del señor Komura?_

— _¡Si, Komura-san prepara unos rollos deliciosos!_

 _Youko sonrió con suavidad a su hija y tomando fuerte su mano, se dirigieron a la cafetería del hombre. Al llegar abrieron la puerta, una campanita sonó avisando al panadero la llegada de clientela, el local también estaba adornado con escarcha artificial, a la esquina del lugar estaba un pequeño árbol adornado con esferas, muñecos de fieltro y muchas luces de colores. El mostrador tenía un pequeño mantel rojo con muñecos de nieve._

— _Youko-san, Hinata-chan, bienvenidas—sonrió el señor Komura— ¿Rollos de canela?_

 _La mujer mayor sonrió y le indicó a Hinata que tomará asiento en una de las mesitas del lugar._

— _Señor Komura, quisiera pedirle un encargo de último momento—habló la Hyuuga—Sé que es algo muy de improviso pero me gustaría pedirle un pastel de chocolate con figuras navideñas, ¿se podría?_

 _El viejo hombre, movió sus lentes para enfocar mejor a su visita—Claro que sí Youko-san, sabe que no es problema. Lo tendré en una hora y media, ¿está bien?_

— _¡De maravilla! Iré con mi Hina-chan a comprar el árbol y algunos regalos._

— _Entonces, el pedido estará listo señora—sonrió el viejo—En un momento les llevo sus rollos de canela._

 _Youko regresó al lado de Hinata, y minutos más tarde regresaba el señor Kimura con una charola dónde venían un par de tazas humeantes de chocolate y un platón lleno de rollos de canela. Ambas Hyuuga agradecieron la atención y empezaron a disfrutar su golosina favorita._

— _Que ricos Okka-san—elogió Hinata—Pero los que tú preparas son mejores._

— _Lo sé pequeña—acercó una servilleta a la comisura de los labios de la pequeña, limpiándole el rastro de chocolate—Pero no le digas al señor Kimura, será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿te parece?_

 _Hinata asintió y siguieron comiendo, al terminar su dulce alimento pagaron la cuenta y el pastel que Youko encargó. Salieron del local, sintiendo la fría ventisca, el suelo estaba cubierto por una suave capa de nieve y los copos de nieve caían sobre las cabezas de todas las personas._

 _Entraron en varias tiendas una y otra vez, hasta tener ambas las manos llenas de bolsas de regalo. La mañana se iba pronto._

— _Okka-san, aún falta el árbol—puntualizó Hinata, acomodando un par de bolsas en su brazo— ¿Cómo lo llevaremos todo a casa?_

— _No te preocupes Hina-chan—sonrió Youko—En la tienda del señor Kimura nos espera Kö-san para llevar todo a casa._

— _¿Kö-san podrá con todo?_

 _Youko asintió y regresaron a la tienda de Kimura, dónde el hombre sonrió al ver a sus dos clientas favoritas. La Hyuuga mayor pagó el pastel y comentó que Kö vendría por todas las cosas para llevarlas a la mansión, el hombre asintió y permitió que todas las compras se quedaran en su local hasta que vinieran por ellas._

 _Una última parada llevó a las Hyuuga frente a un invernadero, dónde las nochebuenas y los árboles de Navidad se mantenían en un estado perfecto, pues las paredes del lugar evitaban que las plantas se quemaran con el frío de invierno._

— _Hinata, mi amor—llamó a su madre— ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el árbol que más te guste?_

— _¡Hai Okka-san!—la pequeña soltó la mano de su progenitora y corrió entre los pinos del invernadero. Youko sonrió al ver a su retoño, dirigió su mirada sobre varias masetas de nochebuena, había con hojas amarillas, pintas y las tradicionales en color rojo, se veían tan bonitas._

 _Hinata caminaba entre las hileras de altos pinos, algunos aún estaban tirando piñas de sus ramas y otros se veían tan imponentes en un vivo color verde._

— _Éste es muy grande—se dijo la pequeña Hinata—Llevaremos éste._

— _¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!_

" _¿Qué? ¿El árbol acaba de hablarme?". La joven apretó sus manos a su pecho con curiosidad, se asomó cuidadosamente al otro lado del árbol encontrándose con un niño de piel morena y azabaches cabellos alborotados que la veían con reproche._

— _Creo que te has equivocado—comentó Hinata—Pero llevaré éste árbol._

— _¡Eres tonta niña!—exclamó el niño—Yo lo vi primero, así que busca otro._

" _Qué grosero es". Suspiró la niña._

— _¡Sasu-chan es hora de irnos, cariño!—la voz angelical de una mujer adulta llegó a los oídos de ambos niños—El árbol ya está listo cariño._

— _¡E-está bien Okka-san!_

 _Hinata vio a aquel raro niño correr al lado de su madre tomándola por la mano fuertemente, ella lo dejó pasar y unos minutos más tarde regresó a su lado Youko, con varias nochebuenas en sus brazos, Hinata le explicó que quería ese gran árbol. Pagaron la cuenta y regresaron a la mansión Hyuuga seguidas por algunos cargadores que pasaron al interior de la mansión y lo colocaron en la sala familiar._

— _Adornemos el árbol Hina-chan—sonrió Youko—Iré a buscar a Neji-chan y Hizashi nii-san para que nos ayuden._

 _La pequeña Hyuuga sonrió, viendo que los regalos que habían dejado en la tienda del señor Komura ya estaban en los sofás de la sala, junto a más cajas llenas de adornos navideños. A los pocos minutos regresó su madre junto a su nii-san y su tío._

 _Ambos Hyuuga adornaban las partes más altas y los pequeños la parte que sus bracitos les daban alcance._

 _Horas después la sala estaba ricamente adornada con un gran árbol de navidad en el centro, en la chimenea se colgaban varias medias de colores y el fuego calentaba el lugar. La escarcha estaba alrededor de los marcos de las puertas, una corona adornaba cada puerta y pequeños muñecos de nieve de cerámica adornaban mesas._

 _Youko dejó a su cuñado, y los niños yendo a la oficina de Hiashi. Al entrar encontró a su marido aún con su trabajo, le besó suavemente, llevándole a ver el gran trabajo que habían hecho. Hiashi aprobó la decoración, la cena que sería ofrecida a sus invitados y entregó a su esposa e hija un presente para ésa noche, un par de hermosos kimonos._

 _Las horas pasaron y la noche cayó sobre Konoha; la familia Hyuuga estaba lista, los últimos detalles fueron puestos sobre la mesa. Se veía exquisito el banquete de esa noche y por fin el timbre sonó._

 _Youko abrió la puerta de inmediato y se encontró con la familia Uchiha en el recibidor del pórtico._

— _¡Bienvenidos, pasen por favor!—pidió la mujer de cabellos azules, recibiendo una encantadora sonrisa de la otra fémina, eran muy parecidas a excepción de sus ojos y color de cabello._

— _Itachi, compórtate y cambia ésa cara, estamos en casa ajena—exigió el líder del clan Uchiha—Buenas noches Youko-san, Hiashi._

— _Pasen—Hiashi invitó a sus aliados al interior de la morada._

 _Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver al niño que había conocido horas antes en el invernadero. Entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño peluche de Totoro, y se escondió detrás de la falda de su mamá._

— _Niños vayan a jugar—sonrió Youko—Querida, ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha._

— _Bienvenidos—dijo tímidamente y los niños sonrieron a la pequeña de ojos perlados, Mikoto y Youko sonrieron enternecidas al ver a sus retoños irse a la sala, dónde también se les unió Neji junto a Hizashi._

 _La cena fue deliciosa, esa noche se vio beber de más a Hiashi y Fugaku, se les vio más sonrientes de lo que naturalmente eran debido a su frío carácter, mientras las matriarcas de cada clan hablaban de lo lindos que sus hijos se veían. Itachi era el más reservado, pero aun así jugaba con su hermano, la pequeña Hinata y Neji. Todos los niños habían congeniado bastante bien entre ellos._

 _Se les vio comer golosinas por todos lados, jugar alrededor del árbol de navidad y admirar la nieve a través de la ventana. Ante los ojos de Mikoto y Youko vieron a sus hijos pequeños formar un lazo de amistad._

— _¿Te confieso algo Youko-chan?—preguntó Mikoto viendo desde la mesa del comedor a Sasuke y Hinata jugar—Sasu-chan y Hina-chan se ven muy bien juntos. Quizás suene loco lo que tengo que decirte pero…_

— _Sería lindo verlos juntos cuando crezcan._

— _Pensé lo mismo—ambas madres se tomaron de las manos—Así nuestros clanes podrían volverse más cercanos._

 _La cena de Navidad dio por terminada, los Uchiha se retiraron del recinto Hyuuga, entre los brazos de Mikoto iba dormido el pequeño Sasuke y de la mano Fugaku llevaba a un soñoliento Itachi._

— _Feliz Navidad—a modo de despedida Fugaku estrechó con su mano libre la de Youko y Hiashi._

 _Esa fue la última Navidad que compartieron con los Uchiha, Hiashi apreció la felicidad de su esposa y ambos durmieron abrazados._

Al salir de sus pensamientos, el líder Hyuuga vio que se le había ido la mañana. Suspiró con melancolía pues recordó que al año siguiente perdió a su esposa, lleno de dolor por la pérdida se alejó de sus hijas, pronto vino también la muerte de su hermano y los sucesos venideros al crecer sus dos hijas.

—Se echó todo a perder amada mía—comentó para si el hombre. Él sabía que Youko había querido que Hinata se comprometiera con el más joven de los herederos Uchiha. Pero ahora todo era diferente, por su constante desprecio a la mayor de su hija la había arrastrado a enamorarse perdidamente del jinchuriky de las nueve colas. También el poco cariño demostrado a su hija la había hecho ser insegura de sí misma y tartamudear al no estar segura de sus palabras.

Luego también a su mente vino el suceso de borrarle la mente a Hinata, sobre el acercamiento con los Uchiha para evitarle más dolor posible, y ante las palabras del concejo lo había hecho para que la muchacha forjara el carácter que todo Hyuuga tenía que tener. Pero todo había salido peor.

Por ese día estaba fastidiado de haberse sentido así. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la habitación que alguna vez compartió con su difunta esposa.

•.•

._.

•.•

El tratamiento de ese día había terminado. Hinata estaba bastante satisfecha con los avances obtenidos, la piel antes deteriorada del cuerpo de Sasuke ya no presentaba lesiones, se veía lechosa y suave, se sonrojó un poco por prestar atención a esos detalles. Muchas otras veces en los entrenamientos había visto a Kiba quitarse la camisa y exponer su torso, pero no había tenido reacción alguna al verlo pues entre ellos había un lazo fraternal, suspiró y en sus pensares pidió que su amado rubio regresara con cuidado junto al entrenador canino.

Decidió mover un poco al Uchiha para despertarlo y poder ofrecerle el bento que había preparado para él.

—Uchiha-san, despierte por favor—pidió con timidez la joven. Vio removerse al moreno entre la cama y luego sus ojos se encontraron.

—Que quieres—habló él de manera indiferente.

—L-le traje el d-desayuno.

—Tsk—se levantó de la cama de mala gana, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño para salir minutos después. Dentro del baño se observó frente al espejo, su condición había mejorado considerablemente, aun sintiendo las manos de la muchacha sobre su pecho. Gruñó en señal de molestia al saber que su tacto no era desagradable ni mucho menos libidinoso al tratarse de él.

Lavó sus manos y salió del lugar, para encontrar su cama tendida, escuchó los sonidos que la muchacha hacía al estar fregando los trastes del día anterior, al llegar a la cocina la vio metida en su labor y en un plato vio el alimento humeante.

De alguna manera se estaba acostumbrando a recibir las atenciones de la joven como algo normal y sin sentido. Sabía que ella hacía todo por la misión que la odiosa de Tsunade.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrán aquí?—preguntó de repente a la muchacha, ella dejó de realizar sus actividades solo para enfocar su perlada mirada en él.

—I-iré con Tsunade-sama p-para informarle que está mejor.

—Esa no es una respuesta, Hyuuga—terminó—Empiezo a fastidiarme más de lo normal. Todo el día estoy encerrado aquí.

—P-pero n-no puede salir.

Tsk. No respondió a las palabras de la chica y decidió comer en silencio.

—Necesito ropa—terminó él—No puedo estar siempre con éste ridículo pijama.

Ella asintió con timidez, terminó de lavar los platos y los puso a escurrir.

—L-le traeré algo de r-ropa y c-cosas de aseo p-personal.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra, hasta que él terminó sus alimentos y dejó la cocina. Hinata vio el reloj de la pared y se marcaban las tres de la tarde; sin decir nada fue a la habitación del moreno.

—U-Uchiha-san por favor t-tómese la i-infusión del frasco—pidió la chica—A-antes de d-dormir.

La oscura mirada del moreno se fijó en ella, viéndola jugar con sus dedos y esconder sus ojos bajo su flequillo de tablas—Está bien.

Finalizadas esas palabras la kunoichi abandonó la habitación y salió de la casa. Él tenía razón, llevaba casi dos semanas consecutivas sin salir o hacer algo. Era normal que se encontrará aburrido. Volvió a colocar los sellos del campo de energía y se dirigió al pueblo.

Decidió ir a los comercios para poder preparar la comida de ése día, de camino se encontró con algunos conocidos y saludó. Compró vegetales y algo de carne para preparar un guiso sencillo. Llegó a una tienda de ropa para caballeros dónde se encargó de escoger algo de ropa interior, aunque siendo ella se sintió sumamente incómoda ante la mirada curiosa del vendedor al verla escoger bóxer, su cara era un tomate total cuando pagó las prendas; escogió ropa shinobi y esperó que fuera de la talla del moreno.

Ignorando el motivo por el cuál compró más ropa de la necesaria para el Uchiha siguió haciendo sus compras, esperando no encontrarse con nadie conocido para evitar tener que darle explicaciones por la ropa que llevaba en los brazos junto a las bolsas de víveres.

Se movió por el pueblo de forma rápida, pero pareció no tener suerte.

—Hinata—tragó duro cuando escuchó la voz de la Hokage.

—Tsunade-sama—respondió, mojó sus labios con nerviosismo— ¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó la ojiluna

—Es obvio no… vengo a comer algo decente—comentó la rubia, señalando un restaurante, donde se veía el dibujo de una vaca y un cerdo con una servilleta amarrada a sus cuellos y en sus patas un par de palillos—Shizune no me deja en paz ni siquiera con lo que como—suspiró fastidiada la rubia—¿Qué haces aquí?

—B-bueno yo… vine a comprar a-algo para c-comer con U-Uchiha-san.

La rubia sonrió—Bueno, espero que ese idiota aprecie las atenciones que tienes con él. No te preocupes por el dinero que gastes Hinata, cuando termines con su tratamiento se te remunerará.

—Arigatou Hokage-sama.

— ¿Y eso?—preguntó curiosa la voluptuosa rubia al ver la ropa—No me digas que también le llevarás ropa.

—Etto… b-bueno sí, l-lleva mucho t-tiempo con el p-pijama que le dimos en el h-hospital.

Tsunade rió estruendosamente, ganándose la mirada curiosa de algunos civiles de la villa. Era normal ver a la rubia por ese barrio, ya que muchas veces por chismes de los habitantes, a la gobernante le gustaba escapar de su rutina y venía a distraerse al lugar.

—Bien, bien, espero que todo salga bien Hinata—se despidió la rubia—Comeré pronto antes de que Shizune me encuentre. Recuerda darme el reporte del Uchiha la próxima semana.

—Etto… ¡Tsunade-sama!—exclamó ella con el rostro colorado por haber gritado, pero su exclamación sirvió para detener un poco más a la rubia—Q-quería p-pedirle un p-permiso.

— ¿De qué se trata Hinata?—preguntó un poco impaciente.

—Q-quería ver si… _puedosalirconUchiha-sanaentrenarporqueestáaburrido—_ habló tan rápido que no entendió muy bien lo que dijo. Tsunade levantó una ceja y puso sus brazos en modo de jarrón.

—Es peligroso Hinata. Podría escaparse y aún no se ha levantado un juicio para determinar el castigo preciso sobre sus crímenes, recuerda que está tachado como traidor a la aldea y como villano en el libro Bingo en rango S.

—L-lo sé T-Tsunade-sama, demo… y-yo me haré c-cargo de él—pidió la muchacha, sintiendo sus nervios a flor de piel.

La rubia suspiró, y pensó unos momentos mientras sus labios se fruncían—De acuerdo, será tu responsabilidad Hinata, no quiero problemas. De lo contrario tendrás problemas.

— ¡S-se lo prometo!—sonrió la chica complacida, la rubia sonrió y sin más se despidió para poder comer algo realmente delicioso antes de que Shizune la encontrará.

La Hyuuga sonrió, y corrió a la siguiente tienda dónde comprar cosas de aseo personal para el morocho. Cuando se aseguró que ya nada le faltaba, regresó rápidamente al departamento para poder darle la noticia al moreno. Ignoró por qué aquel permiso tan simple le causó un regocijo.

Al meter las llaves en el picaporte de la puerta, ingresó y vio al hombre en la sala, viendo a la nada en particular. Al saber de su presencia su mirada ónix se posó sobre la figura pequeña de la muchacha, se levantó y se fue a la habitación. Últimamente eso pasaba cuando se encontraban, la chica ignoró la actitud pesada de Sasuke y fue rápidamente a dejar los víveres a la cocina, luego con una tímida sonrisa ingresó a la habitación del muchacho, éste estaba sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana viendo al jardín cubierto por el genjutsu.

—U-Uchiha-san, le t-traje algo de r-ropa y cosas de aseo.

—Bien.

Ella no esperó un agradecimiento y dejó la ropa sobre la cama, dejó al shinobi solo y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida. Su encuentro con Tsunade la tenía de buen humor y sobre todo le dio un tip para preparar la comida de ese día, carne asada con verduras al vapor con un poco de sopa de anguila quedarían perfectos, también preparó unas bolas de arroz con relleno de anguila y dulce de mango.

Sasuke estaba solo en la habitación, vio la ropa que la chica le trajo y curvó una sonrisa arrogante al ver el paquete con ropa interior. Había tres camisas parecidas a las que usaba de niño con cuello en color negro y un par de bermudas blancas, si era parecido a lo que usaba cuando era gennin de la hoja. Vio una barra de jabón, espuma para afeitar, un rastrillo, una esponja, un par de toallas. Shampoo corporal y sandalias para el baño, no se olvidó tampoco de revisar la pasta dental y un cepillo.

De alguna manera se sintió satisfecho por el simple presente que la chica le dio.

Al verse nuevamente en el espejo, no había notado que la barba le había empezado a crecer, era obvio dos semanas descuidado. Se metió a la bañera y disfrutó de un largo baño, se despejó de sus malos pensamientos y cuando se supo limpio, tomó el rastrillo y la crema para afeitar, le causó un poco de gracia al verse lleno de espuma pues parecía barba.

Un pequeño flash pasó por su mente al recordarse junto a su familia en una casa que no conocía con una niña, no pudo divisar su rostro per se supo feliz en esos instantes. Desvió esos pensamientos con fastidio y se afeitó rápidamente. Minutos después salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enredada en sus caderas.

— ¡U-Uchiha-san la comida está…

Hinata había entrado a la habitación sin saber que el moreno estaba únicamente cubierto por una toalla, su rostro se coloreó furiosamente y sintió que de las orejas le salía humo. Sasuke estaba parado ahí frente a ella, viéndola con indiferencia, pero notó irremediablemente que ella estaba colorada al verlo así, por acto reflejo su boca se curvó en una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡G-gomen!—gritó ella y salió echando humo de la habitación.

El moreno sonrió con malicia al saber que había afectado a la muchacha de esa forma. Era tan mojigata que le causaba diversión, incluso su mente proceso que sería divertido molerla con situaciones así. Sin darle tanta importancia a la chica avergonzada se vistió.

La kunoichi al llegar a la cocina podía sentir su rostro arder, había sido tonta e impertinente al no tocar la puerta. Nunca se imaginó que el morocho estaría—desnudo—en la habitación. ¡Qué vergüenza! No podía mirarlo ahora, ¿qué pensaría de ella? gimió asustada y quiso recobrar su compostura, sirviendo la comida. Aunque intentó no darle mucha importancia al asunto era difícil ya que su naturaleza se lo impedía.

—Así que después de todo si tenía razón—Sasuke llegó a la cocina y vio a la muchacha aún estresada por la escena anterior—Querías verme desnudo. Eres una _pervertida._

—¡¿Nani?!—Exclamó ella con sorpresa, llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho—¡N-no diga e-eso, fu-fue, un accidente!

Sasuke sonrió divertido—Pudiste habérmelo pedido y ya…

—¡P-pare!—gritó ella avergonzada, tomando los platos y casi azotándolos en la mesa.

Ella escuchó la risa burlona del moreno pero no quiso seguir peleando por algo tan vergonzoso, se sentaron a comer y un silencio muy incómodo embargó a Hinata, el aire se respiraba insoportable para ella porque podía sentir la burla del Uchiha. Mientras comían recordó el permiso de Tsunade.

—U-Uchiha-san—llamó ella aún apenada.

—Hmm—le indicó que la escuchaba, estaba más interesado en comerse el onigiri que en prestarle atención a los vocablos de ella. Pues aunque ella no lo supiera, su alimento favorito siempre habían sido las bolas de arroz, seguía diciéndolo muy en su interior, que la comida de aquella kunoichi era buena. Casi tan buena como la que preparaba su madre.

—Q-quería d-decirle que… Tsunade-sama, m-me p-permitió salir a e-entrenar con usted.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo quería entrenar contigo?—nuevamente la faceta desagradable de Sasuke emergía de sus palabras.

—B-bueno es que y-yo p-pensé que querría salir de a-aquí.

El moreno sopesó las palabras de la chica, no sería mala idea poder noquearla y largarse de la villa.

—Bien… mañana empezamos. A primera hora.

—P-pero t-tengo que s-seguir con sus cuidados U-Uchiha-san.

—Que sea después de esas estupideces.

La joven sonrió al ver que el moreno se mostró indiferente sin llegar a ser grosero. Terminaron de engullir sus alimentos y después de asegurarse que él tomará la infusión para no tener sueños, se retiró del departamento.

Esa noche, Sasuke no tuvo pesadillas.

•.•

._.

•.•

De camino a su hogar, la ojiperla recordó la fiesta de cumpleaños para Choji-san, sin embargo; estaba cansada y decidió saltarse la reunión sabiendo que cuando se encontrará con Ino o Tenten le reclamarían su inasistencia. Bostezó un poco y caminó al distrito Hyuuga.

" _¡Recuerdo cuando el Teme vestía con la ropa de su clan, de veras!" Le comentó Naruto animadamente. En una de sus citas a orillas del río Nakago, el rubio no dejaba de hablar de su amigo—"En la espalda siempre llevaba bordado el símbolo del Clan Uchiha"_

No supo porque exactamente, ese recuerdo llegó a su mente. Y haciendo una última parada ese día nuevamente en la tienda de ropa para caballeros, compró otra camisa como la que Sasuke usaba de niño, fue a una tienda dispensadora de telas y compro un retazo de tela roja y otra blanca. Ignorando por qué lo hacía regresó a su hogar, no sin antes pasar a su jardín para regar un poco las azalias y regresar sobre sus pasos rumbo a su habitación.

Suspiró con cansancio y votó la camisa junto a las telas sobre su cama y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Estaba muy cansada emocionalmente y un buen baño de aceites le haría bien para poder quitarse el estrés de sus hombros. Cuando estuvo lista, se vistió un fresco pijama de color lila con flores.

—Hanabi nee-chan, ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar durmiendo?—preguntó la muchacha cuando salió del baño. Su hermana estaba sobre su cama.

—No tengo sueño—confesó la castaña, tomando la camisa—¿De quién es esto?

—Etto… b-bueno es…

—No me digas, un regalo para el tonto de Naruto-san—comentó su hermana como si hablaran del clima.

—E-en realidad no—sin saber porque se sintió culpable, por tener esa camisa en su habitación. Era cierto que no era para Naruto, pero debería pues en el tiempo que llevaban siendo novios no le había hecho nunca un regalo al rubio. Y de repente lo estaba haciendo con el Uchiha. No quiso darle más preguntas a su cansada mente.

—¿Y entonces para quién es? ¿Hay algo que no me has contado nee-chan?—preguntó nuevamente Hanabi con el ceño fruncido—¡Ya dilo!

—T-tengo una misión.

—¿Y es comprar ropa de hombre?—la muchacha sonrió divertida, para ver a su hermana enrojecer un poco y negar con suavidad.

—Se supone que no puedo decirle a nadie nee—finalizó la Hyuuga mayor, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la menor. Se sacó la toalla de la cabeza que secaba sus hebras azules y la colgó en la pared—Pero e-eres mi h-hermana y sé que p-puedo confiar en ti.

Hanabi sonrió satisfecha y botó la camisa en la cama, acomodándose en la cama para escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

—Bueno… Tsunade-sama, m-me ha encomendado curar a Uchiha S-Sasuke—vio como los ojos de su hermana se abrieron con sorpresa—S-sólo y-yo soy c-capaz de regenerar su f-fuente de chakra g-gracias al Byakuugan. Pero nadie puede saberlo, s-sólo Otou-san, Naruto-kun y Neji nii-san saben.

Hanabi hizo un puchero—No es justo, siempre me entero al final.

—Nee-chan, prométeme q-que no le d-dirás a n-nadie.

Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y viendo de mala gana a su hermana—Está bien, sólo porque me lo pides tú.

Conforme los años habían pasado; la relación que las Hyuuga tenían había mejorado muchísimo como lo había hecho la relación de Neji para con Hinata. Eran muy cercanas ya que únicamente se llevaban unos años de diferencia de edad, y Hanabi ahora era una rebelde kunoichi.

—Arigatou.

—Bueno pero aún no me has aclarado porque tienes ésta camisa aquí—picó de nueva cuenta a su hermana, viéndola como jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente y bajaba la mirada.

—E-es para U-Uchiha-san—finalizó y vio a su hermana sonreír de forma gatuna.

—No te preguntaré más nee-chan—terminó Hanabi levantándose de la cama y dando un gran salto que la llevó a la entrada de la habitación de Hinata—Oyasuminasai Hinata nee.

—Oyasuminasai.

Realmente había sido incómodo hablar con su hermana, a diferencia de ella, Hanabi era muy desinhibida y hablaba directamente sobre lo que pensaba, no tartamudeaba y se expresaba muy segura de sí misma. Cosa que ella carecía, muchas veces le costaba trabajo hablar con la gente, con las únicas personas que no tartamudeaba era con su equipo pues años de compañerismo había creado un lazo de amistad y confianza muy fuerte en el equipo 8.

Fue a su tocador donde se vio, fijando su mirada en sus perlados ojos, a decir verdad no eran tan llamativos como muchos decían. Ella los consideraba normales; si eran perlados, pero normales, cepilló su cabello y regresó a su cama, buscando en su mesita de noche un carrete de hilo, aguja y tijeras.

Cuando vio su reloj, éste marcaba la media noche. Se sorprendió de ver que el tiempo se le había ido volando, pero sonrió satisfecha al ver su trabajo. Lo dobló con cuidado y se metió entre las cobijas para en pocos minutos perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

•.•

._.

•.•

Ese día se levantó con especiales ganas, se arregló pronto y bajó a ingerir sus alimentos en compañía de su padre y hermana en total silencio, pero ésta vez no le importó mucho no entablar conversación con su progenitor, que por cierto el día anterior no lo había visto para nada. Él solía dormir entrada la noche por el trabajo en su oficina.

—Neji regresa hoy Hinata—habló su padre, llevándose su taza de té a los labios—Intenta estar aquí de regreso temprano para recibirlo.

—Hai Ottou-san—finalizó la breve conversación y luego vio a su padre levantarse de la mesa.

—Está un poco raro, ¿no crees?—preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad al ver a su padre con unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos. Era raro verlo así.

—S-supongo que sí—Hinata también notó el pequeño cambio en la actitud de su progenitor.

—Bueno, vámonos ya—terminó la Hyuuga menor de engullir su plato de cereal—Recuerda regresar temprano para cuando Neji nii-san esté de vuelta.

—Lo sé.

Hanabi se despidió de su hermana y salió rumbo a la academia, pues ese día era importante para ella. Ése día la asignarían a un equipo ninja para empezar su sendero shinobi y se encontraba realmente emocionada, posteriormente entregarían las boletas de desempeño y luego sería la ceremonia de diplomas. Hinata también salió rumbo al departamento, llevando el casual bento y un paquete más.

Se encontraba curiosamente animada por poder salir a entrenar con el Uchiha, sabiendo qué éste también estaría satisfecho por poder salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y mover las extremidades.

Al llegar al departamento lo encontró como siempre, pulcramente limpio y todo en silencio. Dejó los dos paquetes en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación para ver al moreno, éste estaba acostado durmiendo, o eso pensó ella.

Era el segundo día dónde Sasuke fingía dormir para no hablar con ella, él ya estaba despierto, se encontraba maquinando en su cabeza como iba a escaparse estando aun en malas condiciones. Ya no tan mal, pero no había recuperado del todo sus habilidades.

Hinata rápidamente, activó su kekkei genkai y empezó la misma labor que días pasados. Se le fue una hora y se vio satisfecha al ver que al estar motivada su chakra fluyó de manera más natural. Yendo a los puntos exactos que necesitaban regenerarse; cuando vio el frasco de la infusión sonrió contenta al ver que éste si le había hecho caso. Cuando hubo terminado con las curaciones de ese día decidió que era momento de despertar al joven.

—U-Uchiha-san, despierte—pidió la joven, lo zarandeó un poco y lo vio abrir sus ojos en total silencio—Iré a c-calentarle el d-desayuno.

Él no dijo nada y se quedó sentado en la cama viendo por donde la muchacha se había ido. Pudo notarlo, se veía animada. Sonrió sarcástico al pensar que era porque saldrían del departamento, era realmente tonta por estar confiando en que él no iba irse después de darle una buena paliza.

Se metió al cuarto de baño y empezó su aseo personal.

Cuando Hinata le escuchó dar el portazo, dejó el bento calentándose en el horno de microondas y sobre la mesa vio el otro paquete que había traído consigo esa mañana. Sintiéndose un poco tonta, lo tomó entre sus manos y fue a la habitación del moreno para depositarlo con suavidad en la cama. No supo por qué pero se sintió feliz al saber que el moreno tendría un prenda que le recordaba a su clan.

Salió en silencio de la habitación y regreso a la cocina, para esperar a que éste estuviera listo y evitar que pasara algo como lo del día anterior, sin quererlo, sus mejillas se colorearon pues la vergüenza regresaba a ella sin poder evitarlo del todo. Estaba en su naturaleza ser demasiado tímida.

El timbre del microondas anunció que la comida ya estaba caliente.

Por su parte, Sasuke había terminado de tomar su baño y saliendo de la habitación, no encontró rastro alguno de la muchacha le causó cierta gracia al recordar lo sucedido con ella el día anterior. Buscó su ropa para salir de ese encierro y un pequeño paquete en la cama llamó su atención, se acercó a él y al abrirlo se encontró con una casaca de color azul rey, era idéntico al que él usaba de niño. Lo tomó entre sus manos y al extenderlo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

En la parte trasera estaba bordado un abanico de rojo y blanco, símbolo del Clan Uchiha. Estaba perfectamente cocido, no supo exactamente qué sintió sólo qué fue una agradable sensación en su interior, una extraña calidez que se sembró en alguna parte de su negro corazón.

Terminó de vestirse y fue en busca de la muchacha, iba a reprocharle su atrevimiento. Pero se quedó mudo al verla trabajar en la cocina, por unos instantes vio a su madre y las palabras no salieron de su boca. Únicamente se sentó a engullir su desayuno y al terminar la chica le sonrió suavemente.

—¿N-nos vamos?

Él asintió en silencio y poniéndose en marcha ambos ninja llegaron al lobby del departamento. Al salir de la casa Sasuke vio el odioso genjutsu, vio a la muchacha realizar algunos movimientos de mano y éste les permitió la salida.

En su mente seguía el plan de largarse de ahí, la siguió en silencio hasta los campos de entrenamiento.

—No me contendré Hyuuga—expresó el muchacho, era buena oportunidad de entrenar un poco y cuando la viera exhausta darle el golpe de gracia.

Ella asintió contenta, pues cuando lo vio adelantarse un poco pudo ver la casaca que había confeccionado para él. Sonrió tímidamente cuando vio el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Ignoró esa calidez que se sembró en ella.

—Comencemos.

Tras un arduo enfrentamiento _amistoso_ , Sasuke se dio cuenta que sus habilidades no se habían perdido del todo con aquel accidente gracias a Pain. Lo consecuente llevó a descubrir el estilo de lucha que los Hyuuga tenían, más en varias ocasiones se confió de los ataques de la chica llevándolo contra algunos árboles, ella era fuerte. Era entretenido después de todo salir a entrenar, recordaba el lugar perfectamente pues a varios metros estaba el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, recordó efímeramente la prueba de Kakashi cuando lo asignaron junto a Sakura y Naruto.

Y ahí fue cuando vio su oportunidad, Hinata se veía cansada; estaba agotada pero estaba satisfecha de saber que había mejorado muchísimo gracias a los entrenamientos que había tenido con Neji y su equipo.

Su vista enfocó al moreno ir con todo sobre ella, por un momento sintió miedo pues lo pudo ver activar su Sharingan puro y arremeter contra ella, sintió un potente golpe en el pecho y después nada…

Ante sus ojos, la Hyuuga se había desmayado por tremendo golpe que le había dado en el pecho. Cayó inconsciente a sus pies y vio la oportunidad de largarse ya mismo de la villa.

Pero algo pasó… sus pies no se movieron con afán de irse.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendió porque de su actuar, pero tomando el liviano cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos, la puso bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y tomó asiento junto a ella, para esperar a que despertara. Se sintió molesto consigo mismo al no poder irse y dejarla sola. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó una y otra vez al observarla de reojo varias veces.

Se dio cuenta, qué la presencia de Hinata ya no le molestaba, y también se dio cuenta que no la pasaba tan mal bajo los cuidados que ella le daba.

Estaba furioso.

•.•

._.

•.•

Su turno en el hospital había terminado y estaba realmente cansada; estar 18 horas seguidas en el lugar la tenían realmente exhausta, se había perdido la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chouji y sabía que en cuanto su rubia amiga tendría la oportunidad de reprocharle su falta de compromiso para con sus amigos. Pero después de todo no era culpa suya tener jornadas de trabajo tan largas.

La mañana aún no terminaba y estaba satisfecha de que ese día era su franco, podría dedicarse a descansar y quizás permitirse escuchar los reclamos de la Yamanaka si es que llegaban a cruzarse. Fue a su privado y notó que su papeleo estaba terminado, siempre le había gustado mucho esforzarse y mantener las cosas en orden y ésta ocasión no era diferente. La pila de documentos de operaciones estaba terminada; los expedientes de algunos pacientes estaban revisados.

Se sacó la bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo, hizo lo mismo con el cubre bocas y soltó su rosado cabello. Se estiró y tras sentir sus huesos tronar decidió que era hora de retirarse del lugar antes de que se les ofreciera algo más.

Aunque estaba cansada, quería disfrutar su día franco, pero… ¿Con quién? Naruto estaba de misión y definitivamente no había otra persona tan cercana a ella, Ino también la descartaba pues la rubia le reprocharía hasta cansarse por lo de la fiesta del Akimichi. ¿Hinata? Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no era muy habladora y se consideran efímeras amigas, pero no sería mala idea poder compartir con ella un rato y quizás conocerse un poco mejor.

Sabía que la Hyuuga y el Uzumaki compartían una relación amorosa, aunque seguía sin parecerle del todo bien aquella unión debía dejar ese mote infantil que le provocaba verlos y tratar de simpatizar más con la ojiperla.

Al salir del hospital iba decidida a pasearse por el Distrito Hyuuga, para ver si tenía la suerte de toparse con la muchacha.

Konohagakure era conocida por su rapidez de rayo para esparcir rumores, los habitantes eran unos verdaderos chismosos. Todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar era motivo para empezar a chismear entre murmullos y a Sakura eso le parecía tan normal, ya que desde siempre la villa había tenido ese gran defecto, sin poder evitarlo un par de murmullos llegaron a sus oídos mientras caminaba rumbo al distrito Hyuuga.

" _¿Realmente es él? ¿Le han permitido regresar?"._

" _¡Es inaudito! Después de las atrocidades que ha cometido lo menos que merece es morir"_

" _Pobre señorita Hinata, ella tiene que cuidar de ese maldito criminal"_

" _Por eso acabaron con ese despreciable clan"_

" _¿Es verdad que Uchiha Sasuke está de regreso?"_

" _Hace un rato lo vi entrenar en los campos de shinobi. Estaba dándole una paliza a la señorita Hyuuga"_

" _¡Oh que Kami-sama la ampare!"_

Los oídos de la pelirrosa zumbaban por todos los chismes que había alcanzado a escuchar. ¿Era verdad lo que se chismeaba? Sintió su corazón latir desbocado, un sentimiento de emoción se sembró en su interior y olvidando la idea de visitar a Hinata echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron para llegar a los campos de entrenamiento. Si era verdad que Sasuke había regresado a la villa, ella tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Una sonrisa infantil nació en sus labios y aceleró el paso ante la mirada curiosa de los aldeanos que no tardaron en relacionar la dirección por dónde la kunoichi se había ido con los rumores del regreso del Uchiha a la villa.

Cuando divisó el enrejado que separaba la villa de los campos de entrenamiento, saltó fuertemente y echó a andar al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, cuando llegó se llevó una gran decepción al no ver a nadie. Todo estaba en tranquilidad, podía escuchar el trinar de las aves en ese cálido día; mordió uno de sus dedos con frustración y no quiso darse por vencida tan pronto, estaba segura que los aldeanos habían dicho que su adorado moreno había regresado a la villa.

Caminó unos metros más y fue cuando lo vio, su corazón latió con emoción, sus pupilas jade se dilataron con alegría al ver a ese magnífico muchacho. Su mente la llevó algunos años atrás cuando Sasuke y ella aún eran niños. Se veía tan hermoso.

Se le veía relajado; viendo a la nada en particular, llevaba puesto una casaca de color azul rey como la que usaba en antaño y unas bermudas en color beige, si, ese era el Sasuke que ella recordaba. Pero su vista se dirigió a la segunda persona al lado del moreno, ¿por qué ella? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí con su Sasuke? Sintió celos, muchos celos. Ignorando el estado inconsciente de Hinata, tronó sus dedos con frustración.

Decidió salir del pequeño escondite dónde había estado observando al moreno.

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó la muchacha para colocarse frente al moreno que permanecía sentado junto al delgado cuerpo de Hinata.

* * *

•

 **¡Y bueno, aquí otro largo capítulo! Me he dado cuenta de que me gusta tanto éste fic que no puedo dejar de escribir. Pero tengo que hacerlo porque si no de plano me haría hojas y hojas en Word y nunca terminaría.**

 **Me gustó mucho la escena dónde Hiashi recuerda la última navidad junto a su familia. Y la amistad que llevaban con los Uchiha, siento que esto de escribir recuerdos emotivos me encanta.**

 **Bueno tomando en cuenta las preguntas de muchas de ustedes, pues quiero aclararles nuevamente que NUNCA terminé de ver la serie por todo el relleno y el desenlace de la historia. La verdad, prefiero darle mi propio final feliz.**

 **Y aquí podemos ver a Youko Hyuuga, nunca supe cómo se llamaba la mamá de Hinata y bueno quise darle un nombre que me gusta mucho. Por cierto durante el fragmento del recuerdo del señor Hyuuga 7u7 me gustaría que pusieran en YouTube una canción que se llama Powder Snow de Nana Mizuki. Pues se me hace muy bonita y acorde con los acontecimientos.**

 **¡Ya vieron! Sasuke sintió bonito al recibir una casaca con el símbolo de su clan. Después de todo no es tan malo y frío como quiere aparentar. Y Tsunade es tan espontanea que me encanta ese personaje a pesar de su temperamento de perro cuando se enoja.**

 **¿Quieren que los problemas empiecen el próximo capítulo? Pensaba por fin meter a Sakura el próximo cap, pero todo depende de lo que ustedes sugieran para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bien respondiendo a los comentarios de:**

 **Kazumi123: Bienvenida seas a éste fic, bueno a tu pregunta sobre en qué período de la historia se sitúa pues como bien especifiqué al comienzo en la aclaración, no la estoy situando en un periodo exacto pues como expliqué no terminé de ver la serie… por qué… demasiado relleno y bueno el final no me gusta ni tampoco Boruto. Vi qué al final creo Sasuke pierde un brazo se queda con Sakura y tienen a su niña, luego se hizo cannon el NaruHina y pues a decir verdad por eso y muchas otras situaciones preferí dejar todo a mi imaginación, digamos que la historia donde pelean contra Pain, Hinata dio sus sentimientos a Naruto y él los corresponde, pero en ésta batalla también incluyo a Sasuke solo qué él sale herido de la batalla y por eso está donde está, así que pues… no, no está situado en ningún suceso de la línea de la historia.**

 **Patohf: ¡Bienvenida! Pues déjame decirte que haré un recuerdo del cómo fue la relación que empezaron Naruto y Hinata. No quiero dar todavía más detalles al respecto, pero si gustas luego te puedo explicar, no se me hace raro. Sólo nuevo. Pues en la mayoría de los fics ponen a Naruto locamente enamorado de Sakura y se me hizo innovador ponerlo como interesado en Hinata, pero más adelante veremos porque quiere casarse con Hina.**

 **También agradezco los comentarios de:**

• **fran. Sánchez •xinthiia •Melania Uzumaki Uchiha •MikaSyo •esther82**

 **Por cierto chicas, las invito a ir a mi perfil de fanfiction y ahí encontrarán mi fanpage de Facebook, generalmente ahí interactuó un poco más con mis amigas lectoras y ahí acabo de publicar la portada de éste fic. También me harían feliz con su like y también comentarles que la historia ya está en Wattpad por si la ven.**

 **De mientras me despido de ustedes. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

* * *

 _Les mando besos y abrazos en pergamino. *^*_

 _24/05/2017._


	5. El Secreto de Naruto Uzumaki

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo V. El secreto de Naruto Uzumaki=**

 **.•.**

 **L** os sentimientos de Sakura Haruno, no habían cambiado en absoluto. Nunca dejó morir aquellas esperanzas románticas de un día poder conquistar al niño que le gustaba, frente a ella, ese niño ya no estaba. Estaba un joven totalmente distinto, sus ojos reflejaban la emoción y alegría de estar nuevamente frente a ese joven que le robaba el aliento. No cabía en emoción alguna al ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

Ante Sasuke Uchiha, aquella joven seguía siendo la misma cría molesta de algunos años atrás. Aunque Sakura también había crecido no dejaba de gritar su nombre con voz chillona, su semblante era serio. Pero no pudo evitar la molestia que sintió al verla.

— ¿En realidad eres Sasuke-kun?—preguntó la enamorada kunoichi.

No hubo respuesta, ni tampoco movimiento alguno por parte del moreno.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías vuelto?

Él siguió sin responder a las preguntas que la pelirrosa le hacía. Era tan fastidiosa, se levantó e ignorando a la muchacha que esperaba paciente alguna reacción de su amado shinobi, tomó en brazos el cuerpo menudo de Hinata.

— ¿Qué haces con ella, Sasuke-kun?—su mundo de rosas se había vuelto gris y la gran sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro también desapareció al ver cómo el moreno cargaba con gran facilidad el cuerpo de Hinata— ¡Respóndeme Sasuke! ¿Qué haces con Hinata?

—No te importa—finalizó aquella tonta conversación y desapareció velozmente, ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

Frente a la oficina de la Hokage era todo un caos, en ella estaba cierta kunoichi reclamando a su superiora a través de gritos.

— ¡Ya basta, Sakura!—gritó encolerizada Tsunade— ¡Si no te dije qué Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la aldea era por ésta situación!

— ¡Pero eso es injusto! ¿Por qué ocultarme que Sasuke-kun estaba aquí?

—Sakura-chan, cálmate por favor—pidió Shizune, viendo con terror a Tsunade, pues en cualquier momento la vena que se formaba en su frente podría estallar junto a sus golpes.

— ¡No te metas Shizune!

— ¡Ya cállate Sakura!—Tsunade se levantó violentamente de su lugar y encaró a su alumna. Viendo que ésta se encogía un poco al ver lo imponente que era la rubia—No tienes permitido entrometerte en asuntos del estado.

—Pero es Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Me importa un rábano!—suspiró con fastidio—La encargada de ésta misión es Hinata Hyuuga. No tienes permitido entrometerte en ésta situación.

— ¿Pero por qué Hinata? Yo soy la más apta para cuidad de Sasuke y…

—El kekkei genkai de Hinata es necesario para regenerar la fuente de chakra del Uchiha. Sus ojos permiten tener una visión más avanzada de lo que nosotros podemos alcanzar a ver.

—Tal vez yo podría…

—He dicho que no, Sakura y es mi última advertencia.

Sakura sintió arderle el estómago por la bilis que estaba generando al no poder estar cerca del Uchiha. Era muy molesto que considerarán a otras personas para que cuidaran de él, solo ella podría hacerlo de la mejor manera.

—Es una misión de clasificación S y no puedes inmiscuir en ella. Sabía que te pondrías histérica por saber que él estaba aquí. Mi error fue permitirle a Hinata salir con ese niñato idiota.

Ante varios reclamos de Tsunade, Haruno no tuvo nada más que salir y sentir todo su coraje arder, en el camino a la aldea derribó varios árboles para descargar un poco su coraje y viendo de mala gana a la gente se fue a su hogar. Vaya día tan de la mierda pues aunque era su día franco, no pensó que se le apestará tan mal.

E ignorando las palabras de Tsunade, su lado más infantil estaba a flor de piel, pensando qué Hinata quería robarle el amor de su amado Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, estaba fastidiado, sobre todo porque en esos pocos días en la maldita aldea ya había visto tres rostros conocidos. El atarantado de Naruto, la pesada de la Hokage y a la idiota de Sakura, no podía encontrar más adjetivos para calificarlos de una manera más o menos buena. El día había empezado bastante entretenido y seguían pasando las horas pero él ya estaba de muy mal humor, sintiendo en sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de la Hyuuga qué parecía que no quería despertar en un buen rato.

Era posible que si alguien más de la villa le veía—con Hinata desmayada—pensaría lo peor y no estaba de humor para tener que estar dando explicaciones a nadie. Caminó en dirección a la casa dónde reposaba, podría esperar a que ella despertará y retirara los sellos del genjutsu, o –dejarla ahí—y él largarse por fin.

Pero ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento qué no le permitió dejar a la chica ahí. Fastidiado la dejó en el césped del lugar y se quedó a su lado.

No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó con la Hyuuga. Podía verla descansar tranquilamente, su pecho bajaba y subía a un ritmo suave y a ella se le veía serena.

Hinata sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, lo último que recordaba era a Sasuke ir con toda su fuerza para atacarla a ella, con aquellos recuerdos se reincorporó inmediatamente, sus ojos buscaron a esa persona con desespero ya que si algo llegaba a suceder toda la responsabilidad caería sobre ella. Ante su desesperación, unos ojos como la noche se posaron sobre ella, viéndola con frialdad e indiferencia pero el interior de la joven se calmó al saber que él no se había ido, en sus labios se formó una tímida sonrisa.

—P-pensé que Uchiha-san se había ido—afirmó la joven, viendo al muchacho fruncir el ceño.

—Sólo haz silencio—regañó el joven—Quita ése maldito genjutsu y déjame entrar, estoy harto por hoy.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—No te importa—finalizó el moreno y esperó a que la Hyuuga retirara el jutsu para entrar a la casa.

Una vez dentro se fue a la habitación, dejando sola a la chica. No entendía por qué de repente su actitud si horas más antes de que se desmayara, se le veía serio pero pudo sentirlo a gusto con su compañía. Llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho con inquietud y tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento fue a preparar los próximos alimentos de ése día.

Mientras la muchacha cocinaba, su mente se enfocaba en la comida que prepararía. Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, se alarmó y buscando entre sus materiales ninja, logró sacar un kunai por cualquier situación. Iba a activar su Byakuugan, cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—Hinata—llamó— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡T-Tsunade-sama!—exclamó sorprendida la muchacha, dejando caer el kunai para ir rápidamente a recibir a la voluptuosa rubia.

—Aquí estás—antes de que ella pudiera llegar a recibirla, Tsunade ya estaba en la entrada de la cocina. Le echó una mirada rápida al lugar y luego sus almendrados ojos se posaron sobre la kunoichi—Huele bastante bien. ¿Qué será?

—Algo de miso y c-carne con t-tomate.

—Genial. Hinata tengo que hablar contigo con respecto a lo que hablamos ayer en la plaza—fue ahí cuando la rubia se puso seria—Sakura sabe que Sasuke está en la aldea, ¿Cómo fue que se enteró?

La piel de la Hyuuga era blanca, y ahora con aquella noticia casi se hizo de papel. Ahora entendía por qué el Uchiha estaba molesto. Más no quiso preguntar porque su mal humor…

—Etto… yo… no…

—Lo que menos importa es que Konohagakure sepa que hay un traidor en la villa—recriminó la rubia con dureza—Lo que me preocupa es la actitud que pueda tomar Sakura por ésta situación. ¿Cómo fue que los vio? ¿Dónde estaban?

—Yo… yo—era difícil hablar con la rubia, no quería decirle que por un golpe que Sasuke le había dado en el pecho se había desmayado en el campo de entrenamiento, pero nada se le ocurría.

—Se desmayó—una tercera voz llegó a la cocina, los ojos negros de Sasuke se posaron en los perlados de Hinata e inmediatamente ella bajó la mirada, Tsunade también volteó sobre su cadera para encontrarse con el muchacho. Abrió un poco sorprendida los ojos al verlo con aquella casaca, si mal no recordaba, una vez al visitar a Naruto en su departamento éste tenía una foto con el equipo 7 y el Uchiha usaba una casaca similar a la que traía puesta. La mirada almendrada pasó de uno a otro, como queriendo encontrar otra respuesta.

— ¿Por qué te desmayaste Hinata?—Tsunade se estaba exasperando.

—Porque la golpee en el entrenamiento.

Hinata abría sus ojos con sorpresa, pues el moreno estaba ahí diciéndole todo con detalle a la Hokage. Los ojos almendrados de Tsunade se posaron en Hinata con molestia.

—Te estás ganando bastantes cargos en tu contra Uchiha—sonrió con malicia—Quizás ya estés bien para que podamos llevarte a juicio.

—T-Tsunade-sama, espere—pidió Hinata—F-fue mi c-culpa. Y-yo no vi v-venir el g-golpe de Uchiha-san, pero él s-se quedó conmigo hasta que yo d-despertara.

—Confiaré en tus palabras Hinata, pero toma en cuenta que tendrás algunos problemas con Sakura, gracias a éste idiota.

La Hokage vio de mala gana al moreno, pero éste en ningún momento le retiró la mirada y se quedó rígido en su lugar, la rubia no dijo nada más y decidió retirarse, haciendo que los dos estuvieran tensos, al final después de que escucharán el portazo. Sintieron como ese ambiente incómodo que había creado Tsunade se había ido con ella remplazándolo con el habitual silencio que ellos mantenían para no pelear.

—Uchiha-san, e-entonces… ¿Sakura-san l-lo vio?

—Si…

La chica bajó la mirada, sabiendo que la pelirrosada aún mantenía sentimientos por el moreno.

— ¿Celosa?—bromeó el Uchiha de mala gana.

El rostro de Hinata se coloreó levemente y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, iba a comenzar a decirle a Sasuke sobre lo que ella sentía por Naruto, pero éste al ver sus intenciones decidió dar por muerta la carrilla a la heredera Hyuuga.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, degustaron los alimentos en silencio.

Ese día decidieron no cruzar más palabras.

• • •

Pronto dos semanas se habían ido volando, Hinata y Sasuke decidieron seguir saliendo a entrenar pero a las partes más olvidadas de la villa para evitar más ojos entrometidos. Para fortuna de la morena, no se había encontrado aún con Sakura y estaba realmente aliviada, su trato con Sasuke seguía siendo exactamente el mismo, cortes y de pocas palabras, aunque estaba satisfecha consigo misma de que había mejorado muchísimo su taijutsu y ninjutsu gracias a los poderosos ataques que le propinaba el moreno.

Los avances médicos estaban mejorando bastante y los reportes a la oficina de la Hokage llegaban tempranamente con buen visto por parte de la rubia. Ésta sonreía al ver que posiblemente podrían reformar al morocho si éste permanecía al lado de la suave kunoichi.

Ésa mañana Naruto Uzumaki regresaba a la villa acompañado de Kiba y Shikamaru, quiénes estaban alegres de regresar a sus hogares. En el portón rojo de la villa se encontraban los eternos gennin's custodiando la entrada.

— ¡Naruto-san bienvenido!—saludaron ambos ninja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡En casa!—regresó el saludo de manera efusiva y el equipo también saludó para dirigirse inmediatamente a la torre Hokage.

Los chicos se habían retirado para cuando aquellos dos suspiraron con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas?—preguntó uno.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

—Naruto tiene una flamante novia—habló Rokuta— ¿No crees que para éstas alturas ya se la haya dado?

—Te apostaría toda mi paga de la próxima semana a que no.

— ¡Trato hecho!—sonrió con malicia—Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabremos?

Ambos sonrieron con gracia y malicia, siguieron haciendo apuestas de mala entraña sin notar que cierto par de ojos perlados habían escuchado su osada conversación.

Naruto llegaba sonriente al a oficina de la Hokage—sin tocar—como era su costumbre. Haciendo un pequeño alboroto en el lugar, seguido por un bostezo de Shikamaru y una mirada preocupada de Shizune qué cargaba una pila de documentos para la rubia.

— ¡Ya estamos de regreso, abuela Tsunade!—gritó emocionado el rubio.

— ¡Toda Konoha se dio cuenta, Naruto!—gritó la rubia exasperada después de darle al chico un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo sacó volando varios metros.

— ¡Por qué me pegas, abuela!—se quejó el rubio desde el rincón dónde había sido mandado, sobándose la mejilla colorada—Eso dolió, ¡De veras!

—Ya cállate Naruto—intervino Shikamaru—Eres problemático.

Kiba había comenzado a reír desde que la Hokage había golpeado al rubio. Akamaru movía la cola con diversión, hasta que la voz aburrida del Nara había hablado.

— ¿Qué tal les fue chicos?—preguntó Shizune.

—Aburrido—volvió a decir Shikamaru después de un bostezo—Hacer equipo con éste par de idiotas es problemático. En vez de ser sigilosos, lo único que hacen es ponernos en evidencia contra enemigos ocultos. Pero en cuanto a la misión, salió todo con éxito.

—Me lo esperaba de Naruto—se quejó Tsunade viendo de mala gana al rubio que seguía tirado en el piso viéndola retadoramente.

— ¡Oe, Shikamaru! ¡No seas mentiroso!

—Ésta vez el _pedorro_ tiene razón—se rió Kiba por el apodo que le había puesto al rubio.

Una pequeña carcajada llenó la oficina, pues todos conocían la historia de Kiba y Naruto en las preliminares para el examen Chunnin, había sido una victoria bastante cómica… bien decían que Naruto le ganó a Kiba gracias a sus problemas intestinales.

— ¿Tienen el informe por escrito?—preguntó la Godaime, Shikamaru asintió y de su mochila sacó el rollo con todos los detalles de la misión a Sunna. Gaara agradecía su pronta disponibilidad y rapidez con la que se había cumplido—Bien, entonces pueden pasar con Shizune a firmar el papeleo correspondiente para su pago. Es todo por ahora.

Los tres asintieron, sólo Shikamaru y Kiba siguieron a Shizune en compañía de Tontón, dejando a Naruto solo con la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Naruto?—preguntó Tsunade, mientras firmaba ella los documentos que la castaña le había dejado en el escritorio.

—Abuela Tsunade… ¿Cómo sigue el Teme?—preguntó con genuino interés, los almendrados ojos de Tsunade se posaron en los azules, causando que éste riera con nerviosismo y llevando su mano a la nuca.

—Bastante bien, Hinata sigue con sus cuidados y ha mejorado mucho. Incluso le permití a Hinata salir a entrenar con él por periodos breves.

— ¡Genial, de veras!—sonrió ampliamente— ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—No Naruto—terminó la mujer, dejando la pluma a un lado de los documentos—Sakura ya sabe que Sasuke está en la villa y ha armado un escándalo por querer verlo. Ahorita está ella en el hospital pero sé que ha tratado de localizar el paradero de Sasuke. Si te dejo ir a verlo podría complicarse si ella descubre el lugar…

El Uzumaki se quedó callado, él conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que la pelirrosa tenía por su amargado amigo. Y aunque quisiera disimularlo, una pequeña mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios, siendo ignorado por Tsunade.

—De acuerdo. Está bien—la sonrisa en su rostro regresó—Entonces esperaré a ver a Sasuke-teme, me voy abuela, iré a ver mi pago con Shizune-chan.

La rubia asintió y se quedó ella en su papeleo del día a día.

Cuando el hijo del rayo de Konoha, salió de la oficina central se dirigió a paso lento rumbo a su departamento. Curiosamente las palabras que Tsunade le había dicho, de cierta forma lo habían afectado; por más que quisiera negarlo no podía. Él todavía amaba a Sakura.

Por más que quisiera hacerlo, no quería a Hinata de la misma forma que a la Haruno, si la quería, claro que sí, pero no era amor lo que sentía por la Hyuuga. Era como un cariño fraternal y de amigos que siempre estaban en las buenas y las malas. Aunque quisiera engañarse así mismo, había cometido error tras error… aceptar los sentimientos de la peliazul, darle esperanzas e incluso darle muestras de cariño ante todos.

Muchos podrían decir qué Naruto Uzumaki realmente estaba enamorado de la Heredera Hyuuga.

Pero interiormente él, deseaba mostrar esos actos de cariño con su compañera de equipo.

Estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, al haberle dado a Hinata ése anillo de compromiso para convencerse así mismo de que quién era la mujer de su vida era la oji perla y no la pelirrosa. Y cuando estuvo en la joyería escogiendo la sortija pensó en lo hermosa que se veía entre los dedos de Sakura, más nunca imaginó qué esa sortija la llevaría Hinata.

—Eres una mierda, Naruto Uzumaki—se dijo así mismo, cuando llegó a su apartamento. Estaba oscuro y olía raro, llevó su mirada al refrigerador pues ahí era de dónde provenía el aroma.

Al abrirlo se encontró con un paquete de tofu lleno de moho, la leche estaba echada a perder y varia comida a medio comer también ya estaba pasada, con pereza volvió a cerrar la nevera y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su desordenada cama.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo podía enmendar los errores cometidos? ¿Cómo poder ver a Hinata a los ojos y ser tan cabrón? Por un momento, cuando Hiashi Hyuuga le dijo que su matrimonio con Hinata no podría llevarse a cabo sintió una pizca de alivio, pero luego volvió a cagarla al decirle a la muchacha que haría lo posible para que estuvieran juntos.

Suspiró con pesadez, curiosamente los ánimos de haber vuelto se habían evaporado.

•.•

La tarde llegaba a su fin, Hinata se aseguró de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones para el muchacho. Habían estado bastante tranquilos y antes de irse se aseguró de qué éste se quedará en buenas condiciones.

—Hasta mañana, Uchiha-san—se despidió la joven y salió de aquella casa.

Mientras caminaba a su hogar sentía un cosquilleo al saber que Naruto estaba de vuelta en la villa y que más quería que ir a verlo. Así que siguiendo sus pies el camino, fue a paso lento rumbo a Ichiraku Ramen. Sorpresa fue, que el rubio no se encontraba en el puesto de ramen, se sintió algo extrañada pero pensó que posiblemente éste había llegado agotado de su misión.

Caminó de nueva cuenta rumbo al Distrito Hyuuga, realmente quería descansar. Pues después del entrenamiento que llevaba con el Uchiha estaba más cansada de lo normal, aunque interiormente disfrutaba mucho poder practicar sus habilidades con un oponente tan prometedor como lo era el moreno. Cuando pisó la entrada de la mansión, su querido niñero ya estaba esperándola.

Kö sonrió al ver llegar a la heredera.

— ¿Cenará Hinata-sama?—preguntó amablemente el miembro del Boukë.

—No te preocupes Kö-san, yo puedo hacerlo.

—No diga esas cosas Hinata-sama, es un placer servirle. Ahora dígame, ¿En qué puedo asistirla ésta noche?

La muchacha sonrió, aquel hombre siempre había sido muy buena con ella desde pequeña—E-entonces, un v-vaso con leche y un sándwich.

—Se lo preparo enseguida—sonrió el hombre y dio camino rumbo a las cocinas de la mansión— ¿Gusta que le preparen el baño con aceites?

La chica sonrió, y alegando momentáneamente se dirigió rumbo al jardín que fue de su madre. Últimamente lo estaba descuidando un poco por la constante asistencia que le ofrecía al Uchiha.

—Hinata.

—Ottou-san—inclinó la cabeza lo más que pudo al escuchar el llamado de su progenitor, había dado un pequeño saltito cuando lo escuchó llamarla.

—No cumpliste mi orden, de ir a recibir a Neji en la entrada de la villa. ¿A qué se debe tu desobediencia?

La chica tragó pesado, había olvidado ir a recibir a su primo—L-lo siento Ottou-san… m-me quedé c-cuidando de U-Uchiha-san.

—No son excusas Hinata—sentenció su padre—Cuando doy una orden me gusta que se cumplan. Creo que soy bastante claro en cuanto a órdenes de ésta casa se trata.

—Yo…

—Tendrás un castigo, hija desobediente—el mayor la miró con dureza—Cuando llegues a casa. Tendrás que ayudar en la cocina durante siete días, a preparar los alimentos de todos los que vivimos en ésta casa, desayuno, comida y cena. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, padre…

—Bien, entonces que tengas buena noche.

La chica suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y vio a su padre alejarse rumbo a sus aposentos. Si quería pasar tiempo con Naruto iba a ser todavía, más complicado de lo que ya era. Retomó su camino rumbo al jardín, ahí podría pensar un poco.

Al llegar sus perlados ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a su querido primo, sentado sobre las maderas de duela del jardín que conectaban con el interior de la casa.

—Neji nii-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó la muchacha, llegando hasta la figura del castaño.

—Buenas noches, Hinata-sama—habló de forma tranquila el genio Hyuuga—La han castigado por mi culpa.

— ¡No, no, n-nada de eso!—exclamó, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente—F-fue falta m-mía… no obedecí a Ottou-san.

—Lo lamento.

La chica se puso en cuclillas y sintiendo su rostro arder, colocó suavemente sus brazos alrededor de Neji para abrazarle. Él también se sorprendió por la acción de la peliazul, y no queriendo que ella notara, sus mejillas también se habían coloreado un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía de las personas para con él, y mucho menos de su tímida prima.

—Fue mi culpa nii-san—volvió a repetir ella—Tú n-no tienes la c-culpa.

—La ayudaré con su castigo Hinata-sama.

—No te p-preocupes—sonrió ella, por fin soltando al muchacho.

— ¿Piensa trabajar en el jardín de Youko-sama?

—Etto… sí, q-quiero r-retirar la mala hierva que sale.

—Le ayudaré.

La Hyuuga asintió y ambos recogieron sus cabellos en una coleta, se colocaron sus delantales y guantes protectores. Durante un rato estuvieron trabajando en la tierra y sentían que sus fuerzas estaban mermando, hasta que llegó Kö.

—Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, la cena está lista.

—Arigatou—Neji se levantó de la tierra, y dándole una mano a Hinata la impulsó a ponerse en pie.

—Me retiro para que cenen a gusto—sonrió el hombre—Iré a prepararle su baño, Hinata-sama.

—Arigatou, Kö-san.

Ambos Hyuuga, se retiraron los materiales de jardinería y fueron a una pequeña mesita de madera que intentaron limpiar un poco y la bandeja de comida la depositaron ahí. Tomaron asiento y se vieron momentáneamente a los ojos, para luego desviarla y empezar a comer.

—Kö-san, siempre es muy oportuno—sonrió la chica, al emparedado que ahora tenía entre sus manos—Sabía que estabas aquí, y decidió preparar la cena también para ti.

—Hay que agradecerle.

—Así es.

—Cuénteme, Hinata-sama, ¿Cómo le está yendo en su misión con el Uchiha?

—B-bueno… h-hay b-buenos avances en su c-cuerpo.

— ¿No ha intentado propasarse con usted?—Neji dejó de comer para examinar a la muchacha, él la conocía perfectamente. Podía leerla de todas maneras posibles, su expresión corporal le decía mucho más que las mismas palabras— ¿La ha herido?

—N-no nii-san—mintió, e intentó que el castaño no se diera cuenta—P-pero e-es una persona muy difícil.

—Si ese es el caso, si la ha herido. Pediré a Tsunade-sama que me encomiende a mí los cuidados de ese criminal.

—N-no te preocupes nii-san, estoy bien.

La muchacha terminó de cenar y pidió disculpas al castaño. Él la miró seriamente hasta verla desaparecer por la puerta corrediza, suspiró con pesar. Si ese Uchiha osaba tocarle un cabello, se las vería con él.

La joven apresuró el paso a su habitación para ya no encontrarse a ningún otro Hyuuga en el camino. Cuando vio su puerta, ingresó con rapidez a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue aventar su chaqueta lila a la cama, estaba rendida por ese día. Se sacó la ropa y fue directo a su baño, agradeció mucho a Kö, pues al tocar con la punta de su dedo índice el agua, ésta estaba en su punto.

Sacándose la ropa interior—ingresó al agua—y gimió con devoción genuina al sentir como sus músculos se contraían con la temperatura del agua. Cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir como el agua hacía lo suyo en su cuerpo. Los entrenamientos con el Uchiha eran buenos pero a la vez bastante pesados pues él le atacaba con todo lo que tenía; podía jurar qué… él la atacaba como si fuera un verdadero enemigo.

Desconectó su mente un rato y se dejó llevar.

•.•

Otro día había llegado a Konohagakure, y con ello, todos sus habitantes se dedicaban a realizar sus actividades del día a día. Entre todos ellos se encontraba Hinata, tempranamente al escuchar la alarma de su reloj fue directo a cambiarse para empezar el día iniciando con el castigo que su padre le había impuesto por su falta de compromiso con Neji. Al llegar a las cocinas se encontró con la persona por la que había sido castigada, el castaño se encontraba junto a Mai quitándole las escamas a un gran salmón rosado.

—Buenos días Hinata-sama—saludó el castaño, éste traía su casual hakama color blanca y su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, su frente se encontraba protegida por la bandana de la aldea y él se veía un poco fastidiado pues el gran pescado no se dejaba quitar las escamas tan fácilmente.

—B-buenos días Neji nii-san—regresó tímidamente el saludo y rápidamente buscó entre sus anaqueles, un delantal para cubrir su ropa—N-no tenías q-que ayudarme.

—La han castigado por mi culpa—finalizó el Hyuuga, viendo victorioso al gran salmón, le había quitado varias escamas. Aunque sus dedos largos se veían rojos alrededor de las puntas por el esfuerzo.

—D-demo… no e-es n-necesario.

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta, Hinata-sama, gomene—terminó el hombre y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

Ella suspiró en derrota, pues su primo era bastante testarudo. Decidió que ayudaría a Kö con el arroz, tomó una coladera y puso los granos del arroz para luego llevarlos bajo el chorro de agua para tirarle los restos de harina que pudiera tener el granillo.

Sonrió con timidez pues siempre todos en su casa intentaban ayudarla, hasta Hanabi cuando se metía en problemas.

El desayuno estuvo diez minutos antes de lo normal y tuvieron tiempo para acomodarse las ropas y un poco su apariencia. Cuando todo estuvo sobre la mesa; llegó con ellos al comedor Hiashi. Al ver a ambos Hyuuga levantó una ceja pero omitió decir palabra alguna cuando se sentaron a degustar sus alimentos en silencio.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos; todos se retiraron a sus quehaceres diarios. Neji ese día estaba franco por lo tanto podría tomarse el tiempo para descansar un poco o en dado caso entrenar; era más seguro que optará por la segunda opción.

—Hinata-sama, cuídese—advirtió el castaño—Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Naruto?

El rostro de la kunoichi se coloreó en un tierno color rosa—N-no he p-podido verlo.

—Ya veo… cuando lo vea, dele mis saludos.

Ella asintió y llevando el usual bento para el Uchiha, tomó su camino de rutina.

En el camino agradeció no haberse topado con nadie conocido, aún seguía escapando de Ino y TenTen por lo de la fiesta de Choji. Al llegar al departamento dónde el vengador residía, retiró los sellos del genjutsu para ingresar a su interior.

Los chismes en Konoha, eran el pan de cada día. El rumor más pequeño e insignificante lo sabía hasta el perro de la esquina. Todos hablaban de que Hinata se empeñaba en pasar tiempo con el moreno, causando rumores de que era posible que la heredera del Clan Hyuuga estaba enamorada del chico traidor. Se podía también escuchar entre boca y boca, que era inaudito que una chica como ella estuviera con el Uchiha, otros decían que había caído muy bajo al haber reemplazado al rubio por un hombre como Sasuke.

Hinata intentaba ignorar los comentarios, pero a veces era imposible, pues hablaban tan cerca de ella qué parecía que hablaban en voz alta para que ella los escuchará. Si algo era cierto de todo ese rollo de chismes era que ella estaba con el morocho gracias a la misión de curarlo que le encomendó Tsunade, no por voluntad propia.

" _Aunque ya no me desagrada su presencia"_ –pensó la muchacha en cuanto metió las llaves en la cerradura y se dio paso al departamento.

—Tardaste—la chica dio un brinquito cuando se topó de frente con el moreno.

—G-gomene—bajó la mirada, caminando rumbo a la cocina él la siguió de cerca—Mi Ottou-san m-me castigo, p-por una f-falta que cometí.

—Hmp.

—El d-desayuno estará l-listo p-pronto.

—Apresúrate hoy quiero entrenar temprano.

Ella asintió y empezó a calentar los alimentos en el microondas. Se acostumbró a los movimientos del moreno durante esas dos semanas. Mientras veía pasar los segundos en el aparato se sumergió en sus pensamientos momentáneamente.

 _Estaba por retirarse del departamento, asegurándose de que Sasuke estuviera bien. Un par de horas antes le había dado a ingerir la infusión para dormir sin sueños, el entrenamiento que ambos habían llevado a cabo los había dejado rendidos, aunque el moreno no quiso demostrarlo, pero cuando ella se ofreció amablemente a prepararle un baño de aceites él aceptó sin chistar. Una vez ambos cenaron en el lugar; se metió el joven a la cama para desconectarse de su mundo unas horas._

— _D-descanse U-Uchiha-san—se despidió la joven no esperando contestación del moreno._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿El q-que?—preguntó la muchacha, viendo al joven de reojo pues nunca soportaba sus oscuros ojos sobre los suyos y era lo que éste estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Verla fijamente con frialdad._

— _¿Por qué me diste una casaca con el símbolo de mi clan? ¿Quién te crees?—preguntó molesto, no quería la lastima de nadie ni mucho menos de esa chiquilla._

— _P-pensé que le a-agradaría t-tener algo d-de su antiguo clan—habló la muchacha con genuina sinceridad._

— _No quiero tu lástima._

 _Ella se giró indignada a verlo, Sasuke era de las pocas personas que lograban indignarla con tan pocas palabras. Y aunque sus ojos fueran tan opuestos, él pudo ver esa molestia sembrada en su interior, los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante esperando escucharla gritarle como todas las mujeres que había conocido._

— _N-no es l-lastima—terminó la joven con suavidad, viéndolo aún con molestia—U-usted n-no me da lástima. T-tómelo c-como quiera, sólo quería a-alegrarle un poco._

 _Aquellas palabras dejaron mudo al moreno. Sentía como los parpados le empezaban a pesar y la somnolencia lo abrazaba._

— _Descanse U-Uchiha-san—iba a salir por la habitación para por fin irse del departamento. Se sentía molesta con el chico._

— _Supongo que gracias—la joven se detuvo sobre sus talones y al girarse para ver al muchacho con sorpresa. Lo encontró totalmente dormido casi ajeno a lo que había dicho unos segundos atrás._

 _Ella sin poder evitarlo sonrió, era su personalidad dulce lo que la hacía ser así con todo el mundo. Sasuke era muy grosero, pero se había acostumbrado a sus monosílabos y reacciones, era curioso pues en poco tiempo lo había aprendido a leer. Sabía cuándo él estaba enojado, sus movimientos bruscos se lo decían, o cuando se comportaba como fantasma era porque estaba a gusto en el lugar o con ella._

— _No fue nada—la joven se acercó para ponerle la sábana y tras verlo fugazmente se retiró a su hogar._

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó pasmada en su lugar, pero la voz de Sasuke la hizo saltar asustada al enfocar sus perlados ojos en los ónix de él.

—Eres rara Hyuuga—finalizó Sasuke, abriendo él la puerta del microondas—Llevo diez minutos hablándote y estás como idiota viendo a la nada.

—G-gomen.

—Hmp—el morocho tomó un plato y se sirvió la comida.

Curiosamente muchas situaciones parecidas se presentaron en la mente de Hinata. ¿Desde cuándo analizaba todos los momentos con el moreno? Torció su boca, al olvidarse de Naruto. No había tenido oportunidad de ir a visitarlo y enserio quería hacerlo, pero la convivencia con Sasuke la estaba acostumbrando a él.

Ella prefirió no hacer más comentarios y se dedicó a preparar sus cosas para ir a entrenar con el joven, cuando estuvieron listos salieron rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento.

Nunca se esperaron toparse con una persona conocida para ambos, a puros gritos.

— ¡Hinata-chan, Teme!

Sasuke seguía apático con el rubio—Ya se jodio el día.

— ¡Ey a dónde van!—llegó hasta ellos dando zancadas, su sonrisa era grande de orea a oreja.

—N-Naruto-kun—el rostro de Hinata se coloreó tenuemente, aquel sonrojo fue apreciado por el moreno y algo en su interior sintió una pequeña molestia que decidió ignorar.

—Hinata—saludó él nuevamente, sintió esa incomodidad de saber qué le estaba haciendo un gran daño a la muchacha. Fue tan breve con ella qué dejó un desazón en la chica pues no supo porque la repentina acción del rubio; Sasuke notó aquel desaire que le hizo pero no era asunto suyo. No fue un saludo como los que normalmente se daban, juntaban sus labios tras un abrazo.

No fue como en otras misiones dónde el Uzumaki recibía a la chica con gran efusividad.

— ¿Y a dónde van?—el jinchuriky quiso pasar de tema para obviar la situación.

—A e-entrenar—sonrió la joven, aunque algo en su interior se rompía.

— ¡Genial, de veras! ¿Cómo te sientes Teme?

—Deja de joder Naruto—bufó con molestia por la presencia de su amigo.

— ¡Eres un puto mal amigo, de veras! ¡Mal amigo!

—No estoy de humor para tus estupideces Naruto, lárgate.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con tu actitud de mierda?—se quejó el chico, haciendo un gran puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hyuuga, vámonos.

Ella se quedó en silencio, Naruto algo tenía y no estaba segura de que era, pero parecía que él no quería compartirlo con ella.

—Está bien…

— ¡Oe, Teme! No me han dicho a dónde van. ¡Yo también quiero entrenar con ustedes! ¡Te voy a demostrar que soy más fuerte que tú y te patearé el culo!

Una sonrisa arrogante del moreno nació, y sintiendo esa rivalidad con el hijo del rayo de Konoha, asintió.

Pronto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, y ante la mirada preocupada de la peliazul, vio como ambos chicos se ponían en guardia. Se le veía entusiasmado a Naruto; a Sasuke también por el combate que tendría con el rubio. La chica esperaba que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke se había lanzado contra Naruto. Seguido de que éste invocara un jutsu de clones de sombra.

—Ese truco ya es viejo, _Dobe_ —anunció el morocho, y sacando varios shuriken pequeños los lanzó a todos los clones. Varios golpes, patadas, jutsus, y la batalla continuaba. Ante los ojos perlados de Hinata, era un encuentro amistoso no como en otros que le había llegado a narrar el rubio.

En aquellos relatos, el Uchiha peleaba a muerte, estaba lleno de odio contra todo el mundo y sus ataques eran realmente letales. Pero en ésta ocasión era diferente, se les podía ver que disfrutaban mucho de pelearse amistosamente y fue cuando la chica gritó sorprendida al ver como del cielo un enorme dragón formado por rayos iba en dirección al rubio.

— ¡Naruto-kun!—gritó ella horrorizada, nunca había visto aquel ataque del Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió molestia nuevamente al escuchar el grito desesperado de la Hyuuga, si antes no pensaba matar a Naruto por ese sentimiento que nació en su estómago al escucharla, ahora sí. Dirigió todo su chakra en contra del Uzumaki, pero cuándo el dragón colisionó con el cuerpo del shinobi, un gran tronco de sustitución quedó hecho cenizas.

— ¡Maldito, Teme!—gruñó Naruto desde la copa de un árbol, el impacto del ataque había hecho un gran hueco en el lugar, levantando una enorme polvareda y destruyendo parte del campo— ¿A caso quieres matarme?

—Vete a la mierda—dijo él molesto, ya no quería entrenar—Me largo.

Hinata no sabía que decir, quería ir a ver Naruto para verificar que estuviera bien, pero ver que Sasuke se iba la hizo ir corriendo al lado del morocho. Ella sintió miedo de él, pero tomando todas las fuerzas que tenía se enfrentó a él.

—Muévete.

—U-Uchiha-san, n-no puede irse.

—Lárgate Hyuuga, me largo de ésta maldita aldea.

—O-onegai—suplicó la joven, tomándolo del brazo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio viendo la escena, algo en su interior se rompió al ver a la muchacha que decía amar. No podía hacerle más daño… quizás fuera bueno desaparecer o dejar que el Uchiha lo matará; apreció perfectamente como la Hyuuga detenía al chico y él hacía caso a sus suplicas.

—O-onegai Uchiha-san, n-no p-puede irse—suplicó nuevamente sin soltarlo—Aún no está del t-todo bien.

—Malditos ninja de Konoha—gruñó—Será mejor que me dejes largarme si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo.

—O-onegai.

Ese puto sentimiento que lo hacía retenerse en el lugar llegó a su pecho. Odiándose así mismo pues pensaba que se estaba haciendo débil y complaciente, él no era así. Pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Sabes qué Teme, cuándo no tengas la cabeza en el culo vendré a verte. Adiós Hinata.

Ese gesto tan frío de Naruto para con ella la hizo sentirse mal y soltó inmediatamente al Uchiha como si su tacto quemara. Vio desaparecer al Uzumaki en una nube de humo junto a un plop.

—Deberías irte con tu novio.

Ella negó con tristeza, bajando la cabeza ocultando sus ojos que sentían arder por la rara actitud del chico con ella desde que se vieron unas horas atrás.

—Regresemos, o-onegai.

•.•

Los ánimos la tenían por el piso, al ver la luna en el oscuro cielo de la noche. Se había despedido del Uchiha tras dejarlo en el departamento. Se sentía muy triste puesto que la actitud de Naruto era rara, siempre era un sol con todos y con ella era especialmente muy cariñoso después de una misión. ¡Cielos, no se habían visto en dos semanas! ¿Le habrá dado pena demostrar su cariño en frente de Sasuke? Quiso hacerse a la idea de que posiblemente era eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que había algo más.

Arrastró los pies hasta el recinto Hyuuga, y al levantar su mirada se encontró con el hombre de su vida.

Naruto Uzumaki, estaba en la entrada de la mansión sentado, esperándola. Pero ésta vez no había una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, estaba serio y pudo jurar que sus ojos azules eran más oscuros de lo normal.

Ella llegó hasta él y lo primero que hizo el rubio, fue tomarla entre sus brazos y sostenerla por varios minutos. Parecía un abrazo de despedida, provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas irremediablemente. Ésta vez no hubo un sonrojo ante el contacto del Uzumaki.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun?—preguntó con angustia a flor de piel.

—Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo—ella no quería oírlo. No quería tener que enterarse de algo malo.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Hinata, ya no quiero estar contigo—fue directo, él sabía que estaba siendo grosero al decirle las cosas así. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, decirle que quería casarse con ella para olvidar a Sakura. Y estando casados él ya no tendría pretexto para ver a la pelirrosa; no podía ser tan imbécil—Yo ya no te amo. Y no quiero casarme contigo—prefería qué ella pensará que ya no la quería y prefería mil veces que lo odiara por comportarse como un idiota.

—P-pero… ¿P-por qué?

—Simplemente ya no te amo, Hinata—la vio a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas—No quiero estar contigo.

La chica ahogó un sonoro llanto, su mundo se le venía abajo. Sintió como le destrozaban el corazón lentamente, vio al rubio desviarle la mirada y sus ojos azules fueron a parar a las delgadas manos de ella, él tomó su delgada mano y la sortija de compromiso que llevaba consigo, la retiró lentamente y la guardó en su fiel chaqueta naranja.

—Lo lamento Hinata—fueron sus únicas palabras—Enserio lo lamento, no quise lastimarte… pero mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado.

— ¿H-Hice algo mal?—preguntó la joven, llena de angustia—Y-yo sí te amo N-Naruto.

—No seas terca Hinata—frunció los labios—Olvídate de mí, porque yo ya lo he hecho contigo.

Sin darle más tiempo a la muchacha de responder algo más, lo vio desaparecer en una nube de humo dejándola a ella en la oscuridad. Dejó fluir amargamente sus lágrimas y cayó de rodillas, golpeó con coraje el piso dañándose en el camino las manos. No quería estar en su casa, no quería que nadie viera lo infeliz que era y tampoco quería que su padre se enterará… él le diría sus típicas palabras _te lo dije hija insensata, Naruto Uzumaki no te convenía._

Se levantó con rapidez y echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, sólo no quería que su familia viera su dolor. Corrió y corrió, a dónde sus pies la llevaran.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había azotado la puerta del departamento dónde estaba el Uchiha reposando, todo estaba en completa oscuridad. Hipó por las lágrimas y sintió un amarre poderoso a través de su cuello. Era Sasuke, él se había levantado de la habitación en alerta cuando escuchó el portazo y se lanzó a asesinar al intruso, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció a la joven.

—U-Uchiha-san, gomene—chilló la joven y olvidando que era él de quién se trataba, lo abrazó con necesidad fuertemente. Dejando fluir todo su dolor, no le importaba que fuera él quien la viera en ese estado.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla; no pudo moverse por la impresión y el contacto con la chica. Estaba llorando a moco tendido y le abrazaba con una necesidad gigante. No respondió al abrazo, pero se quedó ahí junto a ella, viéndola aferrarse a su casaca.

Simplemente la dejó…

* * *

 **¡Y bueno! Ya estoy de regreso con un capítulo más. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí. Debo confesar que la semana se me fue volando, pero prometí actualizar una vez por semana… así que no podía pasar el capítulo de éste domingo y mira mejor qué actualizar en sábado.**

 **¿Recuerdan que les dije que me iría de noche de rock? UnU Prefiero mejor no hablar de eso, no salieron las cosas como yo hubiera querido. Pero lo mejor es darle vuelta a la hoja y seguir adelante enfrentando todas las adversidades que se presenten ¿No lo creen?**

 **Y… ¡Ahora ya saben el secreto de Naruto! No lo odien, pero recuerden que es un cabeza hueca y luego no piensa, primero hace las cosas y ya después reflexiona porque las hizo. Entonces pues… yo creo que con éste capítulo ya podemos dar paso al verdadero SasuHina, Hinata está libre aunque muy triste por el rompimiento… pero está Sasuke para apoyarla…**

 **Ahora el siguiente obstáculo será Sakura :v aún no sé cómo involucrarla un poco más en el fic y que cause problemas. Ahorita la regañó Tsunade, ¿Qué recomiendan ustedes en el próximo capítulo? Se aceptan sugerencias… :v**

 **Agradezco comentarios a:**

• **Fran. Sánchez •xinthiia •Melania Uzumaki Uchiha •Patoph •Yona**

 **Y doy la bienvenida a:**

• **Dukih •Flor-VIB412 •Miracle of the Moon •wolf-enzeru**

 **Y gracias a todas las personitas que le dieron "favoritos" y "follows"**

 **Espero poder actualizar igual pronto la próxima semana, mi intención es actualizar más o menos entre martes y miércoles. El viernes quiero salir con unos amigos a bailar y bueno… el fin de semana viene largo cuando es así. Jajajaja**

 **Mientras me despido de ustedes mis queridas chicas.**

 **Les mando un abrazo.**

• **.•.•**

* * *

 _Les mando besos y abrazos en pergamino UuU_

 _03/06/2017._


	6. Sentencias

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo VI. Sentencias=**

 **.•.**

 **L** a madrugada había sido fría; repentinamente el buen clima en la villa se había deteriorado trayendo consigo una tormenta. Era como si la naturaleza acompañará a la Hyuuga en su dolor. Ella quería que fuera una pesadilla de la cuál despertaría sudando como normalmente pasaba, pero ésta vez era diferente y aunque quisiera que fuera solo un sueño, no lo era, era su realidad.

Estaba consciente de que aún sollozaba en los brazos del Uchiha y él no había hecho movimiento alguno desde que llegó en ese estado tan deprimente. No tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas de verlo a la cara y pedirle una disculpa por invadir de esa manera su espacio personal… ahorita quería ser egoísta y desahogarse. Era cierto que muchas veces había llorado por Naruto, antes de que él correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero ahora era diferente, lloraba porqué él la había dejado, ignorando porqué habían roto tan repentinamente.

—Oe, deja de llorar—por fin dejó de pensar cuándo la voz profunda de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos.

—G-gomen—sollozó de nuevo—P-pero n-no p-puedo.

—Para—pidió, él no estaba acostumbrado a ver llorar a una mujer. Particularmente nunca le había visto cuando una fémina derramaba lágrimas, no sabía cómo tratar con situaciones parecidas.

A su mente llegó un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia, cuándo una vez había visto llorar a su madre.

 _Él llegaba de la Academia, se sentía muy contento pues en un examen de conocimiento shinobi había sacado A+, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible y mostrarle a su madre la buena nota, también ir a la oficina de su padre para que él reconociera su esfuerzo en clase._

 _Al llegar a su hogar, pudo ver salir a Itachi junto a su mejor amigo, Shisui. Ambos andaban algo sospechosos, pero últimamente su hermano se portaba de manera extraña con todos incluyéndolo a él. Pasó de largo junto a su hermano mayor y éste ni siquiera hizo gesto de haber notado su llegada._

— _¡Okka-san! ¡Mira!—al llegar al lado de su madre, pudo verla, sonreírle con cariño y poniéndose a su altura, le mostró el examen._

— _Felicidades Sasu-chan—sonrió Mikoto, abrazando a su pequeño hijo y besando su frente con cariño—Ahora debes ir con Ottou para que vea lo inteligente que res._

— _¡Si!_

 _Salió corriendo de la cocina y fue directo a la oficina de su padre. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y la figura imponente de Fugaku Uchiha se asomó a través de la puerta corrediza y miró seriamente a su pequeño hijo._

— _¿Qué quieres Sasuke?—preguntó el mayor._

— _¡Mira Ottou-san!—le mostró la hoja de examen y se la extendió. Fugaku la tomó entre sus manos y vio la excelente calificación, pero su rostro no dejó de ser de mármol y Sasuke no pudo notar ninguna reacción por parte de su padre._

— _Eres un Uchiha, es normal que tengas buena calificación—regresó la hoja al niño y dio media vuelta sobre sus pies para volver a encerrarse en su oficina._

 _Aunque Sasuke era un niño, podía sentirse inferior a su hermano mayor. Casi nunca su padre alababa sus logros, ese era uno de tantos. El pequeño niño suspiró con tristeza y regresó a la cocina un poco cabizbajo, dónde su madre estaba sentada frente a la mesa y unas delgadas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sasuke llegó hasta su madre y puso sus manos sobre las piernas de la mujer._

— _¿Okka-san, por qué lloras?—preguntó con curiosidad, pero el sentimiento de tristeza que Mikoto tenía se lo contagió al niño—No llores, Okka-san… porque si no yo… yo… también voy a llorar._

— _No es nada Sasu-chan—intentó calmar la mujer, viendo como su pequeño hijo lloraba por haberla visto en ese estado. Abrió sus brazos para recibir a Sasuke y estrecharlo con cariño—No hay porqué llorar Sasu-chan, sólo estaba un poco triste pero no es motivo para que tu llores. ¿Me prometes que no vas a llorar?—habló de manera dulce a su hijo y lo miró a los ojos. Sasuke asintió aun derramando algunas lágrimas y la Uchiha tomó un pañuelo de la mesa y limpió los rastros salados del rostro infantil._

 _Lo qué Sasuke nunca supo en aquel entonces, fue que Mikoto Uchiha, lloraba por los pocos cariños que su esposo Fugaku tenía para con su hijo menor. Le dolía ver, que el padre de sus dos hijos, ni siquiera abrazara de vez en cuando al menor de los dos. Muchas veces, por eso Mikoto sollozaba en silencio y aparentaba que todo estaba bien._

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, recordó que su madre solía abrazarlo cuando lloraba. Quizás eso calmara a la muchacha, llevó con lentitud sus brazos a la cintura de la kunoichi y la estrechó suavemente. Pudo sentirla estremecerse por el contacto pero no se despegó de su lado, sólo se quedó quieta sin hacer más ruido. Quizás por eso su madre lo abrazaba cuando lloraba.

—A-arigatou—fueron las palabras de Hinata después de mucho rato, estar abrazada al Uchiha. Pues el sueño y el cansancio físico tanto cómo psicológico la hicieron entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

El Uchiha lo sintió, y llevó a la joven a la cama. Al dejarla ahí, únicamente le echó la sábana encima y él tomando otra sábana de la cama, se fue a la sala. No estaba seguro exactamente de qué había pasado. Sólo qué aquella chiquilla había llegado al departamento deshaciéndose en lágrimas y luego se quedó llorando por un buen rato hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Decidió no pensar en nada y se quedó dormido.

•.•.•.•

Naruto deambulaba por la villa, no quería regresar a su departamento pues al estar en su casa se pondría a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho a Hinata. Se había portado como un verdadero estúpido con ella, pero no encontró otra manera mejor de decirle qué no podía estar con ella por los sentimientos que mantenía por su compañera de equipo. Mientras sus pies lo llevaban, él pensaba, ni siquiera merecía qué Sakura le hiciera caso después de haber tratado mal a Hinata.

Cuando se detuvo, levantó su mirada, estaba frente a Ichiraku… ya era costumbre siempre terminar en el puesto de ramen. Sólo que ésta vez no tenía nada de hambre, pero aun así entró, encontrándose con la persona que realmente quería.

Sakura se encontraba cenando un gran tazón de ramen; cuando notó la presencia de Naruto. Sonrió amigablemente y dio unas palmaditas al banco anexo al suyo para invitarlo a tomar asiento, el rubio sonrió y aceptó la invitación silenciosa.

—Sakura-chan.

—Hola Naruto—regresó el saludo improvisado— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue en la misión a Sunna?

El chico llevó sus brazos a la nuca para estar más cómodo—Bastante bien. No hubo inconveniente alguno—aunque quiso aparentar su voz sonó algo apagada y la pelirrosa lo notó enseguida.

— ¿Qué tienes Naruto?—preguntó curiosa, dejando de comer.

—Nada realmente.

—Oye… ¿sabías qué Sasuke-kun estaba en la aldea?—preguntó repentinamente, viendo fijamente al rubio qué asintió de manera nerviosa. Sintió coraje pues ni el tarado del Uzumaki pudo decirle— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto? ¡Qué les pasa a todos!

—Sakura… oe, detente—el dueño de Ichiraku suspiró al ver la pelea de aquellos dos. Negó con la cabeza y regresó a la cocina para preparar el ramen favorito de Naruto.

— ¿Sabías que tu _noviecita_ está cuidando de _mi_ Sasuke-kun? ¿No se supone que ella te ama?—estaba siendo muy grosera, pero su lado infantil la estaba dominando de pies a cabeza. Quería desquitarse con alguien, pues no era justo que no la dejarán estar cerca de quién ella amaba.

— ¡Sakura, basta!—gritó exasperado. No estaba de ánimos para hablar de Hinata o Sasuke.

— ¿No te importa que ellos estén juntos?

—No… Sakura… yo… terminé mi relación con Hinata.

La voz de la medininja quedó ahogada en su garganta, su interior bullía en celos. Pues… si Hinata ya no estaba con el rubio, seguro iba a aprovechar la situación para engatusar a su Sasuke. Sus mejillas se colorearon de puro coraje y vio con recelo al rubio, qué cambió su cara al recibir el humeante platillo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun no puede estar con nadie más qué no sea yo!—exclamó exasperada, recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Ayame— ¡Tú qué me miras, cocinera!

—Qué grosera eres Sakura-san—respondió ella—Cuando estás así, ni quien te soporte.

Naruto se atragantó por las palabras de la castaña, vio que su compañera iba a atacar a la hija del dueño.

—Oe, Sakura cálmate—dijo Naruto, dejando de comer—No amo a Hinata… ¿Sabes algo? Pensé que si me casaba con ella… yo… quizás olvidará lo que siento por ti. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a ella ni a mi… no es justo para los dos.

La joven, estaba cegada en sus celos y las palabras del rubio sonaban asquerosas. ¡Ella jamás podría estar con alguien tan tonto como él! ¡Naruto ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a Sasuke, ni un poquito! Viéndolo con coraje, estampó un puñetazo en el rostro del chico, haciéndolo volar fuera de Ichiraku. Alarmando a los demás civiles de la aldea, pero al ver de quiénes se trataba la rencilla regresaron a sus actividades.

Naruto nunca se esperó semejante golpe, estaba seguro que Sakura le había roto la nariz. Llevó su mano a la cabeza para asegurarse de qué no tenía sangre y luego verificó el puente de la nariz; aunque comprobó que si… de semejante golpe lo había fracturado. Vio de mala gana a la pelirrosa y la vio acercarse peligrosamente a él, era como ver a la Sakura de 12 años loca de amor por un arrogante Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Escúchame bien Naruto! ¡Yo nunca te voy a amar! Eres un tonto, y ni siquiera eras tantito de lo que es Sasuke-kun. Y tú ni nadie, me impedirá que yo esté con él, yo soy la única que puede curar todo su dolor. ¿Me entendiste tonto?

Con las palabras hirientes de la kunoichi, el jinchuriky sintió romperse algo en su interior. No quería reconocerlo, pero muy, muy en el fondo sabía que la pelirrosa nunca lo iba a querer como él la quería a ella.

De pronto, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer furiosamente sobre Konohagakure. Sintiéndose peor de lo que ya estaba antes de encontrarse con la Haruno, se levantó del piso y pagó el tazón de ramen que dejo sin terminar. Y se fue rumbo al hospital para que le enderezaran el hueso de su nariz sangrante.

Lo tenía bien merecido por imbécil.

•.•

Otro día había llegado a la villa, cuando los primeros rayos del Sol, iluminaron su rostro le costó bastante trabajo abrirlos. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes y podía sentir todo su cuerpo pesado, había olvidado dónde había pasado la noche y al notarse con la ropa del día anterior, los recuerdos llegaron a ella como flashes que inmediatamente activaron las ganas de llorar amargamente de nuevo.

—No llores—escuchó una orden, se asustó por la repentina voz y fijó su hinchada mirada en un par de ojos negros.

—U-Uchiha-san…

— ¿Qué demonios te paso para que lloraras así?—preguntó con mínimo interés, estaba dolorido por haberse quedado en la sala y estaba un poco hosco esa mañana. Tener que aguantar a la Hyuuga una vez más, no le apetecía para nada.

—N-Naruto-kun, r-rompió conmigo.

Los ojos del Uchiha viajaron rápidamente a la chica, ¿era enserio? Hacía sólo unas semanas ese par estaba totalmente enamorado. ¿Iban a casarse no? ¿Qué habría pasado? Inmediatamente Sasuke lo dedujo, era seguro que el tarado de Naruto hubiera mandado a volar a la muchacha ahí presente, por sus tontos sentimientos a Sakura… era de esperarse. Iba a sugerirle algo así a la muchacha, pero prefirió callar… definitivamente no le había gustado para nada verla llorar, no era bueno consolando a nadie.

—Apresúrate y vayamos a entrenar.

— ¿C-cree q-que hoy p-pueda d-dispensarme?—preguntó la joven desganada. Él levantó una ceja y luego suspiró con pesar, se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

La chica bajó la cabeza, era su obligación atender al Uchiha por órdenes de Tsunade. Pero no se encontraba nada bien… además, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba curado casi en su totalidad. Quería en esos momentos, meterse bajo las sábanas de su cama y quedarse ahí para siempre… nunca había sido buena lidiando con problemas del corazón y mucho menos si se trataba ahora del suyo. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó pasmada en el mismo lugar, sólo que salió de su trance cuando Sasuke salió del cuarto completamente vestido.

—Has arruinado mi desayuno Hyuuga—acusó el moreno de forma seria—Tendrás que salir a comprar la comida.

—Y-yo…

—Nada—sentenció él—Te acompañaré si es lo que quieres, no pienso quedarme encerrado aquí por tu culpa. Me viene muy en claro que el tarado de Naruto te ha mandado a volar… pero no es asunto mío y tú, eres la encargada de que éste bien. Así que andando.

¡Ella enserio no quería salir! ¿Cómo poder decirle al Uchiha que no estaba de humor? Él parecía no entenderlo, pues estaba empeñado en tomar sus alimentos matutinos a cualquier costa. Podía notarlo molesto, su cuerpo lo delataba por sus movimientos bruscos al tomar las cosas. De repente, él la jaló con fuerza y por inercia se puso de pie, observó con cuidado al moreno y lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos.

—Etto…

—Retira los malditos sellos y vamos a buscar algo de comer.

Ella suspiró resignada y asintió, yendo a la fuente del genjutsu tras unos movimientos de mano el campo de energía desapareció. Les permitió dejar el departamento y salir al pueblo para comer… el desayuno era la comida más importante del día para cualquier persona. El camino fue silencioso e incómodo, la muchacha ni siquiera intentó sacar tema de conversación y el moreno podía escucharla arrastrar los pies a cada paso que daban.

' _Patética'—_ pensó, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos. Él conocía la villa perfectamente, recordaba dónde podría comprar ciertos alimentos, pues al haber vivido solo algunos años lo había obligado a ser independiente y autosuficiente para poder vivir. Intentó ignorar a la muchacha, pero las miradas desdeñosas de los civiles no lo dejaban del todo tranquilo pues lo miraban con recelo y pena ajena a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado.

—Ey, Hyuuga—llamó el muchacho, llamando la atención de ella—Si sigues con esa cara, la maldita gente pensará que te he hecho algo.

—G-gomene, Uchiha-san.

—Eres realmente patética—bufó molesto y por fin él divisó el lugar dónde se encontraba el mercado de Konoha. Al verlo, no había cambiado del todo durante esos años que estuvo fuera de la aldea.

Conforme caminaban entre puesto y puesto, Hinata intentaba dar esa cálida sonrisa a los comerciantes. Pero era difícil ocultar su pesar, así que únicamente se dedicaba a comprar lo que el Uchiha quería y pagar rápidamente los productos para no tener que estar escondiendo su sentir bajo una lastimera máscara. Pasaron de puesto en puesto, la muchacha notó que el moreno era gustoso de los tomates pues había prácticamente comprado más de medio kilo; carnes, bastante arroz, poco pescado. En ningún momento lo observó pedir algún tipo de dulce, legumbres y hortalizas iban dentro de esa rara compra. Nada de pollo…

Al ingresar al último local, frente a ellos una polvareda de humo los alertó. Detrás de aquella nube apareció uno de los integrantes del Cuerpo Especial de Cazadores ANBU de la villa, tras su máscara de zorro habló.

—Hinata-san, Hokage-sama requiere su presencia inmediatamente en su oficina. Junto a éste traidor—le extendió a la muchacha un pergamino sellado. Sasuke miró de mala gana al ANBU y éste acto seguido desapareció en otra nube de humo.

Hinata, suspiró con pesar… seguro no eran buenas noticias tratándose de la Hokage. Y menos si la había llamado con urgencia. El pergamino en sus manos lo desenrolló para encontrarse con la perfecta caligrafía de Shizune, dónde, Tsunade le pedía su presencia para encomendar una misión más.

—U-Uchiha-san—llamó con voz queda—T-Tsunade-sama… n-nos r-requiere en su oficina.

El frunció los labios para dejar salir un típico sonido que la ojiperla ya conocía—Hmp.

Tendrían que dejar el almuerzo para otro momento, aunque Sasuke se ponía de mal humor si no tenía nada dentro del estómago.

De un salto, ambos desaparecieron rumbo a la oficina Hokage, ante la mirada curiosa de los civiles de Konoha.

Cuando ambos llegaron, se les permitió la entrada. Recibieron de buena gana a la heredera Hyuuga mientras que a Sasuke le negaron palabra alguna, viéndolo con advertencia. Él ni siquiera se inmutó. Hinata tocó suavemente la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime sólo para recibir un suave pase de la rubia, al ingresar la dirigente de la villa se encontraba firmando documentos como muchas otras veces.

—Hinata, qué bueno que respondiste inmediatamente a mi llamado—saludó Tsunade—Veo qué sigues siendo la niñera de éste tonto—levantó su almendrada mirada, para encontrarse con el morocho qué le regresó una ácida mirada—Sigo sin estar del todo de acuerdo con qué lo andes paseando por la villa.

—No soy ningún perro al que tengan que pasear, señora—el Uchiha era grosero, pues no tenía ninguna clase de respeto por la voluptuosa rubia. Ella se levantó bruscamente de su silla e iba a acercarse a golpear al chiquillo malcriado.

Antes de poder hacerlo, Shizune ingresaba con una bandeja con alimentos para el almuerzo. Tsunade fastidiada, volvió a tomar asiento y ahora puso su mirada en Hinata—Los he mandado a llamar porque les encomendaré una misión.

— ¿E-está s-segura?—preguntó preocupada Hinata, ella no estaba bien como para irse a otra misión, aunque claro estaba que el camino shinobi era primero antes que otras cuestiones e incluso personales.

—Por supuesto que sí Hinata. Tomando en cuenta los reportes que me has hecho llegar cada semana con respecto a la evolución de Sasuke Uchiha, considero que él ya puede ser sentenciado por sus crímenes en contra de la aldea—el moreno frunció los labios con fastidio mientras que Hinata llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho con angustia. ¿No era demasiado pronto para juzgarlo? Era cierto que el moreno se recuperaba bastante rápido… pero aún no estaba al 100% de su salud—Y también, tomando en cuenta que tú eres su sanadora por órdenes mías quiero que escuches cuál será su sentencia.

—D-demo… ¿Y-yo por qué?

—Naruto y Sakura junto a Kakashi, no están disponibles en estos momentos. Así que a parte de ellos, tú eres la persona cercana a él—Sasuke se estaba molestando… él no necesitaba que nadie supiera que iban a joderlo más de lo que esa puta aldea ya había hecho con él y toda su familia.

—Al grano, mujer—retó el morocho, cruzándose de brazos.

Tsunade gruñó e intentó calmarse llevándose un sorbo de café a la garganta—Bien, tras haber hablado con el Concejo de Konoha, han decidido sentenciarte a pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión y trabajo forzado, impidiéndote hacer uso de tus habilidades ninja. O se te ha dado una segunda opción, supongo que querrás tomarla para no pasar el resto de tu miserable vida entre rejas… y es qué regreses a ser un ninja de la hoja.

—Prefiero pasar mi vida pudriéndome en prisión—se quejó Sasuke, en sus planes no estaba regresar a esa maldita villa. Todos los malditos que vivían ahí eran responsables de la aniquilación de su Clan, empezando por el Concejo. Habían obligado a Itachi a cumplir como shinobi y darle la espalda a su propia familia y eso él jamás podría perdonarlo.

—Está bien entonces. Llamaré a los ANBU para que te escolten a la prisión de Konoha.

— ¡T-Tsunade-sama!—exclamó Hinata, llamando la atención de los presentes en la oficina. Sasuke la miró con una gran molestia y la rubia con sorpresa—O-onegai… d-dele una s-segunda o-oportunidad a U-Uchiha-san.

—Tú no te metas Hyuuga—sentenció Sasuke molesto—No pienso volver a ser un ninja tarado de ésta maldita villa.

—O-onegai—suplicó ella, la naturaleza de Hinata Hyuuga era compasiva, tranquila y generalmente no buscaba conflictos con nadie. Siempre había gustado ver la felicidad de otras personas sin anteponer la suya propia. Y ésta no era la excepción, aunque Sasuke estuviera sumergido en un mar de oscuridad, ella pensaba que si él quería podría volver por el buen camino y encontrar su felicidad… por eso era que suplicaba al moreno para que considerara la oferta que Tsunade estaba haciéndole.

—Maldita sea—gruñó Sasuke, al ver la figura pequeña de la muchacha. Ése sentimiento que lo venía jodiendo días atrás estaba presente en todo su interior, una extraña calidez que se instalaba en su pecho al verla. Todo desde que esa entrometida kunoichi le había regalado una casaca con el símbolo de su Clan (qué por cierto, estaba portando en esos momentos) —Está bien… Acepto su maldito trato.

Tsunade sonrió complacida, era interesante ver como uno de los ninjas renegados de la villa y anexado en el Libro Bingo, accedía ante las suaves suplicas de Hinata. Esperó en silencio para ver las reacciones que tomaba Hinata, pero después de aquella suplica no volvió a abrir la boca.

—Bien, ya que has aceptado te daré a conocer las condiciones de la segunda opción. Tendrás que volver a ser un ninja de la hoja, pero empezarás desde abajo, es decir un gennin… pude leer tu expediente y únicamente estuviste en las preliminares al examen chunnin hace 8 años cuando el Tercer Hokage aún vivía. Pero posteriormente se suspendió el examen por la invasión de Otogakure. A excepción tuya, todos los ninjas de esa generación han sido ascendidos tanto a chunnin como jounnin. Todos menos tú… y tendrás que comenzar de 0—Tsunade disfrutaba haciendo rabiar al moreno, ya que pudo verlo molesto… seguro estaba indignado porque lo habían regresado al patético nivel de un niño de doce años.

—Es una tontería.

—Nada de eso, sin embargo; se te ha asignado una misión de Clasificación B. Y formarás equipo con Hinata aquí presente—la muchacha se sorprendió y enfocó sus perlados ojos en la rubia y de vez en vez miraba de reojo al morocho, se le veía enojado.

— ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

—Hinata, es una de las mejores kunoichis de la villa y aparte su desarrollada vista puede evitar ataques en un rango de 800 km/h. Claro no ha llegado a superar a Neji Hyuuga pero ahora él será encomendado a una misión de clasificación A, junto al cuerpo especial de cazadores ANBU. Por eso, he decidido que Hinata sea tu compañera en ésta misión.

— ¿Y de q-que se trata, T-Tsunade-sama?—preguntó la muchacha con preocupación.

—Es sencillo; Kirigakure ha pedido nuestra ayuda y como naciones aliadas hemos aceptado darles una mano, la hija del Mizukage ha escapado por el compromiso que se la impuesto en su origen de nacimiento—Hinata miró con atención las palabras de la rubia—Afortunadamente la chica está bien y se encuentra aquí en Konoha bajo custodia para evitar que se escape, a final de cuentas ella es una civil más pero tiene sus trucos para escapar… Mizukage me ha pedido que como naciones aliadas llevemos de regreso a su hija.

— ¿I-iremos al País del Agua?—preguntó la muchacha con un poco de duda.

—Así es—sonrió la rubia, viendo las reacciones de hastío que hacía el Uchiha. Aunque ella también estaba de acuerdo en que se pudriera en prisión toda su vida, era divertido hacerlo rabiar, y luego su mirada pasó a Hinata… definitivamente había sido buena idea que ella cuidará de él.

Imaginando a Sakura en el lugar de la Hyuuga, se imaginaba, todo menos paz. Podría jurar que en varias ocasiones su mejor alumna hubiera ido a parar al hospital tras un ataque del moreno.

— ¿C-cuando partiremos?—preguntó interesada la peli azul.

—Hoy mismo, por la noche.

Sasuke gruñó y miró molesto a Hinata, él no quería ser un ninja de la hoja nuevamente. Pero ahí estaba, recriminándose mentalmente por haber doblado el brazo tan pronto gracias a las suplicas de esa chiquilla que estaba a su lado. Una cosa era convivir con ella en ese departamento y otra muy distinta era tener que hacer equipo para escoltar a una chiquilla caprichosa a su país natal.

—Hinata, he de pedirte que uses tú uniforme de Chunnin. Es una misión oficial y requiero profesionalismo al desempeñarla—la chica asintió dubitativa, desde que había sido ascendida, no había usado jamás su chaleco ni siquiera en misiones de rastreo—Sé que tienes varias preguntas. Te responderé rápidamente; Kirigakure a pesar de ser nuestros aliados no dejan de darme desconfianza aún, no quiero tener problemas con nadie de esa villa y mucho menos con Mizukage. Así que te pido que ambos sean lo más precavidos posible y ante todo pongan en alto el nombre de Konohagakure.

— ¿Y la paga?—

—Sabía que preguntarías Uchiha—recriminó la gobernante—Al término de la misión se les pagará, ya conoces un sistema tan sencillo como éste. Kirigakure, cubre el gasto del viaje de ésta misión.

La rubia no dijo nada más y buscó entre su escritorio lleno de pergaminos, el rollo que le entregaría a los chicos. Al encontrarlo, extendió su brazo para dárselo al morocho. Y él sin muchas ganas de ser amable, se lo arrebató llevándose una mirada furiosa de la rubia y una angustiada de la peli azul por sus actos ante la Hokage. A él eso lo tenía sin importancia.

—Ve a la Academia, Uchiha—habló nuevamente la Hokage—A partir de éste momento quiero ver la bandana de la villa en alguna parte de tu cuerpo.

—Vámonos—Sasuke ignoró las palabras de la Godaime y se dirigió a la Hyuuga—Aún tengo hambre.

Tsunade se ofendió por el actuar del moreno, pero tras colocar sus manos en forma de meditación, sonrió al ver a éste chiquillo insolente. Su mirada se posó sobre Hinata y ella asintió sin chistar a las órdenes que éste le daba, luego llegó a ella un punto importante… Hinata Hyuuga era novia del atarantado de Naruto, si la rara relación que el Uchiha y la chica llevaban, después podría haber problemas amorosos de por medio.

Suspiró y se dijo así misma que ella ya no estaba para estar entrometiéndose en cosas de jóvenes.

•.•.•.•

Cómo siempre: Los chismes en Konoha eran el pan de cada día. El rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea se había esparcido en menos de una hora por toda la villa y las miradas no se hacían esperar… y eso empezaba a afectar a Hinata, pues no le gustaba ser centro de atención aunque fuera indirectamente. Podía escuchar las conversaciones susurrantes de los civiles con respecto a Sasuke y de vez en vez ella también estaba ahí en sus labios chismosos.

—Ignóralos—dijo Sasuke, había notado como la chica había empezado a encogerse por las palabras de la gente—Son una bola de chismosos. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que hablen a mis espaldas.

Los ojos perlados de la muchacha se dirigieron al rostro de marfil de Sasuke—D-demo… y-yo n-nunca.

—Tendrás que hacerlo—sentenció, llevando sus oscuros ojos a los perlados de ella—Al menos hasta que dejes de estar conmigo.

Ella bajó inmediatamente su mirada, los ojos ónix del morocho eran demasiado pesados como para sostenerle por un largo periodo la mirada y ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse intimidada. Asintió en silencio y regresó su mirada al piso como si éste fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Eres rara.

La muchacha no dijo nada más en el camino, pero vio al moreno desviarse a otro sitio lejos de la casa, se alarmó y le dio alcance sólo para ver que se dirigía a la Academia para recoger su bandana, una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que el muchacho no era del todo rebelde ante las órdenes. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, la atención de Hinata fue llevada hasta el columpio que muchos años atrás utilizaba Naruto cuando se ponía triste por las groserías que otros niños le hacían. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en el rubio.

—Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día—Sasuke la trajo de sus pensares y ando con rapidez junto a él dentro de la Academia.

Había varios niños en el lugar, viendo con sorpresa a los mayores en especial a Sasuke. Las niñas pequeñas se aglomeraban en las puertas de sus aulas para ver al moreno y gritar con emoción al verlo pasar de manera altiva. Sasuke conocía el camino, tendría que ir a la oficina que era de Iruka para pedirle la maldita cintilla. Tenía muchísimos años sin utilizar esa cosa y ahora tampoco le apetecía volvérsela a poner en la frente.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso.

— ¡Oh por Kami-sama!—exclamó sorprendido Iruka— ¿Es verdad? ¿Enserio es verdad? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

—Hmp—bufó el moreno molesto, el profesor nunca iba a cambiar.

— ¡Qué gusto verte muchacho!—exclamó el maduro shinobi—He de suponer que si estás aquí sin custodia alguna has decidido volver a la aldea.

—No lo hice como gusto personal Iruka—terminó el moreno de mala gana, rodando los ojos por la amplia sonrisa que le dio su antiguo sensei.

—Bueno, bueno muchacho ya que estás aquí… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Me ha mandado Tsunade por una bandana shinobi.

El hombre con la cicatriz en la nariz sonrió contento—Claro, dame un segundo—y buscó dentro de su escritorio el paquete donde venían barias bandas con el símbolo de la aldea—Aquí tienes Sasuke y… Bienvenido de nuevo a casa.

El moreno no dijo nada y simplemente asintió, viendo a Hinata le indicó que ya podían retirarse.

—Arigatou I-Iruka-sensei—la chica dio una reverencia marcada y se apresuró para alcanzar al moreno.

Parte del día se les había ido, había sido extraño. Muy extraño a decir verdad, Sasuke literalmente había sido perdonado y reivindicado como un shinobi, la muchacha realmente pensó que iba a enfrentar una pena más dura, pero no… le dieron dos opciones de las cuales él podría escoger usando su libre albedrio. Durante todo el día casi no le había dado tiempo de pensar en su rompimiento con el rubio.

Cuando por fin hubieron regresado al departamento tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga se sorprendieron de no ver el campo genjutsu alrededor. Ahora podían apreciar la estructura del lugar. Sasuke rápidamente lo dedujo, era cosa de Tsunade, él al haber regresado a ser un shinobi de Konoha, se le estaba permitido vivir en aquel departamento sin intención alguna de ser oculto o custodiado.

—Maldita anciana…

— ¿U-Uchiha-san, t-todo bien?

—Haz silencio, Hyuuga.

La chica suspiro, ya conocía sus contestaciones—estaba enojado—decidió dejarlo pasar y meter las llaves en la perilla. Al entrar al departamento, con las bolsas de mercado –que habían cagado todo éste tiempo—fue a depositarlas en la cocina. Tendría que apresurarse si quería prepararse para esa misión que les encomendó Tsunade.

•.•.•.•

La noche se había cernido sobre Konoha y con ello, dos ninjas ya estaban listos para partir. Esperando la llegada de los ANBU hacía falta en el lugar ya que ellos se encontraban custodiando a la hija del Mizukage. El clima era fresco y el silencio era cómodo para ambos shinobi, a no ser por las pláticas extrañas de los eternos gennin que custodiaban el portón de la villa.

Pocos minutos después, aparecieron cinco ANBU, uno que reconoció Hinata inmediatamente y una cálida sonrisa se sembró en sus labios al ver esa larga cabellera castaña atada en una coleta baja.

—Disculpen la tardanza—habló Neji bajo su máscara de gato—A partir de éste momento, la señorita Boa estará bajo sus cuidados.

—G-gracias—sonrió Hinata.

Los ANBU, dejaron ver a la muchacha, era alta de piel apiñonada y largos cabellos castaños. Sus ojos eran grandes de un color verde y labios color cereza, vestida en finos kimonos.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?—preguntó la muchacha de mala gana, viendo mal a los ANBU y la muchacha presente— ¿Ella será mi escolta?—rió con sarcasmo—Den por hecho que jamás harán que regrese a Kirigakure.

—No subestimes a ésta mujer—una tercera voz llamó la atención de los presentes.

Boa abrió sus ojos con un extraño brillo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora al moreno que le había hablado. Sasuke conocía esas reacciones femeninas y rodó los ojos con hastío… genial, tendría que soportar a una loca con las hormonas alteradas.

Neji a través de su máscara vio de mala gana al Uchiha, estaba al tanto que se le había otorgado el perdón bajo condiciones. Pero estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su prima, sabía que era fuerte, pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse con ella, él era su guardián y si algo le pasaba en manos del traidor nunca iba a perdonárselo. Aprovechó para acercase a Hinata.

—Hinata-sama—habló el castaño. Notando que la atención de la peli azul era centrada en él— ¿Estará bien?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si nii-san—sonrió ella con suavidad—El camino hacía Kirigakure nos demorará al menos cinco días. P-pasaremos por el P-país de las Olas en la N-Nación del Agua.

—Lo sé, hace poco fui a Amegakure. Sólo tenga cuidado… el camino hacia allá es un poco peligroso, en especial porque los shinobis de allá no son nada agradables y menos con los forasteros. Prométame que estará bien.

Hinata sonrió enternecida y con toda la vergüenza que sentía, se acercó tímidamente a su primo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Sasuke notó aquel acto y sintió en su estómago una pequeña acidez que decidió ignorar, en varias ocasiones esa chica le causaba sensaciones de las cuales no había nombre para describirlas. Pero estaba más fastidiado con aquella chica, que desde que había hablado no se le despegaba del brazo.

Era como retroceder varios años en el pasado donde las chiquillas hacían exactamente lo mismo. A su mente llegó una idea brillante…

Fuera de Konoha, podría deshacerse de la Hyuuga y de esa molesta chica. No podría fallar, estaba en buenas condiciones aunque no en excelentes, y podría utilizar sus habilidades para largarse por fin de Konoha. Aunque constantemente a su mente llegaban los recuerdos en sueños junto a su familia, todos sin excepción le pedían que tomará la segunda oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida para rehacerla.

—Los escoltaremos hasta la Ciudad de Tanzaku, nosotros nos separaremos ahí para ir a otra misión—habló Neji.

La muchacha asintió y tras entregar los permisos para dejar la aldea, se les permitió la salida. Hinata venía conversando con su primo a unos ciertos metros alejada del Uchiha y éste estaba perdiendo la carente paciencia que tenía, con aquella chica.

— ¿Enserio, no te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo en Kirigakure?—preguntó ella de manera seductora—Estoy segura que mi padre aprobaría una unión con un chico tan guapo como tú.

—Solo camina, niña.

En realidad le estaba costando mucho trabajo no trozarle el cuello a aquella habladora y de paso ir contra los demás. Pero estaba en una clara desventaja; habían cinco ANBU con ellos y era muy probable que el resto del escuadrón estuviera oculto entre las sombras esperando cualquier ataque en los alrededores. Tendría que esperar a que éstos se largaran para empezar con su plan para largarse.

Caminaron durante una hora y media, solo podían escucharse los murmullos de Neji y Hinata, junto a los vocablos marcados de Boa. Hasta que divisaron las luces de las casas encendidas, era un poblado turístico y había centros nocturnos, bares, casinos qué todo turista apreciaría. Al llegar a los límites de la ciudad, los ANBU se detuvieron para informar su partida.

—Es hora de irme Hinata-sama—continuó Neji, viendo a la muchacha asentirle con una tímida sonrisa.

—Cuídate mucho Neji nii-san.

El muchacho se permitió para retirarse la máscara de gato y los ojos perlados de ambos se encontraron. Ante los ojos de Sasuke, él podía ver que el castaño tenía sentimientos por aquella chiquilla de enorme chaqueta lila, no pasó desapercibido ningún movimiento del Hyuuga para él. Desde que besó suavemente la mejilla de Hinata y luego apresarla entre sus brazos.

Una breve despedida y el genio volvió a colocar su máscara para luego desaparecer en un veloz movimiento junto a todo el escuadrón de ANBU de la villa.

Hinata movió su brazo en señal de despedida hasta que ya no pudo ver a los shinobi. Al girar sobre sus pies vio a los otros dos individuos, la chica de nombre Boa la miraba de mala gana, colgada del brazo del Uchiha que se veía realmente fastidiado por la cercanía.

—Bien, dormiremos hoy aquí y mañana a primera hora partiremos rumbo a Kirigakure—dijo Sasuke, ganándose una mirada embelesada de Boa y un asentimiento de parte de Hinata.

Al adentrarse al lugar; la gente parecía no querer dormir por nada del mundo, pues las luces, la exquisita comida y las atracciones nocturnas los llamaban irremediablemente. Era un poblado de civiles y casi no había shinobis por ahí, así que incluso ellos eran más llamativos que otras cosas. Llegaron rápidamente a un hostal dónde pidieron habitaciones.

—Yo pido quedarme contigo, cariño—anunció Boa al moreno, él frunció el ceño.

—Te quedarás con ella—la mirada de Sasuke se posó en Hinata.

— ¿Pero por qué? Estoy segura que tú y yo la pasaremos bien juntos.

—He dicho que no. Tú, pide las habitaciones—la Hyuuga asintió y fue rápidamente a la recepción para pedir las llaves de los cuartos. Un viejito de estatura pequeña y calvo, sonrió a la kunoichi y extendió un par de llaves, para luego recibir el dinero.

Los tres se miraron, y fueron al ascensor para llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando estuvieron en el primer piso, Boa insistió en quedarse al lado de Sasuke y él se negó nuevamente. Odiaba esas situaciones dónde las féminas hacían lo que fuera por compartir las sábanas con él. Hinata miraba preocupada la situación, aquella chica era terca y estaba segura que la paciencia del moreno no duraría mucho y menos si tendrían que estar cinco días así.

—Tenemos que hablar—comentó el Uchiha a la Hyuuga, Boa miró con odio a Hinata y quitándole la llave se metió de manera grosera la habitación que ambas tendrían que compartir.

— ¿Q-qué pasa U-Uchiha-san?

—Tenemos que trazar el camino hacía Kirigakure, no pienso soportar por tanto tiempo a esa odiosa mujer—Hinata no evitó sonreír sutilmente y fue captada por el moreno— ¿De qué te ríes?

—G-gomene—borró su sonrisa—S-solo fue g-gracioso.

—No lo es. Es odioso—se quejó—Mañana tomaremos la ruta más rápida posible, al iniciar el alba partimos. Si apresuramos el paso, primero podremos pasar por el país de las Olas y quedarnos ahí o continuar hasta la madrugada.

—D-de acuerdo.

—Bien.

Después de esa breve conversación, ambos ingresaron a sus habitaciones y tras tocar la cama se quedaron profundamente dormidos, a excepción de Boa quién se escurrió de su cama para escabullirse a las sábanas del moreno, no pensaba darse por vencida tan pronto. No por nada era la hija del Mizukage.

•.•.•.•.•

Ino Yamanaka estaba dispuesta a ir a reclamarle a Hinata, su falta de compromiso con sus amigos. Tenían casi tres semanas sin verle el rostro, ella sabía que se encontraba cuidando de Sasuke, pero ese no era motivo para no darle la cara. Si estaba enojada e indignada, sus pies la habían llevado al Distrito Hyuuga, sólo para toparse con el amable niñero de la chica, anunciándole que se les había notificado qué Hinata había salido en una misión a Kirigakure.

— ¡Genial!—se quejó—Ahora tendré que esperar a verla.

Con el ceño fruncido, arrastró los pies. Aún era temprano y su turno en el hospital había terminado, durante ese tiempo se había enfrentado a Sakura. La pelirrosa le reclamaba a ella por la llegada del Uchiha a la villa.

—Estás loca Sakura—suspiró la rubia.

Conforme caminaba llegó a los restaurante de la villa; todo el camino olía delicioso aunque los aromas se mezclaban, fue a la carne asada y no encontró a Choji o Asuma-sensei. Era raro no encontrarlos comiendo una buena parrillada en conjunto del perezoso de Shikamaru.

Al final de la calle estaba Ichiraku, a ver si alguno de sus conocidos estaba en el lugar, realmente no quería irse. Esperanzada en al menos encontrarse a Naruto dirigió sus pasos de manera rápida. Al llegar, vio varios pares de pies bajo la cortina y sonrió pues era seguro que estuvieran todos en el lugar.

Cuando sus ojos azules buscaron a rostros conocidos, solo vieron a varios shinobi cenando y conversando animadamente entre ellos. Y al final de la barra se encontró con el único ninja que estaría ahí de ley, Naruto Uzumaki comía un gran tazón de ramen de manera lenta y desanimada.

Quizás podría animarlo un poco, recordándole el compromiso con Hinata.

— ¡Ey, Naruto!—llamó la rubia, y el nombrado levantó la mirada de su plato sólo para encontrarse con una sonriente Ino.

—Hola Ino—dijo desganado y regresó su atención a la comida. La rubia frunció el ceño por sentirse ignorada.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa cara larga?—preguntó la chica, y se acercó hasta el desinflado rubio. Vio el único banco disponible y se trepó a él para tomar asiento junto al atarantado ninja.

—Nada.

— ¡Oye!—llamó nuevamente su atención— ¿No estás emocionado por el compromiso con Hina-chan?—si Naruto estaba desanimado, ahora un aura morada lo rodeaba completamente— ¿Ya pensaste a dónde se irán de Luna de Miel?

El rubio dejó de mover los palillos y dejó de comer, sólo para enfocar su mirada en la rubia—Ya no habrá compromiso alguno.

— ¡¿Qué, por qué, que paso?!—exclamó ella sorprendida por las frías palabras de Naruto.

—Decidí terminar ésta farsa, Ino—la rubia de ojos azules no comprendía del todo—Me estaba engañando a mí mismo y a Hinata… ella no se merece que yo le haga esto. Sé que ella me ama… pero… yo no…

— ¿Sigues enamorado de Sakura verdad?—preguntó la rubia, sintiendo pena por sus amigos. Ella también sabía que el Uzumaki seguía enamorado de la pelirrosa.

Él asintió en silencio, y para sorpresa de la rubia, unas lágrimas dolorosas salieron de los azules ojos del jinchuriky—Aunque tengo bien merecido lo que me pasa—Ino no entendía del todo—Sakura-chan, jamás podrá amarme como yo a ella… ella sigue enamorada del T-Teme.

—Lo lamento Naruto, enserio—la joven cotilla, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y sintiendo la necesidad, sacó un pañuelo de su falda y secó las lágrimas del rubio seguido de un abrazo lleno de apoyo—Estarás bien, ya verás que solo es una etapa.

—Ahora yo no tengo cara para mirar nuevamente a Hinata-chan.

—No te preocupes ahora por eso—sonrió la Yamanaka—Ahora termina de cenar y yo te ayudaré a que al menos tú y ella sean amigos nuevamente.

— ¿De veras?—preguntó él, recuperando el ánimo que lo caracterizaba. Fue una sonrisa tan radiante que Ino no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le causó verlo tan animada. Ella asintió sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

Naruto ésa noche invitó la cena a la chica, que sintió un raro cosquilleo nacer en su interior tras esa radiante sonrisa.

•.•.•.•.•

—Oye zanahoria, ya me aburrí—se quejó una voz masculina.

—Deja de decir estupideces, dientes de tiburón—se acomodó sus lentes y notó como su compañero sonreía socarronamente. Mostrando sus dientes afilados— ¿Dónde está Jugo?

—Fue a buscar algo para que comiéramos.

—Espero que ésta vez traiga algo bueno—ella sonrió triunfante, al haber encendido una fogata en la cueva. Se acomodó alrededor del fuego para entrar en calor.

— ¿No ha habido todavía señales de Sasuke, verdad?

—No Suigetsu—bufó ella con fastidio—Pareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. No ha habido rastros de él y para colmo, Jugo y yo tuvimos que revisar entre los muertos para ver que no estuviera entre ellos.

— ¡Iug!—se quejó Suigetsu— ¡Le agarraste el culo a los muertos, Karin!—se burló haciendo muecas de asco.

La venita en la frente de la pelirroja se hinchó y tras propinarle un buen golpe al peliblanco, le roció un poco de perfume con veneno, viendo como la cara del chico se ponía morada y empezaba a retorcerse en el suelo.

—Idiota—se quejó la pelirroja, y luego volvió a echarle un perfume que lo regresó a la normalidad.

— ¡Oye, maldita Karin pelos de zanahoria! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—se puso cara a cara con la joven del Clan Uzumaki.

—Para que dejes de decir tonterías—se miraron con centellas en los ojos y un ruido en la entrada de la caverna nos trajo de regreso a la realidad.

— ¡Traje la comida!—exclamó un hombre de piel morena, de cabellos naranjas, y en su hombro colgaban al menos una docena de pescados de gran tamaño. Y en su otro brazo cargaba con un jabalí.

— ¡Hoy si comeremos rico!—elogió Suigetsu y llegó al lado de Jugo—Por fin grandote, encontraste algo qué nos llenará el estómago.

—Si bueno, pero ustedes cocinen—sonrió el peli naranja, y fue a sentarse al lado de Karin— ¿Nada aún de Sasuke-dono?

—No… todavía no.

El equipo Taka, se dispuso a cenar, mañana sería un nuevo día y entonces podrían seguir con la búsqueda del moreno que buena falta les hacía.

* * *

 **Bueno, por ahí me dijeron que porqué siempre que hay SasuHina, debe de haber NaruSaku… en realidad, Sakura es uno de los personajes que menos me gustan de la serie y a decir verdad… no pienso emparejar a Naruto con Sakura. Será todo un proceso pero no les revelaré quién será la pareja del rubito tonto. Y Sakura… bueno ella para mí siempre será un caso perdido, ya veré que haré con ella más adelante.**

 **Y bueno quiénes quieran seguir leyendo éste fic, adelante, no me agüito, yo aguanto vara. A veces es muy fácil juzgar al escritor, pero no se han puesto a pensar que tantas ideas rondarán en la cabeza de uno. Gracias de todas formas a las que dejaron su comentario y pues espero encuentren otra historia que les agrade.**

 **Curiosamente dos "Guest" comentaron que, no les agradaba la idea del SasuSaku, amigas… realmente, si se las saben de todas a todas. Las invito a darle retroceso a la página y dejar de leer el fic, nadie las obliga. Lástima que no puedo contestarles directamente por mensaje privado porque no tienen una cuenta en FF.**

 **Responderé mensajes más adelante.**

 **De mientras agradezco follows y reviews, del capítulo pasado y espero que éste les agrade.**

• **.•.•**

* * *

 _Les mando besos y abrazos en pergamino_ _u_

 _05/06/2017._


	7. Un nuevo Comienzo

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo VII. Un nuevo comienzo=**

 **.•.**

 **E** staba realmente furioso, se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de despertar en el departamento dónde lo enclaustraron un tiempo. Varias veces durante la noche, se despertó por los fallidos intentos de Boa para meterse en su cama y eso lo había puesto de muy mal humor. A las seis de la mañana ya estaba levantado, no iba a permitir que esa chica siguiera jodiendo su descanso. En el equipaje que había llevado consigo sacó su muda de ése día y vio la bandana de Konoha.

La aventó con molestia sobre la cama y fue directo al baño para alistarse.

Sin prestar mucha atención a la habitación, Boa se introdujo nuevamente en la habitación del moreno. No se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil, Sasuke era un hueso duro de roer pero ningún hombre se escapaba de sus encantos, al ver la cama vacía frunció el ceño pero sonrió con malicia al escuchar la regadera del baño. Haciendo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance se retiró las ropas de su fino cuerpo sólo para quedar en ropa interior.

Tenía un abdomen plano y en su espalda baja se marcaban los hoyuelos de venus. Tenía piernas largas y bien torneadas; su piel apiñonada se veía hermosa y unos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Sonrió y se ató la bandana en los senos después de retirarse el sostén y acomodarse seductoramente en la cama del Uchiha.

Estaba segura de que funcionaría.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke salía del cuarto de aseo ignorando a la fémina en su cama. Ya que él secaba sus azabaches cabellos con la toalla y le impedían la vista, caminando con la toalla sobre su cabeza llegó a su cama, dónde se sentó e inmediatamente sintió un par de finas manos sobre su pecho mojado.

Fue tomado por sorpresa y como si el tacto de esas manos lo quemaran dio un salto de la cama, sólo para encontrarse con Boa qué le sonreía seductoramente. La vio de pies a cabeza y lo único que sintió en ese momento fue molestia, llegó el momento en el que juró odiar a las mujeres por ser tan fáciles.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó molesto, viendo a la muchacha que se levantaba de la cama para llegar hasta él.

—Vamos, no me digas que no te gusto—sonrió victoriosa y llegó al moreno solo para ponerse de puntitas y besar la barbilla del morocho.

—Eres patética—soltó él, alejándola de su persona.

—No pensé que fueras tan tímido—dijo ella, llevando su mano a la cintura del moreno que era cubierta por una toalla.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!—exclamó, lleno de hastío y tomó a la joven con nada de delicadeza y arrancándole la bandana del pecho pudo apreciar esas montañas apiñonadas. Pero solo sintió asco por esa mujer, era como revivir con Karin esos momentos cuando ella juraba amarlo. Sin la menor delicadeza con la chica, la echó de su habitación a pesar de los gritos de protesta de ella.

Regresó de manera rápida, a la puerta y arrojó las ropas de la chica en su cara.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!—gritó ella enojada, había sido humillada por el moreno— ¡Escúchame bien! ¡A mí nadie me rechaza! Te vas a arrepentir.

Sasuke ni siquiera tomó las palabras de la joven, cerrando la puerta en su cara después de echarle el seguro al pestillo. ¡Maldita loca!

•.•.•.•.•

Un portazo violento la despertó, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse a Boa totalmente desnuda y cargando entre sus brazos su ropa, se le veía molesta y unas lágrimas escurridizas resbalaron por sus mejillas, cubrió su boca y la vio encerrarse violentamente en el cuarto de baño. Llevó su mirada al reloj y a penas se marcaban las siete en punto, tendría qué levantarse para partir pronto. Aunque no entendía del todo que había pasado.

Salió de la calidez de la cama, y se calzó sus sandalias ninja. En esos momentos llevaba un holgado pijama bastante sencillo compuesto por una remera lila que llegaba bajo su trasero y unos pescadores sueltos… con preocupación llegó hasta la puerta del baño y tocó.

— ¡Lárgate!—escuchó a la hija del Mizukage gritarle al interior del baño.

—D-demo…

— ¡Dije que te largaras! ¿Eres sorda?

Hinata frunció los labios y dejó de insistir. Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, tendría que ir a ver al Uchiha, quizás él podría indicarle que había pasado con la chica.

El pasillo del hostal se escuchaba silencioso, era normal pues aún era temprano y muchos de los huéspedes del lugar eran turistas que disfrutaban de desvelarse y ahora dormían plácidamente. Yendo a la puerta de Sasuke tocó.

La puerta se abrió violentamente.

— ¡Te dije que me dejarás tranquilo!—exclamó el Uchiha molesto, pero al ver quién era su expresión se normalizó—Ah… eres tú.

— ¿U-Uchiha-san, todo b-bien?—preguntó con curiosidad la joven, prácticamente éste le había gritado en la cara. Algo había ocurrido entre el moreno y la chica de Kirigakure.

— _Ésa,_ me va a volver loco—confesó el moreno con fastidio.

— ¿Q-qué ocurrió?

— ¿No es más que obvio, Hyuuga? ¿Eres ciega acaso?

Ella negó y sus labios se volvieron una línea—E-entiendo.

—Apresúrate y terminemos con ésta maldita situación.

La chica asintió y regresó a su habitación, al entrar la joven castaña ya estaba vestida pero con una faceta molesta. Vio con acidez a Hinata y le dio la espalda. La kunoichi dejó pasar la actitud grosera de la chica y se metió al baño para arreglarse pronto.

Una vez lista, se reunieron en el lobby junto al Uchiha. Avisaron al recepcionista y partieron nuevamente, en el camino pasaron a comprar algo de comer y el camino fue silenciosamente incómodo. Boa miraba con coraje a ambos shinobi pero no decía absolutamente, y de vez en vez Sasuke hablaba con la peli azul para informarle el camino que tomarían saliendo de Tanzaku.

Al ir caminando, dejaron de ver las pequeñas casas a las afueras de la ciudad sólo para ser reemplazadas por el nacimiento de un espeso bosque.

—Byakuugan—la suave voz de Hinata, llamó la atención del Uchiha. Él se puso en guardia pues había sido repentino.

Para el rango visual de Hinata, no había problemas a la redonda, iban bien hasta ése momento. Anunció a Sasuke que estaban por camino seguro, mientras que Boa se mantenía en silencio… seguía molesta gracias al Uchiha.

Caminaron por vario rato hasta medio día, el camino usualmente estaba siendo tranquilo y eso al moreno no le gustaba, había pensado en irse después de noquear a Hinata y a la hija de Mizukage pero el sentimiento no se iba e interiormente se insultaba por ser tan raro consigo mismo, en otras ocasiones no habría dudado ni un poco en su actuar. Bufó con molestia, llamando la atención de la Hyuuga.

— ¿Todo bien Uchiha-san?—preguntó la joven, lo había estado viendo de reojo conforme caminaban.

—Hmp.

Otro rato más pasó en silencio y finalmente la muchacha se detuvo en el camino.

—No pienso seguir caminando más, estoy cansada—se quejó viendo de forma molesta a ambos shinobi.

—Caminaremos un rato más—dijo Sasuke tajante—No es problema mío si estás cansada. Eres débil y patética por lo que veo.

Hinata llevó su brazo a la altura de su pecho con preocupación—U-Uchiha-san, d-deberíamos d-descansar un poco. L-la señorita Boa, n-no está acostumbrada a r-recorrer t-tantos kilómetros.

—No necesito tu compasión—la otra se mofó de Hinata.

—Como sea—el moreno retomó su andar sin prestar atención a las dos féminas.

Algo que sí pudo notar Hinata, que había cambiado en la vestimenta del moreno fue la banda de Konoha, la llevaba en la cintura como solía hacer Ino. Sonrió internamente y siguió de cerca los pasos de Sasuke.

•.•.•.•.•

La formación Taka, se alistaba para seguir en la búsqueda de quién era su líder, les hacía falta el moreno y aunque éste último hubiese matado a Orochimaru le apreciaban, todos los presentes sabían que el Sannin había sido como un padre para ellos aunque éste hiciera experimentos con ellos cuando se le antojaba. Habían estado con Sasuke desde que él parcialmente había llegado a los laboratorios.

En especial Karin, ella apreciaba al moreno e incluso podía admitirse así misma que se había enamorado del Uchiha errante.

A Suigetsu le daba prácticamente igual, solo qué no tenía a quién fastidiar y Karin muchas veces terminaba envenenándolo con sus perfumes apestosos y Jugo, bueno él… él era Jugo. Tras salir de la cueva donde habían pasado la noche, tomaron sus pocas pertenencias y emprendieron el camino.

— ¿Por fin alguna idea de dónde pueda estar Sasuke?—preguntó Suigetsu, ganándose una mirada amenazante de Karin.

—Si lo supiera, ya hubiéramos ido por él, ¿no lo crees dientes de tiburón?—gruñó la pelirroja.

—Es demasiado temprano para que empiecen a pelear ustedes dos—sentenció Jugo—No estoy de humor para ver sus niñerías.

— ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor Jugo?—preguntó Suigetsu, dejando de lado la pelea con Karin. La pelirroja ajustó sus lentes y también dirigió su atención al peli naranja.

—Vámonos.

Asintieron y siguieron su camino.

Para el gusto de Taka, el día estaba siendo realmente aburrido… no había bandidos en el bosque con los cuales divertirse y los animales parecía que sabían de su presencia y estaban muy bien escondidos. Karin se detuvo abruptamente en medio del camino, llamando la atención de los otros dos integrantes del equipo.

— ¿Qué pasa Karin?—preguntó Jugo.

La joven había cerrado los ojos y había comenzado a concentrar chakra—Siento el chakra de Sasuke-kun—los otros dos abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos y esperaron a que la pelirroja terminara con lo que estaba haciendo—No está muy lejos de aquí, pero también siento la presencia de otras dos personas una de ellas también es un shinobi.

Suigetsu paseó su lengua en sus afilados dientes—Eso quiere decir que habrá diversión.

— ¿Por dónde es Karin?—preguntó el de piel morena.

—Por allá—la joven señaló con su dedo en dirección al sur.

— ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?—preguntó Suigetsu con ánimos.

Los otros dos asintieron y desaparecieron sobre las copas de los árboles para empezar a rastrear al moreno. Por las palabras de la pelirroja no debía estar muy lejos, aumentaron su velocidad y se encontraron con un claro, ahí había indicios de que Sasuke había estado no hace mucho pues había huellas y un par de envolturas de chocolatinas en el lugar.

—No estamos muy lejos—comentó Karin—Deben estar a unos cuarenta metros de nosotros.

—Bien, zanahoria—molestó Suigetsu—Apresurémonos.

Suigetsu iba a empezar a correr pero una fuerte patada en el trasero lo hizo caer, gruñó listo para regresarle el golpe. Pero ante la sorpresa de todos un pesado cuerpo cayó sobre ellos llevándolos al duro suelo después de una pequeña explosión por el impacto. A Jugo ni tiempo le había dado tiempo de decir palabra alguna, fue tan rápido.

— ¡Maldición!—se quejó Suigetsu, dolorido— ¡Quítate zanahoria!—gritó.

— ¡Estúpido dientes de tiburón!—gritó Karin, dolorida pues ella había recibido el golpe directo por el peso del peli blanco y el otro individuo.

— ¡Sasuke-dono!—exclamó Jugo contento, viendo al hombre que había emboscado a los otros dos.

Sasuke escuchó su nombre y evitó hacer otro movimiento, pues él conocía perfectamente a esos tres.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?—preguntó el moreno, guardando su kunai en la bolsa de herramientas.

Karin se levantó de piso quitándose el polvo y cuando sus ojos rojos se cruzaron en los ónix del moreno no dudo ni dos segundos en ir a abrazarle. ¡Lo había echado mucho de menos! Pensó lo peor cuando no lo había encontrado de entre los muertos, pero al verlo ahí sano y salvo sintió un alivio enorme.

—No seas fastidiosa Karin—comentó el Uchiha de manera fría.

Suigetsu recorrió al Uchiha de pies a cabeza, viendo su nueva vestimenta. Había cambiado la camiseta blanca por una casaca de cuello alto y bermudas de color beige, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona al ver la banda de su aldea natal en su cintura.

—Así que te has redimido—comentó el peli blanco con gracia, ganándose una mirada helada del moreno y una curiosa por parte de Karin y Jugo, sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería el Hozuki.

Detrás del cuarteto, llegó de un salto Hinata junto a Boa. Inmediatamente la formación Taka se colocó en guardia ante la kunoichi recién llegada.

— ¿Qué quieres niña?—preguntó Karin, sacando una botellita de perfume venenoso lista para atacar a la oji perla. Sasuke se interpuso en el posible ataque de la joven y Hinata— ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

—Déjenla tranquila, viene conmigo.

—Ya veo por qué decidiste regresar a tu aldea—confesó el peli blanco con burla, viendo de arriba abajo a Hinata. Provocando que ésta se sintiera intimidada por sus liliáceos ojos.

—No digas idioteces—el moreno se molestó con su compañero, al ver su mirada ladina para la muchacha. No le gustó para nada la sensación que Suigetsu sembró en él al ver a Hinata de esa manera, ignorando exactamente el por qué.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó la pelirroja—Vámonos, ya te encontramos. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

—No—finalizó él, no iba a darle explicaciones a ninguno de los tres presentes la situación. Era cierto que podría irse con Taka si así lo quisiera, pero ese maldito lazo que sentía lo molestaba y siempre sus pensamientos volaban a aquellos sueños donde Itachi junto a sus padres le pedían que tomará esa segunda oportunidad de vivir.

— ¿Así que has regresado a Konoha?—preguntó Suigetsu con aire molesto, haciendo que Karin y Jugo miraran a su líder con dudas—Vienes con una kunoichi de Konoha y la banda en la cintura dicen mucho.

—No es asunto de ustedes.

—Ya dejen a Sasuke-dono—pidió Jugo con seriedad—Es asunto suyo si así lo quiere. Lo importante es que se encuentra bien… pensamos que te había pasado lo peor.

—Sería muy fácil acabar conmigo.

Hinata vio con la familiaridad con la que se desenvolvía el moreno con aquellos tres ninja, sintió pena por todos los de la villa. Ya que a todos por igual los trataba con hastío y molestia llegando a ser violento, grosero, hostil… pero luego a su mente llegó la tarde cuando lo abrazó por aquella pesadilla que lo afectó considerablemente. Después de todo Sasuke era un humano como todos.

— ¿Y qué hacías por aquí, Sasuke-kun?

—Tengo una misión—fue cortante—Tengo que escoltar a ésta mujer hasta Kirigakure—refiriéndose con nimiedad de Boa, que le lanzó una mirada ácida al moreno que él ignoró.

Boa enfocó su mirada en Karin y también sintió celos de la pelirroja. Era una chica muy guapa, y parecía que tenía también mucha familiaridad con el Uchiha. Tampoco había descartado en ningún momento a Hinata, pues sus largos cabellos azules y esa peculiar mirada, la hacían muy llamativa, pero bajo esas enormes ropas poco atractiva.

— ¡Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, vayamos todos!—opinó Hozuki, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del moreno— ¡Oh vamos, hombre! ¡Te encontramos y qué mejor que ir todos juntos!

—Por primera vez, apoyo a éste idiota—secundó Karin, ella y Suigetsu iban a comenzar una pronta pelea hasta que vieron a Hinata acercarse con timidez a ellos.

—U-Uchiha-san… t-tenemos que seguir.

Todos vieron las reacciones del moreno y se sorprendieron al ver que éste no dijo nada y con una mirada les indicó que podían ir. Karin sintió unos pequeños celos nacer, ya que el Uchiha siempre que podía la alejaba de su lado, frunció los labios y arrastró los pies. De pronto, acompañar al chico ya no le parecía tan buena idea. ¿Qué había pasado para que Sasuke decidiera regresar a su aldea? ¿Y sobre todo quién era esa chica?

Minutos atrás…

 _Sasuke, Hinata y Boa, seguían caminando en el espeso bosque. El morocho estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño, no era normal que en esos momentos no hayan intentado atacarlos. La Hyuuga le había afirmado que en un perímetro cercano no había nadie deambulando por el bosque que fuera peligroso._

 _Pero él no estaba del todo confiado._

— _Esperen aquí—comentó él, llamando la atención de la chica._

— _¿T-todo b-bien?_

— _Daré una vuelta en los alrededores, para asegurarme que no hay nadie siguiéndonos—comentó él, la joven asintió con angustia en su corazón. Pues el hecho de que Sasuke repentinamente se desaparecería era un arma de dos filos._

 _Él podría usar esa excusa para escapar e irse, o realmente iría a dar un rondín de vigilancia… tragó pesado, pues estaba segura que si regresaba a Konoha explicándole a la Hokage que el Uchiha había huido los problemas serían para ella… sin pensar en la reprimenda que su padre le pondría por haber fallado._

 _Quiso confiar en él, pero en cuánto lo vio alejarse… activó su Byakuugan, para verificar. Y entonces fue cuando sus ojos notaron tres personas, podía ver a través de ellos y los puntos de chakra, eran ninjas… quizás eran shinobis aledaños a Kirigakure o Amegakure, recordando las palabras de su primo al decirle que no eran ninjas amigables._

— _S-Señorita Boa, h-hay q-que seguir._

— _Deja de decirme lo que hay que hacer—dijo ella de manera desagradable. Hinata no dijo nada y asintió comenzando a caminar rumbo a donde se había ido el Uchiha. Sabía que era poderoso, pero por si las dudas ella también podría atacar a los enemigos de ser necesario._

 _Apresuró el paso junto a la hija del Mizukage y pidiéndole a la chica que se ocultaran entre los árboles. Hasta que su mirada enfocó a Sasuke en la copa de un árbol con un kunai, se lanzó sin mayor remordimiento para atacar a los tres ninjas que discutían._

 _Luego después de unas palabras de él, con aquellos tres pareció que les conocía, decidió salir._

Karin tenía muchas preguntas para el muchacho pero sabía que él no iba a contestar a ninguna de ellas. Ya se había acostumbrado a los tratos del Uchiha, pero aun así no podía evitar los sentimientos que siempre la acompañaban.

—Sasuke-dono, después de ésta misión, ¿qué piensa hacer?

La atención de todos se puso en Jugo y Sasuke, el moreno por primera vez no supo que contestar… frunció los labios y siguió caminando.

—Bueno, supongo que no quieres hablar—finalizó el peli naranja—No importa, nosotros te acompañaremos.

Hinata vio con sorpresa al equipo Taka, estaba segura que en alguna ocasión los había visto… pero no recordaba exactamente dónde. Se podía decir que ellos eran amigos del morocho pues no se mostraba nada hostil con ellos.

— ¿Piensas quedarte en tu villa?

—Tengo mis razones para hacerlo—sus palabras sonaron tajantes, dolorosas para Karin y sorprendentes para el resto de los shinobi.

—Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos—dijo Suigetsu levantando los hombros en señal de resignación—No sé qué te paso Sasuke, pero estás algo diferente. Antes decías que ibas a hacer polvo Konohagakure y ahora apareces de la nada y piensas quedarte… eres raro tío.

—Deja de joder Suigetsu—habló Jugo—Sasuke-dono tendrá sus razones para estar en Konoha.

—Ya, ya… olvidaba que aquí está su novio número uno para defenderlo.

Y fue así como otra pelea del equipo Taka comenzó, Jugo le jalaba los cabellos a Suigetsu mientras el chico de mirada liliácea mordía con fuerza uno de los brazos de su oponente. Al mismo tiempo llegaba Karin para rociarles perfume venenoso y provocar que ambos cayeran asfixiándose por el menjurje de la pelirroja. Ante Sasuke, era todo tan normal que ya no le sorprendió, sólo curvó sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona y eso no pasó por alto para Hinata.

Siguieron su camino hasta ver la frontera de Amegakure.

—Tendremos que patear algunos culos—dijo Suigetsu con malicia, viendo el portón de la villa.

—No causes problemas—dijo Sasuke—Mi destino es Kirigakure.

— ¡No seas aburrido!

— ¡Ya cállate, dientes de tiburón y obedece a Sasuke-kun!—gritó la pelirroja. Iban a comenzar a pelear, pero Jugo los detuvo.

En todo el camino, Sasuke se veía a gusto y casi no prestó atención a Hinata más que en contadas ocasiones para verla de reojo, ella venía caminando a un lado de Boa que en todo momento se quedó en silencio viendo a todos de mala gana.

Pero aunque Hinata ni los demás lo notaran, Sasuke había observado todos los movimientos de Suigetsu para con la Hyuuga y no le gustaba la mirada que su compañero le dedicaba a la chica, en dos ocasiones había visto al Hozuki admirar el trasero de la chica aunque éste fuera cubierto casi en su totalidad por el chaleco chunnin.

— ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en ese lugar?—por primera vez después de un rato. Boa había hablado, los presentes miraron hacía donde la chica había apuntado con su dedo y vieron una pequeña ciudad.

—No sería mala idea—dijo Karin, ajustando sus lentes— ¿Qué piensas Sasuke-kun?

El bufó con molestia, la tarde estaba por terminar para darle paso a la noche y no habían ingerido ningún tipo de alimento o líquido en todo ese trayecto—Está bien. Partiremos mañana al inicio del alba.

El equipo Taka era peculiar, y a Hinata le recordaba mucho al antiguo equipo 7, bajó la mirada con tristeza por recordar a cierto rubio que le había partido el corazón. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y apretó los ojos con dolor, siguió caminando para que nadie se percatara de su sentir… y juró que una lágrima traviesa había resbalado sin permiso por su mejilla.

Se limpió rápidamente e intentó disimular, hasta que habían llegado a la pequeña villa. Era una villa de civiles y rápidamente fueron a buscar donde probar alimentos y hospedaje.

•.•.•.•.•

Después de los cinco días pactados, estaban en Kirigakure, escoltaron a Boa con el Mizukage y el dirigente de la aldea escondida agradeció a los shinobi. Invitándolos a quedarse un día más en el lugar, afortunadamente durante el camino Boa no intentó otro acercamiento con el Uchiha ya que éste se mostró bastante hostil durante el trayecto y finalmente desistió con la llegada de Karin al equipo. La pelirroja le advirtió que Sasuke no dudaría en matarla si colmaba su paciencia y tras advertencia la castaña prefirió no volver a acercarse.

Para cuando todos decidieron partir, se demoraron tres días ya que sin la hija del Mizukage podían ir más rápido gracias a sus habilidades ninja. El camino fue ameno por las ocurrencias y peleas de la formación Taka.

— ¿Entonces si te quedarás en Konoha?—preguntó Suigetsu, estaban a pocas horas de llegar a Konoha.

—Son asuntos míos Suigetsu, no te entrometas.

El chico de dientes afilados sonrió—Bueno, entonces nos quedaremos contigo.

— ¿Podemos ir contigo, Sasuke-dono?

El moreno los miró con fastidio, suspiró y calló.

— ¡Supongo que es un sí!—gritó emocionado Suigetsu.

—D-demo—la atención de todos fue a parar a Hinata, y ella se encogió ya que no le gustaba que la miraran—P-primero d-deben hablar c-con Tsunade-sama.

—Eso representará un problema—dijo Karin mirando a la Hyuuga, durante el camino la observó bien y no notó algún interés de ella hacía el moreno. Por eso no estaba en actitud hostil a ella, pero tampoco quería decir que la peli azul le agradara del todo porque si había podido notar que Sasuke la miraba constantemente pensando que nadie lo veía—Sasuke-kun puede ayudarnos.

—Que fastidio—se quejó el mencionado. Sabía que sus compañeros no desistirían de la idea que se les había metido en la cabeza.

Al seguir su camino, pronto divisaron el portón rojo de Konoha, estaba abierto de par en par y pudieron divisar a lo lejos como los centinelas peleaban como niños por un trozo de onigiri. Causando la gracia de Jugo y Suigetsu, que quisieron ir y aprovecharse de la situación.

—Ni se les ocurra—comentó el Uchiha.

Al llegar a la puerta, los eternos gennin saludaron a Hinata e ignoraron a Sasuke. Pero centraron especial atención en los otros tres que venían acompañando a los shinobi.

—V-vienen con n-nosotros—pidió la Hyuuga—V-vienen a v-ver a Hokage-sama.

Al principio estos se negaron a permitirles el acceso a la villa, pero tras las suplicas de Hinata accedieron no de muy buena gana. Avisando a los ANBU que estaban en la aldea, los siguieron muy de cerca hasta que todos llegaron a la torre Hokage.

Al entrar, Hinata pidió permiso para entrar, siendo concedido por la Godaime.

—Hinata, Sasuke, bienvenidos—saludó la rubia, mirando a los tres intrusos— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?—preguntó la voluptuosa mujer.

—Son el equipo Taka—habló ésta vez Sasuke—Vienen conmigo.

—Ninjas extranjeros no pueden acceder a la villa Uchiha, lo sabes bien.

—Hokage-sama—habló Karin, la rubia posó sus ojos en la pelirroja—Hemos venido a pedirle permiso para residir en la aldea.

— ¿Qué intereses tienen aquí para que quieran quedarse?

Las miradas de Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo se posaron en la cabeza de Sasuke, dándole la respuesta a la Godaime, que miró de mala gana al moreno.

— ¿Dicen que son Taka, eh?—la rubia, que estaba sentada en su escritorio buscó algunos papeles en su escritorio. Buscando los registros de esos tres, en alguna ocasión en los informes de villanos figuraban esos tres. En sus pensamientos no era mala idea tenerlos al servicio de la villa, pero también era peligroso si toda la formación deambulaba entre las calles.

—T-Tsunade-sama—ésta vez habló Hinata—A-Aquí está el i-informe de la m-misión que se llevó a c-cabo con éxito. Y el a-agradecimiento de Mizukage-sama.

La rubia tomó el pergamino que Hinata le extendió—Bien, después de ésta reunión pueden ir con Shizune para que les entregue su pago. En cuanto a ustedes, serán arrestados momentáneamente hasta tener una decisión concreta con el Concejo de la villa.

— ¿Pero por qué?—exclamó molesta Karin, ya no estaba tan segura de estar ahí.

—Ustedes fueron alumnos de Orochimaru, un ninja traidor y por lo tanto también estuvieron involucrados en varios crímenes. De acuerdo, a los informes que me llegaron hace un tiempo también figuran en el Libro Bingo, y como gobernante es mi deber capturarles para posteriormente hacerles saber una sentencia.

—Lárguense de una vez—dijo el Uchiha molesto a su equipo—No tienen por qué estar oyendo las tonterías de ésta mujer.

— ¡Mucho cuidado Uchiha, he de recordarte que estás también cumpliendo penitencia!

—Maldita mujer—gruñó molesto.

Hinata miraba toda la situación con preocupación, no conocía al equipo de Sasuke, pero no quería que fueran encarcelados de esa manera.

—Tú y Hinata pueden retirarse—terminó Tsunade viendo con el ceño fruncido al Uchiha—Vayan con Shizune para que tramite el pago de la misión.

El moreno iba a protestar, pero la suave mano de Hinata se posó sobre la manga de su casaca. Ese simple gesto suplicaba que ya no hiciera nada más y viéndola con molestia dio media vuelta sobre sus pies para seguir a la Hyuuga ante la atenta mirada de Karin.

Karin quería al Uchiha, pero si no era feliz con ella, tampoco iba a impedirle ser feliz al lado de alguien que posiblemente pudiera controlar el odio que había dentro de él. Sus labios se volvieron una fina línea y apretó los puños con dolor al ver que su adorado ninja se retiraba del lugar. Ahora le preocupaba más que iba a pasar con ellos tres por haber decidido seguir al moreno hasta la villa.

—Bien, ustedes podrían ser encarcelados hoy mismo—continuó la Hokage, una vez que el Uchiha y Hinata habían abandonado su oficina—Pero puedo ofrecerles un trato.

— ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Jugo, desde que habían llegado a la oficina no había hablado.

—Podrían ser ninjas de la hoja y estar al servicio de la villa—vio como los tres jóvenes hicieron muecas de desagrado—Digamos que sería como servicio comunitario—sonrió Tsunade al ver que iban a protestar—A cambio podrán estar en libertad y como un apoyo puedo darles donde quedarse a vivir, las misiones les serán pagadas al igual que a todos nuestros shinobi y ustedes podrán estar con Sasuke Uchiha.

Si lo pensaban bien, no era tan mala idea… ahora que lo pensaban llevaban mucho tiempo siendo nómadas, pues en objetivo de Sasuke por matar a su hermano los había llevado a muchos lugares… y luego de que el moreno matara a Orochimaru por querer apoderarse de su cuerpo habían seguido vagando hasta el enfrentamiento con Pain… podían considerarlo como un breve retiro.

—Supongo que está bien—por fin habló Karin tras pensarlo un poco— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Antes que nada prometer que no desertarán a la villa y firmar un contrato donde vendrán ciertas cláusulas que deben respetar. Así como las libertades y beneficios que tendrán si deciden aliarse a Konoha.

— ¡Oh por Kami!—gimió Suigetsu—Parece que vine a una entrevista de trabajo.

Tsunade vio de mala gana al peli blanco y siguió hablando—Ustedes deciden.

—Está bien—dijo Jugo—Sólo permítanos estar con Sasuke-dono.

—Trato hecho—continuó Tsunade—Sólo he de aclararles qué Sasuke Uchiha sigue bajo supervisión de Hinata Hyuuga por las lesiones provocadas en la batalla con Pain.

Los tres aceptaron y tras mandar a llamar a los concejeros de la aldea, comenzó la reunión con el equipo Taka.

•.•.•.•.•.•

Sasuke y Hinata por fin estaban fuera de la torre Hokage, aunque el moreno se encontraba molesto por la situación que sus compañeros estaban enfrentando con aquella horrible mujer. Estaba seguro que ésta los iba a encarcelar de por vida, apretó los puños molesto.

—U-Uchiha-san—llamó Hinata, atrayendo su atención—E-estarán bien.

—No digas estupideces—cortó, se vio curioso al ver que la chica había intuido su preocupación por Taka.

—T-Tsunade-sama e-es b-buena.

El no dijo nada más y aceleró el paso para ya no tener que hablar con la chica.

—U-Uchiha-san—volvió a llamar la joven al moreno—T-tengo que irme. L-lo veré m-mañana para s-seguir con el t-tratamiento.

Sin decir otra palabra, Hinata dobló sobre sus pasos y comenzó a alejarse lentamente bajo la penetrante mirada del Uchiha. Había olvidado él que ahora podría estar libre por el lugar y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

Con la libertad que tenía, sus pies lo llevaron al lugar donde una vez fue inocente.

•.•.•.•.•.•

Una mirada jade había visto a su adorado moreno junto a Hinata, y los celos la carcomían. Estaba viendo cosas que no estaban sucediendo, en la mente atrofiada de Sakura, juraba a ver visto una caricia del Uchiha para la Hyuuga. Y llena de furia esperó a que la muchacha estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de Sasuke para poder encararla y decirle que ella jamás estaría a la altura para amar al chico.

Hinata caminaba distraída, había sido una misión bastante larga y estaba cansada. Quería llegar en esos momentos a su hogar y encerrarse lo que restaba del día en su habitación. Pensando en la ruptura que había tenido con Naruto no prestaba atención del todo a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— _Hinata, ya no quiero estar contigo—fue directo, él sabía que estaba siendo grosero al decirle las cosas así. Pero no podía decirle la verdad, decirle que quería casarse con ella para olvidar a Sakura. Y estando casados él ya no tendría pretexto para ver a la pelirrosa; no podía ser tan imbécil—Yo ya no te amo. Y no quiero casarme contigo—prefería que ella pensará que ya no la quería y prefería mil veces que lo odiara por comportarse como un idiota._

— _P-pero… ¿P-por qué?_

— _Simplemente ya no te amo, Hinata—la vio a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas—No quiero estar contigo._

 _La chica ahogó un sonoro llanto, su mundo se le venía abajo. Sintió como le destrozaban el corazón lentamente, vio al rubio desviarle la mirada y sus ojos azules fueron a parar a las delgadas manos de ella, tomó su delgada mano y la sortija de compromiso que llevaba consigo, la retiró lentamente y la guardó en su fiel chaqueta naranja._

— _Lo lamento Hinata—fueron sus únicas palabras—Enserio lo lamento, no quise lastimarte… pero mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado._

— _¿H-hice algo mal?—preguntó la joven, llena de angustia—Y-yo si te amo N-Naruto._

— _No seas terca Hinata—frunció los labios—Olvídate de mí, porque yo ya lo he hecho contigo._

 _Sin darle más tiempo a la muchacha de responder algo más, lo vio desaparecer en una nube de humo dejándola a ella en la oscuridad._

Había comenzado a llorar nuevamente y sentía como si su corazón se desquebrajara por los recuerdos. Era tan reciente ese dolor que era difícil superarlo… después recordó que había terminado llorando en los brazos del Uchiha y agradeció internamente que éste no la hubiera alejado.

—Así que aquí estabas—una voz llamó su atención, haciendo que intentara limpiar rápidamente sus lágrimas para que no notaran su sufrir.

—S-Sakura-chan.

— ¡No digas mi nombre pequeña resbalosa!—gritó encolerizada la Haruno, Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida por las palabras hirientes que le daba la chica—No me mires así… sabes bien lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Hinata, llevando sus manos a la altura de su pecho como acto reflejo para defenderse de la ninja médico.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Mandaste a volar a Naruto para poder quedarte con mi Sasuke-kun! ¡Eres una zorra Hinata! Yo pensé que eras mi amiga… pero me doy cuenta que eres igual de puta que todas las demás que andan sobre mi Sasuke-kun.

Hinata se sorprendió, recordó las palabras de Tsunade con respecto a los sentimientos de Sakura y ésta estaba distorsionando la realidad… quiso decir algo para defenderse pero la Haruno había llegado hasta ella con gran velocidad para estamparle un buen puñetazo en la mejilla.

La fuerza que Sakura tenía era sorprendente, pues al impactar con la mejilla de Hinata pudo sentir como su pómulo se rompía entre sus nudillos apretados y luego verla salir despedida varios metros sólo para estamparse en un pequeño árbol que se hizo añicos con el impacto de la espalda de Hinata.

Estaba realmente furiosa, se acercó a Hinata para levantarla nuevamente por las solapas de su chaleco y darle otro gran golpe.

— ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kun, él es mío zorra!—gritó la chica lista para darle el golpe de gracia a Hinata.

— ¡Sakura, detente!—la Haruno escuchó una tercera voz que gritaba con desesperación.

Ino Yamanaka, estaba por reunirse con Naruto para cenar. Desde que lo había visto mal en Ichiraku había decidido animar al ninja más tarado de toda Konoha y ése día había quedado para disfrutar un asado con él también en conjunto de su equipo. Pero el alboroto en esa calle curiosamente desierta decidió investigar qué sucedía, fue cuando vio cómo Sakura golpeaba furiosamente a Hinata.

Sin dudar ni un momento fue a socorrer a la Hyuuga, ya que la fuerza bruta de Sakura era temible, y en ese estado de furia era muy peligrosa.

— ¡Tú no te metas, Ino-puerca!—gritó la pelirrosa furiosa, aún sin soltar a Hinata.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó la rubia molesta, viendo como la peli azul se desmayaba por los golpes recibidos. De sus blancos labios pendía un hilillo de sangre y el pómulo se le había hinchado inmediatamente poniéndolo de un color morado.

— ¡Le enseño a ésta resbalosa qué conmigo no se juega! ¡Sasuke-kun es mío!—exclamó, tirando a Hinata al piso. Antes de que el cuerpo inconsciente de la Hyuuga golpeará el piso, Ino fue rápida para atraparla y caer con ella.

— ¡Estás loca, Sakura! ¡Entiende que Sasuke-kun no te ve de esa forma!

— ¿Tú también quieres a Sasuke, verdad?

—Estás equivocada…

— ¡Te daré a ti también tu merecido y a todas las que quieran interferir en mi camino!

Sakura iba a atacar a Ino, sin embargo; la Yamanaka fue más rápida y haciendo un movimiento rápido de manos pudo poner a la pelirrosa a su merced-¡Jutsu transferencia de mentes!—su cuerpo se desvaneció una vez que se metió en la mente de Sakura, y tocando su punto, pudo hacer que ésta también se desmayará. Sólo así podría calmar a su deschavetada amiga.

Varios minutos pasaron e Ino pudo regresar a su cuerpo, vio a Hinata y Sakura desmayadas. La segunda estaba bien de salud, entonces podría dejarla en ese lugar, pero a quién si tenía que trasladar era a la kunoichi de perlados ojos, ella si se veía mal por tremendo golpe recibido, esperaba que Sakura no se hubiera pasado y le haya roto algún hueso.

Poniéndose un brazo de Hinata en los hombros, desapareció en una nube de humo.

•.•.•.•.•.•

Al aparecerse frente al hospital, entró con dificultades.

— ¡Enfermera!—pidió con urgencia la rubia, las enfermeras de la recepción vieron con preocupación a ambas féminas y tras dar rápidas órdenes, llegaron más enfermeras con una camilla dónde ayudaron a Ino a montar a Hinata.

— ¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó una de sus compañeras.

—Sakura Haruno, la golpeó—confesó—Recibió varios golpes y se desmayó. Por eso la traje aquí.

—Gracias Ino—dijo una chica de cabellos castaños—Le avisaremos a su familia y a Tsunade-sama.

—Cuida bien de ella Minami-chan—pidió la Yamanaka—Hinata, es la persona menos problemática y mira…

—Sakura-chan está pasando por una etapa difícil—Minami miró con pena a Hinata que era llevada al interior del hospital para su examinación—Tsunade-sama debe enterarse de esto.

—Lo sé…

—No te preocupes Ino-chan, ya puedes irte. Me encargaré de Hinata-chan hasta que tú estés de turno ¿vale?

Ino asintió no muy convencida. Al levantar su azulada mirada se topó con el reloj que marcaba un poco más de la hora que había quedado con Naruto. Viendo a Minami, decidió partir y hablar con el rubio acerca de la situación que había acontecido entre Sakura y Hinata.

Estaba preocupada por la peli azul, era su amiga, podría decirse que su mejor amiga, cuando estuvo interesada en Sai. Hinata nunca le daba consejos con respecto a su intento de relación, pero era muy buena oyente y su timidez la hizo adorarla, junto a TenTen también habían formado como un lazo de amistad y le preocupaba su estado de salud, esperaba que la rosada no la hubiera lastimado mucho.

En cambio, tampoco podía dejarse de preocupar por Sakura, ya que aquella frentona también era su amiga desde la infancia hasta la tonta rivalidad por Sasuke. A pesar de todo, ella había madurado pero veía que su amiga estaba siendo consumida por sus celos.

Cuando levantó sus ojos azules, vio a través la cortina de Ichiraku viendo esos pantalones naranjas con negro. Seguro Naruto estaría molesto por el retraso.

—Naruto—saludó la rubia al ingresar al local.

— ¡Ino-chan!—saludó el rubio con su característico entusiasmo— ¿Qué te paso? Pensé que ya no llegarías.

—Eh… es que hubo un problema—confesó la rubia, llevando su mano a uno de sus brazos con nerviosismo. La mirada de Naruto se posó en ella y solo la hizo sentir más nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle—Sakura hirió a Hinata.

— ¿Qué?—gritó el rubio, llamando la atención de los demás clientes del lugar— ¿Qué pasó, por qué?

—Al parecer Sakura, piensa qué Hinata-chan… está buscando los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun.

Naruto gruñó y se sintió realmente culpable, era cierto que Hinata no tenía la culpa. Pero no podía evitar sentirse responsable de toda la situación, desde que había peleado con Sakura no se habían hablado, casi durante una semana que no la había visto. Supo por medio de Shizune que Hinata se había ido con Sasuke en una misión de escolta a Kirigakure, pero de Sakura no había sabido nada.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo está Hinata?

—La lleve al hospital y ahí Manami-san la está atendiendo.

— ¡Por Kami!—gritó, haciendo que nuevamente los clientes lo vieran de mala gana.

—Estará bien… pero se le ha informado a Tsunade-sama.

Naruto frunció el ceño y gruñó. No había sido una grata noticia.

— ¿Podemos verla?

—Supongo que ésta noche no—dijo Ino—Mañana que entré a mi turno, me encargaré de Hina-chan.

—Cuídala por favor Ino-chan—pidió Naruto con la mirada oculta entre su flequillo—Ya que yo fui un imbécil con ella.

La Yamanaka no supo que decir, lo único que estuvo a su alcance fue poner su mano sobre el hombro del Uzumaki para infundirle apoyo.

•.•.•.•.•

Sentía sus ojos pesados y el cuerpo dolorido, al enfocar la luz en sus pupilas y el aroma a mentol se reconoció como qué estaba en el hospital. A su mente llegó rápidamente el recuerdo de Sakura golpeándola… era normal que estuviera en esa cama de hospital pues la pelirrosa era realmente fuerte en cuanto a Taijutsu se trataba.

Un punzante dolor le atravesó las sienes y cerró los ojos con molestia, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana anunciaba un nuevo día. Se había desmayado después de esos golpes fatales.

—Qué bueno que despiertas Hinata-chan—al girar su cuello, se encontró con Ino, quién le sonreía ampliamente y cambiaba la bolsa de suero que estaba conectada a ella— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ino-chan—habló la chica, sintiendo su boca pastosa— ¿Qué paso?

—Sakura es una bestia—se quejó la rubia, terminando de hacer su labor con el suero y caminó ahora hacía la mesita del hospital para tomar su tabla y anotar—Te dejó muy mal.

— ¿E-enserio estoy t-tan mal?

—Los golpes te lesionaron el brazo—la rubia señaló el brazo vendado de Hinata—Ahorita no sentirás dolor por la anestesia que te puso Manami-san, es un esguince que debemos cuidar muy bien para que pronto estés mejor.

— ¿Y S-Sakura-san?

— ¡Ni la nombres!—exclamó molesta Ino—No ha venido hoy al hospital. Supongo que Tsunade-sama debe de haberla mandado a llamar por tremendo caos.

Hinata bajó la mirada, era cierto que Sakura la había lastimado pero no estaba de acuerdo en que se la riñera. Estaba enamorada, eso era todo.

—También ese golpe en la cara, tardará unas dos semanas en irse—comentó Ino—Ahora voy a tomarte tus signos vitales y mandaré a pedir el desayuno para ti.

La Hyuuga asintió y se dejó hacer por Ino, la rubia era muy hábil en lo que hacía y pocos minutos después llegaban con sus alimentos.

—Le hemos avisado a tu familia y es normal que los chismes se corran por aquí—sonrió Ino—A ésta hora es seguro que todo Konoha sepa que estás en el hospital gracias a Sakura.

Hinata torció sus labios con preocupación, estaba segura qué su padre iba a reñirla. Al pensar en la situación en la que se había metido todo la llevaba por el mismo camino: Sasuke Uchiha, desde que ella había aceptado la misión de cuidarlo y regenerar todo el canal de chakra las cosas se habían complicado… aunque un sentimiento rencoroso quiso nacer en ella lo evitó a toda costa. El moreno no tenía culpa alguna de haber terminado con Naruto, definitivamente no. Por eso mismo tampoco podía culparlo a él de la decisión que había tomado el rubio.

Vio con desagrado los alimentos que reposaban en la bandeja junto a su cama, ella conocía perfectamente el sabor insípido que la comida hospitalaria tenía. Había un tazón de cereales totalmente remojados en la leche y eso les daba un aspecto poco apetecible, un vaso con jugo de naranja y una manzana de un verde brillante. No tenía apetito alguno, aunque quisiera comérselos no podría si quiera tragarlos.

Cuando Ino se retiró de la habitación se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Seguía pensando en la actitud que Sakura había tomado para con ella y seguía sin tener sentido. Pues la muchacha seguro pensaba que ella estaba sobre el chico y no era así.

— ¿Co-cómo hacerle entender a Sakura-san?—preguntó la muchacha para sí misma.

—No hay nada que hacerle entender, porque está loca—una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos provocando que diera un gritito de sorpresa. Al saber que un par de ojos negros se posaban en su persona— ¿Qué paso?

La muchacha enmudeció al verlo, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

—Anno… n-no es nada.

—Si no es nada, he de suponer que es normal que te manden al hospital—se quejó él de manera fría—Quiero entonces decir que eres patética y débil.

La chica desvió su mirada y apretó los labios para decirle al moreno que no, que Sakura la había atacado porque pensaba que ella estaba interesada en él.

El moreno se acercó hasta la chica y su figura imponente la ponía nerviosa—Eres patética, Hyuuga. No entiendo como entonces fuiste capaz de curarme.

—Ba-basta, onegai—pidió ella cerrando sus ojos—Sa-Sakura-san, cree que e-estoy interesada en usted.

El chico se alejó de la ojiperla—No me sorprende, siempre ha creído que yo la amo y tonterías de ése estilo—comentó él como si hablaran del clima, tomando por completo la atención de Hinata—Jamás podría enamorarme de una persona tan pesada como Sakura… sigue siendo la misma niña infantil que conocí, cuando me fui de ésta villa. No ha cambiado absolutamente en nada y por lo que veo no pretende cambiar. Al contrario parece haberse vuelto loca.

La Hyuuga quiso protestar, pero ésta vez sintió que el moreno tenía razón.

—Si sigues custodiando mi cuidado Hyuuga, deberás cuidarte de ella—finalizó el moreno, llegando al alfeizar de la ventana y tomó asiento. La miró por unos minutos y luego su mirada oscura se fue a la nada del cielo azulado.

—Yo no quiero problemas—dijo la chica, Sasuke la escuchaba perfectamente. Pero no la miró.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, pues ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer silencio cuando no había nada más que decir, era como un acto reflejo de ambos ninjas.

El Uchiha había entrado por la ventana minutos antes, ya que no quería tener que dar explicaciones en la recepción del hospital para ver a la joven. Sabía de antemano que toda Konohagakure era una aldea llena de chismosos y éstos mismos no se hicieron esperar, a tempranas horas tras salir del Distrito Uchiha pudo escuchar los murmullos de los ciudadanos. Había decidido pasar la noche en su antiguo barrio y salir al amanecer, no le apetecía quedarse en el apartamento ese día después de la misión. Cuando caminaba rumbo al apartamento, pudo escuchar las voces de los aldeanos.

 _Pobre señorita Hinata, es lamentable lo que le sucedió comentó uno de los aldeanos qué barría animosamente el pórtico de su local._

 _Si… no entiendo por qué la señorita Sakura la atacó así_

 _Se dice en la villa, qué la señorita Hinata rompió su relación con Naruto Uzumaki para ofrecer sus sentimientos para Uchiha Sasuke_

 _¿Ese traidor? Qué lamentable situación, la señorita Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de ése chico_

 _No creo que la señorita Hinata haya hecho eso, por años estuvo enamorada de Naruto_

 _Bueno tienes razón, sólo sé que la llevaron anoche al hospital de Konoha. La señorita Ino la salvó de una buena golpiza a manos de Sakura Haruno_

 _Seguro habrá reprimendas para Sakura-san, por parte de Tsunade-sama_

Con aquellos dos aldeanos chismosos pudo enterarse de la situación. Aunque él no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital, sus pies por impulso automático lo llevaron hasta ahí. Últimamente hacía cosas que no eran propias de él y comenzaba a fastidiarse, no era una persona tolerante ni complaciente, estaba seguro que no podía sentir amor por otra persona que no fuera él mismo. No era una persona sentimental y no quería empezar a serlo… pero esa maldita sensación que lo invadía cuando estaba cerca de la Hyuuga lo molestaba.

Tendría que alejarse de ella, pues se vería afectado.

Pero ahí estaba, en la habitación de ella. Preguntándole cómo se sentía después de los golpes que su antigua compañera de equipo le había propinado. Quizás hubiera sido mejor idea aceptar la condena que la maldita Konoha había impuesto para él, y era pasar el resto de sus días tras las rejas.

Los ojos oscuros del morocho se habían posado en la figura femenina, tenía puesta una amplia bata de color blanco, y Hinata llevaba un parche adhesivo en la comisura de sus labios, y en su pómulo un enorme parche cubría el golpe. Además de que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba vendado en su totalidad hasta los dedos. Y ella… se veía tan tranquila e inocente.

 _Rara_ pensó al verla tan tranquila, jugueteando con sus dedos.

Quizás era costumbre, pero el silencio los tenía en tranquilidad. Podía ser que ambos se hubiesen acostumbrado a la presencia del otro, Sasuke era total oscuridad y brutalidad, mientras que Hinata era luz, paz, tranquilidad, si lo pensaba bien él tenía muchos adjetivos para describirla. Eran como el Ying-Yang, además la muchacha en ningún momento había mostrado interés en él y eso muy en el interior de su ser lo molestaba.

Recordó cuando juró enamorarla para vengarse de ella por haber herido su orgullo, pero en alguna parte todo quedó olvidado, dejando atrás esos sentimientos de venganza contra ella. Solamente sabía a ciencia cierta que la presencia de Hinata le daba una rara paz.

—U-Uchiha-san—la suave voz de Hinata lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos— ¿Sabe qué pa-pasó con Ka-Karin-san, Suigetsu-san y Ju-Jugo-san?

—No los he visto—terminó el Uchiha—Supongo que están bien. Aunque también es posible que esa mujer, la Hokage, los haya puesto prisioneros.

Hinata negó y le dedicó al moreno una suave sonrisa—No lo creo así. T-Tsunade-sama es dura pero no es m-mala.

El tronó los labios y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

— ¿Qué harás éste tiempo de recuperación?—preguntó el joven sin mayor interés

—S-Supongo que estaré en c-casa, a-aprovecharé el tiempo p-para t-trabajar en el jardín q-que era de mi m-mamá.

—Eres Hyuuga—comentó el morocho, sintiendo una inquietud poco normal en su interior cuando la chica mencionó a su madre. ¿Qué podría ser? Era como si en su mente se formará la imagen de una mujer pero no podía ver su rostro.

—Si… ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Sólo haz silencio—sentenció el moreno, levantándose de su lugar en la ventana y viendo de reojo una vez más a la peliazul que lo miraba sin entender—Me largo.

— ¡E-espere!—pidió ella—P-podría ir a v-verlo a-aunque no pueda seguir con el tratamiento.

—No digas tonterías—comentó él frunciendo el ceño, quiso sonar molesto pero sus palabras no impregnaron esa molestia como hubiera querido—Tienes que descansar y recuperarte.

—I-iré aun así—sonrió la muchacha y luego vio al Uchiha desaparecer por la ventana sin decirle nada más.

Fue raro, pero si era sincera, la presencia del moreno la había alegrado un poco. Nunca pensó que de todas las personas que conocía él vendría a ver su estado de salud. Aunque también era realista nunca se esperó que Sakura estuviera tan deschavetada, siempre la había visto como alguien a quién admirar por sus habilidades, pero algo andaba mal con ella y no podía culparla, no estaba en su naturaleza echarle la culpa a la gente.

Minutos después de que se hubo ido el moreno de su habitación, entró por la puerta su padre. La vio con dureza.

— ¿Qué paso, Hinata?

—Ottou…

—He pedido una orden de restricción contra esa Sakura Haruno—comentó el patriarca, viendo las lesiones de su hija, a primera impresión parecían graves, pero Hinata pensó que era demasiado lo que su padre estaba haciendo—No podrá acercarse a ti hasta que cure su estado mental.

—Ottou… y-yo…

—Sé que esa niña sigue teniendo sentimientos por el traidor Uchiha—Hiashi sabía que estaba mal hablar así de Sasuke, si su amada Youko viviera, seguro lo miraría mal—Así que mientras ella no arregle sus problemas no podrá acercarse a ti. Hablé anoche con la Hokage.

Hinata no dijo nada y frunció los labios con angustia, ella de verdad no quería que le hicieran nada a la Haruno por un tonto enfrentamiento sin sentido. Iba a protestar cuando la gran mano de su padre se colocó paternalmente sobre su coronilla en la cabeza y acarició con cuidado sus largos cabellos azulados.

La chica se sorprendió por el actuar de su padre, tenía muchísimos años que él no hacía eso. En el tacto de Hiashi podía sentirse la ternura y eso acongojó un poco a Hinata, formando en su pecho un nudo y que sus ojos picaran pues tantos años que su padre no le hacía una caricia la ponían mal. Vagamente a sus pensamientos, vinieron como flash back, momentos similares junto a su familia. Podía recordarse sobre los brazos de su madre y su padre acariciando su cabeza de la misma forma como lo hacía en esos momentos… después de la muerte de su madre, su padre no volvió a tener un gesto cariñoso para ella. Sólo los había para Hanabi y eso de vez en nunca.

Muchas veces Hiashi, quiso acercarse a su hija pero no sabía cómo hacerlo—él se había encargado de alejar a sus hijas—y también las constantes miradas dentro de la mansión se lo impedían. No podía permitir que sus subordinados lo vieran siendo débil por demostrar sus sentimientos; pero ahí estaba sólo con su hija y por acto reflejo del cariño que le tenía colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—Ahora solo concéntrate en recuperarte. Le he pedido a Tsunade-sama que suspenda todas tus misiones hasta que estés mejor.

—D-demo, Ottou-san, yo t-tengo que seguir m-mi camino ninja.

—Lo sé—confesó él viendo a su hija con un pequeño toque de ternura—Pero por ahora tienes que mejorarte. No podrás ser de mucha ayuda con un brazo torcido en las misiones, podrías poner en riesgo a tu equipo y a ti misma.

La joven asintió bajando la cabeza, pues su padre tenía razón.

— ¿Qué pasó con el joven de las nueve colas?—preguntó de repente, dándole a Hinata un pinchazo en el pecho.

—S-se t-terminó Ottou-san—comentó ella, aguantando las lágrimas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y evitó moverse para que su padre no viera su debilidad. Pero ante los perlados ojos del líder Hyuuga nada se le escapaba, conocía bien a su hija y supo inmediatamente que intentaba contenerse ante él, esto lo hizo recriminarse nuevamente por no ser el padre que Youko hubiera querido que fuera—Se t-terminó j-justo como querías.

—Bien hija, es mejor así—aunque no quisiera sonar duro, no pudo evitarlo—Ese chico no es buen partido para ti. Así que debes olvidarte por completo de él, debes empezar a prepararte para ser líder del Clan.

La chica asintió con movimientos temblorosos y la mano de su padre volvió a colocarse en su cabeza cariñosamente—Tengo que irme, Hanabi vendrá a verte más tarde.

Hinata asintió y vio irse a su padre en silencio, para cuando estuvo sola, dejó que toda la angustia que sentía saliera libremente acompañada de lágrimas qué le ahogaban el corazón.

•.•.•.•.•

Sasuke se encontraba pensativo. Se había descompuesto cuando Hinata había nombrado a su mamá brevemente… en su mente se aparecían figuras femeninas muy parecidas, estaba seguro que una de esas mujeres era su madre riendo y tomando con emoción las manos de la otra que parecía también estar contenta por alguna situación. Pero para él era molesto… podía recordar el rostro de su madre, pero el rostro de aquella mujer se le hacía borroso…

Mientras sus pies arrastraban por la grava del piso, miró la dirección en la que iba. Iba directamente al departamento dónde literalmente estaba viviendo desde que esa chica Hyuuga comenzó a cuidarlo. Era mucho mejor que vivir en ese escuálido cuarto que rentaba cuando niño.

Cuando llegó al departamento, abrió la puerta y supo inmediatamente qué habían estado en el lugar. Se podía apreciar limpio y todo en orden… pero escuchó un sonido peculiar, un vaso estrellándose contra el piso. Había alguien en ese lugar y la furia se apoderó de él, listo para atacar al intruso se dirigió a la cocina.

Sólo para encontrarse con un gato de tamaño considerablemente grande para ser un felino normal. El gato era de color negro brillante de amplios ojos azules, que lo miraba directamente meneando la peluda cola de lado a lado. El Uchiha bufó, sólo se trataba de un estúpido gato, se acercó hasta él para tomarlo por el pellejo y echarlo lejos.

Pero el gato se erizó, viendo al moreno con amenaza. Y lanzó un zarpazo al hombre.

— ¡Maldito gato!—exclamó molesto, viendo como su mano comenzaba a sangrar por las afiladas garras del animal, los ojos del gato se clavaban en sus movimientos— ¡Bien, quédate!—dejó al animal en la cocina y los azules de éste vieron al moreno con satisfacción.

¡Genial lo que le faltaba! Tener un estúpido gato que tendría que cuidar ahora. A su mente vino un recuerdo de su familia, en algunas ocasiones su familia tenía trato con algún clan que se dedicaba a entrenar gatos ninja y parcialmente éstos animales rondaban en todo el Distrito Uchiha.

Regresó a la habitación dónde había estado los primeros días acostado y sintió irremediablemente el perfume de la joven. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Primero el haber ido a verla al hospital y ahora esto… definitivamente algo no iba bien, pero encontraba agradable la presencia de la muchacha pues no era una chiquilla loca que según juraba estar enamorada de él y prácticamente se dedicaba a hacer sus tareas sin decir alguna tontería.

Y luego a su mente regresó el abrazo que ambos Hyuuga compartieron, curiosamente un ardor en el estómago se había sembrado en él al verlos. Sin entender del todo por qué exactamente. La mirada que también le había dado Suigetsu tampoco le agradó, conocía a su compañero de equipo e irremediablemente se había visto interesado por la joven. También de manera sorprendente Karin no había hecho un escándalo al verla.

Algo tenía esa mujer que hacía que todos cambiaran su forma de ser… era curioso. En especial la sensación que ella le provocaba.

Juraba que la conocía de tiempo atrás, pero aunque quisiera recordar, su mente estaba en blanco, sólo recordaba haberla visto en la Academia acosando a Naruto.

Y hablando de ese idiota… sintió unas enormes ganas de ir y romperle la boca, pues también a su mente vino la imagen de la Hyuuga llorando dolorosamente sobre su pecho. Si lo pensaba bien, Hinata había sido la única que lo había abrazado con necesidad, y él le había permitido tocarlo.

Como si de un ente se tratara una voz muy conocida llegó para él.

 _¿Ya lo sabes Ototo-baka? Si estás a gusto, toma en cuenta las palabras de la familia enserio_

 _No necesito que vengas a sermonearme nuevamente Itachi_

 _No lo hago, simplemente he de decirte que esa chica… puede ayudarte a salir de esa oscuridad_

 _No tengo intensiones de hacerlo y lo sabes perfectamente…_

 _Quizás no ahora, sólo puedo decirte que ella… es la luz que necesitas en tu vida_

Luego de su cabeza, la voz de su hermano desapareció dejándolo solo en el cuarto. Viendo la cama.

¿Qué significaba Hinata Hyuuga para él?

No estaba seguro del todo, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Aunque ignorando todo lo que se venía encima, un gran peligro amenazaba a todas las naciones Shinobi.

* * *

 **¡Y bien! 10,000 palabras. Wow es un nuevo record, estuvo largo éste capítulo pero podemos ver que Sasuke comienza a sentir una inquietud por Hinata, sus raros impulsos al querer verla y sobre todo entender sus movimientos. Itachi tiene razón, ella es la luz que necesita, me gustaría darle un giro a éste fic un poco dark pero la verdad no es lo mío.**

 **Y apareció también Taka, en éste fic, no pienso poner a Karin como la loca enamorada de Sasuke, vimos que siente algo por él pero es más madura que Sakura al notar los movimientos del Uchiha.**

 **:v Lo siento, no pude evitar poner la escena de Sakura toda loca de celos. Como siempre lo he dicho, ella es mi personaje de la serie menos favorita y la que menos quiero, así que bue… salió esto.**

 **¡Oh, había olvidado comentarles! ¿Es buena idea que tome como referencia de la historia la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi? Vi que comienza sobre la Gran Alianza Shinobi vs. Akatsuki, también leí que Karin ayudó mucho durante la guerra y Sasuke revive a Orochimaru. Pensaba que si los acontecimientos se daban poco a poco igual que en la trama, se reviva al Sannin sin que sus intenciones de querer el cuerpo de Sasuke cambien, pero curiosamente al estar muerto reflexione sobre sus actos. No lo sé... sólo es una idea, pero me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto.-**

 **Quiero agradecer comentarios a:**

• **Jess, •Melania Uzumaki Uchiha •Fran.** **Sánchez • esther82 •wolf-enzeru •dagorfly**

 **Y obviamente a todas las personas qué añadieron el fic a sus favoritos y follows. Enserio se los agradezco.**

 **Chicas, si gustan seguirme en mi página de Facebook se los agradeceré muchísimo, generalmente ando compartiendo cosas de mi día a día y muchos memes que tienen que ver con la vida de un ficker. Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

• **.•.•**

 _Les mando besos y abrazos en pergamino_ _u_

 _08/06/2017._


	8. Una propuesta

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo VIII. Una propuesta =**

 **D** os largos días se había quedado postrada en la cama del hospital, aunque las visitas eran constantes, estaba aburrida. Desde aquella rara conversación con el Uchiha, él no había vuelto a aparecerse por ahí y la curiosidad le mataba. Podía leer su lenguaje corporal con tan solo verlo disimuladamente… lo vio confuso y luego él decidió abandonar el hospital.

Y para su mayor desgracia, Naruto había ido a visitarla el día anterior. Aún le dolía demasiado verlo, pero él parecía que era el mismo chico alegre de siempre aunque pudo notar la culpa en el rubio al momento de hablarle, pero volvía a haber esa gigantesca distancia entre ambos, era como haber regresado al tiempo en el que ella lo espiaba.

—Naruto-kun—suspiró la joven heredera con tristeza. Al levantar su vista por la ventana del hospital el trinar de los pájaros indicaban que afuera había un clima agradable.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a Ino.

— ¡Buenos días Hina-chan!—exclamó la entusiasmada rubia—Vengo a revisarte para poder darte el alta.

La Hyuuga asintió en silencio— ¿Ya p-podre irme?

— ¡Claro! Deberás tomar un reposo de al menos un mes para cuidar ese esguince y nada de misiones durante ese tiempo.

La rubia terminó y rápidamente se colocó a revisar signos vitales, el esguince del brazo y luego de cuidadosos movimientos retiró el suero del brazo de la kunoichi de perlados ojos. Anotó los resultados en su tablilla médica y virándose sobre sus pies sonrió ampliamente a la chica.

— ¿Asistirás al Festival de las Alianzas Shinobi, verdad Hina-chan?—preguntó entusiasmada la Yamanaka. Hinata la miró sorprendida— ¡No me digas que no sabías! ¡Cada año se celebra!

—G-gomen—suspiró la peli azul apenada, lo había olvidado completamente—E-es solo q-que lo había olvidado.

— ¡Rayos, Hinata!—se quejó la rubia— ¡No puedes olvidarlo así como así! Éste año escuché que viene el Kazekage y sus hermanos… ¿Cómo era que se llamaban?... ¡Ah sí! Temari y Kankuro.

—Ya veo…

—¿Con quién iras?—preguntó la rubia interesada, obviamente descartando al rubio por la reciente noticia de su relación, pero luego a su mente vino fugazmente cierto moreno amargado y la sonrisa de Ino se ensanchó de oreja a oreja, viendo con picardía a Hinata.

— ¿Q-qué pasa Ino-chan?—preguntó la Hyuuga asustada, pues esas sonrisas llenas de malicia de la ojiazul no eran nada buenas, siempre significaban problemas.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Sasuke-kun qué vaya contigo? Últimamente compartieron mucho tiempo por la misión que te encomendó Tsunade-sama.

Hinata se coloreó levemente, no porque sintiera algo por el mencionado sino que, obviamente sería una locura pedirle si quiera al moreno que la acompañara a un festival, por lo que sabía de él, éste no gustaba de participar en reuniones de esa índole. Abrió la boca una, dos veces, pero nada salió de su boca y prefirió guardar silencio.

Ino al ver a la chica, supo que estaba peleando con ella internamente por la gran timidez que siempre la evadía, abriendo nuevamente su boca—Deberías considerarlo una opción, aunque si no, todos pensamos reunirnos para pasar juntos la velada. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes?

—H-hai—sonrió la Hyuuga con un poco más de livianez en su cuerpo.

—Bueno, Hina, eso es todo. Ya puedes tomar tu ropa y firmar el alta en la recepción. Hoy tengo un turno doble, así que nos vemos pronto. ¡Y considera ir al festival con Sasuke-kun!

La joven, asintió y prefirió no pensar en las palabras de la Yamanaka, su amiga era realmente atrabancada y bocaza. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y fue al pequeño armario dónde reposaban sus ropas junto a sus sandalias. Las tomó entre sus manos y se encaminó al baño para poder cambiarse. Antes de estar totalmente libre de cuidados médicos regresó Ino a ponerle unos vendajes para que su brazo se mantuviera inmóvil al menos durante dos semanas, si iba a ser difícil moverse con eso en su brazo.

Una vez lista, se acomodó las sandalias ninja, su protector de la hoja y echando una última mirada a la habitación del hospital, salió rumbo a la recepción dónde Manami le sonrió y le extendió la hoja que tramitaba su salida del hospital. Al estar fuera del mismo jamás se imaginó encontrarse cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha.

—U-Uchiha-san—se sorprendió la joven al verlo parado ahí frente a ella.

—Hyuuga—devolvió el saludo—Vamos.

— ¿A d-dónde?

—Te llevaré a tu casa, solo camina—dijo él de forma fastidiada. La vio asentir y los suaves pasos de la joven empezaron a seguirle a poca distancia, pero siempre detrás de él y con la cabeza baja.

No tenía muchos ánimos de platicar, había ido a verla después de aquella salida suya tan rara hacía dos días atrás. Pudo escuchar la plática entre la rubia y Hinata, aunque más que una plática, Ino hablaba y hablaba. No pudo hacer más que escuchar y esperar a que la Hyuuga abandonara el hospital. Tener que estar aguantando a Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo lo estaban hartando rápidamente, pues se había enterado que el equipo Taka se había quedado en Konoha de planta con algunas condiciones de por medio.

" _Al abrir sus ojos notó que la noche ya había caído, respiró pesadamente y al posar sus ojos en el blanco techo de la que ahora era su habitación, notó que seguía estando solo. Los sueños con su familia habían disminuido y las veces que lo hacía ya no morían a manos suyas… desconocía porqué e incluso pedía no despertar tan pronto pues no volvería a sentir esa calidez mientras estaba en el mundo de los sueños._

 _Se levantó arrastrando los pies rumbo a la cocina, ahora que vivía ahí se le hacía un poco tedioso, al ingresar al lugar pudo ver que el desastre del vaso seguía presente. Aquel maldito felino parecía que estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos porque llegó a embarrarse entre sus piernas seguido de varios maullidos._

— _Maldito gato—se quejó, ahora tendría que ver que comería él y el estúpido gato._

 _Recordó que la Hyuuga se encontraba aún en el hospital y realmente no tenía ganas de verla… pues aunque pareciera curioso se había acostumbrado a tenerla rondando por el departamento._

 _Harto de no saber qué comer, buscó en el refrigerador algo y encontró algunos tomates que no dudó en comerse así, eran sus frutos favoritos. Y al gato le lanzó todo un paquete de jamón cocido y éste pareció agradecido porque empezó a comer gustoso._

 _Así como despertó se volvió a dormir hasta la llegada del alba, pero no despertó de muy buena gana ya qué unos horribles golpes en la puerta del departamento lo hicieron levantarse furioso; listo para asesinas al imbécil que estaba tocando como loco la puerta. Al abrir la puerta nunca pensó encontrarse con ellos a tan tempranas horas._

— _¡Sasuke!—exclamó contento el peliblanco— ¡Por fin, no sabes que gusto me da haberte encontrado!_

— _¿Qué quieres?—preguntó fastidiado, viendo al trio en la entrada._

— _¡La Hokage nos dejó vivir en Konoha!—exclamó entusiasmado—No es como que fuera la mejor de las ideas, pero acepto tenernos aquí en la aldea. ¡Mira!—el Hozuki le mostró al moreno su protector nuevo, lo llevaba atado la cintura—Oficialmente ya somos ninja de ésta aldea._

— _No seas escandaloso—volvió a quejarse, viendo que su compañero mostraba orgulloso el protector de la hoja._

— _Lo sentimos Sasuke-senpai—comentó Jugo—Éste idiota tocó puerta por puerta hasta dar con la tuya._

— _Casi nos echan a patadas de aquí—Karin se quejó molesta, viendo con un aura oscura al de cabellos blancos._

— _¡Cállense, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke!_

— _Si serán escandalosos—exteriorizó el ex vengador y sin pedirle permiso, el equipo Taka entró al departamento. Sasuke gruñó molesto por la poca falta de sentido de aquel singular trío._

— _¿Y la hime?—preguntó Suigetsu—Pensé que vivías con ella, es por eso que decidiste regresar a tu aldea ¿no es así?_

 _Karin molesta por el comentario, le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza al Hozuki así comenzando una de las tantas peleas entre esos dos. La pelirroja no estaba muy contenta con las suposiciones del dientes afilados, pues ella aún tenía la esperanza de poder estar con el Uchiha. Jugo intentó calmarlos pero al final él también terminó incluyéndose en la pelea mientras Sasuke negaba en silencio de forma molesta y se encerraba en el baño para arreglarse un poco._

 _Cuando estuvo listo, encontró a esos tres en su cocina metiendo la mano en el refrigerador y comiéndose todo lo que había en él. Gruñó y vio que el gato también se veía molesto por los intrusos en la cocina._

— _¿Qué creen que hacen?_

— _¡Jo, Sasuke, no tienes nada para comer!_

— _Disculpa Sasuke-kun—comentó Karin—Por comernos tus cosas… pero no hay nada en nuestro departamento._

— _¡Oe, vayamos a conseguir algo de comer!_

— _Tengo cosas que hacer—comentó el Uchiha de manera fría viendo a los jóvenes—Hagan lo que quieren, no molesten al gato._

 _Los tres pares de ojos viajaron de Sasuke al gato negro, y luego asintieron para regresar a su labor de saquear el refrigerador. Así como los vio, salió del departamento para encaminarse a buscar a la Hyuuga, tenía dos días sin verla y una inquietud por verla lo estaba fastidiando. Posiblemente si él iba a ver su estado se calmaría._

—Etto… U-Uchiha-san, ¿C-como están Karin-san, Suigetsu-san y Jugo-san?

—Bien—finalizó fastidiado al saber que esos tres estarían en su departamento—Están haciendo desastre en mi casa.

Pudo escuchar una suave risita de la chica y al notarse descubierta por él, se coloreó vigorosamente y escondió su rostro bajo aquella cortina de cabellos azules—Gomen…

—Si bien… apúrate.

—Demo… Uchiha-san… etto… estoy bien así que… p-puedo intentar s-seguir con su tratamiento.

—No seas tonta—finalizó él sin detener su caminata rumbo a los territorios Hyuuga—Tienes que recuperarte.

Hinata asintió y siguió los pasos del moreno.

—Apresura el paso—antes de doblar en la esquina que los llevaría al Distrito Hyuuga, el moreno dobló a la izquierda, dándole pinta a Hinata de ir en dirección al departamento dl moreno. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al saber que al menos ya no era tan hostil convivir con el morocho.

—En tu ausencia, apareció un estúpido gato—Sasuke vio que la joven ponía atención y asentía en silencio—Se quedó en el departamento junto a esos tres idiotas.

— ¿N-no lo echara v-verdad?

—Al gato… supongo que si—comentó él viendo particularmente a la nada—No me gustan los animales.

—O-onegai… n-no lo t-tire—pidió la joven al momento de llevar su mano a la altura del pecho—P-prometo a-ayudarle a c-cuidarlo. D-demo, no lo eche.

—Hmph—al observar a la joven, todos los movimientos de ésta despedían un aura pura y suave que de alguna manera no le desagradaban para nada. Supo inmediatamente que ella y Karin eran las únicas mujeres que podían acercarse a su persona a pesar de saber que la pelirroja profesara sentimientos por él, pero no era molesta como el resto de kunoichis que se le acercaban con otras intenciones.

Hinata era una de las pocas personas que no lo molestaban en absoluto, al principio si por estar lleno de rencor contra todo el mundo, pero el tiempo que los hiso convivir juntos ella ya no se le hacía molesta.

—Estate un rato aquí. Después vete a tu casa—indicó el Uchiha al estar frente al departamento, ella sonrió con timidez y asintió.

Al entrar ambos, se encontraron con una revolución total en el lugar; los sofás que antes estaban pulcramente acomodados cada uno al lado de la pared estaban volteados al revés, la mesa patas arriba y varios pisones de lodo hechos por personas y Sasuke gruñó molesto al también notar pisadas felinas en el suelo negro.

— ¿Q-que pasó aquí?—se preguntó la Hyuuga, más para ella que para el moreno a su lado.

—Malditos idiotas—murmuró molesto y se encaminó a dónde hacían ruido aún.

¡Seguían en la maldita cocina! Sasuke estaba listo para sacar a esos tres del lugar con un Chidori pero una suave presión lo detuvo para parar su ataque para esos tres revoltosos.

—U-Uchiha-san, t-tranquilícese—pidió la joven al poder sentir el aura oscura del moreno.

Era tan fácil soltarse del agarre de la joven y mandarla al carajo junto a ese trio de cabrones. Pero no lo hizo, se molestó con él por ser tan idiota, se estaba ablandando por culpa de esa chiquilla de ojos de opalina. Apretó con molestia los puños al punto que los nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión.

—Largo—emitió el Uchiha cuando llegó junto a Hinata a la cocina. Los tres presentes pudieron sentir peligro cuando sus miradas se posaron en los recién llegados.

—Es hora de irnos—comentó asustado Suigetsu, sabía que cuando Sasuke se molestaba era peligroso estar a su alrededor—Etto… ¡Fueron ellos!—se excusó el Hozuki y como si hubiera visto un fantasma salió corriendo del departamento.

Seguido por Karin y Jugo, éste último se disculpó con el moreno.

Después de ello… se quedaron solos… en total silencio. Un silencio que ambos conocían y no les incomodaba el hecho de estar callados, solamente el sonido del gato recién llegado llamó la atención de los dos.

—Hola—habló suavemente Hinata, al ponerse de rodillas para estar a la altura del felpudo gato. Los ojos azules del animal se posaban curiosos en Hinata y tras oler la mano que ella le acercó para olerla se dejó acariciar ante la mirada atenta del Uchiha.

—Que desastre—se quejó, al ver el lugar.

Realmente esos tres habían hecho un gran lío en el lugar.

—E-en un m-momento le ayudo a limpiar.

—Déjalo así—suspiró fastidiado—Lo haré yo.

•.•

¡Y aunque Ino tuviera muchísimo trabajo lo cotilla no se le quitaba! Su doble turno en el hospital, a pesar de ser pesado se encontraba organizando parte del festival de la alianza entre las importantes naciones shinobi. Mientras terminaba de organizar expedientes en el archivo, también escribía en una libreta todas las ideas para aquel importante evento ya que conmemoraba la unión entre shinobis.

Y viendo por la ventana del enorme archivo del hospital, vio su oportunidad para escaparse un rato de sus obligaciones. Sonrió con malicia y saltó por la ventana para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Al llegar a su destino se encontró con Tenten, quién se encontraba comprando algunos pergaminos para sus jutsus de armas.

— ¡Tenten!—gritó la Yamanaka a la castaña de rodetes.

—Ino. ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira, tengo éstas ideas para el festival.

— ¡Genial!—comentó la maestra de armas, y ambas decidieron pasar un rato juntas para poder presentar las propuestas ante la Hokage.

•.•

Cuando supo que todo estaba en orden el coraje disminuyó un poco. Hinata estaba en su habitación junto a aquel estúpido gato. Todo estaba como antes de que esos tontos llegaran a destruir el departamento y regresando sobre sus pies fue directo a la habitación dónde estaba la joven.

—Veo que te gusta ese gato—comentó el Uchiha desinteresado al ver que el felino descansaba en las piernas de la muchacha.

—Hai—sonrió ella con timidez—H-he decidido l-llamarlo Monoki. ¿Q-qué opina Uchiha-san?

—Llámalo como quieras.

La joven asintió y vio que el Uchiha se sentaba a su lado y luego se dejaba caer completamente de espaldas a la cama provocando en ella un sonrojo por la repentina cercanía entre ellos, no es qué pensará que el moreno tuviera otras intenciones pero seguía pareciéndole incomodo la cercanía entre personas y ella. El gato pareció entender porque se levantó de las piernas de Hinata y con elegantes movimientos se subió al pecho del Uchiha, éste abrió sus ojos de manera molesta y tanto su mirada como la del animal se enfrentaron sin intención de terminar esa rara batalla de miradas. La cola felpuda de Monoki se movía de lado a lado de manera tranquila.

—Si éste estúpido gato me araña, se va—sentenció el moreno.

— ¡Onegai no!—exclamó ella sorprendida de no haber tartamudeado—E-en c-casa no me d-dejarían t-tenerlo. Neji nii-san es a-alérgico a los gatos.

—Solo que no me moleste—dijo él, quitando al animal de su pecho con cuidado.

Los gatos en definitiva eran raros, ya que cuando fue depositado en la cama salió corriendo del lugar para perderse en alguna parte del departamento dejando nuevamente a Hinata y Sasuke juntos en una situación extraña, al menos para ella.

Al quedarse quieta en su lugar las palabras de Ino regresaron a su mente. El asunto del festival era siempre muy entretenido, podría ir con Kiba, Shino y Akamaru… pero al mirar de reojo al Uchiha… sintió un poco de pena por él, ya que no era del todo bien recibido en Konoha a pesar de que se le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.

' _¡Vamos Hinata! No seas cobarde y coméntale que… que… que… si quiere ir c-contigo al festival'_

Sintió como sus manos empezaban a sudarle por los nervios que se sembraban en su estómago. Pues no encontraba palabras para poder expresar su sentir al morocho.

Sasuke notó los repentinos temblores de la chica, pensando inmediatamente qué se encontraba mal pues al haber salido del hospital seguramente no estaba del todo recuperada.

—Ey, Hyuuga—llamó a la chica pero ésta no le prestó atención, la vio llevar su dedo índice a la altura de sus labios con preocupación. La zarandeó un poco y la mirada de la chica se posó en él con sorpresa.

—U-Uchiha-san.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó él curioso.

La cara de Hinata se coloreó intensamente, sólo para hablar de la manera más rápida que pudo— ¡Uchiha-sanquisieraacompañarmealfestivaldelasalianzasshinobi!

Después de eso Hinata se desmayó entre los brazos del moreno, y él levantó una ceja. Negando en silencio por las tonterías que la muchacha llegaba a pensar. Al estar ambos en la cama, la acomodó fácilmente ya que era muy liviana. Al dejarla postrada en la cama observó con atención sus facciones.

Era una muchacha linda aunque para su persona no fuera la gran cosa. Pero en su mente llegaban vagos recuerdos de alguna vez haber visto una chiquilla con esos rasgos, no estaba seguro pero el observarla le causaba un malestar.

— ¿Te gusta, cierto Sasuke-kun?—una voz llegó hasta él sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al momento de notar a la intrusa en su habitación se separó inmediatamente de la chica. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja había llegado.

—Karin.

—Perdón Sasuke-kun—suspiró la joven—Venía a pedirte una disculpa por lo de hace rato—confesó la pelirroja suavemente—Suigetsu y Jugo no vinieron conmigo, si no hubieran terminado haciendo lio.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

—No respondiste mi pregunta—dijo ella de manera dolida— ¿Ella te gusta verdad?

—No es de tu incumbencia Karin—finalizó él—Son asuntos míos.

— ¡Solo contéstame, carajo!—exclamó ella molesta—Desde que te encontramos pude notar que la miras constantemente. Y estoy segura que por ella, es que decidiste quedarte en ésta estúpida aldea. ¿Qué pasó con los planes de destruir Konoha?

—No te metas donde no te han llamado.

—Entonces es un sí—sonrió ella resignada, ella quería al moreno pero él nunca le dio muchas esperanzas. No era tierno si quiera con ella, cuando intentaba estar a su lado intentaba él la alejaba diciéndole que era fastidiosa. Y a pesar de haber compartido con él una sola vez la cama no pasaron a nada más, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios con resignación, pues si no era ella, prefería qué él fuera feliz con quien realmente lo pudiera sacar de ese tormento.

—Lárgate Karin—sentenció el moreno. No estaba para estar escuchando tonterías que no tenían sentido alguno.

—Espero que ella sea la indicada para ti—sonrió la pelirroja derrotada—Solo que no me entere que te hace daño.

Y con esto la pelirroja salió de la habitación dejando a un Uchiha totalmente molesto. La escuchó cerrar la puerta del departamento y sumergirlo a él nuevamente en un silencio acostumbrado, pero al voltear pudo apreciar a Hinata durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama.

¡Era patético! ¡El no sentía nada por ella! No podía hacerlo… pero ignoraba los motivos por los cuáles, gustaba de la cercanía de Hinata.

 **.•.**

 **Chicas, enserio muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me están dando capítulo a capítulo (aunque seamos poquitas) pero de verdad lo agradezco. Una amiga mía me comentó que posiblemente los capítulos tan largos y extensos podrían ser aburridos para ustedes… ¿Qué piensan? ¿Recortó los capítulos en menos palabras? A decir verdad, me ha costado hacerlos largos, pero a mi gusto cuando leo un fic me gustan los capítulos muy largos. Porque tengo para entretenerme.**

 **Pero pues es a petición de ustedes, todo depende de qué digan ustedes, si quieren capítulos cortos o los dejo así de largos. 7u7**

 **¡Rayos! Nunca me había costado tanto empezar a juntar a Sasuke y Hinata, pero analizando a ambos personajes, los dos son muy distintos y tanto Sasuke como Hinata, tienen sus propios intereses. Ahorita él se ve interesado por Hina… pero la verdad estoy buscando el momento especial para juntarlos definitivamente…**

• **.•.•**

* * *

 _Les mando besos y abrazos en pergamino_ _u_

 _21/06/2017._


	9. Un festival para dos P I

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo VIII. Un festival para dos =**

 **Parte I.**

 **C** uando Hinata despertó se encontró con Sasuke en la sala, él se hallaba bastante callado y su silencio podía interpretarse de muchas maneras. Con una disculpa la joven Hyuuga se retiró del departamento asegurando con su siempre timidez presente que regresaría al día siguiente.

Al morocho se le dio mucho qué pensar después de esa breve conversación con Karin. ¿Enserio le gustaba la Hyuuga? Por más que le daba vueltas a su cabeza eso era totalmente falso, él no gustaba de nadie, solo veía por él… pero desde que aquella chiquilla se había tomado el gusto de regalarle una casaca con el símbolo de su clan, algo se sembró en su pecho que le impedía ser hostil y grosero con ella. Y luego estaban los borrones mentales que aparecían en su mente junto a esos sueños, dónde veía a una niña de cabellos azules pero sin rostro… era todo tan raro.

Recordó las palabras atoradas que le había dado Hinata cuando lo invitó a ese tonto festival en la aldea, ¿Iría con ella? No estaba muy seguro, pero algo en su interior lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

" _¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de amargarte la vida y vas?"_ –La voz de Itachi siempre llegaba a él cuando estaba en un dilema conforme a su nuevo actuar.

—Son tonterías—se dijo así mismo, al momento de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse sobre el sofá. Minutos después sintió el peso extra de Monoki, quién parecía a gusto en su estadía en el departamento.

Pronto se fue volando una semana y las pancartas publicitarias del festival estaban por todos lados. Podían verse varias actividades que iban a festejarse en el lugar; Sasuke estaba harto. Durante esa semana Hinata fue a visitarlo constantemente y su presencia se le hacía agradable solo hasta que llegaban a interrumpir Sitges, Karin y Jugo, a veces venía Naruto pero con él las cosas no estaban bien. Había cierta antipatía entre ambos jóvenes que era difícil de mantener una estadía tranquila.

¿Por qué no simplemente aceptar nuevamente a Naruto? Algo en su interior se lo impedía, siempre agenciando esa molestia al recordar como la Hyuuga había llegado llorando a sus brazos. Era la única vez que ambos habían estado demasiado cerca.

Hinata como todos los días había ido a visitar al Uchiha, aún bajo los regaños de su padre por no mantener reposo. El castigo en las cocinas se le había sido levantado y Neji la cuidaba más de lo normal por su estado. Diariamente salía de la residencia Hyuuga para ir al modesto departamento donde el moreno vivía desde su despertar en la aldea. Mientras caminaba sus ojos captaron todas las pancartas del festival… de verdad quería ir… se coloreó al recordar sus palabras atoradas cuando había invitado al Uchiha… suspiró… realmente iba a ser difícil que él quisiera ir.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta del lugar; sonrió suavemente y buscó entre su bolsillo las llaves para entrar. Al escuchar el seguro del picaporte abrirse sonrió.

—Llegas tarde—anunció de repente Sasuke.

—U-Uchiha-san—se sorprendió de verlo parado en la entrada.

—Vamos, no tengo nada en el refrigerador.

—Demo…

—Solo camina. Igual la comida del estúpido gato ya se terminó—Hinata asintió sonriente, sus mejillas se habían coloreado suavemente. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones que tenía el chico con ella.

Se aseguraron de cerrar la puerta correctamente y emprendieron camino rumbo al área comercial de la aldea. Iban en ese silencio tan conocido para ambos bajo las miradas chismosas de los aldeanos del lugar, Hinata empezaba a acostumbrarse aunque la incomodidad seguía presente debido a que siempre escuchaba los murmullos de estos con respecto al Uchiha. Y siempre el kyuubi de las nueve colas salía a relucir.

—Deberías ya conocer a toda ésta bola de chismosos—comentó de mala gana Sasuke, llamando la atención de la heredera—Nunca estarán contentos con nada.

—E-ellos s-solo…

—No los defiendas Hyuuga, me harta tu nobleza—se quejó viendo con molestia a la joven, sus ónix podían captar todos los movimientos de ella. Había aprendido que cuando ella llevaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho era para protegerse de sus palabras—Camina.

Durante el camino la chica intentó hacerse de oídos sordos para no prestar atención a los feos comentarios que hacían sobre el Uchiha. Pararon en varios puestos dónde al mirar a Sasuke le atendían con pavor y en otros ella prefirió hacer las compras para evitarle la molestia al moreno.

— ¿Q-qué planea c-comer?

—Aún no lo sé—la mirada de Sasuke se fue directamente a un puesto de rojos y rechonchos tomates. Hinata captó el interés de éste y sin decir nada fue directo al lugar para hacerse con una gran bolsa de tomates.

— ¿L-le parece bien si y-yo p-preparo algo para usted?

—Sasuke…

— ¿Eh?—la chica no comprendió cuando el moreno se nombró así mismo. Vio que algo le molestaba pero estaba buscando las palabras para comunicarse con ella. Y es que era verdad, al Uchiha le molestaba que la joven lo tratara de usted… todos le llamaban por su nombre de pila. Todos menos ella… y de algún tiempo para acá le molestaba que siguiera tratándolo con tanta cortesía.

—Solamente llámame por mi nombre.

—D-demo… U-Uchiha… gomen… Sasuke-san.

Se oía bien su nombre salir de esos labios rosados.

—Así… Hinata…-sintió en su interior una sensación cosquilleante pero agradable al nombrar a la muchacha.

Los pómulos de opalina de la kunoichi se colorearon tiernamente al oír su nombre salir de los labios de Sasuke.

Había cosas tan simples e insignificantes que alegraban irremediablemente a la joven heredera del Clan Hyuuga y una de esas era que Sasuke la hubiera nombrado, desde que se conocían siempre él la había llamado por su apellido. Fue como si algo los hubiera unido, Sasuke sintió el nombre de Hinata tan cercano a su persona que lo descolocó un poco y como flash back llegó a él un raro recuerdo, una casa en Navidad. Su hermano Itachi y dos niños.

—Sigamos—él continuó caminando al lado de la peli azul; compraron bastantes cosas y ante los ojos de todos los comerciantes junto civiles. Ellos eran pareja al ir a hacer las compras juntos.

—S-Sasuke-san—llamó la joven aún un poco incómoda por llamar al Uchiha por su nombre, él se detuvo para mirarla— ¿P-podría e-esperarme?

— ¿Qué quieres?

Se habían detenido frente a una panadería, el aroma dulzón de la masa llegó a las fosas nasales del Uchiha y no le agradó para nada, nunca le habían gustado las cosas dulces. Pero la chica lo vio suplicante.

—A-arigatou.

Él suspiró con fastidio, con todas las bolsas en sus manos siguió a la chica dentro de la panadería. La campanita que anunciaba visitas sonó en cuanto ellos abrieron la puerta del lugar, solo para llamar la atención del viejo hombre tras el mostrador.

— ¡Bienvenidos!—exclamó alegre el hombre—Oh pero si es la pequeña Hinata.

—Kimura-san—hizo ella una suave reverencia al ver al hombre.

—Tenía tiempo sin verte Hinata—sonrió él de nueva cuenta, levantando su cansada mirada sobre el hombre que acompañaba a la kunoichi—Creo haberte visto antes muchacho…

—Él es S-Sasuke-san—habló Hinata con un poco de nervios.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha!—exclamó sorprendido el hombre—Tenía muchísimos años sin verte muchacho. En realidad muchísimos años, no te he visto desde que tenías seis o siete años. ¡Cómo has crecido! ¿Saben? Me alegra que a pesar de todos los años y todo lo que ha azotado a ésta villa ustedes sigan manteniendo esa amistad que había entre sus madres muchachos…

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se quedaron sin habla, se miraron sin comprender exactamente qué era lo que decía aquel hombre. Callaron al no saber qué responder.

—Bueno, bueno… basta de irnos al pasado. ¿Qué te voy a servir Hinata-chan?

—Etto… r-rollos de canela.

—Claro que si niña—el hombre se fue a la parte trasera del local, dónde estaban trabajando las máquinas para hacer el pan. Dejando a ambos ninjas un poco consternados… ¿Ellos se conocían de más pequeños? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Por qué no podían recordar nada? Tan pocas palabras los habían mareado por intentar recordar algún acercamiento.

—A-arigatou—Hinata rompió el silencio en la panadería de Kimura y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

— ¿Ya te conocía de antes Hyu… Hinata?—preguntó Sasuke de repente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y negó suavemente con la cabeza—Ottou-san, j-jamás me ha h-hablado de los Uchiha.

—Pero ese hombre dijo que nuestras madres se conocían…

—A… A lo m-mejor cuando a-aún no n-nacíamos.

El moreno frunció los labios, posiblemente la Hyuuga tuviera razón y tanto su madre como la madre de ella fueron amigas de la adolescencia, posiblemente ellas estuvieron en el mismo equipo ninja… no quiso darle más importancia y decidió que ya era momento de regresar al departamento.

Pero al notar que Hinata no le seguía se detuvo para regresar sobre sus pasos, al verla, la joven admiraba un cartel de aquel dichoso festival. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No estuvo seguro, sólo que tomó el brazo de la chica y lo hiso mirarlo.

—¿S-Sasuke-san?

—Vayamos…

—¿Eh?—la joven no entendió las palabras de éste.

—Vayamos a ése tonto festival—pudo ver como los ojos perlados de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa y luego una sonrisa que fue especial y únicamente para él, se dibujaron en los labios de la muchacha. Hinata le sonreía agradecida al moreno.

—¡Hai!—ella exclamó contenta, su rostro se había pintado de un bonito rosa.

—¿Cuándo será?—estaba seguro que iba a arrepentirse de haber dicho esas tontas palabras.

—El v-viernes. Durante l-la noche.

—Bien.

Fue un momento raro pero especial para ambos sin saber que los recuerdos del pasado estaban amenazando con regresar a sus dueños. Esa tranquilidad que había alrededor de ellos pronto los iba a juntar de nuevo como cuando eran pequeños niños.

Los dos shinobi siguieron su camino ante un par de ojos perlados fríos y una casi inexistente sonrisa se sembró en sus ásperos labios.

—Ni el más poderoso jutsu puede separar lazos, ¿verdad Youko?

•.•

 **Día del Festival de la Alianza de las Grandes Naciones Shinobi.**

 **D** esde muy temprano; habían comenzado a llegar grandes carretas al portón principal de Konoha. Ninjas de varias aldeas aliadas también se les veía llegar a tempranas horas, la zona turística de la aldea estaba al cien por ciento y en las zonas de entrenamiento de villa se habían establecido varias carpas para acampar junto a los muchos caballos que descansaban después de un largo camino hasta Konohagakure.

Los civiles se encontraban limpiando sus locales y arreglando con decoraciones toda la villa. Era una fecha importante pues se conmemoraba el fin de batallas interminables entre todas las naciones ninja. Entre las calles se podían ver a ninjas de la hierba, niebla, roca, arena comprar cosas para la gran noche. Muchas avenidas eran adornadas por las magníficas flores de los Yamanaka y los restaurantes estaban en su máxima capacidad de trabajo.

Y la oficina de la Hokage ese día en especial era un caos total.

—¡Shizune!—gritó fastidiada Tsunade.

La pequeña asistente llegó corriendo a la oficina de su maestra para saber porque ésta gritaba tan desesperada.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿todo bien?—preguntó alarmada al ver a la rubia con las manos sobre sus sienes.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Ya han instalado a los señores feudales y los Kages?

—¡Si señora!—sonrió ésta, era muy eficiente en su trabajo—Se les ha colocado en los mejores hoteles de la villa.

—¡Diablos!—gimió ésta—Será un pesado día.

—Tranquila—pidió la castaña y se acercó al estante de papeleo de la rubia, solo para complacer ese día a su maestra—Hoy es un día especial, Tsunade-sama—del estante sacó una pequeña botellita de sake junto a unos vasitos.

—¡Kami-sama, es lo que necesitaba!

Tsunade sonrió complacida al ver a Shizune servirle un poco de ese líquido de arroz—Las misiones de hoy han sido pospuestas para la próxima semana y los ninja que vienen llegando han sido despachados rápidamente.

—Por cierto Shizune, ¿cómo va el equipo Taka?

—Bien, ellos fueron a escoltar al Tsuchikage a tempranas horas para que regresen hoy por la tarde.

—¿Y el Uchiha?

—No ha causado problemas. He podido escuchar que Hinata-chan sigue haciéndose cargo de él.

—Bien—Tsunade dio un sorbo grande al sake solo para hacer una mueca por el fuerte sabor del fermentado—Sólo espero que Sakura hoy no cause problemas.

—No se preocupe, hoy todos estamos en paz.

Después del incidente entre la Haruno y la Hyuuga no hubo más problemas ya que la Hokage había reprendido fuertemente a su alumna. Le había dado turnos largos en el hospital y solamente así la había mantenido a raya con el asunto del Uchiha y sus tontos celos de adolescente.

Por otra parte; todo el grupo de novatos se había puesto de acuerdo para reunirse para el evento de juegos artificiales. Habían llegado también a la aldea un grupo de cirqueros junto a sus juegos mecánicos para entretener a la gran población reunida.

En la mansión Hyuuga…

—Nee-chan—llegó Hanabi sin pedir permiso a la habitación de Hinata.

—Hanabi—sonrió la nombrada al ver el gran entusiasmo en su hermana.

—¡Ya es hora de levantarse, hay muchas cosas que hacer!

—Espera ya voy.

—Neji nii-san, regresó hace poco. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

Hinata salió de su cama con un poco de pereza. Se había pasado el día anterior en el departamento del morocho. No había muchas cosas que hacer pero le gustaba permanecer a su lado, además así se evitaba mirar a Naruto ya que éste no había vuelto a aparecer en el departamento del Uchiha.

Todos ese día en Konoha estaban ajetreados con el evento de la noche.

•.•

Sasuke también se había levantado temprano esa mañana, el ruido en la calle le era insoportable y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Monoki quién ronroneaba pues ya era hora de comer.

—Maldito gato—refunfuñó molesto al ver que el animal de un salto llegó al piso solo para mover su cola suavemente. ¿Para empezar por qué no había echado al gato? Rápidamente llegó a su mente el recuerdo de Hinata pidiéndole que el gato se quedara en su casa.

¡Era genial! Él tenía que alimentar a ese saco de huesos peludo, restregándose un poco la cara se levantó. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina dónde reposaba junto al refrigerador un saco de alimento para gatos, buscó el tazón de Monoki y sirvió el alimento. El gato maulló contento y empezó a comer.

Tronó su cuello y fue directo a una de las ventanas, donde pudo vislumbrar bastante gente colocando adornos. Realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho a la Hyuuga que la acompañaría a ese tonto festival.

Habían acordado verse hasta el anochecer, él pasaría por ella a la mansión Hyuuga.

¿Era tonto quizás? Posiblemente ante los ojos de aquellos, él estaba intentando cortejar a la joven. ¡Pendejos! ¡Pendejo él por dejarse llevar por esa agradable sensación que Hinata le provocaba! Gruñó molesto, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin siquiera usar una yukata formal. ¿Dónde conseguiría una? Si iba a la tienda de ropa era seguro que los chismosos de la aldea comunicarán que él iba a asistir a esa tonta celebración.

Fue a su habitación, al armario donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenía… al abrirlo se encontró con seis casacas, una para cada día, solo una con el bordado de su clan. La ropa que usaba cuando estaba con el equipo Taka en la guarida de Orochimaru, un par de bermudas y nada más… ¿Qué podría usar?

—Maldición.

•.•

—Hinata-sama—llamó Neji cortésmente a la habitación de la heredera.

—Neji nii-san, ¿S-sucede algo?

El genio Hyuuga asintió un poco apenado por la petición a su prima—Hinata-sama… ¿Podría ayudarme a conseguir una yukata para ésta noche?

La joven asintió con una suave sonrisa, respiró profundamente y dejó de hacer lo que hacía. En la cama de la chica había una caja de hilos, agujas, listones en dónde estaba remachando un pequeño agujero de su tradicional kimono. Neji fue observador y supuso que usaría aquel de flores de loto.

—¿Hiashi-sama no le ha entregado aún su kimono para ésta noche?—la Hyuuga parpadeó sorprendida, ella no tenía conocimiento alguno de que su padre le regalaría un kimono nuevo.

—Etto… aún no.

—Supongo que no tardará en hacerlo—confirmó el genio y le tendió el brazo a la chica para salir.

—¿P-piensas usar algo m-muy tradicional nii-san?

—Por eso pido su ayuda Hinata-sama—confesó éste colorándose un poco de las mejillas.

Ambos Hyuuga salieron del recinto ante la mirada curiosa del Bouke y algunos del Souke. Sin decir palabras ya que ambos primos mantenían una buena relación, vieron a Hanabi hablar con Moegi y Udon para la celebración de la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de caballeros se sorprendieron de ver muchísima gente, algunas esposas escogiendo las yukatas de sus maridos y otros que eran solteros viéndose frente a los espejos de cuerpo completo la prenda que comprarían. Neji suspiró con cansancio no era muy devoto de ir a celebraciones de ese tipo. Generalmente se engentaba demasiado rápido. También por esa cuestión se había unido al cuerpo de cazadores especiales ANBU para evitar tanta gente.

Como buen caballero que era admiró en el aparador del lugar una yukata de color negro; larga al estilo samurái. Podría ser esa, pero al virar su mirada vio a su prima viendo con curiosidad una especie de musculosa y camisas, levantó una ceja pues no era nada tradicional aquellas prendas que con atisbo miraba su adorada sangre.

Se acercó lentamente a ella—Hinata-sama, ¿No cree que es poco tradicional?—preguntó al momento de poner una de sus firmes manos sobre el hombro de la nombrada. Ella dio un pequeño saltito y se sonrojó por ser sorprendida.

— Nii-san—la voz se le fue, no era que no estuviera ayudando a su primo a buscar algo decente que ponerse. Pero había visto esas prendas y a su mente llegó Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Desconocía la respuesta, pero la imagen del ex vengador vino irremediablemente a ella con aquellas prendas tan faltas de color.

—Supongo que se verían bien—aceptó el Hyuuga, tomando el pescador que su prima tenía entre las manos—Permítame Hinata-sama, iré al probador.

Y tras asentir, la Hyuuga vio como el castaño se llevaba los pescadores que ella había elegido para el Uchiha. ¿Él tendría algo para la noche? Su dedo índice se posó en sus labios y una vocecita le dijo que no, por lo que ella, tomando otro par en color negro y aquella musculosa de licra de manga corta fue al mostrador a pagarlo, junto a la camisa que había visto para él.

" _Ni yo me entiendo, ¿Por qué tener tantas atenciones con Sasuke-san?"_

" _Sólo hazlo, no lo pienses demasiado"_ aquella voz siempre la animaba a hacer cosas que no estaban del todo en su naturaleza.

El hombre del mostrador sonrió al mirar a Hinata—Señorita Hyuuga, ¿Eso será todo?

—Hai—sonrió ella y buscó entre sus pantalones el monedero para pagar, levantó su mirada al ver el costo total de yenes y pagó.

—El joven Uzumaki se verá magnifico con esto, excelente gusto—el hombre era calvo y dientón, entregó la ropa empaquetada a Hinata y sin notar que ella había bajado la mirada con tristeza, tomó las bolsas.

Minutos después salía Neji del probador y vio con curiosidad a su prima pagar prendas masculinas. Estaba más que seguro que no eran para él… y siendo su mente tan analítica descartó inmediatamente a los conocidos de la heredera, Shino, Kiba e incluso Naruto quedó fuera de rango… entonces rápido cayó en la cuenta que aquellas bolsas posiblemente eran para el traidor del Uchiha.

Gruñó… no le gustaba del todo que su pequeña e inocente prima estuviera tanto tiempo con el vengador.

—Hinata-sama—llegó hasta ella, y pudo ver el dejo de tristeza en su mirada—¿Está usted bien?

—H-hai—intentó decir y vio a su primo con el pescador que había elegido—T-te queda g-genial nii-san.

—Arigatou—sonrió el Hyuuga intentando que la joven dejara esa pequeña tristeza para luego—Ayúdeme a escoger algo más.

La chica asintió y ambos decidieron buscar algo más apropiado para la celebración de esa noche. Tras un par de horas metidos en la aglomerada tienda, Neji Hyuuga, se había decidido en llevar el pescador, una camisa blanca tradicional. No era mucho el cambio en la apariencia del muchacho pero era algo. Salieron con las manos llenas de un poco más de ropa incluida una yukata en dado caso de que Neji no quisiera salir de la mansión con una ropa nada tradicional.

—Hinata-sama—llamó el joven de cabellera castaña—Disculpe que me entrometa en sus asuntos personales pero… ¿Está segura?

—¿Nani?—la chica posó sus perlados ojos en aquel par idénticos a los suyos—¿A qué t-te refieres nii-san?

—A eso—él señaló la bolsa que Hinata sujetaba—No me agrada del todo la cercanía que mantiene con ese sujeto.

—S-Sasuke-san, n-no es mala persona—y fue ahí cuando Neji supo que se había creado un lazo de confianza con el moreno ya que la heredera ahora solía llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—Solo tenga cuidado. No me perdonaría el no haberla protegido de alguien tan ruin como Sasuke Uchiha.

—Arigatou Neji nii-san—sonrió agradecida y tomó la mano de su querido primo, besando su mano con cariño—C-confía en m-mí.

Y sin más ambos regresaron al recinto Hyuuga, cuando pisaron el tatami de la mansión, cada uno se fue por su lado. Neji a sus aposentos para decidir que se llevaría para la celebración, en el camino pudo ver a Kö dirigirse a la habitación de la heredera con una caja de gran tamaño en manos, era seguro que era el kimono que Hiashi obsequiaba a sus hijas, año con año para la celebración.

Hinata por su parte al llegar a su habitación, sacó la ropa de la bolsa y la observó. Recordó que había acordado con el Uchiha verse hasta el anochecer pero esa espinita de saber si él tendría algo que ponerse la carcomió un poco. Con la ropa entre sus manos fue a sentarse en el borde de su cama y vio la caja de bisutería.

—N-no creo que le i-importe—sonrió complacida para ella, y tomó el carrete de hilo rojo, aguja y la camisa que había comprado para él la puso sobre sus piernas para empezar a bordar una vez más el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda de la prenda.

Un par de toques a su puerta la sacaron de su labor y como si estuviera cometiendo una travesura, aventó la camisa sobre la cama y le puso la caja de hilos encima. Kö abrió después de tocar tres veces y sonrió con ternura a la joven heredera.

—Hinata-sama—habló él—Perdón la intromisión, pero aquí está el kimono que su padre me encargó de dárselo.

—Kö-san—la chica estaba algo nerviosa incluso para la presencia del miembro del Bouke—A-arigatou.

Al levantarse de la cama; la camisa que tanto intentaba esconder calló al piso llamando la atención del niñero. Sonrió suavemente y dejó la caja sobre la cama de la chica y fue directo a la prenda, donde Hinata al verlo tragó pesado.

—Es un bonito detalle—confesó él al ver el bordado del Clan Uchiha en la camisa—Seguro le gustará.

El rostro de Hinata se coloreó y llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho—N-no es lo que p-piensas.

—Estos detalles son hermosos Hinata-sama—habló Kö tan suave que los nervios de Hinata se le subían a la garganta, se sentía atrapada—El joven Uchiha debe sentirse honrado por tener a alguien como usted cerca.

—D-demo…

—Usted no tiene nada que explicar Hinata-sama, usted es libre de hacer lo que guste—el niñero sabía sobre la misión que la Hyuuga fue encomendada a realizar. Por palabras disgustadas de Hiashi y las habladurías de los ancianos del concejo. Había sonreído cuando se enteró que posiblemente el lazo entre esos dos pronto pudiera recuperarse gracias a la gran amistad que las matriarcas de ambos clanes mantuvieron cuando estuvieron con vida.

Hizo una reverencia a la heredera y la dejó sola nuevamente. Se sentía avergonzada y tonta por haberse puesto tan a la defensiva con aquella camisa. ¿Después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo o sí? Negó fuertemente y regresó a la prenda para acomodarse entre la cama y seguir bordando.

¿Estaba empezando a olvidar a Naruto? ¡Claro que no! El Uzumaki estaba muy grabado en su corazón. Sus besos, sus abrazos, todo estaba impregnado en ella. Pero desde que compartía tiempo con Sasuke habían pocos momentos para pensar en el jinchuuriky por más curiosa que fuera la situación.

Un punto, dos puntadas, un punto, dos puntadas. Cuando se dio cuenta el bello abanico que simbolizaba al extinto clan estaba terminado, paseó sus dedos por el bordado y se sintió feliz por el trabajo bien hecho. Incluso pensaba que éste había quedado muchísimo mejor qué el primero que había puesto en esa casaca.

La cuestión era ahora… ¿Cómo se lo daría?... ellos habían quedado en un acuerdo. Y le daba molestia ir a importunar al moreno a su departamento con alto tan simplón como lo era entregarle una camisa bordada junto a un conjunto de prendas masculinas.

—S-sólo es un r-regalo—se aclaró y decidió buscar a Kö, él siempre la ayudaba en cualquier cosa.

Ni siquiera se había puesto a mirar el contenido de la gran caja aún sobre su cama.

—Hermana—llamó Hanabi, al escuchar la puerta de su hermana abrirse. Quería mostrarle el bonito kimono que su padre le había regalado.

—Hanabi nee-san—saludó nuevamente la Hyuuga mayor—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué te parece mi kimono?—el kimono de Hanabi era de color crema con pescados naranjas. De suave seda con el obi en color salmón y los largos cabellos castaños de la muchacha ovalaban su rostro haciéndola ver perfecta.

—Es hermoso.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué aún no estás lista?

El rostro de Hinata se descompuso un poco y la inquietud de ser descubierta por Hanabi la atormentaban—E-en un r-rato lo h-hare.

—¡Quiero ver el kimono que Ottou-san te dio!—exclamó ésta decidida. Ambas hermanas estaban casi de la misma altura, pero la mayor aún le sacaba a Hanabi algunos centímetros.

—D-demo.

—¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer y ahorita iré a ayudarte para arreglarte! No me importa si no quieres.

Hinata suspiró y asintió con resignación, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a su pequeña hermana ni cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión. Vio a la Hyuuga menor regresar sobre sus pies y encerrarse en su habitación… bien ahora iría en busca de Kö. Era posible que el niñero estuviera en las cocinas dando las órdenes para la comida de ese día. No se había equivocado cuando llegó, el hombre castaño estaba hablando con uno de los cocineros y todos al notar la presencia de la heredera dieron una marcada reverencia.

—O-onegai n-no—pidió ella apenada, no le gustaban esos tratos de la rama secundaria, para ella, todos los miembros del clan eran iguales.

—¿Se le ofrece algo Hinata-sama?—preguntó el niñero de manera amable, llegando hasta donde estaba la chica.

—¿P-podría p-pedirte un f-favor?

—Lo que usted quiera Hinata-sama, estoy para servirle—

El Hyuuga de cabello corto pudo notar como las mejillas de la heredera se encendían suavemente y bajaba la voz casi hasta no poder escucharla. Pero después de interactuar con ella se encontraba de camino al departamento donde Hinata le pidió entregar el paquete al Uchiha. Sonrió él encantado, pues el legado de su antigua señora posiblemente retomaría su camino.

•.•

No había tenido mucho éxito yendo al destruido distrito Uchiha, había buscado entre las cosas de sus difuntos padres y las yukatas de su padre estaban estropeadas con el paso de los años, los animales que se alimentaban de las prendas habían hecho de las suyas… todo estaba podrido y toda imagen del lugar lo ponía de malas. Odiaba estar en el lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar. Aquellos sentimientos de odio y venganza lo carcomían al punto de querer hacer cenizas todo.

Lleno de coraje decidió abandonar el distrito, al salir y ver las jodidas puertas con el abanico le dio un ataque de odio, ver las cintas policiacas que decían _No entrar, peligro_ lo hacían recordar toda la mierda que era su vida. ¿Qué caso tenía estar vivo si todos estaban muertos? No tenía caso luchar por restablecer su clan.

Una lágrima traicionera llegó a él y con violencia se secó la mejilla mojada. Arrastró los pies hasta su departamento, no tenía ganas de salir. Quizás era mejor idea decirle a la Hyuuga que no querría ir, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. La negatividad llegó a su persona.

Cuando levantó su oscura mirada, vio a un hombre esperándole pacientemente en la entrada. Arrugó los labios y se acercó peligrosamente a aquel intruso.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?—preguntó él de manera tosca, al ver los ojos perlados del hombre supo que era un miembro del clan Hyuuga.

—Hinata-sama me ha mandado joven Uchiha—habló suavemente Kö, acercando el paquete al moreno—Me ha pedido que le entregue esto.

—Yo no necesito la limosna de los Hyuugas—recriminó él, al sentirse más solo que el viento. Estaba molesto y muchas veces Hinata intentaba apaciguar su soledad solo estando ahí para acompañarlo, pero ahora estaba enojado.

—Considérelo como un regalo—la voz de Kö lo sacaba de sus negros pensamientos.

El Hyuuga, entregó la bolsa de aza a las manos del Uchiha y en una nube de humo desapareció. Dejando solo al moreno con aquella incógnita.

Entró de mala gana al departamento y agradeció que Monoki no estuviera ahí para joderlo, si no seguramente el gato habría salido volando por una buena patada suya. Era raro… ¿Qué contendría el paquete? La curiosidad en él era un factor que muchas veces no ayudaba en nada; cerró la puerta rápidamente y se fue a la habitación donde una vez sacó lo que tenía aquel paquete.

Una nota.

" _Espero que te guste, Sasuke-san"_

La suave caligrafía de Hinata estaba en toda la nota; levantó una ceja y tras tomar las prendas se encontró con algo curioso. La camisa de color azul marino y siempre esos detalles tan pequeños lo sorprendían removiendo algo en su interior, otro símbolo de su clan se encontraba bordado en la prenda.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y viendo con la cara de marfil la demás ropa. Supo que la Hyuuga también pensó en qué se pondría él para el festival. Gruñó… pero era adecuado, la ropa era informal, nada tradicional y él a decir verdad no pensaba ponerse una tonta yukata japonesa aunque había ido a su distrito a buscar algo decente.

—Maldición.

Y la voz de Karin llegó a su mente.

"— _¿Te gusta, cierto Sasuke-kun?—"_ la voz de su compañera había sonado dolorosa. Pero ese hormigueo al tener las prendas en sus manos podían decir mucho.

Todos los malos pensamientos y sentires se habían esfumado remplazándolos por una tranquilidad. Aunque seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo en asistir al festival, se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Donde se retiró la camisa blanca que usaba junto al pantalón amplio de color morado, el lazo que sostenía sus pantalones quedando solamente en ropa interior.

Abrió el agua de la alcachofa para templarla y así poder darse un baño, actuaba sin pensar y su lado racional lo reprendía por hacer cosas que no eran propias de su persona. Cuando sintió el agua en su punto, se retiró los bóxer quedando como había llegado al mundo, al entrar a la regadera sintió como los vellos de todo el cuerpo se erizaron cuando las cálidas gotas lo golpearon. El cabello azabache le cubrió los ojos, se quedó unos minutos en la misma posición mientras el vapor comenzaba a invadir toda la habitación.

"— _¿Te gusta, cierto Sasuke-kun?—"_ odiaba recordar la castrante voz de la pelirroja. Pero una y otra vez le taladraba la cabeza.

—No me gusta—se dijo así mismo, cuando empezó a llenar de jabón todo su cuerpo.

•.•

Ella miró sus dedos arrugarse por el agua, había estado muchísimo tiempo dentro de la bañera. Pero aquella sensación de relajación la invadían por completo, podía sentir todas sus extremidades relajadas. El aroma floral llenaba sus pulmones junto al vapor… aún tenía tiempo para poder empezar a arreglarse antes de esperar a Sasuke en su casa.

—¿Le habrá gustado?—se preguntó ella, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la temperatura del baño.

—¡Hinata! ¡Ya sal de ahí, te pondrás como pasa!—gritó desde fuera su hermana. Sonrió con resignación y buscó una toalla que cubriera su desnudes.

Al salir se encontró con Hanabi con brazos en forma de jarra y con el ceño fruncido. La Hyuuga menor ya se encontraba totalmente lista para salir disparada al centro del festival.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es el kimono que Ottou-san te dio?—preguntó aún curiosa sin dejar su pose anterior.

Hinata negó y tragó fuerte—N-No lo he a-abierto.

—¡Eres de lo que no hay!—exclamó la menor y fue directo a la caja donde reposaba el vestido oriental. Sin ser nada cuidadosa sacó la prenda de entre el papel de seda. Viendo lo hermoso que era éste.

La cara de Hinata se coloreó al ver el kimono. Aquella prenda era tradicional pero muy corta para su propio gusto… era un corte de estilo occidental; sabía que en Occidente a las personas les gustaba vestir kimonos como en Japón. Pero éstos tendían a tener otro tipo de mentalidad más reveladora, no era que en su alrededor las chicas no mostraran sus atributos pero ella no era así… simplemente no podía… no se consideraba tan hermosa como lo era Ino o Sakura.

—Es bellísimo—elogió Hanabi al ponerlo sobre la cama—Que buen gusto tiene Ottou-san.

—Etto… creo… que s-será mejor que u-use uno v-viejo—se refirió al kimono floreado que tenía sobre las almohadas, éste era de un suave color lila que cubría incluso los pies. Muy parecido a las que usaban las geishas en el distrito comercial de Hanamachi.

—¡En definitiva no! ¡No seas sosa nee-san!—se quejó la menor—Te verás hermosa.

Ante los pleitos de las Hyuuga, finalmente la menor había ganado la rencilla. Había obligado a la mayor a ponerse el fino kimono, pero para Hinata era realmente incómodo. Al verse en el espejo admitió que se veía muy bien, pero la prenda se ajustaba a ciertas partes de su cuerpo que prefería mantener ocultas.

En un vivo color rojo con pétalos de cerezo en tonos dorados, el kimono entallaba su gran busto. ¡Nunca le había gustado! Y también a la altura de sus caderas se entallaba haciéndola ver frente al espejo la forma original de su cuerpo trabajado. Al ser ninja todas sus partes femeninas estaban bien torneadas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!—exclamó Hanabi, al ver que su hermana buscaba un pescador de licra para ocultar sus largas piernas—Te ves estupenda así.

—D-demo… H-Hanabi-chan no e-es lo mío.

—Te quedas así y punto. Ven ahora voy a peinarte y maquillarte un poco.

Era uno de los momentos más incómodos en toda su vida, uno había sido cuando se topó cara a cara con Naruto en la Academia, el otro había sido cuando después de tres años éste regresó de entrenar con el maestro Jiraiya. Y el tercero venía siendo ese…

¿Qué pensaría Sasuke al verla? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué pensaba en la reacción del moreno? Se sonrojó al pensar en él… incomodándose más cuando su diablilla hermana terminó de colocarle una fina capa de sombras color salmón. Resaltando más sus perlados ojos con un poco de delineador y brillo labial transparente.

—¡Estás perfecta!

—H-Hanabi n-no estoy segura que…

—¡Tonterías!—exclamó satisfecha la menor al ver el cabello de su hermana totalmente reluciente. Había tomado un extremo de cada lado de la cabeza para unirlo en un moño pequeño dejando el resto de su cabello suelto. Y dos mechones a cada lado de las orejas; el maquillaje le sentaba de maravilla—Eres la kunoichi más hermosa de Konoha, sí señor.

—D-demo yo…

—¡Ya has silencio!—exclamó molesta la menor—Siempre te ocultas bajo esas enormes ropas Hinata—reprendió ésta—Por eso no tienes novio…

¡Auch! Había sido un golpe bajo de Hanabi recordarle que Naruto ya no estaba con ella.

—Yo…

—Date la oportunidad de sentirte hermosa al menos una vez al año nee-san—pidió Hanabi de manera suplicante—Ni siquiera Ino o Sakura igualan tu belleza. ¡Bien es hora de irnos!

La Hyuuga mayor frunció los labios al ver lo cambiante que era su hermana, se levantó y fue al closet para calzarse. Esa noche no usaría su calzado ninja, solo un par de zapatos con un tacón pequeño de charol que mostraba sus dedos y una delgada correa se amarraba a sus tobillos. Se veía realmente hermosa, pero los zapatos se veían ridículamente infantiles que complementaban el ser de su persona. Era como un ángel.

Posó su mirada en el reloj, casi era hora de que el Uchiha llegará hasta donde ella. ¿Tocaría la puerta? Quiso pensar que sí, cuando salió después de Hanabi de su habitación se encontraron con Neji, éste al final había decidido usar la yukata tradicional del clan Hyuuga. Los ojos del mayor se posaron sobre la heredera.

—Se ve hermosa Hinata-sama—provocando un violento sonrojo en la muchacha. Realmente se sentía incómoda con el regalo de su padre.

—¿Verdad que sí?—se entrometió la menor de las féminas—¡Es lo que yo le digo pero no me quiere hacer caso!

—Hanabi-sama tiene razón—elogió el genio del clan.

Ante ellos también llegó Hiashi en compañía de algunos ancianos del concejo y aprobaron la vestimenta de los tres jóvenes. Hiashi puso especial atención en su heredera; sonrió satisfecho al ver que había elegido bien al llevar ese kimono a su hija.

"— _Haré lo posible, por cumplir tus deseos mi amada Youko—"_

Cuando los Hyuuga estuvieron fuera de la mansión. Vieron que el equipo Konohamaru llegó para escoltar a Hanabi, aquel cuarteto de traviesos jóvenes desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Lo mismo sucedió con Neji, el equipo Gai estaba para llevarlo con ellos. Y ante la mirada asustada de los Hyuuga vieron con pena al genio del Bouke, ya que tanto su sensei como Rock Lee portaban un calzoncillo parecido a los que usaban los luchadores de sumo y en su pecho llevaban pintado el símbolo de la hoja. Tenten utilizaba un kimono en color verde con rosa y miraba de la misma manera a su sensei y compañero.

Su rostro se había puesto azul por la vergüenza ajena que aquel par de cabezas de escarabajo les causaban. Neji cerró los ojos con fastidio y escuchó los parloteos juveniles de Gai y Lee.

—Nos veremos más tarde Hinata-sama—se despidió Neji, siguiendo de mala gana a su equipo.

Hiashi miró a Hinata—¿Te irás con tu equipo?

—Etto… Ottou-san.

—Si no tienes con quién ir, vayamos.

—Yo…

Los ojos del Hyuuga mayor vieron con rapidez como en las sombras de los árboles se postraba una figura—Bueno, entonces te veo más tarde—sabiendo quién era aquella figura oscura habló con los ancianos del concejo y se alejaron a paso lento hasta perderse en una de las alumbradas esquinas decoradas.

Cuando Sasuke vio sola a la heredera decidió salir de las sombras que le proporcionaban los árboles. Sintió un extraño interés por la kunoichi ahí parada viendo alejarse a su familia, se veía realmente hermosa.

" _Entonces no es obesa"_ se mofó mentalmente al ver el bonito cuerpo de la chica. Sus piernas largas y bien formado cuerpo. Su mirada sin evitarlo se posó sobre el busto sugerente de la chica. Y su largo cabello azulado que brillaba con el fulgor que les regalaba la luna esa noche de fiesta.

—Hinata—llamó él, al llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba clavada.

Siempre era igual, la voz gruesa del moreno la sorprendía al quedarse ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Ella se sonrojó al verlo. Sasuke se veía muy, muy guapo, espera… ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pensar? Se quiso reprender mentalmente, pero no podía ya que el moreno usaba lo que ella le había regalado instalando en su pecho una calidez sin nombre.

Sasuke Uchiha, esa noche portaba la musculosa de licra y sobre ésta traía puesta la camisa que le había bordado. Los pantalones tipo cazadores y un calzado ninja… se veía fantástico, elegante sin llegar a ser tradicional como lo era su padre o su primo. Él notó esa mirada detallada…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—preguntó molestando a la heredera, causando que ésta se sonrojará y bajará la mirada apenada—Sabía que no eras la única mujer que no caía ante mí.

—S-Sasuke-san, e-es demasiado v-vanidoso—ella se sorprendió de haberle contestado de esa forma.

Escuchó una risa muy natural que la hizo sentirse expuesta. Nunca lo había escuchado reír de aquella manera… ¿Se sentía bien? Si se sentía muy bien. Él no era el monstruo que todos pensaban pues a ella nunca la había herido ni mucho menos, obviamente dejando de lado las primeras veces cuando empezaba a curar su canal de chakra.

—Vámonos.

—M-me alegra que a S-Sasuke-san, l-le haya g-gustado m-mi regalo.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo—finalizó él—No es como que quisiera vestir ropa nueva en una celebración tan superficial.

Ella asintió contenta, era su forma de agradecerle aquellas prendas.

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón empezó a caminar—Por cierto, te ves muy bien.

—¿Eh?

Su cara era un puzle, contadas veces alguien alababa su belleza. Se sonrojó y escondió sus ojos en una sábana de cabellos para empezar a seguirlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—V-vayamos por d-dangos primero.

El arrugó su nariz, nunca le había gustado el dulce—Sé que te gustan los dulces Hyu… Hinata… pero yo los detesto.

—P-podemos h-hacer otra c-cosa entonces.

—No, está bien.

Mientras caminaban, dejaron los terrenos del Distrito Hyuuga. Todos esa noche estaban de fiesta y las obligaciones podían quedar para otro día. Al doblar en una esquina vieron las lámparas de colores que alumbraban toda la calle, realmente Konoha se había esmerado en complacer a sus invitados esa noche. Los olores de comida se mezclaban por todos lados y la gente sonriente daba un aspecto muy agradable.

Algunos shinobi habían preferido seguir usando su uniforme para distinguirse de los demás ninja de otras aldeas, mientras que algunos de la región preferían vestirse de civiles.

Los niños correteaban con varitas de luces en las manos y otros jugaban en los puestos de la feria circense que había llegado para entretener a los habitantes. Hinata apreciaba todo con sus perlados ojos; viendo los juegos mecánicos ir a gran velocidad. Hubo uno que llamó en especial su atención, eran unas tazas gigantes de té que giraban en su radio pero al mismo tiempo giraban gracias a los brazos mecánicos.

—¿Quieres subir a alguno?—preguntó el moreno, durante el trayecto la observaba constantemente.

—Etto… yo… m-me dan m-miedo.

Él levantó una ceja de forma divertida, mientras la comisura de sus labios se curvaba con gracia.

—Eres una gallina, Hinata.

Hasta para él aún era algo complicado mencionar su nombre de pila. Pero le gustaba.

Ella negó sonrojada indicándole que quería ir por sus golosinas. Más tarde podrían subir a algún juego.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de dangos, la muchacha reconoció aquellos rubios cabellos cenizos pertenecientes a la más joven de los Yamanaka, estaba en compañía del aburrido de Shikamaru quién bostezaba sonoramente y también estaba presente Chouji quién devoraba una paleta de calamar. Hinata sonrió al ver al equipo 9 disfrutar de la velada. Los ojos de la rubia viajaban de un lado a otro para encontrar un rostro conocido hasta ver a Hinata en compañía del moreno, sonrió con picardía.

¡Sabía que Sasuke no se negaría a ir con su amiga! Boqueó sorprendida al ver el bonito kimono corto que la Hyuuga usaba. ¡Todo un cambio! Pero le sentaba de maravilla. Pagó sus dangos y dejó a Shikamaru quién refunfuño por ser tan problemática.

—¡Hina-chan!—exclamó contenta.

—Ino-chan—sonrió tímidamente Hinata, intentando esconderse de las miradas ladinas que le daban.

Desde que habían llegado; muchas miradas se posaban sobre ella. Y sin poder evitarlo sobre su compañero, las miradas femeninas se posaban anhelantes sobre el ex vengador a pesar de ser un criminal del Libro Bingo seguían mirándolo con ese anhelo de que él las mirara aunque sea un minuto, las mismas que acuchillaban a Hinata por estar a su lado.

—¡Que gusto verte!—gritó la rubia emocionada, causando molestia en Sasuke—También es un gusto verte la cara nuevamente Sasuke-kun—sonrió ésta. Tomó la mano de ambos morenos sorprendiéndolos—¡Qué bueno que están aquí! ¡En un rato nos reuniremos con todos para subir a los juegos! ¿Se quedarán?

—Etto…

—No

La mirada de Ino se posó seria sobre Sasuke, éste no cambiaría nunca, siempre tan arisco con los demás—Vamos Sasuke-kun, hoy es una noche especial. ¡Hay que juntar a la generación de novatos!

Hinata miró con preocupación las reacciones del Uchiha, si éste no estaba contento en el lugar seguramente se iría.

—Todos acordamos reunirnos en el río Nakago para celebrar—sonrió Ino—¿Recuerdas Hina?

—H-hai.

—¡Bueno, entonces que esperamos! ¡Vayamos a divertirnos!

Tras aquellas palabras el equipo 9 se juntó a Sasuke y Hinata, fueron a recorrer varios puestos de comida. Petición del Akimichi y su gran estómago sin fondo, Shikamaru se perdió en un punto al encontrarse con un pequeño torneo de Shogi, dejando únicamente a los tres ninjas de la generación de los novatos juntos.

—Te ves hermosa Hinata—la rubia alagó provocando el sonrojo en su amiga. Sonrió al ver que Sasuke puso atención a su plática—También Sasuke-kun se ve muy guapo, ¿no lo crees?—y aunque quisiera no escuchar, el moreno prestó total atención de manera disimulada a la próxima respuesta de la Hyuuga.

La vio colorearse y llevar sus manos a su pecho tras asentir tímidamente. Su ego masculino se hinchó al ver los movimientos de la joven.

Mientras éstas cotilleaban sobre cosas de chicas y algunas de los demás conocidos, él se aburrió un poco. Hasta que entre los puestos pudo ver tres cabezas pelear, negó con fastidio… siempre Taka haciendo de las suyas.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios al ver como Karin golpeaba a Suigetsu con todas sus fuerzas mientras al mismo tiempo Jugo parecía estarse ahogando con algo que se comió.

—¿Y esos quiénes son?—preguntó un poco molesta Ino al ver el teatrito de aquel singular trío—Ellos no son de Konoha.

—Si lo son—habló Sasuke, sorprendiendo a la rubia cotilla. Apresuró su paso para darle alcance a aquel trío de soquetes. Se sorprendió de verlos con sus vestimentas de civiles dejando atrás a las dos kunoichis—¿Quiénes son Hinata-chan?

—Son el equipo de Sasuke-san—respondió rápido ella—E-el equipo Taka.

—¿Ósea que también son criminales como Sasuke-kun?

—Tsunade-sama, l-les dio una o-oportunidad, Ino-chan.

La rubia frunció los labios y luego volvió a sonreír—Entonces si son amigos de Sasuke-kun, vayamos a conocerlos un poco mejor.

La peli azul asintió, tomándose del brazo de la Yamanaka. Ambas pudieron notar que el moreno se burlaba de las tonterías de esos tres y ante la mirada molesta de la rubia, vio como Karin se colgaba del brazo del Uchiha con corazones gordos en sus ojos.

—¡Oe, tú, si tú, tu eres la hime!—exclamó contento Suigetsu al ver a Hinata, sus dientes afilados se asomaron cuando sonrió y analizó a las dos muchachas de pies a cabeza, pero sus liliáceos ojos se posaron más sobre la heredera Hyuuga, ante la mirada molesta del Uchiha.

—H-hola—saludó ella de forma tímida aún sin soltar el brazo de Ino. Suigetsu de manera confianzuda tomó la mano de la ojiperla y la besó causando un sonrojo poderoso.

—Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto—se presentó la rubia y vio de mala gana a Karin que no soltaba a Sasuke.

—Yo soy Jugo, un gusto Ino-san—el chico de cabello naranja podía ser muchas cosas, era cierto que Sasuke controlaba su lado asesino. Pero llegaba a ser mucho más educado y civilizado que sus compañeros, estrechó la mano de la rubia tras haberse presentado—La señorita de aquí es Karin y éste idiota es Suigetsu.

—¡Oe, el único idiota aquí, eres tú Jugo!

—Ya basta—sentenció el Uchiha—Karin, quítate—se soltó suavemente del agarre de la pelirroja y él se colocó al lado de Hinata, provocando que la mujer de los perfumes lo mirara con dolor.

—¡Nunca había asistido a un festival así!—confesó Suigetsu—Hace un rato quise intentar pescar con las redes de papel pero no me fue muy bien.

—Eres infantil, dientes de tiburón.

—¡Nadie te preguntó zanahoria!

—¡Eres un…!

—Basta—pidió Ino fastidiada, esa escena entre el Hozuki y la pelirroja se le antojaban a cuando Naruto y Sakura eran así de infantiles.

—Háganle caso a la señorita—pidió Jugo.

Hinata sonrió al ver la relación del equipo Taka, siguieron caminando entre las alumbradas luces de la villa. La música llegó a ellos, se trataba del escuadrón circense qué mostraba a sus acróbatas sorprender a la gente del pueblo.

Lo que iba de la noche iba perfecto, Sasuke se mostraba serio y callado pero se le veía incómodo cuando Karin lo acechaba o Suigetsu se propasaba con sus comentarios a la Hyuuga sonrojándola.

—Deberías tener la guardia en alto—habló en voz baja la pelirroja—Si no Suigetsu se llevará a… ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ah… sí Hinata.

El moreno se molestó por el comentario fuera de lugar—No digas tonterías Karin.

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha al ver la molestia del Uchiha—Solamente decía. ¿Vamos a esos juegos?—señaló la montaña rusa que habían instalado en un área amplia.

Él negó y siguieron caminando. Realmente se la estaban pasando muy bien en esa villa.

Todo iba perfecto, Ino, Hinata junto a Suigetsu y Jugo se habían detenido a comprar un par de manzanas con caramelo mientras Karin compraba una paleta de calamar. Sasuke se quedó mirando las sonrisas que daba la muchacha de perlados ojos y aquella calidez se plantaba en su pecho.

"— _¿Te gusta, cierto Sasuke-kun?—"_ odió a Karin por hacer preguntas tan tontas.

Aparentemente todo iba bien, aquel peculiar grupo de ninjas disfrutaba la velada en compañía de toda la villa. Hasta que un par de ojos color jade se posaron en el motivo de sus delirios amorosos, ésta vez sus cuencas oculares se posaron sobre la pelirroja que hablaba muy confianzuda con el moreno. ¡Sasuke era suyo! ¡Y para acabar de joderla ahí estaba la resbalosa de Hinata! Sus celos hirvieron… dispuesta a hacerle frente a ese par de zorras caminó a largas zancadas.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—gritó desesperada al ver que el grupo se alejaba.

Caminó lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies hasta plantarse frente al grupo. Todos miraron a la muchacha de rosados cabellos mirarlos con odio, Hinata por impulso se escondió detrás de Ino quién miraba de mala gana a Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?—preguntó la rubia molesta, aún no perdonaba las lesiones que le había provocado a la Hyuuga.

—¿Así que tú también estás detrás de Sasuke-kun, Ino-puerca?

Karin levantó una ceja con desconfianza. Entre su corto vestido zafiro había escondido un par de kunais por si eran necesarias, después de todo iban a serlo.

—Solo vete Sakura—pidió Ino, protegiendo con su persona a Hinata.

—S-Sakura-san… etto… yo…

— ¿No té quedó claro verdad, zorra?—ladró su veneno a Hinata, quién intentó remediar la situación entre ambas.

Todos vieron como Sakura iba directo a la Hyuuga, ésta era su principal blanco después de todo. Ino intentó protegerla pero la fuerza animal de la rosada la mandó de trasero al piso, a ella llegó rápido Jugo para ver si estaba bien. Mientras el Hozuki sonrió malicioso al ver la escena, aunque también había llevado su mano a su bolsa de herramientas ninja para atacar si era necesario, pero viendo la situación solo era un pleito de faldas por su moreno amigo.

— ¡Ésta vez no te salvas! Le demostraré a Sasuke-kun, que la única capaz de darle amor soy yo.

Karin frunció molesta el ceño, esa muchacha realmente estaba loca.

Cuando la mano de Sakura iba a impactar nuevamente en Hinata, una mano grande apresó su muñeca de manera violenta.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Sasuke se había posicionado frente a la Hyuuga deteniendo la posible bofetada de la rosada. Los ojos negros del moreno se habían vuelto rojos gracias al Sharingan.

—No te atrevas—habló él con un tinte de peligro en su voz, viendo molesto a la Haruno.

— ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo te amo!—gritó ésta, llamando la atención de no solo el grupo si no de varios civiles del lugar—Ésta zorra se quiere entrometer entre nosotros.

— ¿Nosotros?—preguntó Karin.

— ¡Tú no te metas rojita!—exclamó hiriente la kunoichi de rosados cabellos.

—Eres una…

—Lárgate Sakura—advirtió el moreno, ejerciendo más fuerza sobre la muñeca de Sakura. Pudieron escuchar como los tendones de la mano empezaban a crujir por la fuerza aplicada provocando dolor en la víctima.

—Pero…

— ¡Dije que te largues!—alzó su voz bajo la mirada curiosa y chismosa de los habitantes. Él no era un caballero, no le importaba si le miraban mal por tratar mal a una mujer, esas cosas para él venían valiéndole una mierda. De un tirón mandó al suelo a la chica.

—S-Sakura-san.

—Maldita zorra—gimió Sakura, le había dolido el desprecio del Uchiha. Sus lágrimas llenas de dolor bañaron sus ojos al ver que el amor de su vida defendía a ésa que intentaba robárselo—Esto no se quedará así.

Hinata quiso acercarse, pero Sasuke lo impidió, poniendo su brazo como barrera. Los ojos del Uchiha seguían rojos y vio a Hinata con advertencia, ella tragó duro y entendió que era mejor dejarlo así, llevó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y simplemente bajó la mirada apenada por la kunoichi.

El bonito vestido jade de Sakura se había llenado de tierra por la caída que le había provocado el Uchiha, vio con odio a Hinata pues ella si podía acercarse al moreno con total libertad e incluso éste la defendía. ¡Quería ser Hinata! ¡Cuánto daría ella por ser la Hyuuga! Cubrió su rostro con su mano terrosa y sollozó ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Vámonos.

Tras las palabras de Sasuke el grupo comenzó a alejarse, Ino vio con pena a Sakura y sabía que ese tonto enamoramiento la iba a llevar a cometer alguna tontería. Realmente esperaba que la Haruno reflexionara, ese no era amor, era una obsesión.

—Sasuke-kun tiene razón, vámonos.

Dejaron sola a la kunoichi despechada sollozar.

¡Aún no terminaba la noche! Cuando estuvieron lejos de Sakura, pareció que el ambiente anterior había regresado. Pues nuevamente los pleitos de Taka invadieron el lugar; sus payasadas que reconfortaron a Hinata y calmaban al Uchiha.

Sasuke podía notar que la Hyuuga aún estaba afectada por el reciente suceso con su ex compañera de equipo. Hubo un sentimiento en su interior que lo impulsó a proteger a la heredera de las locuras de la rosada.

Y nuevamente llegaba a él la pregunta de Karin.

"— _¿Te gusta, cierto Sasuke-kun?—"_

Fin Capítulo.

• **.•**

 **¡Y bien! Éste capítulo lo dividiré en dos partes ya que es algo largo y creo que sería demasiado para meterlo en un solo capítulo. Me gustó mucho a decir verdad, me imaginé toda Konoha llena de luces y a los shinobi compartiendo en armonía.**

 **Más adelante aparecerán todos los demás. ¡No pude evitar imaginarme a Gai y Lee vestidos como sumos! Fue cómico e imaginar las caras avergonzadas de Neji y Tenten.**

 **Bueno vimos que Sasuke ya tiene la espinita de si le gusta Hinata gracias a Karin. Me agrada mucho Karin, aunque esté enamorada de Sasuke no es tan infantil como lo es Sakura, a ella la odio. No quiero convertirla en mi villana del fic pero si me le meteré sus buenos cocos para que entienda. No se preocupen más adelante también llegará Naruto a arrepentirse por su tonta desición de dejar a Hina.**

 **El próximo capítulo, veremos algo más romántico entre Sasu y Hina.**

 **Gracias a todos por darme sus opiniones con respecto a los capítulos largos, les confieso que el capítulo anterior fue corto porque estaba falta de inspiración. Cuando me voy de fiesta a veces tardo un poco en recuperarme de la resaca y lo que viene, los dolores de cabeza, la flojera interminable… pff en realidad son muchas cosas que no me dejaron escribir. Además de que la semana pasada fue algo ajetreada. Como les comenté yo soy rockera de corazón y por lo tanto vivo el rock junto a mis amigos y la verdad ellos me tuvieron muy ocupada.**

 **Además de que :v una amiga ficker me pidió que beteara su fanfic y tengo otros dos shots de Saint Seiya en proceso. Pues me es difícil estar al día con todo, luego se me ocurrió empezar un fic a dúo con un amigo, tengo otros dos en proceso también de Naruto con una amiga y pff… es demasiado ingenio el que hay que invertirle para escribirle a todos.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia que me tuvieron para esperar el capítulo, por eso mismo quiero recompensarlos con éste capítulo largo.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Flemy Speeddraw: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer éste fic. Y bueno, a veces me es difícil no hacer largos los capis, digo 1000 palabras para mí son muy pocas y a veces no puedo no seguir escribiendo.**

 **Guest 1: Lo siento mucho, pero como explique estaba corta de inspiración.**

 **Lady: ¡Hola y bienvenida! Si, son dos personalidades muy distintas, pero lo genial de esto es que podemos unirlos amorosamente.**

 **TsukiTT: ¡Qué genial! A mi muchas veces me ha pasado lo mismo cuando me engancho con un fic y no lo dejo hasta terminarlo, aunque muchos están abandonados o siguen en proceso. Me he desvelado leyendo pero me fascina hacerlo jajaja la curiosidad mata al gato. Y bueno, cumplí tu petición. Cambié la vestimenta de Hinata y a Sasuke lo puse como en Road to Ninja, su vestimenta Play Boy ;)**

 **Bat Reus Todd: ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que un chico también lee fanfics, es raro encontrarlos ¿sabes? Casi siempre somos las chicas quiénes andamos leyendo historias de nuestros fandoms favoritos. Enserio muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer, creo que me he enamorado de ti :') Y claro no te preocupes, Sakura reflexionará, pero no por el momento…**

 **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: ¡Hermosisima! Qué bueno leerte otra vez, siempre tus comentarios me dejan una sonrisa. Si ya poco a poco se están acercando, ¿Ya viste a Sasukito? 7u7 Se está preguntando si le gusta Hinata.**

 **Vanina: Bienvenida, muchas gracias por tu comentario. A petición de todos ustedes seguiré haciendo los capítulos así de largos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Los quiero corazones.**

• **.•**

* * *

 _Les mando abrazos y besos en papel. UuU_

 _21/06/2017_


	10. Un festival para dos P II

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo VIII. Un festival para dos =**

 **Parte II.**

 **L** a generación de novatos había decidido llevar a cabo su propia celebración. Desde que la noche había caído decidieron reunirse en las orillas del río Nakago. Claro después de haber ingerido cuanta golosina encontraron, algunos de ellos habían decidido celebrar un poco más a lo grande bebiendo cerveza de raíz o sake. Frente a las cristalinas aguas del río podía verse a los jóvenes disfrutar la noche junto a las pequeñas explosiones que les daban los fuegos artificiales.

— ¡¿A qué horas piensa llegar Ino?!—exclamó un Naruto contento, mientras se comía una golosina picante.

—Está con Hinata, Naruto—dijo aburrido Shikamaru. Había ganado todas las rondas de Shogi y ahora se encontraba echado sobre la fresca hierba del bosque.

El rubio miró al perezoso y tragó espeso… aún no podía ver a la cara a la Hyuuga. A pesar de haberla visitado en el hospital hacía una semana, sentía esa gran culpa invadirle el pecho… Hinata realmente lo quería.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un poco a los juegos mecánicos?—sugirió Tenten, estaba sentada junto a Neji bajo un frondoso roble.

— ¡Si! ¡La llama de la juventud está en todos nosotros!—exclamó Lee, haciendo movimientos con su cadera de adelante atrás, provocando en todos un tono azulado en sus rostros por la vergüenza que el cejotas les causaba.

—No tenemos nada mejor que hacer—expresó Chouji, llevándose otra paleta de calamar a su gran boca.

— ¡Entonces vayamos!

Los jóvenes shinobi dejaron el río Nakago, para dirigirse al interior de la gran fiesta en la villa. Durante el corto camino solamente se avergonzaron de los teatritos que hacían Lee y Gai. Poco tiempo después llegó también Kakashi y miró de la misma manera a su compañero jounin. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

— ¡Vayamos a las tazas giratorias!—gritó Lee, mostrando su redondo trasero al grupo. La luz lo hacía brilloso causando nauseas en todos.

— ¡El último en llegar es caca!—gritó Gai, haciendo que todos se pusieran nuevamente azules por sus palabras tan vergonzosas.

Una nube de humo salió disparada después de que maestro y alumno salieran corriendo rumbo a las tazas de té gigantes. Todos mantuvieron el paso normal hasta llegar.

—Oigan, también falta Sakura-chan—expresó con preocupación Naruto, viendo a Kakashi.

—Seguro no tardará en llegar.

— ¿Creen que Sasuke-teme haya decidido venir?—preguntó el Uzumaki al aire, no notando que las miradas del grupo se posaban sobre su cabeza.

—Conociendo a ese idiota, no lo creo—de entre uno de los puestos de carne azada se unió Kiba junto a Akamaru y Shino.

— ¡Kiba, que bueno verte aquí!—exclamó el jinchuuriky y palmeó la espalda del canino-¡Shino, Akamaru!

—Hola Naruto—habló el Aburame detrás de su fiel gabardina.

Ya estaban casi todos completos; solo faltaba Hinata e Ino. Para que la generación de novatos estuviera completa. Cuando llegaron a las tazas giratorias pudieron ver a Lee y Gai montados en una dando vueltas a gran velocidad.

—Están locos—se quejó Tenten, mirando con vergüenza ajena a ese par.

— ¡Eso se ve divertido, de veras!—exclamó Naruto— ¡Yo también quiero subir! ¡Ey, Kiba hay que ganarle a Gai-sensei y Lee!

—Suena divertido—el Inuzuka; se arremangó una manga de su yukata y se unió al Uzumaki.

Al llegar hasta el encargado del juego, pidieron subir, parando el juego ante la protesta de algunos usuarios. Cuando treparon intentaron igualar la velocidad giratoria de la taza de Gai y Lee, provocando que los civiles del lugar los miraran con miedo… pensando quizás que podrían volar las tazas por tremenda velocidad.

—Oigan… ¿Esa no es Hinata-chan?—preguntó de repente Tenten, observando a la fémina acompañada de cuatro personas y una rubia que reconoció enseguida—Si es…

Los perlados ojos de Neji se posaron sobre la nuca de su prima; y vio con molestia al Uchiha que estaba junto a ella. Luego sus ojos analíticos viajaron al trío peculiar que peleaba en un puesto de dardos, una venita se inflamó en su frente al ver como el muchacho de pelo blanco le lanzaba a una pelirroja un dardo. ¡Vaya tarados!

Tenten se adelantó en pasos para darle alcance a la Hyuuga.

Cuando llegó, decidió tapar los ojos de la morena y pudo escuchar como Hinata dio un pequeño gritito ante la mirada de los demás presentes en especial la de Sasuke.

— ¿Adivina quién soy, Hina-chan?—la castaña de rodetes sonrió al ver a Ino reír de buena gana y Hinata consternada por la falta de visión.

—T-Tenten—habló ella suavemente al reconocer el tacto de la experta en armas.

— ¡Qué gusto verte!—expresó la castaña y abrazó a Hinata— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—B-bien, arigatou—Hinata sonrió suavemente al ver a sus dos amigas.

— ¿Y los demás?—preguntó Ino.

—Están viendo como Naruto, Kiba, Lee y Gai-sensei giran a lo bestia en las tazas giratorias—se quejó la castaña y su mirada les indicó donde estaban. Ino sintió una gotita resbalarle por la frente al ver el revuelo que esos cuatro estaban causando pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver la cabellera rubia mezclarse con la de Kiba.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en el pecho al ver al Uzumaki. Bajó su mirada con tristeza volteando el rostro a otra parte para que no notaran que el ver al rubio le afectaba. Sasuke si lo notó y una molestia creció en su interior cuando también vio al jinchuuriky gritar desde la taza.

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?—la voz de Tenten, llamó la atención del equipo Taka.

Karin acomodó sus lentes—Somos el equipo Taka—y luego vio enojada a Suigetsu y Jugo que discutían por una paleta de calamar—Soy Karin, ese par son Suigetsu y Jugo.

— ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

— ¡Claro que quieren!—la Yamanaka afirmó por ellos y Sasuke suspiró fastidiado.

—Hola Uchiha-san—saludó Tenten, al notar el aura oscura que rodeaba al moreno—Ya casi es hora de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales…

—Todavía tenemos tiempo para subirnos a un par de juegos—sugirió Ino. Viendo con picardía a sus compañeros.

De repente Naruto salió volando de la taza junto a Kiba quienes rodaron estrepitosamente por la calle alarmando a los habitantes. Mientras Gai y Lee reían victoriosos.

— ¡Eres un animal, Kiba!—se quejó el Uzumaki adolorido, pues se había metido una buena tunda en el trasero.

— ¡Yo qué imbécil!—gritó también adolorido Kiba, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con ayuda den gran perro.

Hinata miraba al rubio con tristeza, pero de repente sintió el aura oscura del Uchiha a un lado de ella. Al mirarle supo que estaba molesto, pero el sentimiento de tener cerca a Naruto la molesta; quería aparentar que todo estaba bien pero no era así, no lo era porque podía sentir su corazón estremecerse. Verlo ahí tan fresco como era él realmente le dolía, parecía que sus palabras habían sido rotundamente ciertas.

 _Ya no la amaba…_

La opresión en el pecho pronto iba a ser que su nublada mente colapsara. Podía sentir que el aire comenzaba a hacerse muy difícil al entrar a su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban por los recientes sentimientos olvidándose de todos a su alrededor.

Hasta qué una mano en el hombro la sacó de su fatalista mentalidad. Subió con inseguridad sus perlados ojos al notar unos oscuros sobre su cabeza, se sentía expuesta ante aquel moreno, los ojos de él no mostraban nada en particular. No podía leerlo ésta vez… pero su tacto la hizo tranquilizarse un poco. Internamente agradeció que interviniera en su próximo desmayo.

Nadie en el lugar había notado aquel invisible gesto que el Uchiha había propinado a la peli azul. Estaban tan entretenidos viendo las tonterías del rubio que ellos habían quedado en segundo plano.

Vieron a Ino irse con el grupo conocido, mientras que Suigetsu también retaba a Karin a subir a las tazas giratorias.

— ¿No vino Sai?—preguntó de repente Ino, ella ya lo había superado. Su mirada azulada se posó sobre el adolorido Uzumaki qué se levantaba con pesar del piso. Una notable sonrisa nació en sus labios al verlo sonreírle efusivamente seguido de poner su pulgar en alto.

—Parece que él y Yamato-sensei tuvieron una misión extraordinaria de último momento—aclaró Tenten, viendo a su amiga con curiosidad.

— ¿No se supone que todas las misiones se cancelaron por el festival?

—Ellos prefirieron desertar de ésta celebración.

—Ya veo…

No le dieron más importancia al asunto de los shinobi ausentes; en grupo caminaron rumbo a los juegos mecánicos llenos de gente.

Naruto sintió una gran incomodidad al mirar a Hinata, aún no podía darle la cara. ¡Se había portado como un verdadero patán! Y luego estaba el Teme junto a ella, viéndolo particularmente con molestia… eso no le extrañó para nada, Sasuke era un amargado de primera y siempre que estaban cerca, éste solía poner caras agrias. Pero algo en su interior le decía que el moreno estaba enojado con él… decidió acercarse para poner las cartas sobre la mesa con su mejor amigo.

¿Por qué aún eran mejores amigos, verdad? Su mente optimista le decía que sí, pero era como un presentimiento qué le decía no acercarse de más al ex vengador. Pues los poros del moreno transpiraban peligro.

Su lado amistoso salió a flote, llegando hasta donde su ex novia y mejor amigo estaban parados.

— ¡Teme!—exclamó contento, mostrando esa sonrisa zorruna tan característica de él— ¡Pensé que no vendrías!

Pasó de Hinata, por qué no podía mirarla a la cara.

Pero ella si se sintió mal, peor a decir verdad; Naruto ni siquiera la había mirado o dirigido la palabra. ¿Qué ganaba con irla a visitar al hospital? Cuando le vio entrar en aquel cuarto blanco su corazón latió esperanzado de que pudieran arreglar las cosas entre los dos y regresar a esa relación aún con todo y las advertencias que su padre le había dado… quería ser egoísta y ser feliz con el portador de Kurama.

—Qué quieres—soltó con acidez.

Todos los demás conocidos centraron su atención en aquel par, pues el ambiente había comenzado a sentirse hostil por parte del Uchiha.

— ¡Quería verte imbécil!—expresó éste con su habitual sonrisa, ignorando todos los focos que decían peligro al tener cerca al que consideraba su casi hermano.

—Lárgate—soltó él—No quiero ver tu apestoso rostro.

El Uzumaki sonrió, aunque su ceño se frunció un poco por las palabras. Desde que el Uchiha había regresado a la aldea se había mostrado bastante huraño con él, incluso cuando estaba de novio con Hinata le había pedido ser el padrino de bodas. Pero éste le había mandado directamente al carajo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esa puta actitud, Teme?

El Uchiha gruñó, pero no contestó.

Mirar de reojo a la Hyuuga y sus patéticos intentos por callar su dolor lo ponían de malas. ¿Era tan patética para seguir mendigando cariño de un idiota que no le correspondía? Ese tipo de acciones le enfermaban, la joven parecía no quererse en absoluto por buscar ese reconocimiento o afecto en el Uzumaki.

— ¡Oí, luego pelean!—exclamó de repente Kakashi, encontrándose con sus antiguos alumnos.

Se había sorprendido de ver a Sasuke en el lugar. Desde que éste había regresado a la aldea, no había podido verle la cara directamente… el chiquillo que conoció ya no estaba. Podía sentir el desprecio del moreno por el rubio, y aunque quisiera negarlo ante todos… Sasuke siempre fue su favorito del equipo 7. No por nada lo había apadrinado cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin.

—Kakashi—arrastró sus palabras al notar a su antiguo maestro detener un posible enfrentamiento.

—Qué gusto verte Sasuke—expresó Hatake en su habitual tono desinteresado.

—No opino lo mismo.

—Tan considerado como siempre—bajo su máscara sonrió al ver que el Uchiha nunca cambiaría.

La atención de todos fue arrebatada al ver qué tanto Gai como Lee bajaban de las tazas giratorias totalmente mareados con un tono verdoso en sus rostros; y luego el encargado del juego les reprendía por haber hecho girar sus tazas a una velocidad feroz.

Fue cuando Hinata aprovechó para irse… no sería notada, nunca era notada por nadie. Era mejor… no estaba de ánimos… sentía como los ojos le picaban al ver que el Uzumaki ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada. Era mejor irse, no quería echarles a perder a todos la noche. Aprovechando qué nadie la miraba emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar.

También agradecía que esa noche en Konoha había muchísima gente por todos lados, así pasaría más rápido desapercibida.

Viendo un grupo de jóvenes se mezcló rápido entre ellas, dejando atrás al grupo de novatos. Cuando se encontró sola se metió entre unas calles un poco más despejadas.

Sus pasos eran lentos, y su pecho ardía por dejar escapar toda la angustia que sentía por mirar a quién era su primer amor. El amor dolía… ¡Y mucho! Cuando se vio alejada de todas las personas dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran su rostro, ésta vez no le importaba mucho que la vieran en ese estado tan deprimente. Dejó de caminar, a cada paso que daba aumentó la velocidad al punto de estar corriendo.

•.•

La tensión del momento pareció haberse cortado de tajo cuando el Uzumaki golpeó el rostro de Sasuke recriminándole su mal genio y ser un mal amigo con él. Alegando que él se había preocupado por su trasero traidor cuando estaba con Orochimaru, gritó qué incluso Sakura estaba muy preocupada por él… lo que él menos quería escuchar en ese momento era el nombre de la rosada… Y éste cabrón solo le recordaba por qué se había largado de la villa.

Cuando le regresó el golpe con todo motivo de romperle la nariz, Kakashi intervino.

—Supongo que ésta noche hay que llevarla tranquila—suspiró con pesar—Pueden partirse el trasero mañana.

—Maldito Teme—Naruto se limpió la comisura de los labios un hilillo de sangre.

—Vete al diablo, _Usurantonkanchi—_ el peli plata sonrió al ver ese lenguaje que solamente ese par entendía aun ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

Se habían olvidado de que Hinata no estaba… no la habían notado.

— ¡Ya van a empezar los juegos!—exclamó Gai entusiasmado— ¡Qué la llama de la juventud no se apague! ¡Vayamos a verlos!—exclamó el hombre en tanga de sumo y Lee le siguió.

Ni siquiera Neji había notado que su prima ya no estaba entre las personas del singular grupo. Pues su atención fue robada por Tenten, qué le comentaba algo acerca de la invocación de armas con pergaminos que había adquirido.

Shikamaru bostezó con pereza y siguió a los más entusiastas del grupo. Incluyendo al equipo Taka qué parecía estarse adaptando bastante bien a la vida como shinobi legal de Konoha.

' _Eres un idiota… ¿No notaste que la Hyuuga se fue?'_

Fue cuando él se paró en el mismo lugar, buscándola con la mirada. ¿Dónde demonios se había ido? Arrugó la frente al haberse perdido los movimientos de la kunoichi. Vio como todos se alejaban al escuchar cómo la gente se alebrestaba porque la atracción principal de la noche iba a comenzar; de un salto desapareció en una nube de humo.

•.•

—Eres patética—exteriorizó él, cuando la encontró sentada bajo el puente del rio Nakago. La vio ahí, derrumbarse por la ola de sentimientos que estaban atorados en su pecho, su rostro se había hinchado un poco e irremediablemente el discreto maquillaje qué llevaba se le había corrido.

Aún con todo eso, la Hyuuga no dejaba de verse bonita.

Frunció el ceño cuando ella ni siquiera hizo caso a sus palabras, no se movió de su posición inicial.

Había estado llorando… ¿Y qué? Por esa vez quería dejar de sufrir.

Las palabras de Sasuke eran ciertas; aunque muy dolorosas por hacerla ver su triste realidad… Naruto no la amaba. Él se lo había dicho una noche, peor era que ella seguía amándolo… aunque horas atrás se atrevió a pensar en el moreno, las emociones en su interior quemaban… dejando ese sentir femenino al querer sorprender a un conocido por las vestimentas o cambios en su persona.

—Además de patética, estúpida—le volvió a recriminar.

Al Uchiha jamás le había gustado ver llorar a las personas, no sabía consolar, siempre había sido complicado cuando lloraban… peor una mujer. Eran dramáticas, chillonas, escandalosas… pero Hinata no era así, intentaba tragarse cualquier sonido lastimero. Pero verla ahí solo le causaba una gran incomodidad. Desde niño le molestaba ver llorar a las chicas por esas cuestiones, pero se sentía impotente cuando su madre lloraba… y ésta chiquilla… también le provocaba un sentimiento que no le agradaba nada.

— ¡Ya basta!—gritó exasperado al ver que ésta parecía ignorarlo por seguir en su mundo doloroso— ¡Deja de llorar!—se había acercado hasta ella, zarandeándola.

Hinata no supo cuando él había llegado hasta ella, la mirada oscura del joven la hizo abrir sus perlas un poco más de lo normal, pero el sentimiento fue de miedo al tenerlo tan cerca como un depredador. Por el asombro que éste le había causado su llanto paró de golpe.

—S-Sasuke-san… yo… yo…

—Eres patética—volvió a repetir—Los sentimientos son para gente débil y patética… deja de llorar—esto último fue como una súplica pues había bajado la voz considerablemente, solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

Al Uchiha le gustaba echarle sal a la herida, porque aunque sus acidas palabras eran verdad dolían… provocando que los perlados ojos de la joven se cristalizaran nuevamente amenazando con llorar nuevamente, estaban rojos por el reciente llanto.

— ¿Tanto te importa el dobe?—preguntó con un poco de molestia, sintiendo arder algo en su pecho, pero para Hinata solo era la molestia que ella le provocaba a él. Se había tomado la gran molestia de haberla ido a buscar en vez de terminar la noche junto a su equipo.

Con miedo por sus reacciones, bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro en totalidad gracias a su largo cabello. La luz de la luna los iluminaba permitiéndole ver al Uchiha las facciones algo infantiles de la Hyuuga… las palabras de Karin amenazaban con regresar a él… se olvidó de ellos inmediatamente.

La vio asentir con suavidad.

Como si de repente tocarla lo quemara, se separó con brusquedad de ella. ¿Por qué le había molestado aquella afirmativa? No quería empezar a creerse las palabras de su compañera… era absurdo, él no estaba interesado en nadie.

—S-Sasuke-san… g-gomene—pidió ella, le había arruinado la noche al morocho con sus tontos sentimientos.

Él no contestó cuando escuchó la voz de la kunoichi, estaba enojado consigo mismo, con ella, con Karin, con Naruto, con todo el mundo. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre la llorosa muchacha, hasta que la vio temblar gracias a una ráfaga de aire que los azotó.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras se desprendía de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Se la lanzó sobre los hombros, sintiéndose idiota por su actuar. A él que le importaba si la muchacha se quejaba del frio, ella tonta por no haber traído algo para cubrirse.

—A-arigatou—la muchacha intentó sonreír, pero fue en vano ya que no salió aquella mueca.

No dijo nada.

El tronido en el cielo anunciando los fuegos artificiales estaba por comenzar, cuando una explosión se dejó escuchar, el cielo se iluminó de un color rojo gracias a las muchas chispas que salían despedidas del petardo, una más… y otra… en distintos colores y algunas de éstas salían con figuras.

El símbolo de la hoja se formó en el cielo por un par de segundos en varios colores, luego el símbolo de la arena, hierba, roca, rayo. Anunciando así que el festival unía a todas las naciones ninja, los gritos llegaban hasta ellos a pesar de estar alejados de todas las personas.

' _Le arruinaste la noche, tonta'—_ Hinata se reprendió mentalmente, viendo como la cara sin expresión del Uchiha se posaba interesado sobre los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Se le veía molesto, causando que la culpa llegara a ella. Pues él, únicamente había asistido al festival porque ella quería ir, nada más por eso… era una tonta.

' _Sasuke-san, se ha portado como un buen amigo y tú solo lo echaste a perder'—_

—Deja de mirarme—regañó él, al sentir los perlados ojos de Hinata en su persona—Lo que quieras decirme, hazlo ya.

—Yo… S-Sasuke-san, e-en v-verdad lo l-lamento—desvió su mirada apenada, aún sentía aquel sentimiento estrujante en su pecho, provocando que tanto la culpa de haber molestado al moreno como el dolor que Naruto le provocaba se mezclaran. Llenando de agua salina sus cuencas—L-lo arruiné.

—Deja de llorar—lo que menos quería en esos momentos ahora, era verla llorar nuevamente. Odiaba el sentimiento que se clavaba en su pecho.

—P-pero yo…

—Yo te enseñaré a no llorar—sentenció, acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha. Vio como ésta se encogió por su imponente figura—Te enseñaré a dejar de ser débil.

Ella negó con suavidad—Y-yo no p-puedo—bajó su cabeza y luego intentó mantenerle la mirada al moreno—G-gracias p-por ser m-mi amigo Sasuke-san.

Eso si no se lo esperaba…

—Vámonos—comentó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Dándole la espalda, algo en su interior se sentía enojado, ella le había dicho que eran amigos.

 _Amigos…_

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, la Hyuuga lo siguió en total silencio. Apretando inconscientemente la camisa de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, el aroma masculino de él llegaba sus fosas nasales, olía como a menta y césped mojado… era tan sobrio su aroma. Tan distinto al de Naruto; el jinchuuriky casualmente siempre olía a ramen mezclado con caramelo.

Fueron pocos minutos cuando Sasuke estaba frente a la mansión Hyuuga, por alguna razón no quería seguir viendo a la muchacha.

—Me voy—habló él, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

No notó cuando se habían detenido casi chocando con la amplia espalda del joven moreno. Levantó su mirada para ver que estaban en la tranquila calle que abarcaba varios metros la mansión Hyuuga. Se sintió nuevamente culpable por haberle arruinado la noche al joven.

Ella quería que éste al menos pasara un rato agradable en compañía de todos. Bajó con tristeza sus ojos al piso, jugando con sus dedos. Lo vio alejarse y rápidamente se retiró la camisa que él le había dado para cubrirse un poco del frío.

—S-Sasuke-san—llamó ella, haciendo que éste detuviera su andar. Girando sobre sus pasos para encararla.

—Que…

—T-tome… esto es suyo…

—No la quiero.

Había sonado grosero, haciendo sentir peor a la chica de lo que ya se sentía.

—D-demo.

—No quiero tú lastima Hyuuga—ella sintió su pecho estrujarse, había dejado de ser Hinata para él, llamándola nuevamente por su apellido. Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus perlados ojos.

Harto de verla chillar, caminó dejándola ahí sola parada en medio de la nada en particular frente a su casa en total oscuridad puesto que todo el clan se había ido al festival. Luego de un salto rápido él desapareció de su rango visual.

Era una tonta…

•.•

Estaba molesto. ¡Se lo llevaba el diablo! No quería cuestionar el motivo de su molestia. Pero las palabras de Hinata realmente lo habían molestado… ¿Qué quería escuchar? Ni él entendía su molestia, era claro que la chica desde un principio le había dejado muy en claro que no podía interesarse por él más allá de lo profesional.

Pero gracias a las palabras de Karin, él había estado divagando bastante sobre esa agradable sensación que la Hyuuga le había hecho sentir al tenerla cerca. Estaba claro que no era atracción… pues solamente el silencio que ella emanaba al estar a su alrededor lo mantenían tranquilo, no era chillona o escandalosa como el resto de las chicas que lo miraban.

Sea lo que sea que la Hyuuga provocaba en él tenía que desaparecer.

Él no necesitaba de nadie ni de nada.

Él era Sasuke Uchiha.

Su ego de alguna manera había sido pateado por las palabras de Hinata, él no era su amigo y tampoco pretendía serlo. ¿Pero por qué esa acidez en la boca del estómago lo seguía molestando?

El verla sufrir por su idiota amigo, lo atormentaba, no quería sentir antipatía por el rubio.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó molesto cuando llegó a su departamento.

Parecía que Monoki sabía que su _amo_ estaba molesto pues no había ni un pelo de él por el departamento.

Al pisar el tatami del lugar, le valió un carajo rayar el piso. Caminó hasta su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama, era todo un tornado de emociones que lo ponían de mal humor porque muchas de esas no las entendía ni las conocía, nunca antes las había experimentado.

— ¿Qué pasó Sasuke-kun?—la voz que menos quería escuchar en esos momentos llegó a sus tímpanos.

De entre las penumbras de la habitación asomó su rojiza cabellera, Karin. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Se iba a convertir en costumbre no saber cuándo ella llegaba a joderlo? Gruñó molesto, no estaba para las tonterías de la Uzumaki.

—Lárgate.

—No me iré—contestó ésta con firmeza.

— ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¿Cómo mierda sabías que estaría aquí?

—Te seguí—confesó ella con simpleza, alzándose de hombros—Te vi cuando fuiste a buscar a la chica de ojos raros.

— ¿Y qué con eso?

—Te mandaron directo a la zona de amigos—intentó bromear, solo recibiendo una mirada totalmente oscura por parte del Uchiha—Ya… lo siento… Sasuke-kun. ¿No sabes lo que sientes cierto?

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

—Es totalmente nuevo para ti. Nunca antes habías sentido emociones de ésta clase. Hasta yo me encuentro sorprendida de ver qué de alguna manera esa chiquilla llamó tu atención.

—Karin, lárgate—advirtió molesto. No quería que la pelirroja viniera a darle una clase de mierdas sentimentalistas.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la muchacha y la vio retirarse sus gruesas gafas. Seguido del abrigo grisáceo que usaba, para acercarse a él—Déjame ser tu soporte ésta noche Sasuke-kun.

La joven pelirroja era hermosa, toda una amazona.

Pero solo ver las sutiles insinuaciones de la chica le molestaron, se levantó brusco de la cama y la dejó ahí sola. Mirándolo con pena, quedándose a medio vestir guardó silencio.

Iba a ser complicado para Sasuke conocer las nuevas emociones que se almacenaban en su interior pues éste solamente conocía el rencor y el odio, la tristeza y el dolor. Lo que seguro sentía lo sacaba de quicio por no saber cómo lidiar con ello.

* * *

 **Bueno éste capítulo también fue algo corto. Es la segunda parte del primero y bueno… se complicaron un poco las cosas; Hina-chan todavía siente su mundo moverse cuando ve a Naruto.**

 **Y Sasuke se sintió mal por qué Hina le dijo que eran amigos.**

 **Pobrecito…**

 **Como comentaron que quizás se iba a dar muy rápido, decidí complicar las cosas. Creo que a partir de aquí ahora si se va a volver hurt/confort el género :v**

 **Sin más, me despido de todas ustedes hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Alejándonos

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo VIII. Alejándonos =**

 **T** oda clase de sensaciones eran una mierda, los sentimientos hacían débiles a las personas, patéticas y tontas. Tenía muchas palabras para describir a todos los inútiles que estaban presos de algún tipo de sentimiento que los arraigaba a otra persona. El se sentía un _pendejo_ con todo el significado de la palabra de por medio, aquellas malditas sensaciones lo tenían en ese lugar de porquería. Había tenido la oportunidad de largarse de esa maldita aldea traidora desde que pudo, cuando se sabía que había recuperado su buen estado… ¡Pero no! Ahí estaba como un idiota esperando recibir algo que ni él sabía que era con exactitud.

¡Todo era una mierda! Su frustración lo había llevado al antiguo distrito donde alguna vez había estado su clan.

—¡Carajo!—exclamó molesto, estampando su puño contra uno de los muros de las deterioradas casas de su antiguo hogar.

La fuerza aplicada sobre aquella pared, la llevó a colapsarse completamente. Uno, dos, tres, varios golpes que destruyeron varias casas no lo hacían sentir mejor. Su mano estaba sangrando pues al estrellarse con el concreto la epidermis de su mano se había dañado.

El dolor al menos menguaba la furia insignificante que sentía crecer en su pecho.

¿Por qué le había molestado tanto que la Hyuuga le hubiera dicho que eran amigos? ¿Qué esperaba realmente de aquella chica? No debería esperar algo de ella ni de nadie.

Karin había llegado a estropear todo.

"— _¿Te gusta, cierto Sasuke-kun?—"_

En esos momentos tan patéticos, realmente quisiera poder torcer el cuello de la pelirroja y ver como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos por idiota. Por abrir su bocaza impertinente y sembrar algo que desconocía. Esa sensación lo molestaba constantemente.

Lo mejor para él sería largarse de ese lugar de manera inmediata, tenía que aclarar sus sentires con respecto a la peli azul. Se sentía realmente patético por unas simples palabras.

"— _G-gracias p-por ser mi a-amigo, S-Sasuke-san—"_ La voz de Hinata resonaba en su cabeza con molestia y eso solamente avivaba más el fuego que sentía en su interior.

Fue en ese momento de la noche, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Aún con el resonar de los fuegos artificiales a varios metros del abandonado distrito, Hinata Hyuuga había herido su ego masculino.

Un sentimiento nuevo se instaló en su interior; una molestia que realmente lo ponía de malas. Gruñó al confirmar que efectivamente la heredera del Clan Hyuuga ni siquiera lo miraba como un hombre. ¿Qué tenía el bruto de Naruto que él no? El interés nació en el demonio… el demonio que era él. Estaba seguro que una vez consiguiendo que la muchacha lo mirara a él, su interés se esfumaría por completo. Pero por esos momentos él no podría estar cerca de ella.

—Me largaré—expresó para sí mismo, viendo con molestia aún, la mano que sangraba por los puñetazos al destruir varias casas de su antiguo clan.

Ignorando las punzadas en sus nudillos abandonó el distrito, esperando regresar a su departamento y no encontrarse con la mujer de cabellos color fuego. Arrastró los pies con ese sentimiento… tenía que alejarse de la muchacha.

Pues en su lastimado ego se había instalado el capricho de conseguir que Hinata Hyuuga se enamorará de él y cuando eso sucediera dejarla de lado. Pues estaba seguro que ese interés tan repentino por la ojiperla era porque ella simplemente no lo consideraba un hombre del cuál interesarse.

Mañana mismo pediría a la anciana Hokage una misión para alejarse de ella.

•.•.•

Cuando abrió sus ojos con suavidad, sintió una sensación estrujarle el pecho. Sintiendo una especie de angustia que desde la noche anterior no se alejó desde que vio al Uchiha desaparecer en una nube de humo. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? Sabía que él estaba molesto con ella por haberle arruinado la noche del festival. No había podido compartir con el joven una noche agradable pues sus sentimientos por Naruto aún estaban muy recientes, había sido como echarle sal a una herida recién hecha… sintiendo ese pesar en su pecho tragó fuerte para darse el valor de salir de la cama.

Podía escuchar el siempre tan usual sonido de la mansión, seguro ya todos estaban en sus tareas diarias y ella tendría que cumplir con las suyas…

¿Sasuke estaría enojado con ella todavía? Su dedo índice llegó a su labio inferior como en antaño cuando algo le daba miedo e impotencia… ¿por qué él era así? ¿Por qué de repente sentía angustia? Su ser pacifico estaba atormentado por el evento de la noche; algo en su interior le pedía que no se alejará del moreno… algo que no sabía cómo describir le decía que fuera a buscarle.

En su mente parecía que una ráfaga de recuerdos vagos quería apoderarse de ella, pero solamente eran imágenes borrosas que no lograba entender. Eran como fragmentos de un rompecabezas sin un inicio y un fin, había piezas que embonaban pero no eran suficientes para mostrar algo más… pero siempre aquellos intentos de recuerdos la asociaban con el Uchiha sin entender por qué.

¡Odiaba sentirse así! Muchos sentimientos encontrados estaban de por medio, primero el dolor que le causaba recordar a Naruto y luego esa extraña sensación al haber visto al Uchiha afectado por sus actuares.

—¡Hinata!—brincó asustada al escuchar un grito agudo a sus espaldas. Al girarse sobre sus descalzos pies se encontró con su pequeña hermana Hanabi, la castaña le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—¡Cielos! ¡Llevo llamándote mínimo diez minutos! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—H-Hanabi nee-chan—muchas veces la peli azul desesperaba a la castaña—G-Gomen n-no te escuche.

—¡Lo noté!—se quejó ella, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. Chocando sus perlados ojos con los de su hermana—¿En qué estabas pensando? Estabas toda ida… además… ese gesto—refiriéndose al dedo en los labios de su hermana mayor—Tenía tiempo que no hacías eso.

Hinata se avergonzó y bajó la mirada apenada por ser tan distraída.

—G-Gomen.

—¡Kami! ¡Deja de disculparte!—se frunció más su ceño al ver a su hermana—No te vi el resto de la noche en el festival. ¿No sé supone que estarías con todos tus amigos en el otro extremo del río Nakago viendo los fuegos artificiales?

—Etto… y-yo no me s-sentí m-muy bien…

—¿Fue por Naruto, cierto?—la menor de las Hyuuga, suavizó su tono de voz al ver que su hermana se encogía ante ella… la miró con pena pues parecía un pobre perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia. Se acercó y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la peli azul para infundirle un poco de valor—Él se lo pierde—dijo reconfortante—Aunque me moleste tu personalidad pacifica, Naruto no sabe a la extraordinaria mujer que está dejando ir.

La Hyuuga mayor levantó su mirada con suavidad, viendo con agradecimiento a su hermana. No avisando sobre su acto, la enredó entre sus brazos para expresar qué le agradecía sus palabras de aliento—A-arigatou nee-san.

La castaña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ya que no estaba del todo acostumbrada a recibir muestras de afecto por parte de su hermana mayor; pero sintiéndose contenta por el contacto se permitió regresar el abrazo. En esos momentos la angustia que Hinata sentía en su interior disminuyeron al sentir el calor fraternal de Hanabi.

—¿No tienes cosas que hacer?—de repente el encanto entre hermanas desapareció gracias a la menor.

Hinata se soltó de golpe—H-Hai.

Aunque ella sabía que no podía hacer esfuerzo por el esguince de su mano, se despidió de su hermana e ingresó a su habitación para intentar arreglarse un poco. Pues recordó que en ningún momento la Hokage le había mencionado que su misión de restaurar el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha había terminado.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa llegó hasta ella, apagando su ánimo. No sabía por qué pero le daba miedo enfrentar al moreno. ¿Sería buena idea acudir a su tratamiento? Su deber ninja la hizo comenzar a prepararse para ir directo a donde el moreno se encontraba.

Cuando terminó de cepillar su larga cabellera, y se colocó el protector que la representaba como ninja de Konoha decidió partir. Ese malestar en el pecho no la dejaba ser… tragar saliva se le complicaba y estaba segura que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar.

No queriendo que nadie de su familia la viese, decidió salir por la ventana de su habitación rumbo a la villa. No había desayunado absolutamente nada, pero siendo sincera consigo misma estaba segura que no le entraría ningún tipo de alimento en esos momentos gracias al extraño sentimiento culposo que se instalaba en su interior… sus pies tocaron la grava del suelo y empezó a andar metida en sus propios pensamientos ignorando a las pocas personas que le saludaron al pasar a su lado.

Por inercia sus pies ya conocían el camino rumbo al departamento que el ex vengador ocupaba… su dedo índice en ningún momento se despegó de sus labios… era como regresar al pasado cuando Neji intentó matarla en los exámenes chunnin. Ese miedo e impotencia de saber qué reacción tendría el Uchiha con ella, realmente la angustiaba. Sin percatarse de que había llegado chocó con una superficie dura, cerró sus ojos pues esperaba caer directamente al piso y meterse un buen golpe…

Pero éste nunca llegó…

Al abrir sus ojos con suavidad, sus perlas se toparon con unas totalmente opuestas a las suyas. De un color negro profundo y con un toque frío que los mismos polos se quedaban cortos… una faceta totalmente indiferente la miraba con algo de molestia por la interrupción.

—Hyuuga—la profunda voz que la sostenía por las caderas llamó.

Sin poder evitarlo su rostro se coloreó de un rojo escarlata por la invasión de espacio personal…

—S-Sasuke-san—sintió como cosquilleó su garganta al pronunciar el nombre del moreno. En ningún momento él la había soltado y eso la estaba incomodando en demasía… nadie, ni siquiera Naruto la había sostenido jamás de esa forma—¿P-podría soltarme?

—Al menos deberías agradecer que no dejé que te fueras de culo—habló él de forma ácida, viéndola con indiferencia y aunque no supo exactamente por qué… sintió un dolor en el pecho por sus palabras frías y groseras… genial… su amistad con el Uchiha en vez de avanzar estaba retrocediendo a como cuando él despertó en la aldea.

—G-gomen—no podía evitarlo, bajó su mirada al encontrarse con esos ojos color ónix mirarla con profundidad. La mirada de Sasuke era pesada y ella no podía sostenerla por más de unos cuantos segundos, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos pues la vergüenza de ser descortés con él seguía muy presente.

—¿Qué quieres aquí?—directo, él siempre era muy directo.

La joven tardó algunos minutos en responder, impacientando al molesto chico. Los labios de Sasuke se fruncían al no tener una respuesta por parte de esa chiquilla rara. La vio mover la punta de su pie en círculos, seguro estaba pensando en qué contestar… si seguro era eso, pero que fuera rápido.

—Si no tienes nada qué decir, me voy—comentó el Uchiha cansado de esperar a que ella dijera algo.

Dio media vuelta y sus pasos fueron más lentos de lo normal, esperando a que ella aún decidiera decirle algo… tras cinco pasos, sintió el suave agarre de Hinata sobre su muñeca. Nunca lo había notado hasta ahora, el tacto de la chica era muy suave… ¡Un momento! ¿A él desde cuando le importaba si la piel de Hinata era tersa? Se reclamó mentalmente aquel interés tonto… Definitivamente tenía que largarse de esa villa inmediatamente y alejarse de aquella chiquilla que lo estaba descolocando.

—Etto… S-Sasuke-san… y-yo… g-gomen—era como el silbido del viento, pero Sasuke la escuchó perfectamente, se giró sobre sus pies y soltó el agarre de la chica. Poniendo toda su atención sobre el cuerpo pequeño que le hablaba—Y-Yo… lamento la s-situación de a-anoche, t-te arruine la v-velada.

—No seas estúpida—él no estaba molesto por algo tan insignificante como el festival. Ni él estaba completamente seguro de porque su molestia.

—G-Gomen…

—Eres patética—soltó sin sentirse culpable, pues el cuerpo femenino se encogió más sobre sus hombros, parecía como una tortuga intentando ocultarse dentro de su caparazón—Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me largo. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—¡Sasuke-san!—gritó, cuando él la observó su rostro se coloreó nuevamente por haber levantado la voz de esa forma. Jugó irremediablemente con sus dedos pues los nervios se habían apoderado de ella por completo… ¿Y ahora qué le iba a decir? ¿Para qué le había gritado de esa manera? Tragó duro pues podía sentir la molestia de Sasuke porque no le daba motivos para atrasar su camino.

—Habla.

—Y-yo b-bueno… q-quería s-seguir con el t-tratamiento… y…

—No necesito más de tus cuidados Hyuuga—terminó él—Estoy curado.

Los ojos de la chica nunca despegaron su atención del piso, pues la mirada del Uchiha definitivamente era algo que no podía soportar. Él… de alguna forma le causaba _miedo._

Pues Sasuke era todo lo contrario a Naruto… ¡Y ahí estaba nuevamente el problema! Ambos eran muy diferentes pero se complementaban, maravilloso momento para hacer comparaciones, sintiendo una tristeza enorme levantó su mirada confundida, observando la tez del moreno, quién nunca cambió la expresión de su rostro. No sabiendo por qué… sus pies la llevaron a correr lejos de él.

Sasuke se quedó ahí… sin saber exactamente qué había pasado.

¿Hinata había salido corriendo porqué él rechazó sus cuidados?

Gruñó y haciendo una seña grosera con su mano se fue en dirección a la Torre Hokage. Realmente necesitaba despejarse de todos sentires.

•.•

El pecho le quemaba por la carrera que emprendía, pero no quería estar con el Uchiha en esos momentos. Pues estaba segura que sus pensamientos en dirección a Naruto la afectaban y de paso a él lo hacían molestar por tener que soportarla.

¡Pero no quería alejarse del moreno! Lo consideraba una persona diferente a la que todos pensaban; tenían una rara convivencia, no era amistad de eso estaba segura pero ambos disfrutaban de pasar el tiempo juntos en silencio pues no eran de muchas palabras… quizás la molestia de Sasuke-kun era porque ella lo había llamado _amigo._

"— _¿Qué tal si él no te considera así? ¿Qué tal si solo eres una molestia para él?—"_

Si posiblemente era eso… detuvo su larga carrera rumbo al río Nakago. Respirando de manera profunda llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno, estos quemaban por el esfuerzo y tuvo que apoyarse en sus rodillas para serenarse un poco.

—Q-Quizás… para S-Sasuke-san s-solo s-soy una molestia—bajó su mirada con tristeza y angustia.

Cuando se sintió un poco estabilizada miró el correr tranquilo del agua, la brisa era cálida y se escuchaba el trinar de los pajarillos. Sin saber exactamente por qué se dejó caer de rodillas junto al río. ¿Qué era eso? Nunca antes nadie la había considerado una molestia… claro está a excepción de su clan. Pero todos los que conocía le apreciaban genuinamente.

— _De todas las personas que Sasuke considera una molestia, tú no lo eres para él—_

Saltó asustada cuando una voz tranquila llegó a sus oídos, levantándose de su lugar dirigió su atención a donde le habían hablado, topándose con Kakashi Hatake, quién estaba cómodamente sentado en las raíces de un gran roble, entre sus manos tenía un volumen de su novela erótica favorita. Detrás de su máscara sonrió al ver a la joven de perlados ojos.

—K-Kakashi-sensei—tartamudeó por saberse descubierta en sus cavilaciones.

El jounin se levantó de su lugar, cerrando con pereza su libro favorito—Tranquila Hinata, Sasuke sigue siendo un niño tonto en cuanto a sentimientos se trata. Lo conozco mucho mejor que nadie, aunque se fue cuando tenía solo 12 años para seguir a Orochimaru pude conocerlo lo suficiente, y sé que Sasuke no te considera una persona molesta…

—¿Y c-como s-sabe eso?

—Pude observarlo durante el festival—el hombre de cabello plateado suspiro haciendo memoria al ver que el joven que alguna vez tomó como pupilo, ponía especial atención en todos los movimientos de la peli azul—Te tiene un aprecio, aunque él aún no lo asimile del todo. Así que dale tiempo.

Kakashi sonrió a la Hyuuga y tras despedirse desapareció en una nube de humo dejándola desconcertada. ¿A qué se quiso referir el ninja? ¿A caso él pensó… que…? ¡No, no! ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios por los extravagantes pensares del sensei.

•.•

—¡Te estoy exigiendo una misión, mujer!—exclamó el Uchiha molesto, estrellando sus puños contra el escritorio de Tsunade. Sus nudillos lastimados volvieron a sangrar, llamando la atención de la rubia qué le miraba de manera severa, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Frunció el ceño por la manera grosera en que éste le hablaba, no tenía respeto alguno.

—¡Te he dicho que no mocoso!—gritó ella exasperada, levantándose de su silla tras la mirada preocupada de Shizune qué abrazaba a Tonton.

—Maldita…

—¡Mucho cuidado Uchiha, te recuerdo que estás bajo libertad condicional!—gruñó con molestia al ver que la Hokage lo tenía amarrado de manos. Era cierto… había aceptado la segunda oportunidad de reivindicarse en esa apestosa villa y todo gracias a aquella kunoichi que lo estaba haciendo molestarse por todo al pensarla.

—Tsunade-sama—Shizune llamó la atención de ambos—Tenemos una misión que posiblemente Sasuke-san puede cumplir. Hay que llevar unos _magatamas_ de poder al país del rayo. Considero adecuado poner a Sasuke-san, por su experiencia y…

—¡Tú no te metas Shizune!—gritó la rubia molesta, cerrando los ojos pues su asistente en vez de ayudarle le estaba dando el lado a aquel caprichoso chiquillo.

—La acepto.

Los ojos almendrados de Tsunade se abrieron, viendo con molestia a su aprendiz y al Uchiha.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Voy a requerir de mi antiguo equipo Taka—

Shizune miró preocupada la situación, quiso cortarse la lengua por bocazas. No había considerado que Sasuke posiblemente podía escapar en aquella misión junto a los otros tres individuos que estaba solicitando que lo acompañaran en la misión. Era peligroso el camino al País del Rayo, pero aquellos cuatro criminales no tendrían problema alguno en deshacerse de todos los problemas… ahora entendía por qué la negación de su maestra al no enviar al Uchiha a misiones fuera de Konoha.

—Gracias Shizune—suspiró molesta la rubia, mientras la azabache se encogía por haber metido la pata—Bien Uchiha, ya que tanto insistes te voy a dar esa misión. Es Clasificación A, se ve sencilla pero no lo es ya que las piedras que llevas al País del Rayo son extremadamente poderosas… y por el simple hecho de llevarlas te seguirán muchos criminales para apoderarse de ellas. Tendrás que entregarlas en tiempo y forma.

—Los detalles.

—Conoces el sistema, se te entregará un pergamino para permitirte la salida de la villa. El viaje al País del Rayo es casi de un mes si todo sale sin problema alguno, sin embargo; tengo una condición para mandarte.

La ceja de Sasuke se levantó mientras sus labios permanecieron sin movimiento—¿Qué es?

—Tendrá que acompañarte Hinata—sintió que su estómago dejó escapar más ácidos gástricos de los que ya tenía desde muy temprano. ¡Había pedido esa puta misión para alejarse de ella! vio de manera asesina a la rubia.

—No.

—Es eso o nada—sentenció la rubia—Podrán ir contigo aquel trío de idiotas si así lo deseas pero es importante que Hinata vaya con ustedes. Si no recuerdas, por ella es que estás en libertad condicional y además la mandó a ella en esa misión porque si intentas escapar ella podrá retenerte.

—No me conoces vieja.

La venita en la frente de la rubia se exaltó al escuchar aquel apelativo, ¡Ella no estaba vieja! Iba a estampar un puño sobre la cara del moreno, pero fue detenida por Shizune que miraba a Sasuke con advertencia si no quería salir estrellado contra la pared y de paso destruir la construcción por el impacto que seguro recibiría.

—Es mi única condición. Si no igual un ninja cazador especial ANBU puede acompañarlos bajo la estricta orden de matarlos si es una artimaña para volver a traicionar a Konoha.

¡Vieja cabrona! ¡Era una hija de…! Tenía muchísimos insultos para la voluptuosa mujer, sin embargo; su orgullo estaba de por medio y por nada del mundo se vería rebajado. ¡Prefería mil veces declinar la misión! Un sonoro gruñido salió de su garganta cuando sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con la mirada triunfante de Tsunade.

—Tú decides.

—Púdrase—terminó Sasuke, no necesitaba dar más explicaciones para hacer entender a la Hokage que estaba desistiendo de aquella misión. Y aunque él no pudo ver al darse la vuelta para salir de la oficina, los labios de la gobernante se curvaron en una sonrisa victoriosa al mismo tiempo que sus manos se juntaban de manera seria.

—Sin embargo—el moreno se detuvo—Tengo una misión de clasificación B que podrás realizar en conjunto de tu _antiguo_ equipo. Ahora es llamado el Equipo Kakashi, incluso Yamato se unirá en ésta misión junto a Sai.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo aceptaré trabajar con aquella bola de idiotas?

La Hokage sonrió, al ver lo antipático que se encontraba el joven con respecto a su antiguo equipo.

—Ya qué igual si no quieres, incluso podría darte una misión de clasificación D—el hombre frente a ella estaba a punto de soltar su lengua majadera; a punto de mentarle su madre a la rubia, pero se mordió tan fuerte que sintió la sangre correr por dicha mordida—La esposa del señor feudal ha perdido a su gato nuevamente en un árbol y necesita que la ayuden, sería inmediata…

—¿Dónde está Kakashi?

¡Punto para la Hokage! Estaba tentada a burlarse del morocho, pues su rostro molesto realmente le causaba gracia. Había ganado aquel combate de palabras, pues Sasuke estaría más custodiado que nada al abandonar la aldea.

—Llegará en un momento. Mientras puedo comentarte de qué se trata la misión, es muy sencilla a decir verdad para ninjas de rango elevado… Tendrán que escoltar a uno de mis grandes amigos, el Damyio del País del Té… seguro lo recordarás ¿cierto?

Como olvidarlo… si se iba algunos años atrás. Fue cuando se sentía rebasado por Naruto pues aquel jinchuuriky había dominado técnicas bastante avanzadas, como lo era el Rasengan y de un solo golpe había acabado con aquel maldito y su espada que les consumía el chakra… y luego la tonta carrera que hacían aquellos habitantes para competir por el gobierno del lugar. ¿Habría algo semejante en esos momentos para escoltar al Damyio?

—Es una misión bastante patética.

—Ya te he dicho Uchiha—Tsunade seguía sonriendo—Puedes aceptarla o bajar al gato de la esposa del señor feudal.

Y antes de que el moreno abriera la boca, apareció Kakashi quién entre sus manos traía aquel inseparable libro de sus manos. Levantó su vista adusta y la posó sobre aquel que tenía afecto y bajo su máscara sonrió levemente.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿En qué puedo servirle?—preguntó con tranquilidad el jounnin, ignorando la mirada molesta de su ex alumno.

—Qué bueno que llegas Kakashi, hace un momento he encomendado al Equipo Kakashi a una misión de tipo B.

—A la orden—asintió el ninja.

—Requiero que partan dentro de dos días, mi amigo Damyio llegará en ese lapso de tiempo. Por cierto se unirá Sasuke a tu equipo durante ésta misión, sé que no es tan complicada por su clasificación y podrán llevarla a cabo sin ningún problema.

—Entonces informare a los demás para que estén preparados.

Ante las palabras de Kakashi, llegó Shizune, extendiéndole el pergamino que daba todos los detalles de la misión encomendada. De reojo miró al moreno que se impacientaba, parecía querer reclamar algo pero se estaba guardando bastante bien sus palabras.

—Es todo, pueden retirarse—comentó Tsunade despachando a ambos con un movimiento de mano y girándose sobre su silla.

Kakashi asintió y miró a Sasuke indicándole con la mirada que lo siguiera. Ambos tenían muchísimo de que hablar pues… desde su llegada no habían tenido tiempo para cruzar palabra alguna más que un saludo seco en la noche del festival.

•.•

Parecía que Kakashi estaba disfrutando mucho de hacerlo enojar, pues desde que habían abandonado la oficina de la Hokage, éste no le había dicho nada. De hecho durante aquella corta caminata se había dedicado a leer en silencio aquel pervertido libro que de vez en vez sacaba risas del peli plata y casualmente su mano libre iba directamente a sus labios cubiertos por la máscara de una manera perversa que al Uchiha realmente llegaban a molestar. ¡Carajo! Kakashi ya era un adulto y seguía leyendo novelas eróticas de un hombre que ya estaba muerto. ¿Es que acaso nunca se aburriría de leer lo mismo siempre? Giró los ojos con molestia y sin notarlo su ex sensei había guardado el pequeño Icha Icha Paradise en su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo has estado?—de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ir caminando al lado del jounnin.

—No es de tu importancia.

—Sigues siendo el mismo chico maleducado—sonrió aquel hombre, qué consideraba a Sasuke como un hijo.

—Y tú sigues siendo el sensei metido en la vida de sus estudiantes.

—Oye, oye… eres cruel—sonrió bajo su máscara, viendo como el ceño fruncido de Sasuke se suavizaba un poco mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios—¿Qué te hizo quedarte en la aldea? ¿No se supone que nunca más regresarías?

¡Buena pregunta! Él también se había preguntado lo mismo durante los casi dos meses que llevaba en ese lugar… uno en cama convaleciente y el otro en una misión con la Hyuuga… ¡La Hyuuga! Si antes estaba enojado por pensarla ahora recriminaba a Kakashi haberle recordado la tonta razón por la que estaba en ese lugar.

—Tampoco es de tu importancia, Kakashi—sentenció el hombre de cabellos azabache.

—Está bien, está bien no me meteré en tu vida—quiso molestarlo un poco. Definitivamente estaba tratando con el Sasuke de doce años, el mismo que tuvo que suavizar al molestarle un poco. Jugar con las palabras se le daba bastante bien, así pudiendo sacar palabras del chico—¿Y cómo está Hinata?

Viendo con su ojo descubierto, vio que el semblante del muchacho cambio. Así que eso era… ¿Podría ser que Sasuke estuviera interesado en la heredera Hyuuga? ¿También Hinata estaba interesada en él? Tendría que averiguarlo.

—No es mi asunto—comentó él, molesto, ¿por qué tenían que recordarle a la muchacha? Cada que la mencionaban él sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, no le desagradaba del todo pero le frustraba no saber que era ese sentir en su estómago. Era como si muchas lombrices se estuvieran moviendo en su estómago.

—Bueno, preguntaba porque supe que ella había sido quién se había encargado de restaurar tu red de chakra después de la batalla contra Pain.

—Solo hizo su trabajo.

Muy bien… estaba seguro que el Uchiha sentía algo con respecto a la joven. Él quería saber más… pero algo lo estaba molestando, ¿No era qué Hinata y Naruto salían? Además la joven de perlados ojos desde la elemental se encontraba enamorada del tonto de la aldea. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke se encontrará interesado en la muchacha? Cuando su lado cotilla salía a flote, él debía enterarse de todo.

—Está bien, no preguntaré nada más al respecto. Ésta mañana me topé con Hinata-chan—y los ojos oscuros del moreno viajaron como rayo a los de Kakashi—La vi un poco triste, estaba en el río Nakago hablando sola… a veces es rara, pero una buena chica. Intuí que estaba triste por Naruto, seguro pelearon—observó cómo los labios del moreno se hicieron una línea al mencionar la relación que aquellos dos tenían—Pero hubo algo que llamó mi atención… ¿Por qué se preguntaba si la considerabas una molestia?

¡Bingo! Todo el interés de Sasuke estaba ahora en su persona, más no contestó a su pregunta y se mantuvo en silencio, levantando sus hombros con indiferencia y siguió caminando.

—Le dije que no era una molestia para ti, disculpa si decidí por ti.

—Como sea. ¿Hablarás con aquellos idiotas para planear el camino al País del Té?

—Está bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento. En punto de las cuatro de la tarde.

Sasuke asintió y dejando a Kakashi con una gran sonrisa bajo su máscara desapareció en una nube de humo.

•.•

—¡Qué genial, de veras!—exclamó el rubio, pues tenía muchísimo tiempo que su antiguo compañero de equipo no viajaba con ellos en una misión. ¡Era como en antaño! Recordaba con gran entusiasmo las misiones que llevaron a cabo junto a Sasuke. Ésta vez también se unía Sakura y también se le veía contenta.

A la kunoichi médico le habían revocado sus horas extras en el hospital de Konoha para ir en aquella misión, e incluso le entusiasmaba muchísimo la idea de que posiblemente podría compartir tiempo con el moreno, aunque no estaba arrepentida por los acontecimientos contra Hinata, realmente estaba contenta de poder estar nuevamente en el equipo 7 junto a su adorado shinobi.

—¿Cuándo partiremos Kakashi-sensei?—preguntó Sakura tranquila, estaba serena en esos momentos.

—Dentro de dos días, así que estén preparados. Tsunade-sama me ha entregado el pergamino para escoltar al Damyio al País del Té.

•.•

Dos días habían pasado muy rápido, toda la villa se había enterado que el antiguo equipo 7 se había reunido para salir de misión en conjunto de Yamato y Sai, el miembro de Raíz. A los oídos de Hinata había llegado el chisme como pan caliente a la mesa; sonrió tenuemente cuando escuchó a una señora en el mercado mientras escogía las naranjas que iba a llevar a su hogar… hubo una mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba comprender. Inmediatamente a su mente vino Naruto y solo mencionar su nombre mentalmente la ponía mal, pero incluso saber que Sasuke estaba por irse de misión aquel sentimiento de culpa la invadía. Desde hacía dos días que no se habían visto las caras y tampoco había buscado encontrarse con él desde aquella patética conversación fuera del departamento.

También supo que el equipo Taka se había ido de misión rumbo a Sunagakure, ¿Para qué? Quien sabe, todos en ese lugar eran demasiado comunicativos.

Aquella mañana se había decidido por fin en emprender su propio camino ninja.

—¿Estás segura de eso Hinata?—preguntó su perruno amigo. Mientras a su lado el gigante can blanco ladraba en afirmación a la pregunta de su amo.

—Ya lo he decidido Kiba-kun—con sus amigos era muy fácil olvidar aquel tartamudeo.

—Bueno… ¡Entonces yo te apoyo!—sonrió aquel con una enorme sonrisa mientras le mostraba el pulgar a su amiga, seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru.

La joven sonrió, mirando al Inuzuka y al Aburame que hasta ese momento no había opinado nada al respecto, pero asentía ante el entusiasmo de Kiba.

—¿A qué horas tienes la cita con Iruka-sensei?—preguntó el de anteojos.

—A las dos de la tarde—sonrió ésta.

—¿No crees que tu padre se moleste por ésta decisión?

—Aun no lo sé… no sé si se moleste.

Shino suspiró y comenzó a caminar, indicando con un gesto para que lo siguieran. Los otros tres entendieron y emprendieron el camino rumbo a la Academia. El día pintaba soleado y entre los civiles de Konoha ver al equipo de rastreo era tan normal, en algún tiempo se corrió el rumor de que la heredera Hyuuga estaba con alguno de sus compañeros amorosamente. Pero entre aquel equipo solamente había un lazo enorme de amistad casi hermandad que los unía.

Cuando llegaron al edificio rojo se detuvieron, pues los aspirantes a gennin se encontraban en su recreo jugando a ser ninjas.

—Éste año entraron algunos miembros de tu clan, ¿Cierto Hinata?—preguntó Kiba, viendo a un par de chicos jugar.

—Así parece.

—Bueno entonces no esperemos más, vayamos a ver qué dice Iruka-sensei al respecto.

Los tres se adentraron al edificio y los corredores se escuchaban con bastante sonido gracias a todos los chicos que salían rumbo al jardín de la Academia, al llegar a la puerta del aula tocaron sin recibir respuesta. Se miraron y decidieron entrar.

—¡Oh, Hinata, lo siento es que estaba calificando unos exámenes!—sonrió el castaño ampliamente—Veo que te acompaña Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, que gusto verlos muchachos. ¿Cuándo regresaron de su misión?

—Hace dos días—sonrió Kiba, y Akamaru ladró en negación porque el sensei no lo había considerado.

—Qué bueno chicos, me da gusto verlos. Y regresando al tema Hinata, ¿te parece si comenzamos a llenar la solicitud?

—Hai—la joven sonrió y se acercó al escritorio donde Iruka tenía los exámenes apilados en dos columnas, unos revisados y otros en proceso. De su cajón éste sacó una hoja y se la tendió a la muchacha junto a un bolígrafo—Siéntense chicos, tomate tu tiempo Hina-chan, el recreo apenas comenzó así que sin apuros.

La joven asintió y se fue a uno de los pupitres que utilizó en sus años de academia, los otros dos se enfrascaron en una conversación con el profesor. Dándole tiempo suficiente a la Hyuuga para rellenar los campos requeridos; sonrió al ver que esa sin duda alguna era una de sus vocaciones. Le gustaba salir de misión con su equipo y otros shinobis, pero enseñar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

Cuando finalizó de escribir, estampó su firma personal en el documento. Así entregándoselo al castaño.

—Bueno Hina-chan—Iruka le echó un ojo al escrito—Entonces vayamos inmediatamente con la Hokage para saber su opinión. ¿Te parece bien?

La chica asintió, despidiéndose de sus amigos desapareció en una nube de humo junto al chunnin.

•.•

Al llegar, se pararon frente a la oficina de la Hokage. Tocaron un par de veces y fueron recibidos por Shizune.

—Oh, ¿Hinata-san, Iruka-sensei, qué los trae por aquí?

—Venimos a hablar con Tsunade-sama, ¿está disponible?

—Sí, justamente ahorita tiene diez minutos para cualquier asunto. Pasen.

Al entrar a la oficina, Tsunade se encontraba disfrutando de un humeante té. Al ver entrar a los ninjas dejó la taza de un lado para centrar su atención en ambos.

—¿Sucedió algo?—preguntó un poco alarmada.

—No para nada—sonrió Iruka—De hecho, venimos a hacerle una solicitud.

La rubia levantó una ceja esperando a que el shinobi continuara.

—Bueno, Hinata-chan me ha pedido ser parte de los sensores en la Academia. Aquí está el formulario completo, no creo que haya problema alguno para que ella pueda formar parte de los sensores.

—Supongo que no—la rubia extendió la mano para recibir el documento, mirando con curiosidad a Hinata. Sus almendrados ojos vieron los campos llenados con la caligrafía de la muchacha y vio que no había ningún inconveniente, de hecho ella al ser un ninja médico no oficial de la villa podía enseñar lo básico de sanación a los nuevos aspirantes.

Aunque… ¿Por qué de repente la Hyuuga quería entrar en la Academia? Inmediatamente a su mente vino el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, seguro ese mocoso cabrón tenía que ver con la petición de Hinata, si seguro era eso.

—No tengo inconvenientes—finalizó la rubia—Hinata es muy buena en conocimiento shinobi. Pero igual enseñará lo elemental, ¿Cuándo planeas comenzar Hinata?

—Etto… yo… b-bueno quería empezar lo más p-pronto posible.

—Está bien—la rubia suspiró y sacó de uno de sus cajones el sello que le daba validez oficial al documento—Iruka, necesito que le abras un expediente a Hinata para que comience con las clases en cuanto lo veas conveniente. Solo tengo una condición, deberás seguir siendo un ninja activo, tendrás la responsabilidad de acudir a los llamados para las misiones que se te sean asignadas, ¿entendido?

La peli azul sonrió agradecida y asintió con suavidad, viendo la acción Tsunade estampó su sello en la solicitud de la kunoichi.

—¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—De momento sería todo, muchas gracias Hokage-sama.

Antes de irse de la oficina de la rubia, un plop sonó a sus espaldas, indicando que había más invitados en el lugar. De la nube de humo salieron el equipo siete… y se presentaron ante la mujer para informar que partirían inmediatamente al País del Té. Al mismo tiempo Shizune llegaba acompañada del Damyio.

—¡Abuela!—gritó entusiasmado el rubio cabeza hueca.

Ante aquel estruendoso grito, el corazón de Hinata se estrujó sintiendo ese usual dolor en el pecho al ver al Uzumaki tan fresco como siempre.

—¡Naruto, cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así!—gritó Tsunade molesta, estampando su puño en el escritorio haciendo volar algunos documentos al piso.

—Siempre tan irrespetuoso, Naruto-san—habló Sai, esbozando aquella sonrisa falsa.

—¡Tú cállate Sai!—gritó el rubio haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

La mirada perlada de la Hyuuga se posó sobre los radiantes cabellos del jinchuuriky. Y fue como la vez pasada, Naruto la estaba ignorando completamente y eso realmente la lastimaba… su boca se frunció un poco al ver que éste ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada.

—Naruto, por favor compórtate—pidió Kakashi con tranquilidad, entre sus manos estaba su fiel libro.

—Eres un animal—mencionó Sakura molesta, dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacía Hinata que inmediatamente se encogió al sentir aquella mirada verde sobre su persona llena de acidez y molestia.

—¡Iruka-sensei!—volvió a gritar el rubio ignorando los regaños de sus compañeros—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hola Naruto, me da gusto verte—regresó la especie de saludo hacía el chico—Vine aquí a solicitar una plaza para Hinata-chan en la Academia.

Los ojos de Sasuke se posaron inmediatamente en la muchacha que por instinto bajó la mirada al sentir su pesada mirada sobre ella. Escondiéndose un poco tras el castaño.

—¡Genial, de veras!

—Bueno al menos así, tendrás en algo que ocuparte, ¿no Hinata?—preguntó Sakura de forma grosera a la chica.

Todos ahí estaban al tanto de la situación que la Haruno tenía con la Hyuuga con respecto al moreno que las miraba con indiferencia o eso parecía ser puesto que toda su atención estaba en la chica. Kakashi observó las reacciones de aquel raro trío pues al ver a su ex alumno notó que su mirada estaba posada en la chica con un toque de molestia de por medio.

Yamato y Sai se mantenían a raya, ellos no estaban del todo interesados en profundizar en el tema.

—¡Por favor, muestren algo de respeto!—exclamó Tsunade al ver que la situación podría complicarse gracias a su alumna de cabellos rosados—El Damiyo está presente.

Su amigo sonrió pues el carácter de la Perdedora Legendaria nunca iba a cambiar, él ya estaba acostumbrado, desde la primera vez que lo escoltaron el equipo siete pudo saber las reacciones de todos los integrantes del mismo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la rosada de mala gana, desviando su mirada a Sasuke esperando que éste le diera alguna clase de apoyo, pero su enojo volvió a crecer cuando le vio mirando a la de ojos perlados.

—Chicos, les deseo que les vaya muy bien en la misión—expresó Iruka abiertamente—Ahora tenemos que irnos. Tsunade-sama gracias nuevamente.

—No hay de qué Iruka.

El castaño hizo una leve reverencia junto a Hinata y pasaron al lado del equipo siete. La peli azul pasó al lado de Sasuke y éste nunca despegó su oscura mirada de ella, incluso rozando ambos sus hombros provocando en ellos un escalofrío nunca antes sentido… ¿Qué era eso? Ninguno quiso pensar exactamente porque la sensación.

De alguna manera, ambos se estaban alejando por razones diferentes.

Hinata lo hacía para no tener que toparse tan seguido a Naruto y de paso a Sasuke, aún se sentía culpable por el enojo que él tenía contra ella.

Y Sasuke… no quería sentir sensaciones raras cuando ella estaba cerca o la recordaba. No quería ponerle nombre a nada de lo que se formaba dentro de su pecho al incluso sentir el perfume del cabello de Hinata cuando había pasado a su lado.

Cuando Iruka y Hinata salieron de la oficina se centraron en los últimos detalles para el viaje antes de dejar Konoha durante un mes completo.

•.•

 _Una tarde de verano, se les veía jugar a ambos. Siendo vigilados desde las raíces de un gran roble por dos mujeres muy parecidas a excepción por el color de sus ojos. Una era más blanca que la otra pero sus peinados muy parecidos… se les veía sonreír al ver a sus hijos jugar a orillas del río Nakago._

 _El pequeño niño le mostraba a la chiquilla de corta edad a lanzar shurikens hacía los árboles, alegando que él podía hacerlo muy bien gracias a las enseñanzas de su hermano mayor. Mientras los perlados ojos de la niña lo miraban con admiración al ver que la estrella ninja se clavaba en la madera de ese árbol._

— _¡Sasuke-kun es genial!—exclamó la niña, levantando sus manitas al aire._

 _El rostro del nombrado se había coloreado tenuemente por el alago desviando de manera inmediata su mirada hacía otro punto en el césped._

— _Te toca—comentó él, intentando disimular la vergüenza que había sentido._

— _Hai—la niña tomó una de las shurikens e intentó lanzarla, pero no resultó pues ni siquiera había tenido fuerza de lanzamiento cayendo al piso._

— _Debes ponerle más fuerza—comentó el niño intentando ser severo._

 _Ella asintió, alejándose un poco sin darse cuenta que retrocedía unos pasos de más._

— _¡Hinata!—gritó el chiquillo asustado al ver que la pequeña Hyuuga caía al río. Provocando también que ambas mujeres adultas se levantaran rápidamente para ir en rescate de la niña que era arrastrada por el río._

 _El Uchiha no dudó ni dos segundos en lanzarse por Hinata, quién pedía ayuda desesperadamente y de vez en vez el agua la hundía un poco. Sasuke sabía nadar y nadaba lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas para alcanzarla._

— _¡Sasuke, Hinata!—gritaban Youko y Mikoto mientras corrían para darle alcance a sus hijos._

 _Minutos después… ambos chicos eran abrazados por sus respectivas madres, aliviadas por haberlos salvado. Y ellos se miraban aún asustados mutuamente por la situación vivida, pero por instinto sus manos se tomaron fuertemente._

A la mente de ambos involucrados en el pasado, llegó aquel fragmento. Pero el rostro de ellos mismos y el de sus madres seguía borroso en sus mentes… cada vez aquellos raros recuerdos los embestían con más frecuencia, sin saber que alguna vez fueron muy unidos.

Y ahora… se estaban alejando.

* * *

 **¡No me maten! Enserio lamento la tardanza, yo sé que había dicho que iba a publicar un capítulo por semana pero no había podido sentarme a escribir como a mí me gusta.**

 **Sucede que conseguí trabajo en un banco de índole internacional y había estado en capacitación éstas tres semanas, la verdad llegaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormir pues fueron tres semanas muy pesadas para mí. Pero sin duda alguna no hubo momento en el que no estuviera pensando en la continuación del fic.**

 **Enserio lamento haber tardado casi un mes en actualizar. Pero estoy muy satisfecha con lo que conseguí, un empleo estable, y así mis deudas y pagos familiares se irán manteniendo a raya como debe de ser.**

 **Y aquí otro recuerdo de la infancia borrada de Hinata y Sasuke. Naruto sigue de idiota ¬.¬ Pero ya aprenderá por cabrón, de eso se encargará mi Uchiha amargado.**

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios a:**

• **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha •wolf-enzeru •fran. Sánchez •Patohf •Mangetsu Hyuga •Avis •Hammi Yang •Clarity-chan •Hanakohime96 •Nana**

 **Prometo contestar reviews el próximo capítulo chicas, enserio y espero poder comenzar mañana mismo a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Las quiero.**


	12. Tiempo a Solas

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 **Aclaración:** Antes que nada quiero dejarles bien en claro que no terminé de ver la serie y no sé cómo fueron los sucesos de la historia. Sé algunas cosas porque mis amigas me han hecho el favor de spoilearme un poco y por eso me doy una idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, así que si notan que no concuerdan los sucesos en el fic, es por lo mismo porque desconozco que pasó después de que Naruto regresará a Konoha después de 3 años de entrenar con Jiraiya.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo IX. Tiempo a Solas =**

 **E** l Concejo del Clan Hyuuga no había puesto mucha reprimenda en cuanto a la solicitud de Hinata al querer ser docente en la Academia Ninja, de hecho se consideró práctico que la heredera del clan dedicará sus tiempos libres a enseñar a los futuros ninjas que protegerían la villa de Konoha. Así que no había habido tantos contra tiempos en cuanto a su próxima enseñanza. Hanabi igual se había mostrado interesada en el nuevo _empleo_ de su hermana mayor y Neji también había apoyado la idea de su prima de enseñar en la escuela.

Dos días se habían pasado volando prácticamente y con el equipo siete fuera de la villa, Hinata podía respirar un aire de tranquilidad. ¿Por qué tenía que verse involucrada con los tres miembros de ese equipo?

Naruto: Su ex pareja y prácticamente la ignoraba cuando estaba cerca de él y realmente le dolía su indiferencia… ¡Tenía que aprender que él ya no la quería! ¡Pero coño, era muy difícil!

Sasuke: Tenía muchísima pena con él y culpabilidad. Aunque él hubiera expresado que era una tontería lo del festival, seguía sintiendo esa culpa al verlo e incluso sus muecas de molestia la incomodaban de sobre manera, aunque ese raro sentimiento de empatía al estar a su lado no la desagradaban para nada. Pero era difícil estar a su lado cuando él no expresaba sus sentires con palabras.

Sakura: Bueno… ella prácticamente la odiaba porque pensaba que estaba enamorada del moreno… y bueno… eso era falso totalmente. Ella no gustaba de Sasuke, no de la manera en que la Haruno pensaba.

Por eso durante el tiempo que el equipo siete estuviera fuera de Konoha, se dedicaría tiempo para ella y para sus demás amigos. Y bueno… todo su empeño a su nuevo empleo en la Academia.

Alisando su cabello azul y acomodando su protector en el cuello se miró frente al espejo, recordó las palabras de Iruka el día anterior.

— _Hinata, ya formas parte del cuerpo docente de la Academia. Y como tal deberás portar tu uniforme chunnin, es una norma que se ha establecido._

— _¿Es m-muy necesario?_

— _Así es, así que te pido que mañana a las 8 horas de la mañana te presentes en mi oficina para darte los horarios de las clases que impartirás._

Y ahí estaba, subiéndole el cierre al chaleco. Llevaba debajo de éste una licra de manga larga y al lado de una de las mangas estaba el símbolo del país del fuego. A juego con la espaldera de su chaleco verde, su pantalón ninja y su calzado. Dejó su cabello suelto y sin necesitar maquillaje decidió salir inmediatamente a su primer día laboral.

Al llegar a la entrada de la mansión se encontró de frente con su nii-san.

—Neji nii-san.

—Buenos días, Hinata-sama—el castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su prima— ¿Ya está lista?

—Etto… c-creo que sí.

—Permítame acompañarla a la Academia.

— ¿No saldrás de misión?—preguntó ella tranquilamente, acomodándose la mochila de herramientas a su muslo izquierdo.

—Por el momento no, de hecho solo hay patrullaje en los alrededores y la frontera de la villa. Así que tengo tiempo suficiente para pasar a dejarla—comentó el genio mientras él acomodaba su máscara a un lado de su hombro, el otro brazo descubierto se encontraba tatuado con el símbolo del Cuerpo de Cazadores Especializados ANBU.

—A-Arigatou nii-san.

—Vayamos yendo.

La joven asintió con su rostro sonrojado, seguía sin acostumbrarse a los tratos tan corteses que le daba Neji.

—Se ve muy bien con su uniforme Hinata-sama—expresó el castaño viendo a la nada en particular, ambos eran muy cercanos—Debería usarlo más seguido.

— ¿E-enserio lo c-crees?—preguntó la heredera con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los índices de sus dedos debido al nerviosismo que se plantaba en su estómago.

—Sin duda alguna—terminó el castaño terminando la conversación.

Aunque… había algo que le molestaba… últimamente el mirar a su prima y Naruto le provocaba un sentimiento de molestia. No era que él estuviera interesado en su sangre, pero las reacciones que últimamente tenía el rubio para con su prima lo hacían preguntarse varias cosas. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto ignoraba a su prima? ¿No se suponía que eran pareja de dos años? Mordió su labio inferior, queriendo preguntarle a la heredera… pero él parecería una chica cotilla al preguntar cosas personales como esas. Y luego estaba el tema del Uchiha, en la noche del festival pudo notar las miradas que éste dedicaba a su pequeña sangre y eso también lo molestaba mucho.

¿En qué lío se habría metido su prima con esos dos?

—Hinata-sama yo…

Los perlados ojos de la muchacha se posaron sobre unos iguales a los suyos pero con un matiz de dureza mirarla con algo de pena.

— ¿S-sucede algo nii-san?

—Bueno yo… Discúlpeme por meterme en sus asuntos personales pero… bueno… yo quiero saber—los ojos de su prima lo estaban poniendo nervioso, pues si parecía una chica chismosa. Suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco y mirarla directamente a los ojos— ¿Qué pasó entre usted y Naruto?

Como rayo, las perlas de la muchacha dejaron de ver otras idénticas a las suyas. Bajó la cabeza con rapidez y balbuceó un poco, de todos el que menos esperaba que le preguntara sobre su relación con Naruto, era Neji. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, sucedía cada vez que le hablaban de él.

—Naruto-kun… m-me d-dejo—sintió temblarle el labio. Era impresionante como su estado de ánimo variaba mucho cuando le hablaban del Uzumaki.

El ceño del castaño se frunció, ahora comprendía todo—Hablaré con él.

— ¡N-no p-por f-favor!—tartamudeó demasiado y miró con tristeza a su primo—M-me dejó m-muy en claro qué y-ya no me a-ama.

— ¿Fue por Sakura verdad?—las cejas de Neji casi formaban una sola de la molestia que sentía.

Vio asentir a su prima en silencio mientras una lágrima traviesa deslizaba por su mejilla. La confianza que había entre ambos le permitió al genio acercarse con suavidad hasta la muchacha y limpiar aquella lágrima con el pulgar de su dedo, ¡Puto Naruto! Cuando lo viera le iba a romper la cara, omitía a Sakura pues ésta era una kunoichi y aunque por más salvaje que la rosada fuera era una dama y él como caballero la respetaba. Pero también se las pagaría, pues después de haber regresado de una misión se enteró del percance que su prima y la Haruno.

—Pero…

—Nii-san, o-onegai—pidió la chunnin, mientras se permitía abrazar al castaño para detenerlo. Aunque sabía que Naruto no estaba en la aldea, no quería que su nii-san cometiera alguna tontería por defenderla. Sintió como los brazos del castaño la rodearon con cariño y le infundía todo su apoyo. Agradeció en silencio qué con él era la única persona con la que podía compartir abrazos sin caer desmayada por la vergüenza que sentía con otros.

—Está bien—comentó éste de manera reconfortante—Naruto es un idiota, Hinata-sama, no sabe que ha perdido a una mujer maravillosa—la muchacha sonrió sonrojada aun escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

—A-arigatou.

Se soltaron después de un par de minutos y ante la mirada chismosa de los aldeanos, qué inmediatamente murmuraban entre ellos… bueno Konoha era así. Una villa llena de chismosos.

Siguieron su camino en silencio y cuando llegaron a la Academia, vieron entrar a todos los aspirantes a gennin correr apresurados a sus aulas. El reloj marcaba las 7:50 de la mañana y ella había quedado de ver a Iruka a las ocho en punto.

—N-nos v-vemos después.

Neji asintió, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su prima y luego la miró por unos segundos— ¿Le parece bien si paso por usted para almorzar juntos?

La muchacha asintió sonrojada y depositó un beso en la mejilla del genio Hyuuga, provocando en éste un suave sonrojó qué rápidamente disimuló virando la vista a otro punto en específico evitando ver la mirada de su prima.

—V-Vale… o-once y media.

—Entonces la veo más tarde—se despidió y de una nube de humo el ANBU desapareció ante una suave sonrisa de su prima.

Los pies de la peli azul la condujeron al interior de la Academia, las paredes de aquel lugar le traían muy buenos recuerdos. Uno de ellos, era la clase de arreglos florales donde les enseñaban a ser delicadas como las flores pero fuertes y letales. Sus pies tocaron el piso laminado de la escuela y fue inmediatamente a la oficina donde le esperaba Iruka.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza del aula, encontrando al profesor riñendo a un par de chiquillos traviesos.

— ¡Oh, buenos días Hinata-chan!—sonrió el hombre de la cicatriz, el par de pillos aprovechó para salir corriendo— ¡Oigan esperen, no pueden irse no he terminado con ustedes!

Hinata rió suavemente cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos.

—Cielos, algún día de estos me volverán loco—se disculpó y luego admiró a la peli azul vestida como lo indicaba la normatividad de la escuela—Bienvenida Hinata, me alegra que te hayas podido unir al cuerpo docente de ésta institución.

—E-el gusto es todo m-mío.

—Bueno, creo que ya sabes qué plaza estarás ocupando—la vio asentir—la profesora qué se encargaba de impartir la clase para kunoichis ya está algo vieja y ha decidido retirarse. Por lo tanto tú serás la nueva profesora.

—Hai.

—Bueno, éstos son tus horarios—se acercó al escritorio para sacar una hoja—Tendrás clases prácticamente toda la semana pero en distintos horarios, hoy miércoles tienes clase con las chicas a las diez a once de la mañana— ¡Era perfecto, así podría almorzar con su nii-san!—Y luego tienes otra hora de inducción a la curación ninja médica.

—E-está bien.

—Entonces, te deseo un excelente primer día—sonrió el castaño y le indicó donde podría encontrar un temario de la clase, también indicándole de paso el progreso de las chiquillas antes de que diera un tema que quizás éstas ya habían visto. La joven asintió y se fue caminando por el pasillo rumbo al aula de profesores para ponerse al día.

La campana sonó anunciando el comienzo de clases y los últimos alumnos rezagados entraron corriendo a sus clases.

•.•

Recordaba el mismo camino a pesar de ya muchos años, un barco parecido al que abordó de niño. Estaba fastidiado… eran esos momentos en los que quisiera abandonar a todos esos tarados. El pintorcillo ese le estaba colmando la paciencia pues se la pasaba mirándolo de reojo cada diez minutos; y éste al ser pillado mirándole le ofrecía una sonrisa falsa. Delante del grupo iban Yamato y Kakashi conversando quién sabe de qué cosa, mientras a sus espaldas iba Naruto conversando con Sakura pero la mirada de ésta le ponía los pelos de punta.

Aquellos ojos jade le miraban con anhelo y aquel tonto enamoramiento de niños que nunca llegó a sentir ni en sus más húmedos sueños por la chica de cabellos rosados.

— ¡Oe, Sai!—exclamó Naruto, dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca— ¿Qué tanto dibujas ahí, viejo?—

—Sabes que mis dibujos son privados Naruto—sonrió éste suavemente.

El rubio frunció el ceño y luego una sonrisa traviesa se plasmó en sus labios, viendo con complicidad a la Haruno, quién solo rodó los ojos fastidiada por los arranques infantiles del jinchuuriky.

— ¡Déjame ver!—gritó, listo para lanzarse sobre el chico de Raíz.

Aunque fue un encuentro gracioso para todos, Sasuke no hizo gesto alguno al ver como bestias de tinta protegían a Sai del ataque de Naruto, llenándolo todo de tinta cuando uno de los animales se lanzó contra él, provocando la risa de Sakura y el suspiro de ambos jounnin. El Damyio solamente sonrió al ver las ocurrencias del equipo.

—Descansaremos aquí—anunció Kakashi repentinamente, llamando la atención de los más jóvenes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué aquí?—se quejó Naruto—Si nos apresuramos podemos tomar el barco hacía el Santuario Modoroki.

—Kakashi tiene razón Naruto—comentó Yamato—Igual podemos poner la casa de madera para descansar. ¿Qué opina usted Wasabi-san?

—Por mí no hay problema—comentó el hombre edad madura—Incluso unos kilómetros más adelante hay una posada con aguas termales. Sería buena idea para descansar un poco.

— ¡Sí, aguas termales!—gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

—De acuerdo—suspiró el ninja copia—Entonces andemos un rato más.

— ¡Excelente, así se habla Kakashi-sensei de veras!

El camino siguió un rato más en silencio. Aunque los ojos oscuros del Uchiha viajaron fugazmente hacía los trazos que hacía el shinobi de Raíz… le había llamado la atención ya qué vislumbró un rostro familiar, algo acido le llenó el estómago. ¡Pinche Karin! Maldijo a la pelirroja en su mente, todo le estaba recordando a la kunoichi de ojos perlados, por eso mismo había decidido ir en esa tonta misión, intentar olvidar esas sensaciones sin nombre.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la posada que comentaba el Damyio, una anciana les recibió de buena gana ya que tenía un tiempo que los viajeros no visitaban su pensión gracias a qué últimamente más adelante había posadas más lujosas.

—No se preocupen por los gastos, corre por mi cuenta—comentó el hombre que escoltaban, provocando en los ninjas unos brillitos en sus ojos al saber que no gastarían nada de plata.

Para fortuna de todos, el lugar estaba vacío así que cada uno pudo disponer de una alcoba, no tendrían que compartir y eso les encantaba de primera instancia. En especial al Uchiha quién prefería pasar la noche solo, no apetecía que incluso Sakura se comportará como aquella chica llamada Boa que se metió a su habitación para conseguir algo más íntimo con él. Dejó caer su mochila sobre el tatami de la habitación, su habitación daba vista hacia el bosque, miró con tranquilidad el lugar pues era un lugar sencillo y la cama donde dormiría era austera nada lujosa pero estaba bien.

Suspiró con cansancio, según las indicaciones de Kakashi no tendrían que verse hasta la hora de la cena y sinceramente él lo prefería de esa manera. Ya no se sentía parte del equipo siete pues todo había cambiado todos habían cambiado, él había cambiado desde que tomó la decisión de abandonar la villa para seguir a Orochimaru en busca de poder para así acabar con su hermano.

Y luego estaba ella… esos ojos de luna lo acompañaban la mayor parte de su tiempo haciéndolo molestar, toda la culpa la tenía aquella pelirroja por haberle hecho esa clase de pregunta. Recordó los primeros días al lado de la chica que fue encomendada a cuidarle, cuando sus dedos se intentaron enroscar en su fino cuello para darle fin a su patética vida.

Cuando ella le golpeó diciéndole que Naruto era mucho mejor que él en TODO, eso sí le molestaba. Sentía que el pecho le quemaba y la antipatía que sentía ante el rubio crecía cuando él recordaba las palabras de la Hyuuga al hacer pequeñas comparaciones que herían en gran manera su orgullo masculino.

Se sacó de encima la camisa que portaba quedando desnudo del tronco para arriba y se dejó caer con pesar sobre la cama mullida.

Cerró sus ojos.

¡Carajo, cinco minutos! Pues ese había sido el tiempo que se había quedado recostado en su cama mirando el blanco techo de la habitación sin un punto en específico solo mirando prácticamente la nada, hasta que un toque en su puerta lo hizo gruñir al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía. Se levantó con molestia para abrir y echar a patadas a quién lo estaba molestando en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué quieren?—preguntó de manera tosca.

—Sasuke-kun—bufó al escuchar a la pelirrosa al otro lado de la puerta corrediza.

— ¿Qué mierdas quieres ahora, Sakura?

—Me preguntaba si yo… bueno… ¿puedo pasar?—preguntó ella, aquel toque tímido no iba para nada con ella… aquella timidez solo le quedaba a la Hyuuga… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué mierda estaba pensado? Tragó pesado y furioso consigo mismo por tomar en cuenta la manera de ser de aquella chica rara.

Abrió de golpe la cortina, mostrándose ante la kunoichi que se sonrojó un poco al ver el pecho desnudo del Uchiha un torso bien trabajado e incluso con las marcas del ejercicio llevado a cabo gracias a las misiones ninja y entrenamiento constante al que éste se sometía. Algunas cicatrices de por medio pero no dejaban de hacer que Sasuke se viera como todo un dios griego.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres Sakura?—preguntó éste molesto, tomándose el puente de la nariz para intentar calmarse un poco.

La chica pasó sin ser totalmente invitada al aposento del moreno, observando la habitación con detalle. No era muy distinta a la suya solo que su cama tenía una colcha de color rosa, la de Sasuke era azul rey. Embelesada por estar con él a solas se sonrojó intentando ser lo más tímida posible para que los ojos oscuros le prestaran atención.

—S-Sasuke-kun… yo bueno… no habíamos tenido tiempo de charlar desde que regresaste a Konoha—confesó ésta tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama—Y bueno, quiero decirte que me encuentro realmente feliz de que hayas vuelto con nosotros, en especial _a mi lado._ De verdad te extrañamos muchísimo, Naruto no descansó pues se prometió no hacerlo hasta que regresaras a la villa y bueno…

—Ve al grano Sakura, sabes que odio los rodeos. ¿Qué quieres?

La chica sonrió pues el moreno siempre había sido directo, apretó los puños a los lados de sus mulos infundiéndose valor personal y abrió los labios—Te sigo amando, Sasuke-kun, enserio estoy muy feliz de estar contigo. Estoy feliz porqué en un próximo futuro por fin aceptarás mis sentimientos.

El rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke se transformó, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios intentando no reírse burlonamente de aquella confesión. Siempre que se encontraba con ellos en algún punto durante su búsqueda, la Haruno jamás había desistido en sus tontos sentimientos.

—No me interesas Sakura—finalizó él, dándole la espalda ignorando que ésta se embelesaba al ver su espalda ancha.

— ¿Pero por qué?—aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, su voz salió temblorosa. Ella desde siempre supo que él no la veía de esa manera, pero no quería aceptarlo si él no era para ella no sería para nadie— ¿Qué me hace falta?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada Sakura—terminó, no quería dar más a esa conversación absurda—Jamás podrás ser una mujer que yo consideré apta para restaurar mi clan o que comparta conmigo.

— ¡¿Y qué coño tiene Hinata para qué estés interesado en ella?!—Exclamó llena de celos levantándose de la cama, su actitud serena y sumisa había sido reemplazada por aquella agresiva que todos conocían— ¡Ella ni siquiera es bonita, sus ojos son raros, su kekkei genkai asusta y…!

—No es una salvaje—la encaró molesto, por alguna razón no le gustaba que Sakura hablará de la Hyuuga—Y dices puras tonterías… ninguna mujer me interesa. Quizás a la única que consideré un poco aceptable para restablecer mi clan sería Karin—aunque esas palabras eran totalmente mentira le supieron a mierda, pues la pelirroja del Clan Uzumaki era lo más cercano a una hermana.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!—gimoteó ella llena de furia conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia que sentía al ser rechazada por el moreno— ¡Sé cómo la miras! ¡Crees que nadie se da cuenta, pero te he visto! ¡Miras a Hinata Hyuuga de manera distinta! No hay m-molestia… n-no la miras c-con apatía como lo haces conmigo y otras personas… Sasuke… ¿Por qué ella? ¡No ves que ella está enamorada de Naruto! ¡Jamás podrá mirarte como lo mira a él! ¡Nunca podrá amarte, entiende! Yo si… y-yo… porque yo te amo.

—Lárgate de aquí Sakura, dices puras pendejadas—la tomó con molestia del brazo llegando a ser brusco, seguramente aquel apretón en el brazo femenino provocaría un hematoma al día siguiente pero le venía valiendo una reverenda mierda.

— ¡No me voy a ir!—gritó zafándose del agarre que el hombre ejercía sobre ella—Escúchame bien Sasuke… Hinata jamás podrá llegar a amarte.

—No me interesa—finalizó sopesando las palabras que la celosa chica le daba, quería creer que las palabras de ésta solamente eran porque se sentía celosa y rechazada. Pero algo muy en el fondo de su persona le decía que las palabras de Sakura no eran del todo mentiras—Vete.

—Eres cruel conmigo.

—Si esa es tu manera de demostrar qué me amas eres patética—su rostro en ningún momento cambió de expresión—El querer marcarme como una bestia te hace ver lo tonta e ingenua que eres… golpear a la Hyuuga no te hace mejor persona ni te hace mi dueña, ni dueña del órgano que bombea sangre en mi interior. Y te diré algo Sakura, espero que lo entiendas porque después no habrá contemplaciones, **no me interesas.** Ni siquiera te me haces una mujer atractiva si quiera.

Volvió a tomarla del brazo y la echó fuera de la habitación pues las lágrimas de ésta le aborrecían y lo ponían de peor humor. Si de por si estaba enojado ahora hervía en coraje, ella le gritó algunas cosas más pero cerró la puerta en sus narices dejándola hacer su berrinche. Sentía un ardor amargo en el estómago y quería destrozar el lugar para aliviar un poco la tensión.

¡A él no le importaba un carajo, él no estaba interesado en Hinata!

Pudo escuchar las voces preocupadas que estaban en el pasillo gracias al escándalo que estaba provocando la pelirrosa.

— _¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó Naruto asustado al verla sollozar de esa manera. Tenía años que ella no lloraba así._

— _¿Qué paso aquí?—preguntó Yamato llegando hasta aquellos dos chicos, mientras Sai asomaba la cabeza desde su habitación sin expresión alguna en su rostro._

 _Kakashi apareció frente a ellos intuyendo lo que había pasado. Estaba más que seguro que Sasuke había provocado el estado de su ex alumna._

— _¿Estás bien?—preguntó con cautela el rubio arrodillándose ante la chica para tomarla en brazos._

— _¡Déjenme en paz!—gritó ella, empujando al rubia con fuerza para después salir corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la salida._

— _¡Puto Sasuke! ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan? ¡Cabrón!_

El rubio tocó a su puerta con molestia, él no estaba dispuesto a abrirle a nadie más durante el resto de la tarde. Pero conociendo a Naruto éste destrozaría la puerta para hacerse paso al interior de su habitación, bien había matado a un pájaro con palabras aunque ese pájaro también había herido más su orgullo, como bien lo predijo el jinchuriky rompió la puerta de tres patadas.

— ¡Qué le hiciste, cabrón!—exclamó Naruto, viéndolo con molestia mientras los ojos azules y negros se topaban.

—No es de tu incumbencia—terminó éste, se había echado en la cama y le dio la espalda al rubio.

— ¡No me ignores hijo de puta!—

—Naruto, basta—terció Kakashi, viendo a ambos muchachos—Pagarás por la puerta que has roto y en cuanto a ti Sasuke debes dejar de ser un patán con todos los que hay a tu alrededor.

—No te metas en esto Kakashi—finalizó el Uchiha regresando a la posición anterior, tomando asiento sobre la cama—No tengo porque darles explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Sakura se lo busco.

El ninja copia suspiró, algo así se imaginaba—Me imagino que volvió a declararte sus sentimientos—vio asentir al Uchiha con total desinterés para la molestia de Naruto quién solamente rechinaba los dientes esperando para meterle un buen golpe al moreno.

—Le dije que no puedo verla como algo más—terminó él dándole a entender a los dos presentes qué no quería seguir indagando más en el tema.

Pero uno parecía si querer hacerlo.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Ella siempre te ha querido pedazo de mierda! ¿Por qué la tratas así? No sabes tratar a las mujeres.

—No me digas—ironizó éste mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica— ¿A caso tu si?

¡Golpe bajo! Naruto arrugó los labios, pues parecía una indirecta muy directa a su rompimiento reciente con Hinata.

— ¡Tú qué sabes! ¡Jamás has tenido una pareja!

—Pero no soy un hijo de puta cuando me encuentro con mi ex novia de frente y la ignoro—Kakashi abrió ligeramente su ojo al ver a donde iba la conversación. Él si sabía sobre el rompimiento de Hinata y Naruto pues toda Konoha se había encargado de hacer público el rompimiento de la relación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó un poco desconcertado.

—Me refiero a que no tienes los cojones para enfrentar a la Hyuuga—el rostro del jincuuriky se descolocó. Sus cejas se unieron casi en su totalidad y dirigió un tremendo golpe hacía el moreno que con un ágil movimiento lo esquivo—Lo ves… no tienes nada que venir a reclamarme sobre el hecho de que no se tratar a las mujeres. Animal.

Bueno… no podría descansar en ese lugar definitivamente, todos parecían querer invadir la poca privacidad que tenía en esa habitación de hotel. Salió del cuarto tomando su camisa para acomodarla sobre su espalda, no quería estar ni un momento más en ese lugar… ¿por qué había defendido a la Hyuuga? Y no solo una vez, sino dos. Gruñó molesto… quizás el agua de las termas lo ayudaran a apaciguar el coraje que sentía.

Naruto se quedó en la habitación en completo silencio, jamás pensó que Sasuke le dijera ese tipo de palabras… parecía que estaba muy al tanto de la situación que estaba pasando entre él y la peli azul. Kakashi igual se quedó en silencio mirando por donde su ex alumno se había ido… tenía que seguir investigando más a fondo pues aquel chico jamás en su vida había defendido a una mujer de una manera tan indirecta como lo había hecho solo hace unos segundos.

—Bueno, pediré que carguen a mi cuenta la puerta rota—finalizó el hombre de un solo Sharingan dejando solo al Uzumaki con sus pensamientos.

•.•

Los días se fueron volando, pronto una semana había llegado a su fin. La Academia se encontraba cerrada durante el fin de semana y esto permitía a Hinata disfrutar un poco de la tranquilidad que le daba estar sola sin la presencia de todos aquellos que le atormentaban. Aunque sinceramente muy, muy en el fondo añoraba ver los rostros de todos incluso el de Sakura aunque la mencionada la detestara.

Durante esa larga semana había hecho muy buenos méritos con sus alumnas, realmente apreciaba impartir clases a los aspirantes a gennin, verlas trabajar arduamente bajo sus explicaciones la tenían satisfecha e incluso el día viernes le habían regalado un ramo de flores. Diariamente Neji había ido a almorzar con ella y en otros días Kiba, Akamaru y Shino pasaban por ella después finalizadas las clases.

Y antes de llegar a la mansión Hyuuga pasaba al departamento del Uchiha, se le había hecho una costumbre pasarse por ahí y de paso alimentar al gran felino que siempre la recibía con un maullido sonoro acompañado de ronroneos cuando ella jugaba con él un rato antes de marcharse, se había encargado de mantener limpio el lugar. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía, solo sentía la necesidad de que el departamento estuviera limpio para cuando el moreno regresara.

—Hinata-sama—llamó Neji a su habitación, sacándole un pequeño susto al estar tan metida en un bordado que ocultó bajo su almohada.

—P-pasa Neji nii-san.

—Arigatou—el castaño entró a la alcoba cerrando la puerta de paso— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—N-nada en r-realidad—balbuceó la chica, sintiendo nervios pues aquel bordado era especial para ella pero no quería que nadie lo viera. Era un secreto.

—Vengo a hacerle una pequeña invitación—los perlados ojos se encontraron con unos iguales a los suyos con curiosidad—La generación de los novatos planea reunirse durante la tarde en un bar que acaban de abrir para descansar la semana ¿qué le parece?

—Etto… c-creo que será buena idea.

—De acuerdo—asintió el genio listo para retirarse—Paso por usted más tarde. Cinco y media a más tardar.

— ¿Saldrás nii-san?

—Tengo entrenamiento con Gai-sensei.

—D-demo… es s-sábado.

El muchacho suspiró—Lo sé, pero Gai no lo entiende.

La muchacha sonrió y asintió suavemente despidiéndose de su primo. Posiblemente aquella reunión con sus amigos le harían bien para olvidarse un poco de sus problemas personales y sacarse un rato de la cabeza aquellos raros sueños con dos niños jugando animadamente durante las tardes.

Siguió bordando un rato más aquel escudo de abanico, durante aquel poco tiempo ese símbolo se había convertido en algo importante para ella tomándole cierto cariño ya que la figura le recordaba a cierto moreno que la hacía sentirse culpable. ¿Sasuke ya la habría perdonado? Bajó la mirada acongojada y se abrazó así misma porque el muchacho definitivamente era un hombre bastante complicado.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida con el abanico entre sus manos.

" _Miró con tristeza aquella caja de madera, cubierta de muchísimas flores y en la cabeza de ésta había una gran cruz dorada, en la habitación había más personas guardando silencio mutuo pero el ambiente se sentía triste al igual que el cielo. Pues estaban en un amplio jardín lleno de veladoras y muchas coronas de flores._

 _Algunas personas se limpiaban las lágrimas con pañuelos de papel y ella quería saber quién era._

 _Tenía la gran curiosidad de echar un vistazo a la persona que estaba dentro de aquella grande caja de madera._

— _Enserio, lo sentimos mucho Hiashi-san—sus perlados ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Hiruzen Sarutobi estrechar con pena la mano de su padre quién era varios metros mucho más grande que ella._

— _Gracias._

— _Mi más sentido pésame—finalizó el Tercer Hokage, alejándose del hombre de castaña cabellera… aunque su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento en sus ojos se podía apreciar para quienes realmente lo conocían que el mundo se le estaba cayendo a pedazos._

— _Ottou…_

— _No debes llorar Hinata—se sobre saltó al escuchar las duras palabras de su progenitor, él nunca era tan frío e indiferente con ella—Eres una Hyuuga._

 _Estrechó su manita lo más que pudo con la mano perteneciente a su padre, quién solamente de un segundo a otro la soltaba dejándola sola en ese jardín, sus perlados ojos se dirigieron al triste cielo pintado de gris, parecía que éste también lloraba por la pérdida de aquel ser que descansaba eternamente en el ataúd._

 _¿Pero quién era?_

 _¿Dónde estaba su Oka-san?_

 _Se vio sola en medio de aquel jardín lleno de personas vestidas de negro, una gota le cayó en la punta de la nariz y luego otra y otra más, hasta que se volvieron miles de gotas empapando a cada uno de los presentes en el lugar. Eso ya lo había vivido antes, el funeral de su madre._

 _Sintió todos sus sentimientos removerse en su interior, provocando que lágrimas silenciosas empezaran a brotar de su rostro infantil. Vio como Neji y su tío se retiraban en silencio del cementerio junto a varias personas, pudo apreciar a Kö cargando a un bebé de cabellos castaños, también siendo acompañado de otro miembro del Boukë quién llevaba una sombrilla para cubrirlos de la lluvia._

 _¡Qué soledad! Sentía su pecho arder en dolor, mientras intentaba abrazarse a sí misma. Ya no estaba tampoco su padre en esos momentos, se había quedado totalmente sola en el lugar._

— _No llores Hina-chan—escuchó una voz de niño a sus espaldas, pues sus manitas habían cubierto su rostro lleno de lágrimas, no podía obedecer las órdenes de su padre pues sentía que todo su mundo se iba a la basura junto a su madre._

— _Pero ya no está mi mamá—sollozó ella—Estoy s-sola._

— _Nunca vas a estar sola Hina-chan—una manita tocó su hombro obligándola a mirar al individuo a sus espaldas._

— _¡Sasuke-kun!—la chica se lanzó a los brazos del infante mientras éste le abrazaba fuertemente para infundirle valor y apoyo. Mientras dejaba que todo su dolor saliera mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho infante._

— _Siempre voy a estar contigo—escuchó al niño acariciar su corto cabello._

— _Nunca te alejes Sasuke, prométeme que siempre seremos amigos._

— _Lo prometo."_

 _Una sombrilla cubrió a ambos niños de la lluvia, mientras la mujer miraba con tristeza a la pequeña chiquilla en brazos de su hijo menor. Viendo con dolor el ataúd donde descansaría eternamente el cuerpo de Youko Hyuuga. Mikoto los dejó un momento más, para cuando vio que la hija de su mejor amiga estaba un poco tranquila la tomó de la mano para escoltarla a su hogar._

— _Siempre estaremos juntos ¿Verdad?—preguntó Hinata a Sasuke._

— _Te hice una promesa._

Abrió los ojos totalmente asustada, su frente estaba empañada en una fina capa de sudor, mientras sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente pro aquel sueño. El funeral de su mamá… el mismo dolor, el mismo ahogo que sentía cuando soñaba con la muerte de su progenitora… se había sentido tan sola cuando murió su mamá pues el mundo que conocía había cambiado completamente… bajo la sombra de Hanabi y el desprecio de su padre, el odio de Neji y el Concejo del Clan.

Había estado tan sola.

En aquel entonces su meta para seguir avanzando había sido Naruto Uzumaki, el niño huérfano que toda la villa despreciaba, el valor que éste tenía para demostrarle a todos que él valía algo.

Pero ahora el sueño había sido completamente diferente, recordaba exactamente todo igual… pero en esa ocasión ella no había estado sola. ¿Qué tenía que hacer Sasuke en su sueño? Estaba muy confundida en cuanto al moreno, aunque aquel sueño lo sentía tan vivo… parecía más un recuerdo que otro sueño doloroso. Pues a pesar de haber sentido ese mismo dolor al perder a su madre, sintió tan real el abrazo y palabras de consuelo que éste le había otorgado.

Además… Ella y Sasuke nunca se habían conocido de niños ¿O sí? Hasta donde podía hacer memoria no recordaba absolutamente nada de Sasuke, solo haberlo visto durante las clases en la Academia, ambos con buenas notas y sobresalientes en las clases… de ahí en fuera recordaba haberlo visto pocas veces en conjunto de su equipo.

Aunque… aquel sueño le hacía estremecer la piel por completo. Y a pesar de no recordar nada, no sabía que aquel recuerdo onírico realmente lo había vivido pero gracias a un poderoso jutsu de olvido de la mente, no recordaba nada que tuviera que ver con Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué tú, Sasuke-san?—se preguntó ella misma, mirando el bordado de abanico entre sus manos.

Quizás, sería mejor idea decirle a su nii-san qué no estaba disponible para pasar la tarde bebiendo con sus compañeros de generación. Debería descansar suficiente para estabilizar su mente y pensamientos como tal.

•.•

Wasabi-san había sido escoltado con éxito al País del Té, despidiendo con gratitud al equipo Kakashi y escribiendo un pergamino para Tsunade. Los ninja emprendieron el camino de regreso a Konoha, aunque los humos de los integrantes del equipo estaban por los suelos, Sasuke había decidido no cruzar palabra con ninguno de los presentes y tanto Sakura como Naruto tampoco hicieron el mayor esfuerzo por acercarse al moreno. Kakashi entablaba conversaciones breves con el Uchiha y Yamato simplemente se dedicaba a conversar con Hatake o el miembro de Raíz. Pues el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre todos.

—Toma—comentó Kakashi repentinamente al moreno, extendiéndole una copia de su novela erótica favorita.

—No leo hentai, Kakashi—finalizó el Uchiha molesto, ¿era enserio que Kakashi lo considerara un _chamaco chaqueto_ para estar leyendo ese tipo de cosas?

—Al menos te entretendrás hasta que lleguemos a Konoha—sonrió el ninja copia a través de su máscara.

—No necesito tus cochinadas de lectura.

—Vamos, encontrarás fascinante la novela. Jiraiya-sama era todo un genio al escribir estas cosas—comentó el hombre—Si no fuera así, no tendría varios volúmenes entre mis manos.

El Uchiha lo miró con asco, pero aceptó el libro de mala gana arrebatándoselo al jounnin.

—Si no te gusta puedes regresármelo o botarlo en alguna dirección que se te plazca.

Arrugó los labios y abrió la portada de aquel vergonzoso libro para enfrascarse en la lectura. Mientras que Kakashi y Yamato regresaron a lo suyo. Incluso ver la portada del Icha Icha le daba pena ajena, gruñó de mala gana sin tener ánimo alguno echó el tomo en su mochila.

— ¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir con esto, Teme?—preguntó de repente Naruto, viendo de mala gana a su amigo.

—No estoy haciendo nada, Dobe—terminó él mientras arrastraba los pies.

Naruto frunció el ceño, a decir verdad no tenía tema alguno de conversación con el moreno. Él imaginó que cuando éste regresara a la villa las cosas por fin se aclararían y volverían a ser como antes, pero si lo pensaba bien los años que el Uchiha estuvo fuera de la aldea había cambiado pues parecía que éste había olvidado todo lo que ellos vivieron como equipo, esa camaradería que en su momento los unió a todos.

—Déjalo Naruto—terminó Sakura, aún estaba dolida por las duras palabras que el moreno le había dado.

—Apresúrense—anunció Yamato—Llegaremos a Konoha en cuatro horas si apresuramos el paso.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a saltar de copa en copa de los gigantescos árboles. De cierta manera todos querían regresar para ya no estar en esa situación incómoda que les provocaba el ex vengador. Kakashi aunque conversaba con su colega de ANBU no dejaba de observar a su ex alumno. Quizás no estaba tan equivocado en sus suposiciones con respecto a la Hyuuga.

Sasuke estaba en la villa por Hinata.

No podría ser otra cosa pues éste no convivía con nadie más de la aldea, solamente con la muchacha de perlados ojos y posiblemente al principio era porque ella lo cuidaba pero al pasar el tiempo el moreno había desarrollado cierta simpatía ante la muchacha… intentaba recordar si en alguna ocasión aquel par tuvo algo que ver pero no había indicio alguno de que así hubiera sido.

—Sasuke-kun siempre está de mal humor—se atrevió Sai a comentar, dándole a éste una sonrisa falsa—Aun recuerdo que cuando lo vi por primera vez en la guarida de Orochimaru estaba de pésimo humor e incluso se atrevió a luchar contra nosotros.

Los ojos del mencionado rodaron en molestia.

—Aunque Naruto tiene razón—volvió a decir, ante la atención de todos—Sasuke-kun es una buena persona.

Tanto los ojos de cielo como los jade se cruzaron en silencio sorprendidos por las palabras que le daba el pintor a su amigo. Parecía que el moreno estaba enojado pero no tanto al punto de mandar al diablo al chico de Raíz.

—Deja de decir tonterías—terminó Sasuke acomodándose la mochila en el hombro.

Sai sonrió—Pues solamente he de decir la verdad; lo he notado… Lo pude hacer cuando usted y Hinata-san están juntos, ella parece calmar su enojo de alguna manera—el estómago de Sakura se revolvió en pura molestia e incluso Naruto sintió un raro pinchazo en el pecho—Además puedo notar que usted no incómoda para nada a Hinata-san.

Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba que Sai dijera aquellas oraciones ante el muchacho de ácido carácter, mientras Kakashi sonreía por debajo de su máscara… eso si era nuevo pero predecible, estaba atando cabos con respecto al comportamiento del Uchiha y no solo él lo había notado. Así que era eso… Sasuke estaba interesado en la Hyuuga pero no sabía cómo expresarse o sentirse respecto a ella y lo que la kunoichi le provocaba.

—Dices puras estupideces—

—De hecho quiero compartir algo con usted Sasuke-kun—el pintor sacó de su mochila de viaje un cuaderno de dibujos, hojeando algunas de ellas encontró lo que buscaba ante la curiosa mirada de Sakura y Naruto—Quizás es algo atrevido mi trabajo, pero agradecería mucho qué me diera su opinión respecto a mi dibujo—Sasuke rodó los ojos, ¿Qué no entendían que no quería entablar ningún tipo de relación con ellos? Al parecer no… porque todos se empeñaban en querer mantenerse a su lado, Kakashi era punto y aparte, pero los demás no estaban dentro de sus planes o lo que sea que fuese. Sai acercó el cuaderno de dibujo y le tendió el mismo con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¡Es…!

Exclamó Naruto sorprendido, sintiendo algo en su interior que lo molestaba. En finos trazos de tinta estaba plasmado la figura de su ex novia, sentada sobre una roca frente a lo que parecía ser el río Nakago mirando fijamente hacia el agua petrificada, pero los detalles del rostro y semblante de Hinata estaban perfectamente plasmados en el papel. Y ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, vieron como Sasuke había tomado el cuaderno entre sus manos y examinaba perfectamente el boceto.

—Me atreví a dibujar a Hinata-san, aunque siento que le falta algo—expresó Sai.

—Está bien—fue todo lo que dijo, aunque en su interior sintió ese mareo que curiosamente se le hacía agradable al ver a la Hyuuga aunque fuera solo en dibujo.

—Tenga Sasuke-kun—el pintor tomó la hoja y la desprendió del resto del cuaderno, no sin antes firmar el retrato de blanco y negro con sus iniciales expresando así que la obra era totalmente suya. Sasuke no entendió porque el chico le entregaba el dibujo de la kunoichi—Quiero que usted lo tenga.

Sakura bajó la mirada totalmente destrozada, mientras Naruto experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento. ¿No sé suponía que él ya no la amaba? Estaba convencido de que así era, que su corazón aún pertenecía a la mujer que caminaba a su lado, pero el gesto de Sai para Sasuke lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente incómodo sobre todo porque el que consideraba su hermano recibía el boceto sin decir nada.

El Uchiha no agradeció e incluso ante los ojos sin emociones de Sai dobló el dibujo en cuatro partes, guardándolo en su pantalón sin decir palabra alguna. Mientras que todo en su interior era una revolución total de emociones que seguía sin comprender de todo…

"— _¿Te gusta, cierto Sasuke-kun?—"_

¡Odiaba a Karin con todo su ser! Juraba que podía matarla en cuanto volviera a verla por hacerlo recordar una y otra vez su tonta pregunta con respecto a Hinata.

El camino que quedaba para la villa fue en total silencio, mientras las miradas de Sakura y Naruto taladraban la nuca de Sai con molestia éste parecía totalmente desinteresado pues en su blanco rostro mostraba una sonrisa sin sentimientos. Pero aunque a él le costará entender sobre las emociones podía jurar que sus amigos estaban molestos con él por alguna extraña razón, Sai era analítico y como le había comentado al Uchiha, notaba las reacciones de la demás gente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente al portón de la aldea, fueron recibidos por los eternos gennin e inmediatamente se fueron a la oficina de la Hokage para reportar que la misión había sido completada con éxito, no había habido ningún inconveniente o ataques de por medio. Kakashi junto al Capitán Yamato se encargaron de redactar los acontecimientos de la misión rumbo al País del Té.

—Me alegra que hayan regresado con bien—comentó Shizune esbozando una sonrisa amplia ante el Equipo Kakashi—Tsunade-sama los recibirá en un momento, mientras iré a tramitar los papeles para el pago de la misión.

—Gracias Shizune—

—Es un placer—la asistente de la Godaime salió de la oficina dejando a todos en el lugar en ese silencio que se había establecido durante todo el camino.

Pocos minutos después ingresaba la voluptuosa rubia junto a Tontón, quién olisqueó un poco a los recién llegados, moviendo de un lado a otro su trasero rosado al ver a Naruto y poco después se fue a echar al cojín morado que su ama tenía para él. La rubia tomó asiento frente a su escritorio pero curioso había sido verla con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cómo estuvo?—fue directo al grano, acomodándose pro fin.

—La misión fue llevada a cabo con éxito, Tsunade-sama—habló el Capitán Yamato.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Aquí tiene el informe completo de la misión—Kakashi sacó de su mochila el pergamino que escribieron junto a otro que Wasabi-san había escrito para agradecer las atenciones de Konoha.

—Bien, entonces Shizune no tardará en traer su respectivo pago.

—Gracias.

Tsunade notó el inusual silencio que venía haciendo su alumna y el ruidoso de Naruto, en Sasuke como Sai no le sorprendía que estos no emitieran palabra alguna.

—En el camino nos encontramos con el hermano menor de Ibiki.

— ¿Idate Morino?

—Así es.

—Qué bueno que ese niño se encuentre bien—sonrió la Hokage, quitando el sello de ambos pergaminos para ponerlos sobre la mesa—Bueno entonces en otra ocasión nos encontraremos para hablar más a fondo sobre la misión, de mientras descansen. Tendrán tres días francos para recuperarse del largo viaje.

—Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama—finalizó Yamato haciendo una leve reverencia ante la Hokage.

Mientras él se despedía de la dirigente de la villa, entró Shizune con los respectivos saquitos de dinero, entregándole a cada uno su pago. Al ser despachados por la Hokage, decidieron cada uno separarse no podían estar un momento más junto al Uchiha.

Antes de que Sasuke se marchará sintió la mano de Kakashi en su hombro, rodó los ojos deteniendo su camino para esperar las palabras de su antiguo maestro.

— ¿Te parece ir a almorzar algo?

—Será en otra ocasión, Kakashi—finalizó él, dándose la vuelta para encarar al ninja copia.

—Tengo algo que decirte, seguro te valdrá un carajo pero aun así te lo diré. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites e incluso para que te escuchen.

—No necesito contarle mi vida personal a nadie—fue brusco con el peli plata ganándose una sonrisa de éste.

—No te estoy pidiendo que saques tus medias al sol Sasuke—finalizó Kakashi con tranquilidad—Solo búscame si necesitas aclarar cosas, ¿de acuerdo?... Bueno entonces me voy quiero descansar un poco antes de que Gai vaya a buscarme a mi departamento cuando se enteré que hemos regresado.

Por fin se había quedado solo, por los chismorreos que escuchó de camino a la Torre Hokage, su equipo Taka estaba de misión quién sabe en donde... bueno así podría también descansar un poco de esos atarantados. Salió de la oficina y caminó en dirección a su departamento, con pereza arrastró los pies a cada paso que daba… inconscientemente metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón topándose con la hoja que le había dado Sai donde estaba el retrato de Hinata.

Por impulso lo sacó y lo observó durante algunos segundos, decidido desdobló la hoja de papel contemplando una vez más el excelente trabajo que el pintor había hecho. Jamás se lo reconocería con palabras pero aceptaba que era un retrato excepcional pues había captado la esencia de Hinata completamente. Y mientras daba sus pasos al centrarse nuevamente en el camino se encontraba frente a la Academia.

Frunció los labios molesto, pues si mal no recordaba, la Hyuuga había comenzado a dar clases en ese lugar que preparaba a las próximas generaciones de ninjas. Tentado a irse escuchó una voz que lo hizo pararse en seco.

—B-bienvenido a c-casa, S-Sasuke-san—la suave voz de Hinata llegó a hasta sus oídos de manera dulce, provocando que éste guardara nuevamente el dibujo en su bolsillo sin cuidado alguno arrugándolo de paso.

Se giró frente a la Hyuuga, quien vestía su uniforme de chunnin y un bonito sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas junto a su infalible dedo a la altura de sus labios cerezas.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, sintió su chakra en cuanto él piso la aldea, pues después de haberle cuidado por varias semanas reconocía el chakra del moreno en cualquier parte si se encontraban por casualidad, una de esas casualidades era esa. Nunca se imaginó que Sasuke fuera a la Academia e interiormente sintió alegría al verle ahí. Realmente esperaba que él ya no estuviera molesto con ella.

—Arigatou—las palabras quemaron en sus labios pues él jamás agradecía por nada.

¡Y mierda! Qué bien se sintió que alguien lo recibiera, ya estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le diera la bienvenida a ningún lugar.

Enojado consigo mismo estaba tentado a irse, pero las palabras de Hinata lo detuvieron una vez más en el mismo lugar.

—Etto… S-Sasuke-san… ¿L-le gustaría a-almorzar conmigo?—se sonrojó por la petición hecha al moreno. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en sus pies temblorosos como si fueran lo más interesante del planeta.

La campana de la Academia sonó indicando a todos que era hora del descanso. Vio salir a todos los chiquillos ruidosos del aula para jugar durante cuarenta y cinco minutos o ingerir alimentos.

—Apúrate—la muchacha levantó la mirada, sonrojada y sonrió con timidez al ver que éste aceptaba su invitación a compartir los alimentos. Asintió y comenzó a seguir al morocho rumbo a la zona de restaurantes de la villa… ese día Neji no podría almorzar con ella pues le habían mandado a llamar para una próxima misión con el escuadrón ANBU.

Definitivamente nunca se esperó encontrarse a Sasuke frente a la Academia, pero algo en su interior saltó de gusto al volver a verle, pues casi habían sido dos semanas desde que se habían ido todos de misión. Y desde aquel sueño donde Sasuke estaba a su lado durante un momento doloroso, sintió un extraño deseo por verle.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, una mirada azul destellaba en pura molestia al ver como aquel par de morenos se alejaban tranquilamente rumbo a los restaurantes de Konoha. Sintiendo en la barriga una sensación horrible de celos corroerle todo el cuerpo.

¡No iba a permitir que el Teme le quitará a Hinata! Por lo que él era Naruto Uzumaki. No era para nada posible, jamás Sasuke y Hinata convivieron de niños, era prácticamente deschavetado pensar que el Uchiha se encontrará interesado por la que era su ex novia. Siempre juró que el amor verdadero de Sakura llegaría hasta la coraza del moreno.

¡Iba a recuperar a Hinata, costase lo que costase!

* * *

 **¡Y bueno, pude actualizar pronto! Me encuentro realmente feliz, de hecho diario que he llegado de trabajar y ponerme cómoda he estado escribiendo una hora y media para poder avanzar lo suficiente en el capítulo. Ésta vez no tardé tanto pues esa hora y media de escritura me ayudaron bastante. ¡Ya casi! Sasuke está a nada de aceptar que le gusta Hinata y ella comienza a valorar un poco más al Uchiha.**

 **Naruto empieza a sentir celos, y ¡Kyaa! Me encantó la parte donde mi Sasukito pone en su lugar a ambos (Sakura y Naruto), Kakashi es un metiche jajaja pero me encanta, al igual que Sai resultó ser mucho más observador que todos al darse cuenta que Sasuke posiblemente esté interesado en Hinata.**

 **Espero no haber tardado mucho… y bueno… qué lástima que haya tan poquitos reviews, pero no importa yo lo hago con mucho gusto para las poquitas personas que me comentan la historia.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios infinitamente a:**

• **Melania Uzumaki Uchiha •hinatacris: (¡Mujer hermosa! Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía por éstos lares, es un gusto tenerte por aquí. Todavía recuerdo que te conocí en Foros DZ igual en un fic SasuHina, enserio mujercita gracias. Bienvenida) •DAMIC00 •Patohf •dagorfly •wolf-enzeru •fran. Sánchez •Vanina •Guest1**

 **Empezaré a trabajar mañana en el próximo capítulo, esa hora y media para avanzar y poder subir el próximo capítulo a inicios de la semana entrante. O quizás hasta el mismo fin de semana lo haga, mi trabajo me tiene corriendo prácticamente todo el día pero es algo que yo hago con mucho gusto.**

 **Sin más les mandó un fuerte abrazo y un beso chicas. Gracias.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Después del Ocaso

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo X. Después del Ocaso =**

 **L** as miradas de las chiquillas de la Academia miraban con corazoncitos en sus ojos a la pareja de morenos que se alejaba a paso lento, suspirando en el acto al notar que entre ellos había un ambiente misterioso pero que las invitaba a querer saber más acerca de ambos shinobi.

— ¿Será el novio de Hinata-sensei?—preguntó una niña con sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

—Si yo pienso que sí—comentó otra—Se ven tan genial juntos.

Ambas chiquillas suspiraron enamoradas y tras escuchar el grito de Iruka tuvieron que regresar al patio de juegos muy a regañadientes.

•.•

Se sentía extrañamente nervioso, él nunca se ponía nervioso al estar cerca de alguien ni mucho menos de una mujer. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber ido a la Academia y haberse encontrado con la Hyuuga, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo de manera veloz e inquietante… vio de reojo a la joven que caminaba a su lado en silencio pero en sus mejillas se apreciaba un adorable sonrojo ¡Qué mierda! Estaba observando a la chica… chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Q-qué quiere c-comer, S-Sasuke-san?

—Lo que sea menos ramen—los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron con sorpresa, recordándole qué a Naruto le encantaban los fideos. Bajó la mirada un poco dolida por el recuerdo del rubio, aunque algo en su interior no la dejaba caer en ese abismo de tristeza que ya conocía muy bien.

—Está bien.

— ¿Bolas de arroz?—preguntó el Uchiha, a él le encantaban las bolas de arroz rellenas de carne, pero también le gustaban mucho los guisos con tomate.

" _Por primera vez no seas un idiota y complace a la chica"._ A su mente llegó la voz de Itachi, sintiendo un retorcijón de molestia en el estómago. ¿Ni muerto su hermano lo iba a dejar en paz verdad? Pasó saliva con ese toque amargo y luego sintiendo que la boca se le secaba abrió un par de veces los labios pero no salió palabra alguna de su garganta.

— ¿Tu qué quieres comer?

Los ojos de Hinata se posaron nuevamente en el muchacho. —L-lo que s-sea está bien—sonrió mientras un cosquilleo se posaba en ella.

—Bien, entonces sígueme—pidió él y siguieron hasta qué se toparon con la calle de restaurantes; muchos aromas se mezclaban. De algunos de los locales salía el humo de la comida que estaban preparando, un puesto que vendía paletas de calamar dulce, frutas con miel y granola, la zona restaurantera de Konoha siempre estaba llena.

Sasuke siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con el local que vendía barbacoa, si mal no recordaba, al equipo de Asuma le gustaba mucho frecuentar el lugar por la excelente carne. Sería buena idea.

—Aquí.

—Hai—la Hyuuga vio el lugar y un toque de nostalgia llegó a ella; pues recordaba a Asuma-sensei… suspiró con tristeza pero recompuso su rostro ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha. Entraron al mismo tiempo al local rozando sus hombros provocando en ambos una descarga eléctrica que inmediatamente los hizo mirarse sin saber por qué, pero el rostro de Hinata se coloreó instantáneamente y bajó la mirada un poco animada.

— ¡Pasen, pasen, bienvenidos!—exclamó el parrillero mientras con su espátula lanzaba trozos de carne al aire para luego caer sobre la plancha ardiente.

—Donde quieras—dijo Sasuke, la chica asintió aun sonrojada y vio una mesa al fondo del restaurante, un poco apartado de la gente.

Llegó al lugar y se sentó del lado izquierdo permitiendo que el moreno tomará el lado derecho quedando de frente.

Se sembró un ambiente incómodo para ambos, el Uchiha comenzaba a reprenderse por haber aceptado la invitación de ésta, y las tontas sensaciones que la mujer le provocaba echándole la culpa a Karin por su pregunta y a Sai por haberle dado ese dibujo… un cosquilleo agradable se plasmaba en su interior provocando que él se pusiera de mal humor al no entender porque le sucedían esas cosas con la kunoichi, mientras que Hinata comenzaba a sentirse culpable por no poder dirigirle la palabra al hombre con naturalidad, pero desde aquel sueño tenía deseos de verle, en su sueño él era alguien muy cercano para ella… si mal no recordaba los sueños eran anuncios de lo que una persona más añoraba o deseaba.

Llegó al punto de que quizás ella deseaba entablar una relación amistosa con el Uchiha.

Aunque estaba muy equivocada, su mente reclamaba esos recuerdos, por eso se empeñaba su cerebro en mostrarle que el hombre frente suyo siempre significó un amigo y alguien que posiblemente pudiera estar para ella. Su persona había recuperado un recuerdo vivido con él.

— ¿Y… cómo e-estuvo s-su viaje?

Los ojos del moreno se levantaron de la carta al rostro de la Hyuuga, quién le miraba con un sonrojo y desviaba la mirada al toparse con sus perlados ojos.

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo—confesó, acomodándose en su asiento—Sigo sin entender porque quieren que conviva con gente que me desagrada.

Hinata inmediatamente pensó en Sakura, sintiendo pena por ella.

—D-demo… ella lo q-quiere—los labios de Sasuke se fruncieron al saber de quién hablaba la peli azul.

—Le deje muy en claro que no me interesaba—

La boquita de Hinata hizo una agradable "o" y luego se cerró en silencio.

—Ya veo.

—Estaré tres días francos como recompensa de la misión— ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Es más a Hinata que le importaba si él iba a estar tres días libre, ella tenía sus propios asuntos.

—Eso es genial, S-Sasuke-san—la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente, a veces actuaba sin pensar como en esos momentos—E-entonces, p-podemos a-almorzar j-j-juntos—los negros ojos de él se posaron penetrantemente sobre ella, incomodándola… ¿Qué tal si él se había molestado por su osadía? Posiblemente él ya tendría planes—G-gomen… yo… no quise.

—Está bien—suspiró, sintió un pellizco de felicidad en su estómago—Paso por ti para almorzar.

La muchacha sonrió agradecida y pronto un mesero llegó hasta ellos, pidiendo una barbacoa para dos. Aunque no se imaginaron que una barbacoa para dos eran porciones de carne demasiado grandes, en su mesa el asador que mantenía caliente los alimentos colocó cebollines, tomate que aguó la boca de Sasuke, pimientos amarillo, rojo y verde. Salsa de soya y salsa de ajo.

Al lado de cada uno colocó un vasito para té y sake.

—Itadakimasu—comentó Hinata y partió los palillos para comenzar a comer.

—Itadakimasu—Sasuke hizo lo mismo y empezaron a engullir sus alimentos.

Y aunque no hablaran mucho, estaban muy a gusto. Era como si de siempre se hubieran conocido y compartido alimentos, no era la primera vez que lo hacían pero realmente estaban disfrutando a su manera la compañía del otro.

Un bocado de carne que traía picante, molestó a Hinata pues al momento de morderlo sintió el ardor en sus labios provocando que cerrara los ojos por la ardiente sensación. Sasuke notó el gesto de la chica y tomó su mano haciendo que ésta abriera sus perlados iris viendo con atención lo que él hacía.

Fue en cámara lenta para, Sasuke había conducido la mano de la chica a su propia boca. Comiéndose él el pedazo de carne picante, mientras el rostro de la chica se coloreaba al ver los suaves labios del moreno ingerir sin problema alguno la carne. Además una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo al mantener el contacto con él.

—Eres una llorona—expresó él mientras masticaba—No pica.

Ella se sonrojó y soltó la mano del moreno para esconderla por instinto entre sus piernas.

—Bebe un poco de agua—le tendió un vaso del líquido cristalino a lo que ella asintió aun colorada por la acción anterior.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se preguntó internamente el joven, frunciendo un poco el ceño por su tonto actuar. Había incomodado a la muchacha y él tampoco estaba muy seguro del por qué.

Durante el resto del almuerzo no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra o miradas, estaban algo incómodos con sus actuares recientes y prefirieron terminar de ingerir sus alimentos en total mutismo sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos con respecto al otro sin dejar de sentirse cómodos con la presencia del otro.

—Etto… S-Sasuke-san, t-tengo que r-regresar p-pronto. E-el recreo d-de los chicos esta p-por terminar.

—Bien.

Sasuke le hizo una seña al mesero para que llegará a recoger la mesa y así, pagaron la comida. Saliendo del restaurante con la despedida amistosa del parrillero que los recibió en la entrada. Para fortuna de Sasuke no había nadie que lo jodiera y no lo hiciera enojar. Cuando estuvieron de camino de regreso a la Academia, no notaron que cierto rubio los había estado siguiendo; con una mueca celosa en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke era tan manso? ¡Desde nunca!

" _A ese puto Teme, le gusta Hinata"._ Sus ácidos pensamientos fueron dejados atrás cuando tuvo que desaparecer antes de que el Uchiha sintiera su presencia.

Pero Sasuke no era idiota, sabía que Naruto los estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato, gruñó molesto por las tonterías que hacía el Dobe. Y como si éste fuera una amenaza, se acercó un poco más a la Hyuuga, era como si lo estuvieran retando a un desafío silencioso. Fueron esos celos que finalmente lo hicieron sentirse incómodo y reclamarse interiormente.

" _Me gusta la Hyuuga, ¿Y qué?"_. Se reclamó y la voz de su hermano llegó de nuevo a su mente.

" _Ya era hora hermanito"_

" _Deberías callarte Itachi, ni muerto dejas de joderme"_

" _Pronto te darás cuenta de un secreto bien escondido Ototo-baka"_

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

" _Con el tiempo sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando"_

Sus labios se fruncieron con disgusto al no saber a qué se refería Itachi con ese secreto bien guardado, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con que haya aceptado que Hinata le gustaba? Ahora lo comprendía, esas sensaciones agradables que sentía en su interior al estar cerca de la muchacha era porque él se sentía atraído. Pues nunca antes había observado detalles tan insignificantes en una persona como podía ser el aroma que desprendía el cabello de ella; o que sus labios fueran de un rosa cereza tan particular sin necesidad de usar labial, o admirar en silencio qué la Hyuuga se veía magnifica en ese uniforme chunnin.

Cuando puso atención nuevamente al camino, se habían detenido frente a la Academia Ninja, donde aún jugaban chiquillos por todas partes. Se volteó para ver a la muchacha y ella sonrió con timidez.

—Y-ya tengo q-que irme—

—Bien.

—A-arigatou por la c-comida, S-Sasuke-san.

El asintió en silencio y se quedaron quietos en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos sin hablar. Era muy agradable para Hinata poder convivir nuevamente con el Uchiha, realmente se sentía feliz con la compañía de éste. Escucharon la campana de la escuela y era momento de que todos regresaran a sus actividades, vieron correr a la mayoría de chicos al interior de la Academia.

—Etto… t-tengo que irme.

—Bien.

—S-Sasuke-san—la chica jugó con sus dedos índices—M-me alegra que h-haya r-regresado.

El rostro del Uchiha permaneció sin expresión alguna y solamente asintió con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y con su mano hizo una seña de despedida ante la suave sonrisa que le dio Hinata, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo e ingresó al patio de la Academia; sin notar aquella mirada azulada llena de celos.

Una vez dentro de los pasillos de la escuela, pudo escuchar que pronto los profesores y alumnos retomaban sus clases de manera habitual, ella hizo lo propio e ingresó a su aula junto a todas las pequeñas kunoichi, quienes le sonreían de manera peculiar.

— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó la joven a las niñas.

—Si—se escuchó en todo el salón.

—Bueno niñas. Necesito que me ayuden con la tarea del día de mañana—pronto se escucharon replicas—Tranquilas no es nada complicado, quiero que mañana lleguen temprano ya que iremos a los jardines cerca de los campos de entrenamiento. Vamos a trabajar en los arreglos florales—se escucharon voces entusiasmadas—Así que mañana necesito que todas traigan las flores que más les gusten para que podamos armar un arreglo floral, esto las definirá… si son ninjas de ataque o defensa.

—Hinata-sensei—llamó una chiquilla de cabello castaño.

— ¿Qué sucede Karui?

— ¿El muchacho con el que estaba hace rato es su novio?—se escucharon pequeñas risitas traviesas de parte de todas provocando un sonrojo en la mayor.

— ¡N-no! Que c-cosas d-dices…

— ¿Entonces por qué se pone toda roja sensei?—preguntó otra niña con mirada picara.

Hinata iba a replicar pero otra interrumpió.

—Hacen muy linda pareja—y una ola de suspiros enamorados llenó el aula.

La Hyuuga no sabía dónde meter la cara pues sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza que esas descaradas chiquillas le habían provocado. Sasuke era únicamente su amigo… lo quería mucho pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en algo más… pues su herido corazón aún sentía reciente la ruptura con el Uzumaki.

—N-no digan más c-cosas así—regañó todavía nerviosa—Y-ya que todas están d-de impertinentes quiero que m-mañana me traigan un ensayo s-sobre el ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu mínimo de tres cuartillas.

Otra ola de quejas se dejó escuchar y prontamente se hizo silencio en el salón. Aunque todas siguieron mirando a Hinata de manera picara.

•.•

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, Monoki lo recibió restregándose entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que emitía un suave maullido. Sasuke únicamente chasqueó la lengua y los penetrantes ojos azules del animal lo siguieron al interior del lugar; estaba todo ordenado… el perfume que Hinata solía usar estaba por todo el departamento, haciendo que esa sensación cosquillosa regresara al interior de su estómago. El gato intentó captar su atención sin conseguir mucho éxito ya que el Uchiha dejaba caer con flojera su pesada mochila de viaje sobre el sofá. Todo estaba en silencio, normalmente estaba acostumbrado al silencio que había pero cuando todo estaba callado sabía que la Hyuuga andaba rondando el departamento.

Monoki volvió a maullar, por fin consiguiendo qué el moreno le hiciera caso. Notó que el tazón donde estaba su comida, se encontraba vacío… con razón, maldito gato. Prácticamente lo veía a él como su alimentador pues únicamente lo jodía cuando tenía hambre o pedía que lo sacara.

Todo por complacer a la muchacha de dejar quedar al animal a vivir ahí.

Fue arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina y de uno de los anaqueles de la alacena sacó un bulto que vertió sobre el tazón, rellenándolo de croquetas olorosas. Pronto el peludo animal fue corriendo hasta el plato y comenzó a engullir el alimento seco.

Dejó los artefactos sobre la mesa y fue directo a su habitación, se encontraba realmente cansado, en esos momentos lo único que quería era descansar. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró todo pulcramente ordenado, su cama con aquella almohada esponjosa lo invitaron a echarse, se sacó la camisa y el calzado ninja para luego tirarse boca abajo… podía sentir a sus músculos reclamarle por la actividad física realizada.

Pronto se sumergió en un mundo onírico.

•.•

Otro día había llegado a Konohagakure; lo primero que hizo Hinata fue arreglarse para comenzar un día más en la Academia. Realmente le gustaba lo que hacía, podía escuchar las pláticas matutinas de su hermana, aunque todos en la mesa mantuvieran silencio ella prefería romper la regla de Hiashi Hyuuga y aunque éste realmente no se encontrará muy interesado en la plática de la menor pretendía que hacía caso al palabrerío de su hija. De vez en cuando el patriarca del clan preguntaba a su hija mayor sobre los avances que iba obteniendo como docente en la Academia, y como en esas ocasiones el desayuno era breve ya que Neji se encontraba de misión.

El Genio Hyuuga muy pocas veces se encontraba en casa debido a su posición de ANBU.

—Qué tengan buen día—comentó Hiashi levantándose de su lugar.

—Igualmente Ottou-san—respondió Hinata con suavidad y también ella hizo lo mismo que su padre, levantando sus trastos junto a Hanabi que salía disparada a la entrada de la mansión para alistarse e irse con su equipo a entrenar.

Cuando se terminó de alistar la mochila de herramientas al muslo salió de su casa sin imaginarse a quién se encontraría esperándola bajo la sombra de aquel frondoso árbol.

Su rostro era sereno, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y con una expresión de mármol. Cuando él se percató de la presencia femenina sus oscuros ojos se abrieron para toparse con una curiosa Hyuuga, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios.

—S-Sasuke-san, ohayo—sonrió la muchacha, llevando sus dedos índices a juguetear al encontrarse nerviosa.

—Andando.

—D-demo… debo ir a la Academia.

—Solo camina, mujer—terminó él de manera fastidiada, ni él mismo se comprendía. ¿Para qué había ido a espera la Hyuuga? Cuando abrió los ojos sintió la necesidad silenciosa de ir a verla… ¡Putos sentires!

Ella asintió en silencio siguiéndolo unos pasos atrás, pero él prefirió que caminaran a la par en el mutismo que siempre los caracterizaba a ambos, ese silencio que los mantenía a gusto solo por estar al lado del otro. El Uchiha conocía el camino a la Academia, cuando la mujer estuviera en la entrada del colegio él se marcharía a buscar algo que hacer… odiaba estar franco. Y para él, tres días eran demasiado.

La Hyuuga sonrió agradecida al ver el camino que habían tomado… sus labios temblaron y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza e incluso un nudo en la garganta que no le permitían hablar claramente, boqueó un par de veces llevando su mano a la altura de su pecho para intentar infundirse el valor que necesitaba para hablarle al Uchiha.

—S-Sasuke-san—el moreno no volteó a verla pero la había observado boquear… sabía que intentaba decirle algo pero no se animaba hasta esos momentos— ¿Q-quiere a-almorzar c-conmigo también hoy?

—Está bien.

—A-arigatou.

Se plantaron frente a la Academia, él estaba listo para irse pero parecía que su maldición siempre iba a acompañarlo. Se sintió fastidiado al ver a un grupo de diez niñas de doce y trece años mirarlo con anhelo… bueno eso si era el colmo. Con 21 años de edad nunca podría verse interesado en crías así, pero parecía que no era el asunto del todo con él ya que miraban de la misma manera a Hinata.

— ¡Hinata-sensei, buenos días!

—O-ohayo.

— ¡Miren vino el novio de Hinata-sensei!—se escuchó un grito fan girl; por parte de todas mientras que a ambos shinobi se les había tomado por sorpresa. Provocando en ambos un sonrojo, haciendo que Sasuke virara el rostro en otra dirección con el ceño fruncido y Hinata bajando la cabeza con el rostro totalmente colorado por las palabras impertinentes de sus alumnas.

— ¿Verdad que si son novios?—preguntó Karui muy interesada, mirando fijamente a ambos jóvenes.

— ¡Claro que lo son!—gritó otra.

—N-niñas… n-no…

— ¡Hinata-sense! ¿Su novio puede acompañarnos a la clase de hoy?

La Hyuuga estaba colorada en su totalidad, sentía que pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Pronto la visión se le hizo nublosa, pero antes de perder el conocimiento escuchó a Sasuke hablar con seriedad.

— ¿No creen que son demasiado mocosas para entrometerse en temas de adultos?—preguntó éste con sarcasmo, haciendo que el rostro de Hinata se coloreara nuevamente pero esa sensación de desmayo quedó olvidada en alguna parte, aun sintiendo vergüenza por lo antes dicho por sus alumnas.

— ¡Ey, ya no somos tan pequeñas!—exclamó Karui haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Entonces si nos acompaña?—preguntó otra niña haciendo ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

Sasuke bufó molesto, pero muy en su interior no le molestaba tener que pasar el día con la Hyuuga, el único problema sería qué posiblemente las chiquillas de ahí intentaran acosarlo a pesar de llevarles varios años de edad y/o que lo molestaran con la idea de que ellos eran una pareja sentimental.

—Muévanse—soltó éste sin más ante la curiosa mirada de Hinata.

Ella no sabía que decir ante el actuar del moreno, a ella tampoco le molestaba que éste estuviera a su lado. Las chiquillas soltaron un gritillo emocionadas y con las flores que la muchacha les había pedido el día anterior echaron a correr en dirección a la Academia para avisar a todas las demás qué iría el Uchiha con ellas a esa clase.

Se quedaron solos unos momentos.

—S-Sasuke-san no n-no es n-necesario que v-vaya—la muchacha se coloreó del rostro jugueteando con sus dedos índices.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero Hyuuga, nada más.

—E-está bien.

—Camina.

•.•

Cerca del campo de entrenamiento shinobi, se hallaban varias pequeñas kunoichi revoloteando alrededor de aquella extraña pareja. Con Hinata sentada en medio del claro del campo junto a Sasuke que se encontraba de pie con su cara de mármol. Mientras las niñas hacían sus arreglos florales.

Había unos bastante bonitos y llamativos, otros más sencillos pero sin perder su belleza.

— ¡Sasuke-san!—exclamó una de las niñas, mostrándole una corona de flores— ¿Se la pondría?

—No.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron, mientras Hinata miraba con angustia la situación, ella podía tolerar las actitudes del moreno pero las chiquillas no, eran más sensibles. Levantándose de su lugar, tomó la corona de flores, pero fue un momento extraño para ambos ya que inmediatamente las manos del moreno fueron directo a las suyas para tomar la corona de flores mientras guiaba los movimientos de la Hyuuga hasta que los pétalos de las aromáticas plantas cubrieron su frente descubierta.

Un grito fan girl sonó alrededor de ellos al momento en que Sasuke se dejaba poner la corona.

" _¡Venga, ¿Qué coños estás haciendo?!"_

" _Qué más da… aceptaste que Hinata te gusta, no seas maldito"_

" _Itachi eres un asno"_

" _Y tu un buey, hermanito"_

Su pelea interna hizo que éste frunciera el ceño ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, mientras la cara de Hinata se coloreaba poco a poco por la acción.

— ¡Kawai!—exclamó Karui, juntando sus manos en forma romántica.

Minutos después el Uchiha y la Hyuuga sentados sobre el césped no cruzaban mirada pues había sido una situación incómoda para ambos, sin entender exactamente porque lo que había pasado. El estómago del moreno revoloteaba furiosamente mientras evitaba estar cerca de la chica. Odiaba haber admitido interiormente que la Hyuuga le atraía… solo era eso nada más.

No podía haber otro tipo de sentimiento de por medio, él no podía permitirse sentir algo por aquella chiquilla y mucho menos que ésta supiera sobre su interés.

Además… Estaba Naruto de por medio, el solo recordar el nombre del shinobi que alguna vez fue como un hermano, le revolvió el estómago de manera ácida y amarga. Provocando que se sintiera enojado consigo mismo. De vez en vez miraba a la Hyuuga conversar con las chiquillas y ayudarlas con sus tontos arreglos florales, ella parecía muy comprometida con la enseñanza de aquellas niñas. E interiormente le causaba paz mirarla alegre.

¿Qué demonios pesaba? ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba si Hinata era feliz? ¡Debería importarle un carajo! A pesar de que su intención fue irse en ese preciso momento, sus extremidades no se movieron ni un milímetro… se reprochaba interiormente el género que expresaba su persona… sentirse atraído por el sexo opuesto lo molestaba en demasía.

Era preferible mantenerse callado hasta que la clase de aquellas chiquillas se terminara y pronto pudiera irse. No estaba en él, odiaba que su personalidad ácida y distante desapareciera casi por completo cuando se trataba de la Hyuuga.

•.•

¿Desde cuándo ese maldito Teme le gustaba usar coronas de flores? ¡Era imposible! Sobre todo tolerar la presencia de niñas que seguramente lo estaban molestando, ese siempre había sido su problema incluso en la Academia, Sasuke siempre le robaba la atención. Sakura siempre había sido su mayor amor… aún lo era, aunque ésta le había dejado bien en claro que jamás podría verse interesada en él.

Y ahora verlo cerca de su ex novia le revolvía el estómago, no era que realmente estuviera siguiendo los movimientos de su amigo, pero de casualidad escuchó durante su entrenamiento muchas voces de chiquillas a los alrededores de los campos de entrenamiento.

Y ahí estaba… con ella… Tampoco quería creer que Hinata lo hubiera olvidado tan pronto, lo sabía, sabía que ella lo miraba anhelante cuando se encontraban por la villa. Se sentía patético por no poder hablarle con naturalidad optando por ignorarla. Quería ignorar el hecho de ver a la singular pareja ahí en medio de varias niñas alrededor de ellos.

— ¿Qué haces Naruto?—preguntó de repente una voz femenina que conocía a la perfección, a sus espaldas.

—Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada?, llevas ahí diez minutos y casi no has tocado tu ramen—se quejó la pelirrosa al ver el pote de sopa instantánea a medio comer. Apartó al rubio para poder enfocar lo que lo tenía tan interesado.

Fue ahí cuando un líquido ácido se derramó en el interior de su estómago, esos celos que crecían en su interior, a pesar de que Sasuke era hostil con ellos, éste cambiaba notoriamente cuando estaba junto a la muchacha de cabellos azules. Sus puños se apretaron con molestia al ver que el morocho no se veía para nada molesto aunque estuviera rodeado de mucha gente en especial niñas que podían estar acosándolo. Sus esmeraldas se posaron sobre la mujer que reía al ver que las chiquillas llegaban a ellos con flores en manos, armando coronas y subiéndose en la espalda del Uchiha.

¿Qué tenía Hinata que ella no tuviera?

No llegaba a comprenderlo.

—Ya vámonos—dijo Sakura de repente—El entrenamiento aún no ha terminado.

Los ojos azules de Naruto vieron con tristeza a la mujer a su lado. Y la molestia de ver a Sasuke y Hinata creció.

" _Ésta vez no vas a superarme Sasuke… voy a recuperar a Hinata"_

Él sabía que era un sentimiento ignorante de su parte, él no quería a Hinata de esa manera. Pero la gran rivalidad que nacía en su pecho al tener a Sasuke cerca tampoco podía ignorarla, siempre se había visto superado en todo por el moreno.

—Ve tu Sakura… yo…

—Dije que nos vamos—ordenó la Haruno, tomando al rubio por la oreja provocando que éste chillara al sentir el pellizco en su aparato auditivo.

El entrenamiento de ambos se volvió más austero y áspero por los sentimientos que los estaban consumiendo. Los dos con metas distintas pero a la vez parecidas y esas metas tenían el nombre de Hinata y Sasuke.

•.•

Caminaban en silencio, el día había terminado y a pesar de las raras situaciones en las que se vieron envueltos cada uno estaba a gusto consigo mismo. El silencio que los rodeaba no era incómodo para ellos era más que normal mantener ese voto. Se dirigían ambos a la zona restaurantera de la villa donde muchas miradas se posaban sobre ellos… desde un tiempo atrás se podía murmurar que ambos estaban saliendo.

—Siempre serán así de metiches—terminó Sasuke, provocando un saltito en la morena qué le miró con curiosidad—Deberías ya saber cómo son todos los que viven aquí.

—D-demo…

—Nada—sentenció él—Tengo hambre.

La joven asintió, comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería el Uchiha. No quiso seguir indagando en el tema, realmente se había pasado muy bien el día a su lado.

Después de evaluar el trabajo de sus pequeñas estudiantes decidió darles el día. Y ahora ellos se encontraban de camino a degustar algún alimento.

—S-Sasuke-san…

Los ojos del moreno la vieron de reojo esperando a qué se decidiera en hablar.

—Y-yo p-podría c-cocinar a-algo para los d-dos.

—Bien.

Se sorprendió consigo mismo de haber accedido tan pronto a las peticiones de la chica, reclamándose internamente. ¡Él no se iba a convertir en un idiota enamorado! ¡De eso nada! Cambiando la dirección se desviaron en camino a lo que era su departamento. La mujer sonrió.

Al menos el Uchiha ya no se encontraba enojado con ella y eso la ponía muy feliz, mostrando una suave sonrisa casi inexistente pero que para el Uchiha fue muy notoria. Provocando esa agradable pero desagradable sensación en su estómago al verla sonreír.

Antes de poder llegar al departamento del moreno una persona se postró frente a ellos de manera seria, viéndolos con molestia. Inmediatamente Hinata llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho para protegerse de los sentimientos que él le provocaba, su mirada azul la estaba taladrando haciendo que ella bajara la mirada al piso totalmente mientras que en el moreno provocaba la molestia, primero por ver al Uzumaki frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos y segundo porque la Hyuuga a su lado se veía afectada totalmente gracias a éste.

— ¿Qué quieres dobe?—preguntó de manera fría.

—Contigo nada Teme—soltó brusco, incluso sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha pero no lo demostró, permaneció serio ante la contestación de su amigo—Tengo que hablar con Hinata a solas.

La muchacha dio un pequeño brinquito al ser nombrada por aquel que siempre había amado.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer—se metió Sasuke nuevamente, no iba a permitir que Naruto siguiera entrometiéndose en sus propios asuntos con la chica, no iba a permitir perderse sus alimentos gracias a la intromisión del jinchuriky.

—No te metas Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, tomándola por el brazo para llevársela y poder hablar en privado. Esos celos que lo corroían al verla junto a Sasuke realmente lo ponían mal.

La joven no pudo protestar, se dejó llevar por el Uzumaki, mirando con tristeza al moreno pues silenciosamente le pedía disculpas por no poder protestar. En esos momentos sin saber por qué no quería irse con el rubio, la compañía de Sasuke la mantenía en paz, ahora su interior era todo un caos al no saber qué hacer exactamente. Quería decirle al rubio que sería en otra ocasión que hablarían pero en esos momentos ella realmente quería pasar lo que restaba del día en compañía del vengador caído.

Sasuke comprendió que la personalidad de Hinata era muy suave como para negarse ante la exigencia de Naruto, y con la mirada le pedía perdón. Eso lo molestó irremediablemente…

Fue cuando su mano se estiró para soltar el agarre del rubio y la Hyuuga, tomando él con fuerza y posesión el delgado brazo de la mujer, viendo con arrogancia a Naruto quién le regresaba la mirada con molestia.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Teme.

—Lárgate Naruto—ordenó molesto, aún sin soltar la mano de Hinata quién estaba presa de un sentimiento de angustia al ver pelear a ambos amigos.

—Bien, si tanto quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirle a _mi novia_ escucha.

La palabra novia, hizo estremecer a Hinata, poniéndola nerviosa. Miró con angustia a Sasuke y Naruto, haciendo saber a ambos que la situación no le gustaba para nada, ellos no eran ya nada como para que él empleará esa palabra.

—N-Naruto-kun… yo…

—Eres mi novia Hinata—dijo él con posesión mirando con molestia a Sasuke quién hacía lo mismo.

—Y-yo… y-yo… n-no soy t-tu n-novia.

—Ya la oíste.

— ¡Tú no te metas Teme!

Hinata inconscientemente se colocó detrás del moreno, provocando que Naruto sintiera esos celos quemarle cada poro de piel, y su ira crecía. Sasuke también lo notó, realmente era una situación incómoda para los tres.

—Hinata yo… yo te amo—soltó de repente—Hice mal en dejarte… lo siento… yo en verdad no quiero estar lejos de ti.

Detrás de Sasuke, Hinata escuchaba todo con perfección. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente pero no de felicidad si no de dolor… algo en su interior le decía que eso era mentira, aunque el pasado quisiera hacerla correr a los brazos del rubio. El agarre de Sasuke sobre ella la mantenía ahí, intentando serenarse miró al Uzumaki mirarla con clemencia, viéndole tender su mano para ir a su lado.

Ella negó con suavidad, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Era la segunda vez que lloraba frente a Sasuke. ¿Ya antes lo había hecho no, qué más daba? Sintió la mano del Uchiha apretarla con fuerza para que no se deshiciera ahí.

—G-gomen… N-Naruto-kun, y-yo n-no quiero e-estar c-contigo—sin dejar de llorar.

Un flash back en su mente llegó a ella golpeándola, ese sueño donde Sasuke niño la apoyaba totalmente en una situación dolorosa llegó a su mente.

Ante la sorpresa de Sasuke y Naruto, vieron como la suave figura de la Hyuuga se acomodaba con tristeza en el pecho del Uchiha derramando aquel líquido salado sobre él.

— ¿Será así, entonces Hinata?—preguntó el Uzumaki dolido, se sentía traicionado por su amigo, por la mujer frente a él. La furia llegó hasta ellos. Jaló con molestia a la Hyuuga para intentar llevársela pero nuevamente su amigo lo impedía.

—Déjala—sentenció él—No quiere estar contigo.

— ¡Maldito Teme!—exclamó Naruto intentando soltarle un golpe, pero las habilidades de combate del Uchiha eran mejores que las del rubio. Cuando un puñetazo en la quijada lo derribó lanzándolo varios metros lejos de aquellos. Al momento de intentar levantarse vio como el moreno había tomado la cintura de Hinata y tras una mirada escarlata desaparecieron en una nube de humo frente a sus narices.

Ante el ocaso… una luz naranja bañó a Naruto, anunciando el final de ese día.

¡Maldita sea!

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

 **Lo siento por tardar chicos, la verdad es que ahora que estoy trabajando ha sido realmente muy complicado escribir, lamento mucho si éste capítulo es pequeño. Pero prometo que el próximo lo haré un poco más largo.**

 **He tenido muchos problemas, ser cajera de un banco no es exactamente lo más relax del mundo, al contrario son muchísimas presiones cuando a uno le falta dinero cuando va a hacer su corte del día y bueno… muchas cosas más que en mi vida las veo cada vez más complicadas. Pero me di el tiempo para poder terminar de escribir éste capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, hay una chica que lee el fic, habla inglés que me ha pedido que ésta historia de una vuelta radical de 360º pues me ha pedido que el final de éste fic termine siendo NaruHina. Nena de una vez quiero comunicarte que la pareja principal inicial y final de ésta historia es 100% SasuHina, disculpa pero tenía que decirlo ahora, no me gusta el NaruHina. Naruto no me gusta para Hinata, aunque es el protagonista de la historia de Masashi yo no puedo verlos juntos y si pasas a mi inicio de perfil verás que la mayoría de mis historias son SasuHina, para mí es mi pareja crack preferida. Y bueno si es tu decisión dejar de leer la historia estás en todo tu derecho pero no cambiaré la temática de mi fic.**

 **De mientras, agradezco comentarios at odas las chicas que han dejado su review y también a los follows y favoritos que han dado. Cuando me llega una notificación a mi e-mail irremediablemente me sacan una gran sonrisa.**

 **Espero poder actualizar mañana, si me propongo a escribir mañana mismo el siguiente capítulo ténganlo por hecho que lo hago.**

 **Les mando besitos.**


	14. Siempre Amigos

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

 _Recomendación para éste capítulo._

 _Busquen en YouTube, un vídeo que se llama "Naruto Sad Soundtrack Collection" de ZsófiaAMV.  
En la imagen del vídeo podemos apreciar a Itachi bajo la lluvia.  
Principalmente porque con la pista número 1 es con la que comenzaremos éste capítulo. Desde ya si gustan escuchar todo el audio qué mejor._

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo XI. Siempre Amigos =**

 **C** ómo sí el día supiera que la joven heredera del Clan Hyuuga se desmoronara por dentro, el clima cambió bruscamente. El cielo se había tornado gris al mismo tiempo que miles de gotas a gran velocidad mojaban a todos los residentes de Konohagakure; se podía apreciar como todos huían de la lluvia dentro de locales comerciales o sus hogares, algunos usaban sus sombrillas mientras que algunos chiquillos del lugar disfrutaban de salir a mojarse y brincotear en los charcos.

Cuando se encendió la luz del departamento, un par de jóvenes chorreaba agua sobre el fino tatami mientras que al mismo tiempo llegaba hasta ellos una bola de pelos negra, qué ronroneaba por ver a los ya conocidos ninjas. Durante aquel trayecto, el rostro níveo de la kunoichi no se despegó del pecho fornido del moreno quién la había cargado en pose nupcial para desaparecer del alcance de Naruto.

Sabiéndose molesto con la situación, la bajó con suavidad hasta que ella apoyó sus pies sobre el piso mojado. Cuando ella estuvo en equilibrio no le miró a la cara.

—Ve a secarte—ordenó con su tono neutro. La vio asentir en silencio mientras su femenina figura desaparecía en dirección a la habitación donde varias semanas permaneció inmóvil bajo sus cuidados.

Como si el gato supiera la situación únicamente movió su felpuda cola de lado a lado; y mirando fijamente a su dueño decidió irse por su bien propio. El animal no quería salir volando de una patada que le diera el Uchiha.

Al encontrarse solo sus labios se fruncieron con amargura. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto como se sintiera esa chiquilla? Una cosa era aceptar que ella le atraía físicamente, estaba seguro que era esa atracción que un hombre sentía por una mujer. Pero el sentimiento que se plantaba en su pecho cada que observaba alguna de sus reacciones lo ponía mal. ¡Maldita sea! En esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber muerto tras la lucha que tuvo con Pain.

Varios minutos pasó de pie en la entrada del departamento, podía escuchar los suaves movimientos que Hinata hacía en su habitación, incluso pudo escuchar como ella bajaba el cierre de su chaleco chunnin y con suavidad lo dejaba caer en el piso.

Suspiró con molestia.

Condenado Naruto… después se las iba a cobrar, una por arruinarle el día, otra por hacer que su comida se viera desplazada, cuando él no ingería sus alimentos se ponía de pésimo humor. Se rascó con fastidio el puente de la nariz y prefirió ingresar a la cocina… la noche había caído sobre ellos, mientras la lluvia no dejaba de azotar a la villa por completo. Tomó la tetera vertiendo agua en su interior para posteriormente colocarla en la hornilla de la estufa y prenderle fuego.

Al darse vuelta vio a la joven, jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo, levantó una ceja y sus labios se hicieron una fina línea.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Etto… S-Sasuke-san… y-yo…

—Te dije que fueras a cambiarte—le recordó de manera brusca, él no iba a cambiar su forma de ser con nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Hizo la anotación mental pues no por sentir cosquilleos al tener a Hinata cerca iba a actuar como un completo bobalicón.

—N-no… b-bueno yo… n-no hay r-ropa p-para mí.

Hinata no pudo ver que los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una casi inexistente sonrisa, casi una mueca. Pues al estar más interesada en ver los movimientos circulares que hacían sus dedos no apreció el rostro del moreno, qué caminó con tranquilidad hasta ella y sin entender exactamente porque lo hizo, su mano se posó sobre los mojados cabellos de la chica sobresaltándola por el contacto. Sasuke tampoco entendió porque… simplemente lo hizo, el estar con esa chiquilla realmente lo afectaba en su forma de ser.

—Ven—le llamó, y ella siendo sumisa ante casi todos sin decir nada siguió los talones del moreno hasta la habitación dónde él dormía.

Avergonzada por sus tontas acciones con el Uchiha, lo vio abrir el closet donde tenía la poca ropa que poseía. Bajó la mirada apenada por las molestias que seguramente le estaba causando, primero el mal rato que seguro le hizo pasar al tener que defenderla de Naruto… Oh… Naruto, su corazón se estrujó al pensar el nombre del rubio, ¿Había hecho bien quizás? ¿Hizo bien en no ir al lado del hombre que siempre pensó amar? Ella todavía lo quería… siempre lo quiso. Aunque aquel hombre frente a ella desde que habían entrado en una especie de relación silenciosa había estado tolerando cada una de sus tonterías. Qué ingrata era… y egoísta… el Uchiha no tenía por qué cargar con sus problemas personales.

¿Y si se alejaba?

El dolor que sintió en el pecho fue más fuerte que el que sentía por Naruto. ¿Por qué?

—Toma—salió de sus pensamientos y miró con pena al moreno—Cámbiate, si quieres date una ducha—la cara de la muchacha enrojeció—Qué te quede claro Hyuuga, no me interesas de esa manera.

Ella asintió en silencio, era obvio que ninguno se interesaba así. Pensó, mientras el Uchiha le arrojaba a las manos una casaca que ella conocía a la perfección y un pantalón de pijama a rayas azules… sonrió con suavidad al saber que esa prenda que ella usaría, él la guardaba con aprecio. Realmente Sasuke apreciaba su amistad, ¿cierto?

Al quedarse sola, aceptó la idea del moreno para darse una ducha rápida y así evitar pescar un resfriado a causa de la lluvia.

•.•

¡No podía estar más encabronado! Ni el gran tazón de ramen frente suyo le sabía bien, la comida le sabía totalmente amarga y la compañía en esos momentos de Iruka no le apetecía para nada. Pues su antiguo profesor de Academia, se la pasaba hablando de lo buena que era Hinata como docente para las niñas aspirantes a gennin. El castaño profesor sin saber el conflicto entre su ex alumno preferido y su profesora hablaba sin tomar mucho en cuenta las reacciones que hacía el Uzumaki.

De repente tomándolo por sorpresa, se levantó de mala gana de su asiento y de manera grosera aventó al viejo Teuchi varias monedas para pagar la comida que no terminó de comer.

— ¡Oe, Naruto! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el hombre de cicatriz con curiosidad, sus mejillas hinchadas por la gran cantidad de fideos que estaba comiendo detuvo el movimiento de palillos.

—De repente no tengo ganas de comer ramen—finalizó, dándose la vuelta dejando a Iruka con una incógnita por el actuar del rubio.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó éste pasando su gran bocado—Porque si no te gusto el ramen, puedes pedir otro. Yo invito ésta vez.

—No Iruka-sensei, gracias—finalizó el jinchuriky haciendo un movimiento de mano en señal de despedida, mientras se alejaba sus manos se escondían dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Dejando al chunnin junto al viejo Teuchi mirándose con preocupación. Naruto jamás dejaba un tazón de ramen, si eso hacía era porque el muchacho seguramente lo estaba pasando mal o algo le molestaba.

Bajo la lluvia, el hijo del Rayo de Konoha se alejó sin dirección alguna, solo caminando.

¿Qué había pasado para que Sasuke-teme y Hinata se unieran de esa manera? ¿Sasuke estaría interesado en su ex novia? Todo apuntaba que era una idea disparatada, pues el Uchiha jamás se había visto interesado en alguna niña de la Academia o cuando andaba con Orochimaru, tampoco se le vio con alguna mujer, claro exceptuando a Karin. Pero su pariente lejana no contaba, ella era como Sakura, ambas tenían un amor infantil por ese maldito traidor.

¿Traidor? Si era un traidor… sentía que Sasuke había traicionado la amistad que tenían, era como si algo en su interior se había quebrado cuando vio tomar la mano de Hinata para evitar que se la llevara.

Tenía tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera, la rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke estaba a tope. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero ésta vez no iba a permitir que el Uchiha se quedará con Hinata, además… Hinata no era la clase de mujer que pudiera estar con Sasuke… ¿O sí?... Si lo pensaba bien, ambos eran de clanes muy antiguos de la villa… ambos eran hijos de los jefes de sus respectivos clanes; pero ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaba a esos dos siendo amigos si quiera. ¿Qué era diferente ahora? De repente a su mente vino la misión que la abuela Tsunade le había encomendado a su ex novia de cuidarlo.

—Todo es culpa de la abuela—se quejó para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que había llegado frente al departamento que pertenecía a Kakashi.

Como si Kakashi supiera que el rubio estaba fuera de su casa abrió la puerta, con su fiel libro erótico en manos.

—Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó éste con su naturalidad de siempre.

—En realidad, ni siquiera yo sé porque estoy aquí—bajó la mirada mientras las gotas furiosas lo mojaban.

El ninja copia suspiró, si sus cálculos no fallaban, el rubio seguramente estaba así gracias a Sasuke—Pasa Naruto.

Éste asintió en silencio al mismo tiempo que daba una suave reverencia en manera de agradecimiento.

—Quítate las zapatillas antes de entrar—pidió Hatake, él estaba descalzo—Y ten, no quiero que mojes mi piso.

—Vaya que eres especial Kakashi-sensei—bromeó el rubio de buena gana al ver lo impecable que estaba el modesto departamento del peli gris. Kakashi no hizo movimiento alguno ante el comentario y le tendió una toalla al rubio para que se quitara el exceso de agua.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?—fue directo al grano, no quería llegar a sus propias conclusiones pero el rostro del joven cambió radicalmente a una molestia que no pudo disimular.

—Es un idiota—se quejó, dejando la toalla en el perchero junto a su chamarra.

—Las cosas entre ambos no andan bien desde que regresó a la aldea, ¿cierto? Esta vez que paso.

— ¡Él no tendría que interponerse entre Hinata y yo, Kakashi-sensei!—exclamó molesto apretando los puños al punto que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos por la presión ejercida.

—Cálmate Naruto—pidió con pesar— ¿No fuiste tú quién hacía lo imposible porque Sasuke regresará a Konoha? Ahora parece que lo quieres tener lo más lejos posible de aquí.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras del jounin.

—N-no… y-yo nunca quise decir e-eso… es s-solo qué no me gusta verlo alrededor de Hinata—bajó la mirada apenado por sus arranques.

—Seamos sinceros Naruto, y actúa como el adulto que eres—antes de que el rubio protestara Kakashi hizo un movimiento de mano para que lo dejará continuar—Hinata es libre de relacionarse con quien ella quiera pues tú así lo decidiste al romper la relación que llevaban. En cuanto a Sasuke… deberías conocerlo mejor que nadie que detesta la compañía de casi todo el mundo, no me sorprende el hecho de que Hinata le agrade por su personalidad tranquila.

— ¡Pero pareciera que al Teme, le gusta mi novia!

—Ya no es tu novia Naruto—regañó Hatake llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz bajo la máscara—No puedes interponerte en algo que quizás no esté sucediendo en realidad. Te estás imaginando cosas—y aunque las palabras de Kakashi sonarán convincentes, éste mejor que nadie sabía que su ex alumno tenía un interés por la Hyuuga que ahora frecuentaba en consideración.

—T-tiene razón…

—Si eres su amigo, deberás arreglar las cosas con él.

—Simplemente no puedo—confesó, ambos habían llegado hasta la chimenea humeante—No soporto éste sentimiento que me golpea el pecho cada vez que los veo juntos.

Hatake únicamente negó en silencio, a como las cosas se iban dando, posiblemente la convivencia entre el Uchiha y el rubio iba a ser casi insoportable hasta que el muchacho frente suyo aclarara su mente.

—Piensa bien lo que haces Naruto, siempre sueles actuar por los impulsos que tienes.

•.•

La tetera chirrió anunciando que el agua estaba en su punto de ebullición, un par de tazas descansaban en la mesa junto a dos bolsitas de té instantáneo. No era la gran cosa, pero así entrarían en calor.

Cuando Hinata apareció frente a él en la cocina, un raro sentimiento lo embargó al verla portar sus prendas. La casaca azul rey le quedaba bastante grande pues cubría en su totalidad su trasero llegando a sus piernas, al igual que el pantalón de pijama que le había dado para cambiarse. Estaba sonrojada; y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—A-arigatou—habló en un balbuceo que él escuchó perfectamente.

—Siéntate y toma eso—se refirió al té humeante en la mesa.

Salió de la cocina rozando sin querer sus hombros, provocando en la muchacha una descarga eléctrica que siempre la corroía cuando se tocaban por accidente. Ella asintió avergonzada y lo vio desaparecer en dirección a su habitación dejándola en un silencio algo incómodo, ¿estaría molesto con ella por la situación de hacía un rato? Posiblemente si… bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Estar alrededor del moreno le provocaba muchas emociones que desconocía, cuando le vio llegar de la misión se sintió alegre, otras veces se avergonzaba por los comentarios que él le hacía, otras estaba contenta de tenerle cerca. Y ahora… sentía una angustia en el pecho al pensar que él estaba molesto por tener que soportar todo tipo de conflictos.

Sin querer entrar más en el tema, decidió encender la hornilla de la estufa y buscar en los anaqueles algo para poder preparar algo de comer. Un trueno la hizo brincar sobre sus hombros al ver el relámpago iluminar toda la cocina seguido de un apagón.

—Cielos—suspiró asustada por tremendo trueno. Estaba a oscuras junto al gato que apareció de la nada sobre la mesa moviendo la cola de lado a lado.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, no le asustaba la oscuridad pero el reciente ambiente que la rodeaba la ponía nerviosa. Pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos al encontrarse con un hombre de tez morena qué si bien lo pensaba se veía tenebroso en las penumbras de la noche.

—Maldita tormenta—se quejó éste molesto, llevaba alrededor de su cuello una toalla junto a lo que quizás era su pijama. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se colorearon levemente agradeciendo el hecho de que no hubiera electricidad.

—E-encenderé u-una v-vela.

—En el cajón—señaló él con molestia. Bufó en cuanto la muchacha revolvió sus cajones hasta que halló dicho objeto.

—N-no h-hay fósforos.

—Dame eso—le quitó la pequeña vela y colocando sus dedos en posición de fuego, una pequeña llama que iluminó el rostro de Hinata encendió la mecha de la barra de cera, para luego solo ser iluminados ambos por la luz ardiente.

—P-prepararé algo d-de c-cenar.

—Sin electricidad no harás mucho—confesó él. Ella le miró y comprendió, se avergonzó un poco al pensar pedirle que él encendiera la hornilla con su jutsu de fuego. Aunque escuchando el estómago de ambos decidió en buscar algo sencillo para engullir, ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha ella buscó por la cocina. La conocía perfectamente, buscando pan de caja y yendo al refrigerador sin electricidad a buscar algunos ingredientes para preparar algunos sándwiches.

El gato pareció complacido ya que saltó de la mesa para enredarse entre las piernas de la muchacha y haciendo sonidos gorgojeantes. La vio preparar de manera rápida varios sándwiches.

—S-supongo que s-será suficiente por a-ahora.

—Bien.

En silencio se sentaron a la mesa con la vela alumbrándoles un poco y el gato moviendo su manita en señal de petición. Sasuke miraba de mala gana al felino y con molestia cortó un pedazo de su sándwich y lo lanzó al animal que rápido llegó al alimento para engullir junto a los dos shinobi, el ambiente estaba tenso. La lluvia parecía no querer cesar pues las gotas golpeaban los vidrios con más intensidad. Acompañando las gotas de truenos que iluminaban toda la villa.

—N-no p-podre r-regresar a casa—se quejó la Hyuuga, más para ella que para la persona que tenía en frente suyo. Los ojos del moreno observaban perfectamente cada detalle de aquella chica, mover sus labios con una suavidad y ese pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior al ver con preocupación la tormenta.

¡Un momento que…! Estaba mirando los labios de la mujer, ¡Ya era suficiente, carajo! No podía seguir con esas tontas observaciones analíticas de él hacía ella. Estaba por largarse a su habitación y dejarla a su merced.

—T-tendré que e-esperar a que termine de llover—confesó.

De repente la mirada de la joven se había vuelto opaca, sus ojos casi lilas tenían un matiz grisáceo que le indicaban a él que seguro estaba recordando algo desagradable pues las facciones de ella se habían transformado en unas completamente diferentes a las que tenía anteriormente, era tan transparente… toda ella era muy fácil de leer e identificar.

—Te quedarás en mi habitación—habló él de repente—Dormiré en la sala.

— ¡N-no t-tiene porque h-hacerlo!—se excusó, no tenía la mínima intención de que él abandonará su habitación por acogerla durante la tormenta.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión Hyuuga—se levantó de la mesa y fue rumbo a la habitación para buscar alguna manta.

Al abrir su closet, se maldijo internamente, ya que durante ese tiempo no se había detenido a ver qué era lo que hacía falta para que viviera más o menos bien. No había ni una puta cobija… solo la que estaba sobre su cama… ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué haría? Por mero orgullo tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y la botó de mala gana en el sofá, la maldita luz aún no regresaba y Hinata llegó hasta él con suavidad; alumbrando con la vela.

—Ve a dormir—pronunció, dándole la espalda.

Ella asintió avergonzada y sobre todo culpable por aceptar la cama del Uchiha. No tenía que hacer eso por ella; ella fácilmente podría acomodarse en el sillón y dormir hasta que la lluvia parara, pero parecía que el clima estaba en su contra pues las gotas parecían azotar cada vez más violentas contra la ventana.

Lo había olvidado… estaban a principios de verano. Siempre llovía a mares sobre Konoha cuando estaban despidiendo a la primavera.

—B-buenas noches—se disculpó e inmediatamente se fue a la habitación del joven, llevándose consigo la vela. Nuevamente sintió esa culpa pues el moreno estaría bastante incómodo en el sofá de la sala, pero no se atrevía a pedirle que compartieran la pequeña cama, era estrecha y ambos tendrían que estar muy cerca del otro, la sola idea hacía que sus mejillas se arrebolaran por tales pensamientos.

Con suavidad, apagó la vela y la depositó sobre el escritorio, viendo como de la mecha salía humo hasta perderse en el oxígeno que había en la recámara. Se sentó sobre el mullido colchón y decidió meterse a las cobijas, al taparse sintió en sus fosas nasales el perfume que el moreno desprendía no evitando, aspiró profundamente el aroma de él. Y el sueño poco a poco comenzó a vencerla.

Lo mismo había pasado con Sasuke aunque el frío por la reciente tormenta lo estaba calando, no iba a ir como un gato mojado hasta donde se encontraba la Hyuuga para que le compartiera una cobija de _su_ cama. Su orgullo no se iba a ver sobajado por una sensación tan efímera como el frío, no dé en balde tantas noches a la intemperie junto a su equipo Taka. Cerró los ojos con fastidio y se dignó a dormir.

•.•

" _Estaba segura que estaba llorando, sus mejillas mojadas se lo confirmaban. Un dolor profundo se instalaba en el pecho… no quería estar sola, la única persona que estaba a su lado de una manera misteriosa había desaparecido, ya no había nadie que estuviera para aliviar el dolor que se plantaba en su corazón._

 _La figura de alguien que era importante para ella ya no estaba, estaba segura que no era de su amada Oka-san. ¿Quién era esa persona que le hacía falta? Sus manitas intentaban alcanzar a esa persona que de manera nítida gritaba su nombre._

 _Y viceversa… ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

— _¿Por qué?—preguntaba entre sollozos, el lugar a su alrededor era de un color gris. No había nadie a su lado, solo voces borrosas se escuchaban a su alrededor._

— _Ya está hecho—juraba que era la voz de su padre… pero ¿Con quién hablaba? Sus ojos de color opalina estaban borrosos, no alcanzaba a reconocer a los que posiblemente estaban rodeándola._

— _Bien, de ahora en adelante. No tenemos nada que ver—escuchó la voz de otro hombre, era severo._

— _Llévate a tu hijo—comentó el patriarca de su Clan—No quiero que vuelvan a estar juntos. No es aprobado por el concejo de nuestros clanes._

— _Ahora, los tratados que teníamos entre clanes han quedado solamente de manera aristocrática y política. No hay necesidad de tener que emparejar a nadie, nuestras sangres no pueden ser mezcladas._

 _Las voces de aquel par de adultos la tenían aturdida… ¿de qué hablaban? ¿Quién era ese hijo que ya no recordaba?_

— _Terminen con los sellos de una buena vez—comentó una tercera voz, era más madura e incluso podía escucharse cansada y vieja—Estos niños no tendrán ni el más remoto recuerdo de que alguna vez se conocieron._

— _¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!—escuchaba gritar a un niño, ella también quería gritar el nombre de quién la estaba llamando… pero… porque… ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? No recordaba el nombre de esa persona… su corazón lloraba… ella lloraba, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando._

— _Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ustedes—una voz femenina también llegó a sus oídos—Ellos no merecen ser castigados por ésta tonta rivalidad de nuestros Clanes… ¡A penas son unos niños y se quieren!—la voz de esa mujer se quebró—N-no es j-justo… e-ella no quería que e-esto p-pasara._

— _Lo hecho, hecho está… ya no hay nadie quién pueda revertirlo mujer… apégate a las normas de los clanes. Ellos no pueden estar juntos._

— _N-no s-se v-vale._

 _Y luego nada… no recordaba nada… solo el rostro de su padre mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una frialdad que nunca antes había visto en sus estrictos ojos. Le vio darle la espalda, ella gritando… y angustiada de no poder recordar a la persona que con tanto cariño intentaba ver. ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era ese niño que no tenía rostro? Poco a poco todos le daban la espalda, viendo marchar a los dos adultos de cabello azabache junto a un niño que tomaba la mano de su madre con fuerza"._

— ¡No!—gritó, despertando de su sueño bañada en una capa de sudor, frío. Mientras que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas amargas… ¿Qué había sido eso? Pero dolía, dolía mucho… cerró los ojos intentando ver el rostro de aquel niño… pero nada… no había nada… en su corazón se plasmó una soledad que la angustiaba.

Pronto un trueno de gran magnitud hizo estruendo en toda la zona, poniéndole los nervios de punta y haciendo que su agonizante despertar la atormentará más… hipó al no detener su llanto, demo… n-no, n-no podía. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

— ¿Qué te pasa?—una voz conocida últimamente por ella llegó a sus tímpanos, se abrazaba así misma presa del miedo que sentía esa noche. Levantó sus llorosos ojos a la persona que estaba frente suyo; mirándola con frialdad pero muy dentro de esos ojos ónix había visto una pizca de preocupación. Sasuke estaba frente a ella mirándola un poco adormilado y fastidiado.

Se había caído del sofá cuando escuchó el chillido agudo que había dado la Hyuuga, se levantó de manera rápida para llegar hasta ella, si era algún tipo de ataque estaría preparado más nunca se imaginó verla en ese estado tan… vulnerable.

—S-Sasuke-san—gimió ella, limpiando su rostro lleno de lágrimas y lo vio con pena. Pero sentía como su corazón seguía llorando por ese extraño sueño, tenía un tiempo que no soñaba ese tipo de cosas… el último había sido con Sasuke y él en el sueño solo era un niño que le brindaba su amistad infantil.

— ¿Estás así por el dobe?—preguntó de repente irritado, ignorando porque pensar que la joven lloraba era por el rubio que horas atrás se había portado como un reverendo tarado.

Ella no contestó… en esos momentos en lo que menos estaba pensando era en el rubio que le había destrozado el corazón, ese dolor era distinto era como no querer perder a esa persona sin rostro en el sueño recientemente tenido. El Uchiha lo tomó como una afirmativa sintiendo como algo en su interior se removía con coraje… ¡Al diablo! Él no tenía por qué estar soportando nada de ello… si tan solo, si tan solo… no la estuviera mirando diferente.

—Me largo—sentenció él, molesto con ella y con él por tener pensamientos llenos de mierda. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba realmente de la muchacha? Ella en ningún momento le había dado algún indicio de querer algo más que una amistad… y él ahí como un pendejo sintiendo cosas por esa chiquilla rara… era suficiente. Se dio la vuelta, molesto pero un repentino grito lo hizo detenerse sobre sus talones.

— ¡N-no s-se v-vaya!—intentó gritar, no quería estar sola. No esa noche… de verdad le aterraba quedarse sola. Bajó la mirada avergonzada… Sasuke la estaba mirando y podía sentir que él estaba molesto, seguro era por haberlo despertado—Q-quédese c-conmigo, o-onegai.

—Eres patética—finalizó él, sintiendo que la tensión se iba lentamente de su organismo y el repentino coraje también. Se acercó a la joven y ella se estremeció por la reciente cercanía que tenían, su corazón latía rápidamente sin olvidarse del todo de aquel amargo sueño. Se repitió una vez más en su mente… ¿quién era esa persona que ya no podía recordar?—Hazte a un lado—la vio correrse rápido sobre la cama quedando ella pegada a la pared.

Se sentó en la cama y de repente tragó duro al saber que compartiría la cama con la joven, no en una manera intima, pero la sola cercanía de la muchacha lo alteró un poco más no le hizo saber a ella su reciente inquietud. Ella se metió con timidez dentro de las colchas tapándose hasta la garganta aún sonrojada… Un impulso idiota lo invadió, su dedo pulgar estaba secando el resto de lágrimas de sus perlados ojos.

—Duérmete—ella asintió, dándose la vuelta con la mirada sobre la blanca pared de la habitación para seguido sentir que su corazón latía velozmente cuando el peso extra del moreno al otro lado de la cama la hizo estremecerse, él también le estaba dando la espalda pero de alguna manera una paz llegó. En completo silencio el aquella habitación.

El sueño comenzó a vencerlos poco a poco a cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y demonios que intentaban mantenerlos despiertos pero tenerse cerca los tranquilizaba sin saber exactamente el por qué. Entre sueños se dieron las caras en su mundo de sueños, acercándose lentamente el uno al otro de una manera que sus cuerpos como si se conociesen el joven había atrapado el menudo cuerpo por la cintura y ella sintiéndose cómoda había recostado su rostro sobre el pecho del ninja aspirando todo su aroma. Aun con la tormenta golpeando a toda Konoha.

•.•

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?—preguntó un hombre de mirada seria a uno de sus sirvientes.

—Parece que Hinata-sama no regresó a casa, Hiashi-sama—bajó la mirada en forma de respeto al patriarca del clan.

—Cuando regrese, díganle que venga inmediatamente a verme—finalizó el patriarca de los Hyuuga, mientras que Kö asentía de manera suave.

Estaba preocupado por la joven heredera, la noche había sido bastante problemática… la tormenta no había terminado hasta muy entrada la madrugada y ésta había dejado vestigios en toda la villa. Algunas partes de ésta se habían inundado debido a la inclinación de las construcciones y algunos árboles habían pagado la furia de la lluvia pues habían sido derribados gracias a los impactos de los truenos sobre sus maderas hasta dejarlos en el suelo.

La villa esa mañana se encontraba ajetreada pues algunas casas tenían que ser remodeladas pues otra tormenta de esa magnitud no la iban a soportar. Se podía ver a varios ninjas y civiles trabajando en conjunto sobre los tejados de sus casas y locales comerciales.

Hiashi Hyuuga, sabía que su hija mayor últimamente pasaba más de su tiempo con el azabache del extinto Clan Uchiha; un sentimiento de culpa lo golpeaba constantemente después del aniversario de la muerte de su amada Youko. Muchas veces, reclamándose mentalmente por haber accedido a las exigencias de su difunto padre. Ese jutsu…

—Efecto Kiyoshi—recordó el nombre de aquel jutsu ancestral de los Hyuuga y un par de sellos de los Uchiha. Quizás los lazos de aquel par podrían ser reparados, pero dudaba mucho que eso sucediera a no ser que él mismo retirara el jutsu de las mentes de ambos jóvenes que últimamente rondaban por su cabeza.

—Ottou-san—fue sacado de sus pensamientos al encontrarse con los ojos idénticos de Hanabi—Saldré de misión. Deséame suerte.

El mayor no contestó pero asintió con la cabeza y la castaña lo entendió. Sonrió a su progenitor para después salir corriendo por el pasillo de la casa principal.

Ellos cada vez estaban más grandes y él cada día se ponía más viejo.

•.•

Los primeros rayos del sol golpearon con gentileza su rostro; respiró profundamente y un agradable aroma invadió todo su sistema, se sentía tan cómoda en esa posición olvidando donde se encontraba. El calor que la seguía arrullando provocaba que sus ojos pesarán… no quería levantarse de… ¡Esperen! ¡Esa no era su cama! ¿Dónde estaba?, sus perlados ojos se abrieron con pánico e intentó levantarse apartándose de esa cálida sensación pero se vio presa de un peso extra que la sostenía por la cintura.

Al enfocar sus liliáceos ojos, vio de frente a un muchacho. Su rostro se coloreó furiosamente al darse cuenta que quien la abrazaba por la cintura era Sasuke, se veía sereno y muy tranquilo… sus nervios la estaban haciendo temblar por la cercanía.

—Que molesta eres—habló él, con una voz pastosa que la hizo estremecerse. Sasuke deshizo el agarre de su cintura, permitiendo que ésta brincara casi de la cama.

—Yo… yo… ¡G-gomen!

—Sólo déjame dormir en paz—dijo él adormilado, molesto por tener que soltarla. Admitía que durante la noche no había tenido alguna clase de pesadillas o sueños disparatados al lado de Itachi. Solo se había sumergido en un sueño profundo. Y ahora no quería levantarse de la cama, él no era así, pero iba a permitirse quedarse un poco más dentro de las cobijas.

—G-gomen… S-Sasuke-san.

Lo vió sentarse en la cama con un poco de molestia y somnolencia, dándole la espalda. Llevando una de sus manos para restregarse un poco el rostro.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?—preguntó él de repente, queriéndose cercenar la lengua por suelta… ¡Diablos! ¡A él que coños le importaba lo que ella estuviera soñando! Pero sintió como el ambiente de la muchacha cambiaba drásticamente, teniendo que darse la vuelta para encararla solo para encontrarla con una mirada baja y su mano a la altura de su pecho para protegerse de lo que estaba sintiendo…

—N-no q-quiero hablar de e-eso.

—El dobe…

—¡No!—se sonrojó por haberle gritado pero la mirada tan profunda de él la hizo sentirse desnuda—N-no es p-por Naruto-kun, e-él me ha l-lastimado m-mucho pero no le g-guardo rencor… y no… por él… no e-es que yo e-estoy así—se quejó arrugando un poco la frente ante la atenta mirada de él, algo en el interior del moreno se alegraba de que las lágrimas de la morena no fueran para el Usurantonkanchi.

—Te escucho. Habla.

—T-tuve una r-rara p-pesadilla… yo… yo… e-estaba sola—confesó, omitiendo parte del sueño. Pero así era como en realidad se había sentido.

Por primera vez se había sentido identificado con la joven, por eso su mirada siempre había un brillo de soledad en su iris. Ella de alguna manera comprendía lo que él en muchas ocasiones sentía a pesar de estar rodeado de personas, iba a decir alguna palabra hiriente para que ella no viera que él estaba siendo empático ante la situación de la muchacha. Pero las palabras simplemente no salieron, y otro de sus malditos impulsos salieron a flote con la chica.

Ni siquiera Hinata se lo esperó… era apresada con fuerza entre los brazos del Uchiha, mientras él escondía su rostro en la hendidura de su cuello aspirando todo el aroma florar que ella desprendía, se colorearon sus mejillas pero por alguna razón a su mente un fugaz recuerdo llegaba a ella… era como si el rostro de esa persona tomará el de Sasuke. Se sintió feliz… sintiendo derramar nuevamente lágrimas mientras tímidamente correspondía el abrazo del Uchiha.

Ambos sin saber que estaban por romper un poderoso jutsu impuesto por sus progenitores.

No estuvieron seguros de cuánto tiempo pasaron estrechando sus cuerpos, pero se sentían bien. El corazón de la morena latía rápidamente, ¿Qué era esa sensación? Estaba nerviosa y muy avergonzada, sí, pero no estaba a punto de colapsarse. Solo que seguía sin estar acostumbrada al contacto masculino.

—Escucha bien Hyuuga—de repente el abrazo terminó, la mirada oscura del Uchiha se posó sobre el de la muchacha qué rápido desvió su mirada pues éste era intenso en todos los sentidos—Te prohíbo volver a sentirte sola—ordenó de manera seria, tomando la quijada de la chica para que le viera directamente, sus mejillas estaban adorablemente coloreadas y ella asintió en silencio—Te lo prohíbo, porque yo estaré contigo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. Algo los atraía irremediablemente a estar juntos.

Y Sasuke se machacaba mentalmente por haber dicho algo tan estúpido y que para su gusto había sido demasiado cursi. ¿En verdad se estaba ablandando? ¿Esa mujer lo estaba convirtiendo en un perfecto idiota? No quería decir que sí… pero prefirió pensar que la mujer lo estaba afectando demasiado, se estaba metiendo demasiado en su vida.

—H-hai—ella sonrió, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía al tener los dedos del Uchiha en su quijada—S-solo q-que pido lo m-mismo a cambio—ahora toda la atención del moreno era para ella—S- _Sasuke-kun,_ también t-tiene p-prohibido sentirse s-solo… e-estaré para a-acompañarlo en t-todo.

La chica se sintió desfallecer cuando los lisos labios del hombre chocaron en su frente depositando un beso. A la mente de Sasuke, era algo que su madre solía hacer para sellar una promesa cuando era niño. No supo porque pero lo hizo con ella, evitando verla ya que en sus mejillas se había plantado un leve sonrojo.

Seguido de eso, el ninja salió como alma que llevaba el diablo en dirección al baño, dejando a la muchacha desconcertada… sonrojada, con incertidumbre, pero su corazón latía extrañamente alegre olvidando por completo ese amargo sueño.

"— _Siempre voy a estar contigo—"Sin_ siquiera imaginarlo, la persona sin rostro que se alejaba de ella en sueños. Tomaba la personalidad de Sasuke, viéndola con esa seriedad característica y sonriéndole con arrogancia mientras le tendía la mano.

Algo brincó en su interior, provocando mariposas en su interior desconcertando por completo a la heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

•.•

Sábado por la mañana…

Un ave volaba alegremente por el cielo de Konoha, con un usual canto o frase…

 _Tonto… Tonto… Tonto…_ seguido de la risa de un caballo a las afueras de la villa en una granja.

Estuvo tentado a lanzarle una bola de fuego a esa avechucha pues su canto lo ponía de mal humor. Desde aquella tormenta donde durmió al lado de la Hyuuga había evitado considerablemente encontrarse con ella, los siguientes días a ello evitó a toda costa ir a la Academia. Y cuando se encontraron por casualidad en la villa, sus rostros colorearon un poco y se alejaron sin decirse palabra alguna. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? No quería pensar en todo lo que estaba siendo su vida desde que regresó a Konoha, sin embargo; las palabras de Itachi estaban muy presentes… una segunda oportunidad.

Mientras golpeaba con fuerza uno de los muñecos de entrenamiento, sacaba toda la frustración que estaba teniendo con respecto a la mujer de ojos perlados.

—Si sigues golpeando así, estoy seguro que destruirás medio bosque.

Bufó fastidiado, no estaba para escuchar las payasadas que su antiguo sensei tenía para decirle.

—Kakashi—saludó cortante.

El ninja copia sonrió bajo la máscara y levantó su vista al cielo, estaba bastante agradable el clima después de varios días de lluvia.

—Veo que siguen los problemas con Naruto, ¿verdad?—preguntó como si del clima estuvieran hablando.

—No me interesa que pase con el dobe—finalizó, no quería hablar del rubio, aún sentía cierto recelo por él después del último enfrentamiento que habían tenido días atrás. Y todo por la Hyuuga.

—Hablé con él… a pesar de que es algo tonto es buen chico.

Sasuke harto volteó a ver al peli gris dispuesto a irse.

—Deberían hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar—finalizó.

—Las mujeres… las mujeres—suspiró el hombre mayor con una sonrisa—Son lo más bello de éste mundo.

A metros de ese par, estaba cierto rubio escuchando la conversación. Le había pedido ayuda a su ex sensei para poder arreglar las cosas con el moreno, estaban demasiado tensas y turbias… pero el ex vengador era alguien muy importante para él. Así que tras rogarle mucho al ninja copia, éste decidió interceder por él para poder hablar con el moreno. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle al Uchiha en cuanto saliera de su escondite.

—Sé que estás ahí escondido como una vil rata, dobe—respondió Sasuke de mala manera. No estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Con su rostro azul, Naruto decidió salir de su escondite tras los arbustos del campo de entrenamiento, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo miraba como perro degollado a Hatake, quién únicamente hizo silencio pero no estaba dispuesto a irse hasta ver el desenlace de ese encuentro.

—Teme—saludó el rubio intentando aparentar tranquilidad, cosa que no había—Tenemos que hablar.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, idiota—una venita se inflamó en la frente del rubio por la tosca respuesta de su amigo.

— ¡Sé que te gusta Hinata-chan, y no me voy a entrometer más! ¡Lo prometo, de veras!—exclamó, coloreándose completamente del rostro. Era el vivo retrato de un tomate recién cosechado. Causando una risa en su ex sensei y la mirada oscura del Uchiha se mostraba molesta.

—No sé de qué idioteces estás hablando.

— ¡A mí no puedes engañarme idiota!—gritó el Uzumaki avergonzado—Sé que te gusta Hinata-chan… y b-bueno yo… y-yo no pienso e-entrometerme más. Lo siento, Teme. Me he portado como un idiota.

—Idiota ya eres, Naruto—habló Kakashi con gracia, viendo como su compañero de misiones se coloreaba, al punto de parecer una tetera hirviendo.

—Haz lo que quieras—completó el Uchiha, ajeno a las palabrerías que le daba el rubio.

—No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo—esto último salió en un balbuceo—De veras…

Sasuke se acercó molesto al rubio, metiéndole un buen puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo volar varios metros lejos de ellos. Al mismo tiempo se levantaba una gran nube de polvo debido al golpe… Naruto al sentirse agredido, sonrió. Era la manera del Uchiha de aceptar sus disculpas… sonrió mientras se limpiaba de la comisura de sus labios el hilillo de sangre. Hatake sonrió bajo la máscara sabiendo que eso había terminado bastante bien.

—Bueno chicos, ya que arreglaron sus problemas de pareja me voy—saludó a ambos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡Me las pagarás Teme! ¿Por qué me golpeas? No por el hecho de que te deje el camino libre con Hinata quiere decir que…

Otro golpe fue lanzado al rubio con toda la intención de callarlo, se las iba a cobrar por bocazas. Y porque muy en el fondo, una calidez que solo el Uzumaki le provocaba apaciguaban el mal humor que tenía contra él.

— ¿Seguirás diciendo _pendejadas_ o vas a luchar, dobe?—retó el moreno. No agradeciendo las disculpas ni mucho menos aceptándolas abiertamente, viendo como el jinchuriky sonreía, poniendo sus manos en posición llamando así a una horda de Naruto's listos para combatir. La comisura de los labios de Sasuke se curvaron con burla mientras desenvainaba su katana para luchar.

* * *

•.•

 **¡Y bien! He terminado éste capítulo, debo confesar que la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke me parece genial, tienen como ese amor odio de hermanos que me encanta, y bueno… no podía seguir poniendo al rubito como el malo de la historia… la única mala de aquí es Sakura (hasta nuevo aviso :v)**

 **Pudimos ver que por fin se acercaron más nuestra parejita y Hina, sintió ese revoloteó en su interior mientras en su mente la personita desconocida tomaba la personalidad de Sasukito 3**

 **Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, muchas gracias. A todos les agradezco que me han seguido apoyando capítulo con capítulo, sin ustedes no podría seguir actualizando tan rápido, pero sé que están pendientes y eso me inspira para poder hacer capítulos.**

 **¡Se me olvidaba algo! Hace un par de días, estaba leyendo un lemon 7u7 SasuHina y no pude evitar comenzar a imaginar una trama muy íntima entre ambos. Y bueno… quiero su opinión, ¿He de publicar éste nuevo fic? ¿O debo esperar hasta concluir con éste? Tengo algunas páginas escritas, pero no me he decidido a terminarlo ni mucho menos colgarlo, obviamente cada capítulo tendrá cierto grado de Lime y posterior habrá lemon, pero aún estoy indecisa… muy indecisa… quisiera saber qué piensan ustedes.**

 **De mientras me retiró chicos y chicas que me leen, los adoro. Se supone que yo debería haberme ido a bañar a las 8 de la noche ¬.¬U pero preferí terminar el capítulo. Y bueno ahora estoy a las carreras, debo estar durmiendo, máximo 10:30 de la noche porque llego a mi trabajo bastante cansada… estar todo el día de pie realmente me está matando, estos días me he bajado demasiado de peso y el poco sueño que tengo me tiene muy cansada… pero me di las energías suficientes para poder concluir con éste cap.**

 **Sin más, me despido de todos:**

• **DAMIC00 •wolf-enzeru •Guest1 •Norma •fran. Sánchez •diegokpo30 •Hinata Uchiha •Hanakohime96 •Guest2 •Guest3 •Candy Nyu •Valeria Rojas •Guest4 •NataliaC •hinatacris**

 **Les mando muchísimos besos! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo contestaré a cada uno de sus comentarios, pero ahorita, tengo que ¡Correr!**

 **Ciao!**


	15. Nuestro Primer Beso

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de fanfiction.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._ Un poco de OoC en éste capítulo.

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo XII. Nuestro primer beso =**

 **S** u rutina había regresado prácticamente a la normalidad cuando durante el viernes por la mañana se alistaba para ir a dar clases a la Academia, esa vida le agradaba bastante y a pesar de las exigencias de Iruka y la Hokage, rendía lo suficiente para enseñar a todas esas chiquillas. Estaba segura que pronto podrían graduarse con honoríficos si éstas seguían esforzándose día a día. Durante ese fin de semana prefirió no tener que ver al Uchiha… su corazón brincaba alborotado cuando pensaba en él… aquella mañana no fue exactamente como le hubiera gustado despertar, no podía evitarlo… su personalidad vergonzosa no podía dejar de lado que durmió con un hombre, y sobre todo que ese ninja le había prohibido volver a sentirse sola…

Su rostro se coloreó al recordar aquel impulsivo beso sobre su frente… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No sabía en que pensar… fue algo… tan… tan lindo… ¡Un momento! ¿Sasuke Uchiha siendo lindo? La idea era loca e imposible, pero mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo… solo ella había podido notar que el moreno no era tan malo como todos pensaban o incluso él mismo intentaba aparentar frente a los demás.

¿Qué era esa rara sensación que la embargaba cuando estaba cerca de él? ¿Por qué se sentía como si ya lo conociera? Una agradable sensación cálida y reconfortante cubría todo su pecho.

Cuando estuvo lista, se colocó su chaleco ninja y calzó sus zapatillas. Salió en silencio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, pues había tomado la antigua rutina de preparar el desayuno para su padre, hermana y adorado nii-san. Sonrió para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta que estaba preparando un bento extra para el almuerzo…

 _P-para S-Sasuke…_ sus mejillas encendieron al momento de terminar de colocar dos bolas de arroz rellenas de tomate. Sabía que al moreno le gustaban esos dos alimentos de una manera singular.

— ¿Ya está lista para irse, Hinata-sama?—preguntó Kö, amablemente.

La muchacha dio un brinquito al ser sorprendida pensando en la comida del Uchiha, al voltear a ver a su cuidador asintió sonrojada.

—Me alegra saber eso—sonrió el hombre—Se le ve más contenta.

—A-arigatou.

Salió pronto de la cocina, omitiendo los alimentos con su familia. Era como si estuviera escondiendo la repentina felicidad que sentía de los demás.

Y al pisar la entrada de la mansión, sus ojos irremediablemente buscaron al joven que últimamente ocupaba parte de su tiempo libre… aunque sintió una pequeña decepción al no verlo cerca o sentir su chakra; apretó sus labios con desilusión y el bento que llevaba también lo acercó más a su pecho. Un suspiro triste salió de sus labios y comenzó su camino en dirección a la Academia.

Arrastrando sus pies por la villa, escuchó a algunos civiles saludarle pues siempre que la veían era grata la presencia de la Hyuuga. Aunque no venía prestando mucha atención a lo que los hombres y mujeres de la aldea le decían.

¿Se habrá molestado el Uchiha con ella? Arrugó un poco su ceño al ver que últimamente estaba aquel hombre constantemente en su mente… ¡Obvio! Las palabras de aquel hombre prohibiéndole sentirse sola estaban muy grabadas en su mente junto a aquel casto beso en su frente. Aquel mar de mariposas locas en su estómago se hicieron presentes y aceleró el paso para no pensar más en ello.

Durante su trayecto rumbo a la Academia; esperó pacientemente a que el Uchiha apareciera… pero nunca llegó… su mirada perlada se entristeció sin entender del todo por qué. Aun así cuando estuvo frente al edificio estudiantil de la villa, entró… apretando ese almuerzo extra que quizás… no sería entregado.

* * *

De un momento a otro deseaba no haber hecho las paces con cierto Dobe, pues desde las siete de la mañana estaba dando de golpes escandalosos en la puerta de su departamento para que le permitiera entrar. Estampó su mano sobre la frente al escuchar gritarle a todo pulmón junto a muchos golpes en la puerta—de mala gana—se levantó de la mullida cama… sintiendo en las colchas el aroma florar que el cabello de Hinata desprendía.

Se puso una camisa y descalzo se dirigió a la entrada. Iba a callar a Naruto con un buen golpe en la boca. A ver si así el rubio aprendía a respetar el sueño de las personas.

— ¡Cielos, Teme te has hecho bastante flojo!—se quejó el Uzumaki cuando por fin le abrieron la puerta.

Antes de poder decir otra tontería, fue estampado contra la pared anversa que daba a la calle. Un enorme chichón salió en su cabeza mientras sus ojos se convertían en una espiral tras haber recibido ese golpe.

—Nunca aprendes Naruto—gruñó el moreno, viendo como estrellitas salían de la cabeza del rubio.

— ¡Oye, idiota, ¿Por qué me golpeas?!—Gritó desde su lugar en el piso, sobándose en gran chichón— ¡Eres un mal amigo, de verás!

El Uchiha a punto de cerrarle la puerta, ya tenía nuevamente al jinchuriky frente a él. No esperando a que éste le diera la bienvenida al interior de su departamento. Tampoco se había quitado los zapatos molestando más al hombre que solamente se tomaba con los dedos el puente de su nariz fastidiado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?—preguntó directo.

—Bueno, ya que somos amigos de nuevo, quise venir a visitarte—sonrió zorrunamente; rascándose la nuca como usualmente hacía cuando estaba nervioso—Además… ¡Ya han pasado los tres días francos y la abuela Tsunade no nos ha llamado a misión!

—Eso no me interesa—la cara de Naruto se descolocó al ver a su amigo pegar un sonoro bostezo y rascarse los ojos un par de veces. Éste sonrió de manera maliciosa, iba a meterle una buena patada en el culo. ¡Se las debía! Desde que habían retomado esa amistad, el Uchiha se la había pasado golpeándole, ahora era su turno de tomarlo por sorpresa.

Cuando tomó carrera para poder patear al Uchiha, un enorme gato de color negro saltó directamente a él, atacándole.

—Idiota—balbuceó el Uchiha de manera siniestra, viendo como _Monoki_ arañaba furioso al rubio. Quién ahora se encontraba en el piso intentando quitarse al animal—Monoki—llamó el Uchiha con voz firme, haciendo que el gato inmediatamente detuviera su ataque, éste intrépido saltó elegantemente al piso y movió la cola esperando recibir un agradecimiento de su amo por haberle protegido.

— ¡Estúpido gato, lo voy a matar!—gritó Naruto, con lagrimitas en sus ojos y muchos arañazos en su cara… seguro le debía de arder— ¿Desde cuándo tienes animales, Teme cabrón? ¡Ay! ¡Duele!

—No te importa—vio al gato y éste meneó la cola. Para luego irse de manera bonachona a echar a uno de los sillones de la sala.

—La próxima vez, avísame para no entrar a tu casa—se quejó nuevamente el Uzumaki— ¡Vayamos a desayunar Teme, muero de hambre!

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado, era increíble como Naruto pasaba de estarse quejando por el ataque de un simple gato a estar nuevamente alegre como el maldito sol. Meneó con disgusto su cabeza y le hizo una seña al rubio de que esperara a que él se preparara para salir.

Sin darse cuenta que… había olvidado pasar por Hinata para acompañarla a la Academia.

* * *

Ante los ojos de sus alumnas, Hinata estaba distraída. Más de lo normal… parte de la clase se la había pasado suspirando, y entre ellas llegaban a la conclusión de que se trataba de su _novio._ Y aunque solamente se podían escuchar los golpeteos de las plumas contra el papel se respiraba un aire distraído y preocupado. Hinata había mandado a escribir un ensayo sobre el chakra en un shinobi ayudándose de los libros que tenían en la biblioteca de la Academia.

La campanilla del almuerzo sonó, haciendo que todos los aspirantes a próximos gennin salieran corriendo a tomar su tan esperado receso. Se encontraban en semana previa a exámenes para saber si podrían formar un equipo gennin y los profesores estaban siendo un poco más exigentes que de costumbre teniendo a todos un poco estresados por todos los temas nuevos que estaban teniendo.

Hinata salió de su rara ensoñación y esa decepción creció. Algo en su interior le decía que Sasuke estaría esperándola y saliendo rápido del aula se topó en el camino con Ebizu-sensei quién la saludó y la miró extrañado al verla correr rápido por los pasillos con dos almuerzos en la mano. Se acomodó sus lentes y siguió su camino ignorando la prisa de la muchacha.

Cuando ella salió de la Academia, en busca del moreno nuevamente esa decepción se sembró en su pecho. ¡No debía de ser egoísta! Se quejó mentalmente, pero esa cercanía con el Uchiha curiosamente traía paz a su persona; apretó los almuerzos esperando a que ese hombre apareciera… sentía que una punzada en su cabeza últimamente la atacaba con más frecuencia, era como si su cerebro la quisiera obligar a recordar algo que no podía. La incertidumbre la agobiaba cuando se trataba de esos pensamientos que golpeaban a su mente con fuerza.

Resignada, abrió el primer bento, viendo con tristeza el que había designado para el Uchiha desde la mañana. Y empezó a comer con tranquilidad en una de las bancas de la escuela; partió los palillos y tomó el primer bocado de pescado asado, llevándoselo a la boca. Luego otro… quería comer lento por si él aparecía.

Cuando se dio cuenta había terminado de comer, pero él nunca apareció.

—P-posiblemente… t-tuvo algo q-que hacer—se intentó optimizar de manera propia. Recogió sus cosas y a los pocos minutos volvió a sonar la campanilla anunciando el término del almuerzo.

* * *

Ahora si se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho las paces con Naruto. Primero en la mañana lo había ido a despertar, lo había arrastrado posteriormente a Ichiraku Ramen a que desayunaran la pasta sabiendo el rubio que él odiaba ese alimento, segundo lo había obligado a entrenar con él partiéndole el culo sin remedio al Uzumaki por confiado y tercero… el hecho de andar paseando con él por la villa estaba haciendo que las personas comenzaran a sonreírle un poco y las odiosas kunoichis de diferentes edades suspiraran al verlo…

Solo faltaba que llegará Sakura a acosarlo nuevamente, pensando que el hecho de hablar nuevamente con el rubio significara que las cosas estaban del todo bien.

—Entonces te decía Teme… Kiba va a organizar una fiesta y…

Estaba oyendo lo que el rubio sin realmente escucharlo, solamente decía puras tonterías que para él no tenían importancia. Solo quería deshacerse de ese bocazas, pero el andar con él deambulando por el pueblo le hacía recordar sus días de gennin.

— ¡Y estaba pensando que sería una mejor idea si organizamos en tu departamento, una fiesta de bienvenida!—siguieron caminando, mientras Sasuke irremediablemente estaba pensando en sus recuerdos de niño— ¡Aprovechando que no has tenido tu fiesta de bienvenida a Konoha, de veras!

—Si…

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron en felicidad genuina al ver que el Uchiha no opuso resistencia alguna, pero sus mejillas se inflaron en molestia al ver que éste no estaba prestándole atención alguna, pero su venita maligna se inflamó. Pues seguro su amigo no recordaría sus palabras hasta que lo viera en la entrada de su departamento junto a toda la gente que él se encargaría de invitar para la fiesta de bienvenida por su regreso a Konoha.

En el camino rumbo a la Academia… sus pies los habían conducido todo el tiempo no teniendo un lugar fijo al cual ir. Se encontraron con Rock Lee.

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke que alegría verlos!—exclamó el cejotas levantando su mano en señal de saludo, siempre siento tan efusivo desde el día que lo conocieron en los exámenes chunnin.

— ¡Cejotas, hola!—Naruto hizo lo mismo que aquel— ¡Oye viejo, tenía tiempo sin verte! ¡La última vez que te vi, andabas enseñando tu culo asqueroso!—se burló el Uzumaki, señalando al ninja quién solamente frunció los labios un poco molesto— ¡Tienes un culo horrendo!—Lee se había sentido ofendido, pues recordaba haberse puesto un calzoncillo de sumo el día del festival mientras unas lágrimas enormes salían de sus redondos ojos.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Naruto!—exclamó Lee molesto— ¡Te voy a matar!

El mencionado quién se destornillaba de risa, dejó de hacerlo solo para mirar retadoramente al singular ninja— ¡Inténtalo si puedes, _Culón-Cejudo_!—gritó Naruto, riendo por el nuevo apodo inventado para Lee… quién infló las mejillas molesto al ver que el rubio se palmeaba el trasero de manera burlona.

—Tú lo pediste—ahora si iba enserio; Lee se tronó los dedos y llevando su pulgar a la altura de su boca, lamió su dedo para después pasarlo por una de sus pobladas cejas. Se acuclilló un momento y se quitó las exageradas pesas que solía usar bajo esas tobilleras naranja—Lo siento, Sasuke en otro momento podremos charlar… Pero ahora esto es personal.

El Uchiha únicamente se quedó en silencio y arqueó una ceja al ver las tonterías que hacían el rubio y el cabeza de bacinica. Vio ponerse azul a Naruto y salir corriendo de ahí mientras convocaba su singular jutsu clon de sobras y salía huyendo de ahí, mientras Lee corría detrás de él a una velocidad animal.

Por fin… lo habían dejado en paz.

Cuando volteó se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la Academia Ninja. Esa sensación cosquillosa en su estómago regresó a él al darse cuenta que la Hyuuga estaba ahí dentro. Al ver todo tan silencioso supuso que estarían tomando clases, pero pasaba del medio día y seguro estaban por salir de las clases de ese día. Entrando con libertad al jardín de la academia vio el columpio dónde el perdedor de Naruto solía sentarse a mirar a todos con tristeza… no estaba tan alejado del rubio en aquel entonces pues también se encontraba aislado de todos entre las jardineras del jardín.

Su mente lo hizo viajar varios años en el pasado, sumergiéndolo en ese pasado doloroso. Tantos recreos los pasó escondido entre las jardineras para evitar que los demás chiquillos preguntaran sobre lo sucedido aquella noche donde vio por última vez a sus familiares.

Se quedó mirando ese punto fijo durante varios minutos en los cuáles entró en una especie de trance ignorando que la campanilla anunciaba el término de clases de aquel día veraniego. El viento soplaba con suavidad, meciendo sus hebras azabaches. Los chiquillos salieron corriendo como si el diablo los estuviera persiguiendo ya que salieron por todos lados. Las chiquillas que conocían a Sasuke suspiraron enamoradas al ver al magnifico ejemplar masculino que tenía por novio su querida sensei. Le hablaron para saludarle pero éste las ignoró al estar en sus propios recuerdos en ese lugar.

— ¡Ya _Chocho_ , deja a Sasuke-san en paz!—gritó una de las chicas—Seguro está esperando a Hinata-sensei.

Después del grito de aquellas chicas, los mismos profesores de la Academia comenzaron a salir tranquilamente. Mirando con curiosidad al Uchiha que los ignoraba. Y dentro de aquellos profesores que se despedían alegremente de cierta kunoichi que disimulaba una sonrisa pues su día no había sido exactamente como hubiera querido.

Sus ojos violáceos se levantaron suavemente hasta toparse con la figura de ese hombre, que la había hecho saltar su corazón. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poquito cuando lo vio tan absorto en sus pensamientos, apretó el bento que no tocó durante el día contra su pecho y sus pies la condujeron automáticamente hasta él.

El shinobi salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió un par de ojos mirarlo directamente, sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre la muchacha que lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos cuando se encontraron en un silencio.

—S-Sasuke-kun—habló ella coloreada de su rostro.

—Hmp—fue su manera de saludarla, viendo con exactitud los movimientos nerviosos de la muchacha—Andando.

Ella asintió feliz y comenzó a seguirlo, era la manera de ser de ambos. No eran necesarias tantas palabras para entenderse, la joven asintió contenta mientras caminaban sin rumbo específico, ambos estaban a gusto con la compañía del otro.

* * *

¡Ahora si iba matar a ese descerebrado! Sus cejas casi se unían al ver todo el alboroto que había en SU departamento. Y la estruendosa voz de Naruto no ayudaba en nada, podía escuchar el ruido dentro de las paredes de la casa; mientras otras voces también se mezclaban junto a varias risas, Hinata miró con preocupación al moreno. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que Naruto estuviera dentro provocando un tornado? Inconscientemente se colocó detrás del muchacho esperando lo peor en cuanto ambos se encontraran, ella no estaba al tanto de que los dos se habían dado las pases. Tragó angustiada saliva y esperó a que el hombre frente a ella abriera la puerta.

—Tranquila—ordenó el Uchiha, cuando su mano giró el picaporte ambos se sorprendieron al ver bastante gente dentro.

Su departamento siempre sobrio y bien ordenado, estaba lleno de adornos por todos lados. Había una gran mesa pegada a la pared donde solía estar uno de los sillones, sobre ésta había varias botellas de diferentes destilados. Vasos acomodados perfectamente junto a varios platos con bocadillos. Algunos cigarrillos empaquetados y una extraña esfera que para curiosidad de la Hyuuga, Kiba, su mejor amigo estaba probando.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?—gruñó el Uchiha, al ver a todos aquellos en su casa.

De repente de la cocina, salió como un rayo cierto rubio que había estrujado el corazón de Hinata en varias ocasiones. Sonriendo ampliamente al Uchiha.

— ¡Teme, por fin llegaste!—exclamó contento, su azulada mirada se dirigió a Hinata y la incomodidad de verla se plasmó en su pecho. Pero sabiendo la situación de su amigo, hizo todo lo posible para incluso intentar arreglar las cosas con la que ahora era su ex novia—H-Hinata… h-hola.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, escondiéndose más detrás del moreno, quién notó todo con detalle sintiendo esa molestia al ver las reacciones que tenía. Quiso ignorarlo, pero su oscura mirada se dirigió a Naruto con advertencia.

—Te pregunte qué hacen todos estos aquí, Naruto—preguntó nuevamente Sasuke, intentando que Hinata omitiera el hecho de verlos ahí.

— ¡Teme!—gritó Naruto también olvidando la incomodidad que se sembró en el momento— ¿No recuerdas que haríamos una fiesta hoy en tu departamento? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que sí! Entonces le dije a Kiba que podríamos juntar ambas celebraciones… Al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero al final lo convencí, entonces todos han venido a ayudar.

Cuando Naruto terminó de explicarse, de la cocina también salió con pereza Shikamaru Nara bostezando profundamente, junto a un Choji y sus inseparables bolsas de papitas e incluso Ino estaba ahí. También andaba por ahí el miembro sobrante del equipo 7, y para sorpresa de todos Sai estaba ahí junto al Capitán Yamato. Shino salía del sanitario en silencio.

—Maldita sea…

Eso le pasaba por no prestar atención a los parloteos que daba el Uzumaki en cuanto a tonterías se trataba; miró con desdén a todos los metiches que estaban en su casa.

— ¡Hey Uchiha!—la atención del moreno fue llamada por Kiba, quién dejaba de lado aquella esfera—No estoy muy de acuerdo con la idea de Naruto, pero supongo que gracias por prestarnos tu departamento.

Hinata sonrió enternecida, al ver que su salvaje compañero puso todo su esfuerzo para agradecerle al moreno por aquella rara celebración. Con todas las cosas que habían estado sucediendo era normal que no se enterara de lo que sus compañeros planeaban, su nueva rutina en la Academia la apartaba mucho tiempo de sus amigos en general, omitiendo a Sasuke, ya que con él compartía mucho de su tiempo libre.

El moreno solamente asintió de mala gana.

— ¡Yay!—exclamó Naruto emocionado llevando su puño a lo alto— ¡Ahora terminemos de preparar todo para ésta noche!

—E-etto… S-Sasuke-kun—la suave voz de Hinata, distrajo al Uchiha de querer asesinar en esos momentos al rubio quién aprovechó para escapar a la cocina.

—Dime.

—C-creo que s-será mejor ir a c-casa.

Se sintió estúpido por la pregunta que iba a realizar. — ¿No piensas quedarte?

—N-no sé si sea b-buena idea—comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera circular—Tengo que hablar c-con Ottou-san.

—Te acompaño—el rostro de Hinata era un puzle sin encontrar la pieza final para armar; mientras una mueca se plasmó en los labios del mayor—Andando.

La joven asintió sonrojada y caminó de regreso a la entrada del departamento, ante la atenta mirada de Kiba quién frunció el ceño al ver que su amiga casi hermana últimamente se relacionaba más con el Uchiha. Iba a protestar para impedir que la de ojos de luna se fuera, pero una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse ahora poniendo todo su coraje en esa persona. Las gafas de Shino fue lo que sus rasgados ojos captaron.

—Será en otro momento cuando hablemos con ella, Kiba—sugirió el hombre del clan de insectos—Ahora ayúdame a conectar ésta porquería—refiriéndose a la esfera de colores.

—Bien, pero quiero hablar con Hinata. No me gusta que esté pasando tanto tiempo con ese _criminal._

—Sasuke-san no es ningún criminal—terminó Shino—Al menos toda la villa lo sabe después de su regreso.

Kiba bufó molesto y se encaminó a la mesona donde estaba esperando esa esfera para poder ser colocada sobre la pared y ser encendida para esa noche.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio incómodo ya que llegar al departamento del moreno no fue exactamente muy grato. Todo ese momento, Hinata había cargado el bento de Sasuke esperando que éste no se hubiera estropeado por tanto tiempo empaquetado. Abrió su boca varias veces queriendo formular una oración pero las palabras siempre se quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

— ¿Qué es eso que traes?—preguntó de repente Sasuke, él había notado el paquete que Hinata aferraba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ella dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la ronca voz del moreno. Su rostro enrojeció al no saber qué contestarle exactamente.

—Etto… b-bueno yo… yo… lo p-preparé para t-ti—continuó ella, dándose ánimos para seguir hablando. Pero esa sensación de que pronto perdería el conocimiento la estaba embargando—D-demo… n-no l-llegaste a a-almorzar conmigo—bajó la mirada apenada por reprocharle, esa no era la idea pero su boca fue suelta.

La ceja del muchacho se arqueó, y pronto una cubetada de agua lo golpeó en el rostro. Al recordar que efectivamente, no había asistido a comer con la Hyuuga, todo por Naruto. Otro punto para golpearlo en la cara nuevamente.

—Dámelo—ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Siempre iba a reaccionar así? Aunque no le molestaba casi siempre la sacaba de su zona de confort.

—D-demo… p-podría e-estar estropeado—confesó sintiéndose tonta, viendo como éste levantaba una ceja y sus labios se hacían una fina línea—A… lo q-que me r-refiero e-es que t-tiene mucho tiempo e-empaquetado y…

—Okey…

Entregó con duda el bento al joven, mientras él se deshacía de las envolturas de la comida. Cuando lo abrió, los alimentos estaban en perfecto estado, solo un poco calientes por estar entre los brazos de la fémina, su mano se dirigió a los onigiris e inmediatamente lo llevó a su boca, sintiendo el relleno de tomate en su interior… maldición… comenzaba a tener muy en alto el sazón de la Hyuuga. Tenía un sabor muy parecido a la comida que su madre preparaba.

El rostro de la Hyuuga se coloreó tenuemente cuando vio a aquel ser engullir su comida con gusto silencioso pues Sasuke era Sasuke, él jamás admitiría abiertamente ante nadie ni siquiera a ella que realmente le agradaba su comida. El sol se ponía a sus espaldas mientras caminaban hacía el barro Hyuuga dónde ahí, aquel hombre esperaría pacientemente a que la joven volviera a su lado.

—Te espero—anunció él, haciendo que la muchacha se diera cuenta que estaban frente al gran portón de su hogar. Ella asintió en silencio y le miró radiante, para después darle la espalda y comenzar a andar con ondulaciones en sus caderas rumbo a su hogar. Al deslizar la puerta, se encontró inmediatamente con su adorado cuidador.

—Bienvenida a casa, Hinata-sama—anunció el Hyuuga, al mismo tiempo que le daba una suave reverencia a la peli azul. Y su mirada perlada se dirigía al otro individuo del otro lado de la reja—Uchiha-san, pase.

El rostro de Hinata vio con curiosidad a Kö, la situación era confusa ya que jamás se le había permitido la entrada a la mansión Hyuuga a ninguna persona que no perteneciera al clan, a excepción de Naruto, claro cuando él fue a pedir su mano semanas antes de haber terminado su relación. El rostro de Hinata, miró con preocupación el actuar del ex vengador, pero él sin emoción alguna en el rostro y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos de la bermuda asintió en silencio y caminó en dirección a dónde ella y Kö se encontraban.

—Espere aquí Uchiha-san, le traeré un poco de té—el asunto comenzaba a tornarse más y más extraño.

¿Qué pasaba?

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke estaban preguntándose qué demonios pasaba, los ojos tan oscuros como el ébano del joven viajaron por el lugar, observando las paredes y pisos de la mansión. Las voces de los Hyuuga a través de los pasillos podía escucharlas perfectamente, vio que Hinata estaba nerviosa e inquieta, seguro tampoco sabía exactamente qué era lo que sucedía.

—I-iré a h-hablar c-con Ottou—llamó la atención el moreno—N-no tardo.

Los nervios de la Hyuuga la dominaban por completo y sentía un mareo, primero porque Sasuke estaba en el lobby de su casa y segunda por tener que ir a hablar con su padre para pedir permiso para ir a una reunión en casa del moreno. Tragó pesado y llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho para calmar los nervios que sentía. Cuando estuvo frente a la oficina de su padre, tocó con suavidad, sabía que él estaba ahí. Siempre él estaba ahí encerrado revisando distintos documentos que tenían que ver con el clan y algunos con misiones que encomendaba la Hokage al Clan Hyuuga.

—Adelante—la voz profunda de su padre la hizo temblar.

Ella con sus nervios hasta la punta del cabello, abrió con timidez la puerta del despacho. Los ojos perlados del mayor se posaron sobre la cabeza de su hija, admitía que se le veía cambiada e interiormente se sentía orgulloso.

—Ottou-san… yo…

—Ve al grano Hinata, estoy ocupado—comentó el patriarca con su habitual tono serio.

La vio juguetear con los dedos y esa era una actitud de su hija que realmente detestaba… se le veía nerviosa y la vio boquear varias veces sin poder formular palabras.

—Yo… etto… Ottou-san, ¿Podría ir a u-una r-reunión c-con mis a-amigos?

La ceja del mayor se levantó, mientras sus labios se mantenían en una fina línea hasta que decidió hablar tras un suspiro—Ve.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron en agradecimiento—A-arigatou—torpemente hizo una reverencia a su padre y después salió de la habitación.

Seguido de ello subió a su habitación y se sacó el uniforme chunnin, para buscar su querida chaqueta lila. Se vio frente al espejo y sin saber la razón, buscó en su escaso botiquín de maquillaje un poco de brillo labial, dudó durante unos minutos pero al final deslizó el brillo sobre sus labios, viéndose distinta. Los nervios llegaron a ella nuevamente por haberse retocado un poco, no necesitaba más.

Cuando se sintió lista, salió de su habitación, regresando a dónde había dejado al Uchiha. Su sorpresa fue qué no estaba en el lobby de la entrada, quizás se había aburrido de esperarla y con angustia suspiró… posiblemente él ya estaba de regreso en el ruidoso departamento dónde se llevaría a cabo esa fiesta. Caminó un poco desganada hasta llegar al salón principal de la mansión, donde se encontró a cierto moreno de espaldas viendo con interés algunas de las fotografías familiares.

Sasuke miraba varios de los retratos ahí colocados en un mueble de caoba muy estilo occidental, había fotos de Hinata y Hanabi por todas partes cuando eran niñas. Y había una que le había llamado muchísimo la atención, era un retrato que lo descolocó por completo… ¿Por qué estaban él y Hinata abrazados? ¿Por qué no podía recordar eso? Frunció el ceño molesto… se rascó el puente de la nariz; pero por más que intentara recordar algo de esa fotografía no había nada, junto a esa fotografía se encontraba una azabache y otra peli azul, ambas mujeres eran jóvenes. Sus ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que aquella mujer era su madre quién se abrazaba cariñosamente a la peli azul… pudo deducir inmediatamente que era la madre de Hinata por los rasgos suaves y definidos de aquella mujer. Ambas se veían sonrientes… sintió una mirada que le miraba con atención e inmediatamente se volteó para ver a Hinata.

Aquel sentimiento de mariposas flotando en su estómago se instaló en él cuando la vio con su inseparable chaqueta lila, muy en el fondo prefería verla con el uniforme chunnin ya que no ocultaba todas las curvas femeninas. Pero aun así aquella Hyuuga no dejaba de verse hermosa para él.

— ¿Ya nos conocíamos de niños?—fue lo primero que soltó con aspereza, haciendo que la Hyuuga saltara y le mirara sin entender—Ésta foto—tomó el retrato que estaba en el mueble—No recuerdo haberte conocido de niño…

Hinata se acercó curiosa y nerviosa hasta la imponente figura del shinobi, mientras él sostenía con molestia el porta retratos. Viendo aquella imagen, sin entender porque a su mente no llegaba ese recuerdo capturado en fotografía. Hinata también abrió los ojos sorprendida… tampoco recordaba haber conocido al Uchiha ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

Frunció sus labios… quizás era una broma, en ningún momento recordaba haberlo conocido… aunque sentía esa foto tan familiar que le provocaba un sentimiento de tristeza. Se consideraba despistada, casi no frecuentaba el salón principal ya que era una habitación bastante fría y solitaria. Por lo tanto no había necesidad alguna para que ella estuviera ahí, solo en ocasiones cuando su padre convocaba festejos exclusivos del clan, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien no había prestado atención a las fotografías que descansaban en el mueble.

—G-gomen… y-yo t-tampoco lo r-recuerdo—bajó la mirada apenada y un poco triste porque aunque ella intentará divagar en sus viejos recuerdos solo había un manchón blanco que no la dejaba ver.

—Hn—fue todo lo que él emitió—Vámonos.

Ella asintió en silencio y al salir de la mansión Hyuuga, ambos se encontraban en un silencio incómodo que los molestaba pues al estar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la fotografía. Tan inocentes y felices se veían en esa foto que realmente les dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban de regreso en el departamento del Uchiha, por dónde se escuchaba la estruendosa música y también se veía por las ventanas salir luces de colores giratorias. El ceño del moreno se frunció uniendo en su totalidad sus cejas… iba matar a Naruto. Vio de reojo a la muchacha que se sorprendió por escuchar y ver todo el alboroto que seguro había en el interior del departamento.

Se miraron y sintieron esa incomodidad que los alejó un poco el uno del otro, cuando él metió su llave en el picaporte, giró y luego entró para ver a sus conocidos en un ambiente fiestero que lo hicieron enojar. Aquella bocina sonaba fuertemente algo de música que encontraba realmente molesta.

— ¡Teme!—gritó Naruto contento, dejando de bailar al lado de Sakura quién se detuvo inmediatamente al ver al moreno. Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron al ver a su amigo.

—Eres un animal, Naruto—se quejó el moreno—Sakura—saludó a la Haruno quién se sonrió un poco al ver al hombre que seguía amando. Pero luego sus ojo jade se posaron sobre la figura que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, se intensificaron—No quiero problemas Sakura, te lo advierto.

—Lo que sea—se quejó la pelirrosa y fue en busca de algo de beber sobre la gran mesa empotrada contra la pared.

Mientras Sasuke mataba a Naruto con la mirada, Hinata fue jalada por Kiba y Shino quienes parecían serios con ella.

—Hinata—saludó Shino suavemente bajo su enorme gabardina.

— ¿Cómo están chicos?—preguntó ella, con sus amigos su tartamudeo habitual desaparecía.

—Bien—gruñó Kiba, mientras se tomaba un vaso de una bebida de color azul.

— ¿Todo bien?

—En realidad no—volvió a vociferar Inusual—Te ves muy contenta, con el Uchiha ese, ¿no?

Shino puso una mano en el hombro del castaño para que no dijera tonterías y él se dirigió ante la Hyuuga—Lo que él quiere decir, es que últimamente ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros Hinata, le molesta el hecho de que ahora el tiempo que tienes lo compartas con Uchiha-san y no con nosotros.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, ellos tenían razón para estar molestos con ella. Llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho protegiéndose—Lo lamento.

—Nada más no te olvides de nosotros—dijo Kiba dolido—Siempre hemos sido compañeros y ese Uchiha no es de fiar.

—Si Hinata está bien con eso, yo también—defendió Shino—No debes juzgarla.

—Enserio lo siento chicos—ella se sintió fatal por los reclamos de sus amigos—D-demo…

— ¡Feh! Está bien, mientras ese Uchiha no te haga daño estoy bien con eso—se cruzó de brazos, luego sintió el zape que le acomodó Shino en la nuca, iban a comenzar a pelear ante la mirada tristona de la Hyuuga.

—S-Sasuke-san, e-es buena persona—confesó, coloreándose un poco al expresar su sentir—H-hay un a-algo que m-me gusta, c-cuando paso tiempo con él.

Shino y Kiba se miraron, un poco curiosos por las palabras de su amiga. Y pensaron lo peor… _seguro Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha._ Para Kiba esas palabras le supieron amargas y quiso ir a tronarle el cuello al moreno que discutía con Naruto por alguna tontería que seguramente éste había hecho.

—Está bien—comentó Shino—Sólo que como dijo Kiba, no te olvides de nosotros ni de Kurenai-sensei.

Hinata asintió y luego recibió un abrazo por parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Se sintió bien mientras que ahora Kiba con una sonrisa le tendía a Hinata un poco de bebida azul.

En aquel departamento se podía ver a Ino bailar cerca de Naruto con insistencia, mientras éste molestaba a Sasuke diciéndole tonterías, por otro lado estaban Tenten y Lee bailando junto a un Gai que hacía movimientos vergonzosos para sus alumnos. Kakashi también acababa de llegar y estaba sonriente bajo la máscara al ver que sus antiguos alumnos estaban de alguna manea en paz. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Naruto cuando le pidió ayuda para poder hacer las paces con Sasuke.

" _Aquel día lluvioso cuando Naruto había tocado a su puerta. Pudo escucharlo lleno de celos al hablar de la cercanía que Hinata y Sasuke tenían últimamente._

— _Sólo cálmate Naruto—terminó Kakashi—No vas a sacar nada de esto. Sólo perder la especie de amistad que tienes con Sasuke y de paso arruinar la amistar que tienes con Hinata por tus tontos celos._

— _¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-Teme es un estúpido—se quejó el rubio enfurruñado—No es justo… ¡Él siempre tiene que ganar!_

 _Así que se trataba de eso… la rivalidad eterna entre ellos… menudo lío causaban esos dos torpes._

— _Si es tu decisión pelear con Sasuke por una tontería no te detendré—terminó Hatake mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un poco de té para calmar al rubio. Naruto le siguió los talones a paso pesado por el humor que se cargaba—Aunque… ¿Ya olvidaste todos tus esfuerzos y dolores de cabeza por traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea?_

 _Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron con sorpresa por las palabras del peli gris—Tiene razón…_

— _Entonces sólo habla con él para que arreglen sus mal entendidos—prendió la hornilla de la estufa y luego puso la tetera a hervir._

— _Si… decido… arreglar las cosas con el Teme… ¿Podría ayudarme Kakashi-sensei?_

 _Kakashi suspiró con pesar… siempre tenía que estar en medio de ambos. Movió la cabeza negativamente mientras buscaba en su despensa los sobrecitos de té. Cuando la tetera comenzó a hervir chilló y para su sorpresa Naruto no hizo tonterías al verter el agua hirviendo sobre las tazas que había puesto en el mueble._

— _¿Qué debo hacer?_

— _Hablen, arreglen sus problemas de medias Naruto._

— _¡Por favor, Kakashi-sensei ayúdeme, haré lo que usted quiera!"_

La música sonaba estruendosa, mientras los chicos seguían bebiendo.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Recuerden que es la fiesta de bienvenida del Teme!—exclamó Naruto ya un poco ebrio, levantando una botella de cerveza a lo alto ante la molesta mirada del Uchiha.

— ¡Cállate Naruto!—exclamó molesto el Uchiha mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro.

Hinata miraba contenta el lugar, estaba lleno de personas que ella conocía y apreciaba. Podía sentir la mirada del moreno sobre ella, intentando de alguna manera comunicarle que estaba harto de la situación, pero como por ahí decían en el departamento de Sasuke sacaban la fiesta hasta por la ventana.

También Kiba se encontraba algo ebrio, tomando la mano de la chica para arrastrarla a bailar. Mientras sonaba una canción con mucho punch; Hinata estaba colorada… podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos al estar en el centro de la sala con la música y las luces de por medio.

— ¡Bailemos Hinata!—exclamó Kiba, mientras movía sus manos arriba y abajo. Ella estaba ahí parada como salero pues la vergüenza que la invadía era bastante, pero parecía que Naruto también quería estar ahí haciendo el ridículo junto al miembro del Clan Inuzuka, pronto las personas se unieron a bailar, pero pronto la canción terminó dando paso a un ritmo que nadie ahí conocía… se oía bastante tropical, muy occidental para el gusto de todos y el cantante era latino.

 _"Amiga, déjame decirte todo lo que siento"_

 _"Ya no puedo vivir más con éste amor secreto"_

 _"Amiga muero sin tener el beso de tu boca"_

 _"Soñando el roce de tu piel, amor"_

Ahí nadie sabía bailar ese tipo de ritmo, aunque invitaba a todos a mover el cuerpo aunque fuera con pasos torpes. Al estar su mejor amigo, lleno de licor en su sistema, la había tomado sin permiso por la cintura e intentando bailar aquel extraño ritmo. Hinata estaba colorada, le daba pena tener muy de cerca al chico perruno. Los demás también se movían como Kami-sama les daba a entender ante aquel baile.

— ¡Qué divertido!—exclamó Ino, quién había conseguido agarrar al rubiales para bailar torpemente con éste.

— ¡Aunque no sé bailar esto, de verás!—exclamó el Uzumaki, también moviéndose con la Yamanaka, ante los ojos jades que les veían molestos.

Sasuke estaba irritado, no le gustaba que nadie se acercara a la muchacha de cabellos azules. Ella se veía muy avergonzada pero contenta ante la cercanía de ese saco de pulgas, en su interior podía sentir la bilis regarse en su estómago. ¡Malditas emociones! Cuando estaba alrededor de la de ojos de ópalo siempre tenía sensaciones que desconocía y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Abriéndose paso entre los que bailaban con torpeza llegó hasta dónde estaba Hinata pasando un momento vergonzoso, su rostro era un tomate viviente. Mientras que Kiba sonreía perrunamente al tener a la joven tomada por la cintura; de un tirón sacó al Inuzka de Hinata ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás quiénes dejaron de bailar para observar la situación con cautela.

—No la toque Inuzuka—amenazó el moreno, odiaba sentirse así. Ésa no era su personalidad, odiaba que Hinata siempre lo descolocara de esa manera… pero ahora que había admitido que esa mujer le interesaba, nada ni nadie iba a quitársela.

— ¡Oe, qué te pasa imbécil!—exclamó Kiba con un potente aliento a licor mirando con rabia al Uchiha.

—O-onegai, p-paren—pidió Hinata con preocupación. Ante la mirada de todos era una situación bastante incómoda.

—Tranquilízate Teme—pidió Naruto, llegando al lado de su amigo.

— ¡Feh, no vale la pena hacer caso a éste _loco!_ —exclamó Kiba, arrugando la nariz—Todos sabemos que estás completamente chiflado Uchiha. Así que no vale la pena que…

Un puñetazo se estrelló contra la nariz del castaño, por parte de Sasuke que efectivamente se había puesto violento. No toleraba que nadie, ni siquiera su sombra miraran o tocaran a esa Hyuuga. Ella era _suya_ , nadie tenía derecho a poner siquiera su mirada sobre ella.

— ¡Sasuke!—exclamó Sakura preocupada, mirando con odio a Hinata, ya que todo era ocasionado por ella.

— ¡No te metas en esto!—exclamó Sasuke a la Haruno viéndola, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos— ¡Quiero que se larguen ahora mismo de mi casa!

Todos le miraron como si efectivamente estuviera loco, apenas se marcaban las once de la noche y el ambiente estaba bastante agradable como para irse. Naruto miró con suplica al Uchiha.

—Vamos viejo… cálmate. No vale la pena pelear por tonterías—intentó disuadir a éste, tocando su hombro, pero parecía que Sasuke sentía el contacto con el Uzumaki como una ofensa ya que se retiró violentamente de él. Regresando todo su instinto asesino a Kiba quién estaba en el piso quejándose por tremendo golpe, su nariz estaba sangrando, seguramente se la había fracturado pero le valía una reverenda mierda.

—S-Sasuke-san, o-onegai—pidió Hinata llegando hasta él, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había sucedido. Tocó el brazo de éste para calmarlo y también de alguna manera abogar por todos los que se estaban divirtiendo.

Los ojos con el Sharingan, se enfocaron en la mujer que le suplicaba silenciosamente. El rojo fue retirándose lentamente hasta volver a ser esas perlas negras sin emociones, vio con molestia a Kiba quién se incorporaba con ayuda del rubiales y Aburame. El vengador se soltó del suave agarre de la muchacha y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba cabreado.

Odiaba que se entrometieran en su vida, ¿no entendían que los detestaba a todos? Claro exceptuando a Naruto, Hinata e incluso Kakashi era tolerable para él.

Hinata se quedó ahí en medio de la sala mirando como todo el ambiente había sido arruinado por un mal entendido… Sakura se acercó a ella con violencia, la vio levantar su mano con toda intención de girarle la cara.

— ¡No te atrevas, Sakura!—ésta vez la voz de cierta rubia llegó a los oídos de ambas involucradas—Como te atrevas a tocar a Hinata-chan, te partiré el culo en dos, _frente de marquesina._

—Tú no te metas en esto c _erda_ —recriminó la de cabello chicle a la rubia con molestia, bajando su mano pero sin dejar de mirar a Hinata—Ya estarás satisfecha, _zorra._

Los demás no dijeron nada, y prefirieron ignorar los insultos de Sakura. La música seguía sonando y estaban seguros que con unos minutos más el ambiente se restaurarían, Ino tomó la mano de Hinata y la arrastró con ella lejos de la loca de ojos jade. Vio como los perlados ojos de la fémina estaban tristes… estaba conteniendo unas cuántas lágrimas por lo que había sucedido momentos atrás.

—Tranquila, Hina-chan—comentó la rubia, abrazando a su amiga.

—F-fue mi c-culpa… yo…

—No fue tu culpa—comentó Ino intentando calmarla, al ver que saladas lágrimas salían como navajas sobre sus níveas mejillas—Sasuke-kun, parece ser muy posesivo contigo.

La otra asintió.

—Aunque estuvo mal que golpeará a Kiba, significa que eres importante para él—los ojos de Hinata pusieron atención ante las palabras de la Yamanaka—¿Pasa algo que no me has contado verdad?—preguntó pícara ésta, haciendo que la Hyuuga olvidará momentáneamente sus lágrimas, para dar paso a un sonrojo coqueto.

—B-bueno… S-Sasuke-san y y-yo c-compartimos t-tiempo j-juntos—no iba a entrar en detalles con la rubia, pues después ésta la atosigaría con más y más detalles que para ella eran privados pero sobre todo muy vergonzosos ya que en varias ocasiones solo hablar del moreno que se encontraba encerrado en su habitación resultaba especialmente incómodo.

—Ya veo… también ahora comprendo porque la frentes te mira con odio… Y bueno… ¿Pasa algo más?

Hinata negó, sintiéndose un poco mejor al haber olvidado el momento anterior, aunque no iba a durar mucho ya que llegó el Inuzuka hasta ella, mirándola con molestia.

—Me largo de aquí—terminó, junto a él estaba el silencioso Shino—¿Te vienes, o te quedas con ése _bastardo_?—preguntó, tapando su nariz con una servilleta de papel la sangre que brotaba todavía por su nariz.

—Etto…

—Bien, ya tomaste tu decisión—finalizó Kiba ofendido pues en los ojos de su amiga podía ver que ella quería permanecer en ese lugar a pesar de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera se despidió de Hinata y abandonó el departamento del Uchiha con gran molestia dejando atrás a todos.

Shino suspiró con pesar… Kiba sí que era sentido cuando algo le ofendía, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata—No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.

Hinata no supo qué decir, solo se quedó ahí junto a Ino viendo como sus dos compañeros de equipo se retiraban. El ambiente incómodo se había disipado gracias al gran entusiasmo de Naruto al seguir haciendo tonterías y la música y luces ayudaban bastante a que se restaurara el buen ánimo.

—Ve con él Hina—sugirió Ino, sonriendo… ella intuía perfectamente que algo más pasaba entre su mejor amiga y su antiguo amor. Sonrió abiertamente cuando vio sonrojarse a la Hyuuga y asentir con lentitud. Se veía que Hinata era la única que podía mantener tranquilo al vengador caído. Le dio un suave empujón para dirigirla a dónde el Uchiha se había encerrado.

Sakura también vio ir a Hinata en dirección a la habitación de su amor verdadero, se sentía muy celosa y humillada. Todo ese alboroto se había causado gracias a esa mujer que en poco tiempo comenzó a odiar, ¿por qué ella? Ella quería estar en el lugar de Hinata, entrando en el espacio personal del Uchiha quién parecía solo calmarse cuando la peli azul estaba cerca… ¡Ella quería estar en el lugar de Hinata! Estaba dispuesta a ir tras la muchacha pero una mano la jaló bruscamente al centro de la sala para bailar.

Lee le sonreía radiantemente mientras su diente colmillo brillaba con galantería y ella se sintió tentada a golpearlo para regresar para impedir que Hinata llegará hasta dónde Sasuke estaba.

* * *

"— _¡Maldición! ¡Todo es una puta mierda!—"_ Sasuke parecía león enjaulado en su habitación. Se había quitado la camisa que llevaba, quedando únicamente con sus bermudas. Sus ojos tenían el Sharingan activado y estaba tentado a destruir su habitación por el coraje que lo estaba invadiendo…

¿Por qué mierdas había reaccionado así por la cercanía del Inuzuka con la Hyuuga? ¡Todo era una mierda! Él era el único que podía tocar a la joven, no toleraba que nadie estuviera cerca de ella… además aquel pulgoso estaba ebrio y se veía en sus ojos un deseo por la mujer que estrechaba en sus brazos. El solo percibirlo lo había puesto muy cabreado… ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente tenía derecho de acercarse a Hinata!

" _Mía"_ Fue lo que llegó a su mente, estaba bastante inestable, podía sentirse al borde de la locura que él mejor que nadie conocía cuando sus emociones estaban en un estado bastante alterado.

Escuchó como tocaron a su puerta, estaba dispuesto a matar a quién estuviera jodiendo del otro lado… sus ojos inyectados en sangre, se posaron sobre aquel intruso, las aspas de su doujutsu estaban girando con peligrosa lentitud. Cuando su mano llegó al picaporte de la puerta iba a matar… su deseo de sangre lo estaba dominando.

Hasta que se detuvo en seco… era ella… la mujer por la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Hinata Hyuuga lo miraba con preocupación y angustia plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres?—no pudo evitar ser grosero al contestar, estaba enojado.

—Yo… S-Sasuke-san.

—Lárgate con ese saco de pulgas—soltó veneno ante la muchacha que solo parecía encogerse ante él—No te quiero cerca de mí. ¿Entendiste?

Hinata bajó la mirada, dolida… ella no quería irse… estaba ahí porque quería hablar con él y hacerle entender que solo era Kiba su amigo… nada más… ella… ella… ¿En realidad qué sentía por él? Hasta hace un par de meses se moría por Naruto y se moría literalmente de dolor al haber roto su relación, pero ahora… ¿Qué sentía? ¡Había algo que sentía! Pero no sabía qué… solo sabía que era algo muy confuso. Su corazón se sintió estrujado cuando Sasuke la empujó fuera para cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero ella lo impidió.

—Yo… yo… n-no quiero i-irme.

—Entonces si tú no te quieres largar, me largo yo—pasó al lado de la muchacha, empujando su hombro con violencia. Aunque el movimiento fue doloroso para ella… su mano se movió de manera automática hasta el brazo de él, deteniéndolo. No había reparado que Sasuke estaba desnudo del torso, pero en esos momentos la angustia la invadió.

Ella no quería que él se fuera y tampoco quería irse.

Sasuke se detuvo cuando sintió el tacto terso de la joven sobre él. Se volteó para mirarla y reclamarle por tocarle, sentía que ella le quemaba en todo el cuerpo. La música seguía sonando en su sala y las luces iluminando tenuemente el rostro de ambos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—N-no te v-vayas—suplicó ella, ya con lágrimas nuevamente en sus ojos, angustiada por tratar de impedir que él se fuera.

—No te quiero cerca—iba a soltarse pero ella lo impidió nuevamente. Lo abrazó por puro impulso escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y sollozó.

—S-Sasuke-san yo… por f-favor.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke levantó su barbilla con suavidad. Aún molesto con ella y con él por comportarse como un verdadero idiota. Se comportaba como un asno cuando estaba con ella. Y sin que ella lo esperara, el Uchiha estrelló sus labios contra los de ella de manera violenta; dio un respingo por el repentino acto y él la apresó con sus brazos. Ante esto ella abrió un poco los labios por la mordida en su labio inferior permitiéndole a él profundizar ese beso.

Sintió muchas emociones explotar en su interior cuando la húmeda lengua del morocho invadió su boca; sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se aferró a él pues sentía que las piernas de un momento a otro le fallarían, intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero era realmente complicado ya que a pesar de haber besado con anterioridad a Naruto, Sasuke era apasionado y podía sentir en ese beso la posesividad que él le profesaba. Un sentimiento que desconocía aparecía en la boca de su estómago, dejándose llevar por el movimiento de sus húmedas bocas. Tembló cuando él la aferró más a él.

Cuando el oxígeno se terminó, lo vio a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y una de las manos de él limpiaron el rastro de lágrimas.

—Eres mía Hyuuga—terminó él.

—Yo…

—Cállate—sentenció él, volviendo a sellar sus labios.

Cuando la había besado un sentimiento que él conocía perfectamente se instaló en él, no había querido admitirlo. Pero Hinata Hyuuga, era su pecado.

El Pecado de Amarla, era lo que lo iba a consumir y estaba seguro que estaría dispuesto a ir al mismísimo infierno por esa menuda mujer que besaba y ella recibía sus besos.

—S-Sasuke-san.

—Eres mía… Hinata—volvió a decir él, mientras depositaba suaves besos en los labios de ella—Te quiero conmigo, no toleraré que nadie te toque.

Y de alguna manera, el sello que los Hyuuga y antiguos Uchiha pusieron en ellos estaba por romperse. Ella aceptó en silencio, sintiendo que por fin encontraba un nombre para lo que él la hacía sentir.

Ella… ella… ella, lo quería.

No era el mismo cariño que sintió por Naruto, era diferente. Era como si su cuerpo reconociera a Sasuke desde siempre y se dejó abrazar por él. Todo esto sucedió ante los ojos jade de Sakura, que miraron con dolor a la pareja que estaba ahí… admitiendo los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro… ella estaba por demás. Alejándose llena de rencor y venganza salió del departamento del Uchiha.

Hinata se las iba a pagar.

* * *

—¿No cree que ya es hora de hacer nuestros movimientos?—una voz con sonido de holograma llegó al interior de esa destruida cueva.

—Él tiene razón, ya tenemos reunidas a casi todas las bestias de cola… sólo nos falta el demonio zorro de las nueve colas.

—Todavía es demasiado pronto, necesitamos a ese zorro a cómo de lugar.

Los hologramas se miraron entre sí, viendo que en los ojos purpuras de su líder se notaba un poco la incertidumbre y preocupación. Relativamente había sido sencillo capturar a los demás bijuus, pero éste último les estaba causando bastantes problemas. Interiormente, Nagato estaba sopesando la situación. La última vez que luchó contra el Uchiha, tanto él como el moreno habían salido casi muertos de esa pelea por el control.

El sujeto de máscara, ellos lo conocían cómo Madara estaba manipulando la situación, eso él lo sabía de antemano desde que fundaron la organización Akatsuki para fines retorcidos, ahora esos fines debían seguir su curso…

—Pain—escuchó la voz del enmascarado—Dentro de tres amaneceres, comenzaremos con el plan para ir por el último jinchuuriky.

—Bien—suspiró el peli naranja—Pueden retirarse.

Bien sólo quedaban unos cuántos de Akatsuki: Sasori había muerto hacía algunos años a manos de Sakura Haruno y la vieja Chiyo. Itachi a manos de su amado hermanito menor, quién ahora era una amenaza para la organización; Kakuzu y Hidan, bueno ellos tampoco podían en ésta última misión.

—Tengo un plan—volvió a hablar Tobi, bajo su máscara, su voz se había vuelto aniñada nuevamente.

El poseedor del Rinnegan, volvió toda su atención a aquel hombre—Te escucho.

—Necesitaremos de las habilidades de todos nuestros compañeros.

Pain levantó una ceja; no entendía exactamente qué es lo que quería lograr Tobi.

—Explícate. Sólo quedamos, Konan, tú, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara y yo en ésta organización.

—Exactamente—sonrió aquel hombre bajo la máscara, volviendo a hacer profunda su voz—Necesito que vayas al país de la Niebla, para conseguir un pergamino prohibido.

—¿Qué contiene ese pergamino?

—Resucita a los muertos, mi querido Nagato—la voz de Tobi era profunda y oscura—Yo me encargaré de buscar los restos de Hidan y Kakuzu. Pero necesitaremos revivir a nuestro demás compañeros para ir a la lucha.

—Bien—fue lo último que dijo el hombre de ojos purpura, dejando al enmascarado solo con una mirada maliciosa que solo se podía apreciar gracias al agujero de su máscara.

Él iba a instaurar un nuevo orden, no iba a haber matanzas ni dolor, todo iba a ser completa paz… pero para eso necesitaba matar a todos antes de que el mundo shinobi volviera a ser un lugar pacifico en total silencio, iba a acallar esas voces en su cabeza y pronto podría devolverle el favor a ese hombre de su mismo Clan, todos ahí pensaban que él, era el antiguo Madara Uchiha.

Cuán equivocados estaban, pero por el momento prefería que todos siguieran creyendo su gran secreto.

Se levantó de aquel montón de rocas y se dirigió rumbo al lugar dónde hacía algunos años, el jinchuuriky de las nueve colas junto a sus compinches habían matado a Kakuzu y desperdigado los restos de Hidan. Iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

Todo estaba por ponerse patas arriba.

Fin Capítulo.

* * *

 **¡Y bueno! Espero ésta vez no haber tardado demasiado con éste capítulo. Cómo saben mi trabajo me tiene al full de mi rendimiento y luego me es difícil poder subir los capítulos. Bien, vimos que más cosas se están aclarando con respecto a Sasu y Hina; y también vimos el oscuro plan de Obito.**

 **Intentaré subir hoy mismo el siguiente capítulo y de no ser posible, lo haré la próxima semana. Espero poder hacerlo, porque el próximo sábado iré al** _ **Barco de Papel**_ **, aquí en la CDMX pues tienen una promoción de: "Todos los libros que te quepan en ésta bolsa sólo por $50.00" La verdad es una promoción muy zukulemtha y no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de traerme muchos libros, quiero ver si allá tienen toda la saga de Harry Potter 7u7 y bueno claro está algunos libros sobre el Holocausto Judío y la ideología nazi (Bien, lo utilizaré todo eso para el fic que acabo de subir) "La Inmigrante" Totalmente SasuHina, UA pero sobre todo en un contexto de temática cruda. Espero igual les guste ese fic, pero la verdad no sé cuándo la voy a continuar.**

 **Sin más, espero sus opiniones y jitomatazos xD en caso de que éste capítulo no les haya gustado.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios a:**

• **DAMIC00 •hinatacris •Natalia C •wolf-enzeru •miey-chan •fran. Sánchez •Yona •Guest1 •KnL •Ilovesasuhina •Kurumi reii •DianaMounr •Guest2 •Guest3 •Hanever89 •Guest4 •Guest5 •xion-san14**

 **Igual agradezco a quiénes leyeron en anonimato y no dejaron su huellita por aquí. ;) también a los que le dieron favoritos y follow en verdad son unos ángeles.**


	16. Operación Akatsuki

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de fanfiction.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo XII. Operación Akatsuki =**

 **T** odo era tan confuso, le había girado la cabeza después de recibir los abrazadores besos del Uchiha. Admitía interiormente que estaba feliz porque de alguna manera los sentimientos que él le provocaban eran mutuos, él le había dicho que era suya y no iba a tolerar que nadie más estuviera cerca de ella.

Sonrió con timidez, después de aquellos besos dónde él no le daba opción de decidir si quería estar con él o no, había corrido a todos de su departamento. Sorpresa la del Uchiha, que no pudo echarlos a todos ya que había llegado su antiguo equipo Taka, de una misión. Suigetsu y Karin comenzaron a reclamarle que era un mal líder y amigo por ni siquiera haberles avisado con anterioridad que iba a festejar en su departamento, intentando ser la mente fría del equipo, Juugo—intentó calmar a todos—y realmente lo había intentado, pero no fue muy exitoso ya que sus camaradas lo habían mandado a freír espárragos.

Los suceso de aquella noche estaban un poco nebulosos, no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado después de la llegada de Taka. Solo supo que de alguna manera había regresado a su hogar en un estado completo flotante. Después se permitió sumergirse en la oscuridad que el desmayo le provocaba.

Había sido muchísimo para ella.

•.•

Muchas hojas de papel cortaron cómo cuchillas a los muchos shinobi de la niebla que intentaron a toda costa proteger ese pergamino prohibido. Hacia muchísimo tiempo lo habían escondido para que no cayera en manos equivocadas, las níveas manos del poseedor del Rinnegan tomaron sin problema alguno el rollo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando a su cabeza se dejaba caer una lluvia de armamento shinobi, junto a un enorme yunque de pesadas toneladas.

Fue rápido en esquivar la trampa, sus purpuras ojos se dirigieron a la dama del papel, para darle la indicación de que su trabajo estaba hecho. Habían sido bastante cuidadosos en el momento que se infiltraron en la niebla; ese pergamino estaba escondido en un templo antiguo de los sabios de la niebla; por supuesto iba a estar protegido por varios ninjas e intelectuales alquimistas pero para ellos no era gran cosa. Era más difícil capturar a los bijuus que conseguir ese rollo que con insistencia quería Tobi.

—Es hora de irnos—comentó Pain, guardando el pergamino dentro de su túnica.

—¿Estás seguro de querer seguir con esto, Nagato?—preguntó Konan un poco inquieta. Últimamente no le gustaban los planes de Tobi.

—Son órdenes Konan, además… comprendo el ideal de Tobi. Un mundo sin muertes.

La dama de papel frunció el ceño y solamente siguió al líder de la Organización Akatsuki. Vio que su compañero también estaba un poco preocupado pero su expresión serena era difícil de comprender. Al llegar a un claro de ese nublado cielo, desaparecieron en una nube de humo pues posiblemente los shinobis que perdieron su vida en el combate habían lanzado una alarma para avisar que su posesión más valiosa había sido robada.

•.•

Deidara había tenido la misma suerte, estaba agradecido con Pain de que no lo hubiera mandado con Tobi a buscar los restos de su querido amigo Sasori. ¡Si cómo no! Ese maniático de las marionetas le divertía al punto de que solo peleaban por el concepto que cada uno tenía con respecto al arte. Estaba de pie frente a la cueva dónde alguna vez sacaron los bijuus del cuerpo de sus contenedores, era un asco.

Pudo ver por ahí las marionetas enlamadas de Sasori, era de esperar… varios años en el lugar sin que nadie les diera mantenimiento estuvieran llenas de moho y nacimiento de plantas.

—Querido amigo—sonrió con malicia el rubio—Recuerdo haberte dejado luchar con esos estorbos de Konoha y vaya… me decepcionaste al haber muerto aquí.

Moldeó arcilla explosiva en forma de arañas para ayudarse a localizar las partes de Sasori, las arañas hicieron pequeñas explosiones cuando hallaban algún miembro del ninja de la arena. Hasta que estuvieron todas reunidas, menos un punto importante… la cabeza del pelirrojo no estaba, solo estaban las partes de su cuerpo convertidas en pedazos de una marioneta inservible.

—Maldición—se quejó y sabía que eso no le iba a servir de nada; sus ojos azules buscaron el cilindro donde Sasori mantenía lo único que quedaba de su humanidad. Ahí había sellado su corazón humano junto a muchos años de investigación. Estaba bajo los escombros de la cueva, toda polvorienta. Encontró el cilindro que buscaba, estaba atravesado por un par de espadas que eran de la vieja Chiyo. Vaya mierda…

Lo tomó con cuidado y sonrió… sus ojos azules se cerraron con malicia… ¡Ya sabía dónde estaba la cabeza de su compañero! Moldeó un poco más de arcilla explosiva y generó un ave enorme dónde depositó el resto del cuerpo de Sasori y otra ave que lo iba a conducir a cierta aldea escondida donde iba a conseguir la cabeza del pelirrojo.

•.•

Zetsu y Kisame habían tenido la misma misión que sus otros compañeros. Sólo que ellos habían sido encomendados a buscar el cuerpo de Itachi, dieron fácilmente con el cuerpo del Uchiha. Pero para desagrado del hombre tiburón el cuerpo del moreno estaba en un estado constante de descomposición, era repugnante…

—¡Mierda, yo no lo tocaré!—exclamó el espadachín asqueado, viendo con molestia el negruzco cuerpo del hombre que había sido su compañero.

—¿Por qué siempre me tocan las tareas más desagradables?—se quejó Zetsu, suspirando y viendo el asco que tenía Kisame por el aroma de carne echada a perder que desprendía Itachi… vale… si era asqueroso, pero él tendría que cargar el cuerpo del Uchiha hasta que regresaran a la base.

— ¡Vamos Zetsu, apresúrate!—exclamó Kisame molesto—Oh te rebanaré con mi Samehada—llevó su azulada mano al mango de su espada. Mientras Zetsu únicamente suspiraba con resignación y haciendo todo nudo en su estómago e intentando ignorar el aroma de putrefacción de Itachi lo tomó en sus brazos de manera nupcial y haciendo su jutsu desapareció bajo el suelo ante la asqueada mirada de Kisame.

Bien, Itachi era su amigo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era sumamente asqueroso tener que estar cerca del Uchiha con varios años de descomposición encima.

Su capa negra se ondeó después de desaparecer.

•.•

Tobi miraba el lugar dónde habían matado a Kakuzu, activó su Sharingan para poder localizarlos. Al primero en ver bajo tierra había sido a Hidan quién permanecía en un letargo que parecía ser de años después de haber sido derrotado por el Nara. Haciendo un par de jutsus, desenterró los miembros del peli blanco junto a su cabeza que pareció percibir el chakra a su alrededor pues sus ojos se abrieron con locura sobre la persona que interrumpía su eterno sueño.

—¡Tobi maldito!—exclamó el desvergonzado hombre—¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir a buscarme? ¡Son unos malditos!—se quejó la cabeza viviente—¡Cuando me vuelvan a unir, dense por muertos porque los voy a ofrecer a Jashin-sama!

—Hidan-sempai sigue siendo muy mal educado—la voz infantil del enmascarado pusieron de mal humor a la cabeza viviente.

—¡Sólo junta mis partes para poder unirme!

El enmascarado asintió como un niño y sacó las piernas, brazos y torso de Hidan. Colocándolos cerca de su cabeza qué no paraba de decir tonterías. La cabeza viviente, se iluminó en chakra y sus extremidades se unían lentamente—Maldición, esto va a ser complicado—se quejó el hombre cerrando los ojos con molestia hasta que pudo unir su cuerpo… ¡Se sentía genial! Haciendo reverencia ante el cielo y Jashin-sama. Hidan estaba completo nuevamente.

—¿Y dónde está Kakuzu?—preguntó Tobi como si hablaran del clima con esa voz de niño.

—No lo sé—admitió Hidan—La última vez que lo vi fue cuando, estábamos matando a ese tal Asuma Sarutobi.

Tobi vio a través de su máscara y suspiró… vaya equipo de idiotas. Y se suponía que ambos eran inmortales… eran unos animales. Activó nuevamente su Sharingan para localizar el cuerpo de Kakuzu, debido a que éste era inmortal tenía que estar también su cuerpo en un letargo de sueño, seguro estaba sellado para que ya no pudiera despertar; las aspas de su doujutsu se movieron rápidamente pues había localizado su objetivo, vaya… Kakuzu era un asco, estaba hecho pedazos en su totalidad. Lo habían explotado al infeliz.

Gruñó molesto… tendría que descartar al hombre que había robado el secreto de la cascada.

—Bien… Kakuzu es un asco—escuchó al funcionario de la guadaña. Iba sin su capa de nubes rojas mostrando su blancuzco pecho—¡Eh Kakuzu, arriba maldito perro!—exclamó el hombre de blancos cabellos—Esto tendré que hacerlo yo—y haciendo un movimiento de manos su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse negro y aquel esqueleto que se pintaba en todo su cuerpo salió a flote—Sólo porque le agradas a Jashin-sama.

Su risa neurótica puso de mal humor a Tobi, mientras que los pedazos de carne esparcida por todo el lugar comenzaron a juntarse con el jutsu que hacía Hidan, bien sería un problema menos. Al menos esos dos inmortales iban a ser fácil de despertar y regresarlos a la guarida.

El cuerpo de Kakuzu se volvió a unir, e inmediatamente todas sus partes se regeneraron gracias al jutsu de Hidan. Cuando éste estuvo sobre el suelo en su sueño de letargo, el peli blanco optó por patearle la cabeza para que despertara.

— ¡Óyeme maldito animal!—exclamó Kakuzu, despertando gracias al punta pie que el hombre le había metido en la cabeza. Se sobó el chichón que salía sobre su nuca—Se siente bien, pensé que jamás iba a volver a ver la luz del día—comentó el otro enmascarado de ojos color turquesa.

—Bien, entonces tenemos que irnos—comentó Tobi con esa voz de niño—Pain-sempai nos está esperando.

Los dos inmortales se miraron sin entender exactamente qué era lo que iba a suceder después. Los habían matado literalmente y después de varios años los despertaban a la vida nuevamente, haciéndose de hombros asintieron y siguieron al enmascarado. Para todos desaparecer en una nube de humo.

•.•

Los miembros con vida de Akatsuki se encontraban reunidos alrededor de los que estaban muertos. Entre ellos Itachi, para sorpresa de todos ellos hacía falta Deidara y tampoco estaban los restos de Sasori.

—¿Han podido tener contacto con Deidara?—preguntó Pain, tranquilamente viendo a sus compañeros.

—Aún no—terminó Konan, viendo al peli naranja. La dama de papel miró a Tobi quién estaba haciendo tonterías alrededor de Zetsu y Kisame, era buena táctica para aparentar que no sabía nada.

—Bien… entonces por el momento, solamente podemos efectuar el jutsu prohibido que está en éste pergamino—sentenció el líder viendo como todos los demás integrantes de Akatsuki el miraban con curiosidad—En nuestro poder tenemos el regresar a los muertos a la vida. Podremos marchar sin miramientos para destruir las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja junto a todos los que se hacen llamar _Kages._

Bien, para Tobi todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, posteriormente con ese jutsu prohibido podría traer a la vida a aquel legendario Uchiha y pronto poder regresarle el favor que le hizo hacía ya muchísimos años.

—Necesitaré un treinta por ciento de su chakra para efectuar éste jutsu—todos los que estaban presentes asintieron, para Kakuzu y Hidan no era la gran cosa donar un poco de chakra, pues así lo hacían cuando había que retirar a los bijuus de sus portadores. Se colocaron todos alrededor del putrefacto cuerpo de Itachi, el rostro del Uchiha estaba morado y algunos gusanos comían de su podrida carne.

Pain sacó de su túnica el rollo que contenía aquel jutsu, viendo el interior en caracteres kanji lo colocó en el suelo para posteriormente morder su pulgar y dejar salir sangre. El papel absorbía el líquido carmesí y comenzaba a emanar una luz morada un poco cegadora haciendo que los presentes se taparan los ojos para evitar una ceguera. Hizo éste un movimiento de manos que a penas y podían ver los símbolos que éste creaba y al momento de finalizar con el movimiento del tigre el pergamino brilló. Envolviendo a todos los Akatsuki con su luz para robarles un poco de su chakra.

Aquel conjuro prohibido después de extraer la energía requerida, golpeó el cuerpo de Itachi. Quién parecía que por arte de magia los gusanos que se comían su cuerpo iban desintegrándose, el color purpura y verdoso de todo su cuerpo comenzaba a retirarse para dejar ese tono moreno que lo caracterizaba; sus largos cabellos opacos llenos de orzuela se iban arreglando y volvían a tener ese negro vitalicio. Al igual que la mejilla descarnada que tenía comenzaba a retirarse sin dejar marca alguna. Mientras más chakra donaran todos los presentes más pronto podría éste regresar a la vida.

Para el Uchiha, era como regresar de un largo sueño dónde ya no sentía ese sufrimiento que lo había atormentado por años al haber masacrado a todo su clan. Ni el dejar desamparado a su pequeño hermano. Ante el ojo curioso de Tobi, vio como los ojos oscuros de Itachi se abrían de golpe pues la vida que se mantenía descansando en los elíseos regresaba a ese cuerpo terrenal.

Cuando el jutsu hubo terminado, el cuerpo inerte pero con vida de Itachi estaba vivo… él estaba vivo, podían apreciar como el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba acompasadamente viendo con precaución a todos los presentes que estaban rodeándole en un círculo. Viró su rostro sin entender cómo era posible que estuviera nuevamente ahí… vivo… no tenía ninguna dolencia ni la ceguera de sus ojos. Por instinto activó el Sharingan comprobando que su doujutsu estaba intacto… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Una segunda oportunidad?

—¡Itachi-dono, está vivo!—gritó Tobi, viendo emocionado al Uchiha. Miraba con malicia al hombre que estaba un poco desubicado sin entender el porqué de las cosas.

—¿Estoy vivo?—preguntó aquel serio shinobi, llevando automáticamente sus manos a su rostro para comprobar que no era un sueño.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, camarada—expresó Zetsu abiertamente, esbozando una suave sonrisa de la mitad de su rostro en color blanco.

—Es necesario tenerte con vida, Itachi—habló Pain—Agradece que la organización tuvo un pequeño acto de caridad para regresarte a éste mundo.

—¿Por qué?

—Confórmate con saber que eres necesario para el siguiente paso que dará Akatsuki en los próximos meses.

Itachi asintió, no entendiendo exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Mierda! Quería entenderlo… mientras estuvo muerto pudo reencontrarse con sus familiares donde pidió perdón a la belleza que era su madre aun estando de manera espiritual… de repente había sido arrancado de los brazos de su progenitora.

" _Puedes tener tu segunda oportunidad, querido hijo… junto a Sasu-chan"_

Kisame sonrió, tenía de vuelta a su compañero de fechorías. Él mejor que nadie sabía exactamente lo que Itachi pensaba… confusión. Sus afilados dientes se asomaron por la comisura de sus azulados labios y dirigió su mano al hombro de aquel hombre. Cuando la mirada de ébano se encontró con el cara de tiburón una suave sonrisa casi inexistente se asomó, tomó la mano que Kisame le tendió y luego apoyándose en éste caminó junto a él.

—Descansen—comentó Pain—Tendrán un tiempo libre en lo que se recuperan todos y también para esperar a Deidara a su regreso con Sasori.

Los demás asintieron y se retiraron en silencio al interior de la guarida de la nube roja.

•.•

Cómo si algo lo hubiera golpeado en el pecho, se puso inquieto. Cosa que jamás pasaba con él… él era un vengador que por nada en el mundo dejaba que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. Pero algo en su interior se sentía inquieto, no sabía la razón del porque… no era por esa mujer que había besado.

No, no se trataba de ella… había algo más.

Esa mañana se encontraba entrenando con el equipo 7, mientras Kakashi junto a el Capitán Yamato descansaban bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol junto al Icha Icha Paradise. ¿Qué podría ser esa sensación? Era como si algo o alguien estuviera realmente cerca al acecho. Al estar pensando en ese raro sentir no percibió que el Uzumaki lo golpeaba con un combo de clones mandándolo varios metros a tierra.

—¡Oe Teme! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?—preguntó el rubiales mirando mal a su amigo—¿Sigues cabreado por la fiesta de tu departamento? ¡Vamos viejo, no volverá a pasar, lo juro, de veras!

—¡Cállate perdedor!—se expresó molesto el Uchiha, levantándose y al mismo tiempo se limpiaba la comisura de los labios al sentir ese sabor metálico.

—Deberías dejar tranquilo a Sasuke-kun, Naruto—ésta vez el pintor intercedió en la conversación—Seguro, Sasuke-kun se encuentra así porque no ha visto a Hinata-chan—los ojos oscuros del moreno se posaron con molestia sobe Sai, ese pintorcillo de cuarta solía hablar de más… todavía no olvidaba el hecho de que éste tuvo la osadía de retratar a la mujer que era suya.

Frunció el ceño—Son unos estúpidos—terminó el moreno, dándose media vuelta. No estaba de buen humor para seguir entrenando.

Naruto arrugó las cejas, no iba a permitir que ese bastardo abandonará el entrenamiento nada más por su inestabilidad. Corrió hasta alcanzar al moreno que se quedó mirando al cielo y la nada en particular… se rascó la nuca sin entender las acciones del Uchiha.

—¿Enserio estás así por Hinata-chan?—preguntó inocentemente, haciendo que su amigo inmediatamente volteará a él con intenciones de golpearlo, esquivó un derechazo—¡Maldito!¡Siempre te pones así cuando hablamos de Hinata-chan!

—No la metas a ella en esto, Naruto—sentenció el Uchiha, su corazón estaba agitado. Era una sensación que de alguna manera no le gustaba para nada… era como si un sexto sentido le intentará comunicar qué algo malo estaba sucediendo.

—Está bien, no diré nada—hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Quería entender al moreno pero éste no daba pie a que supieran que estaba experimentando.

Un cuervo revoloteó sobre el cielo, muy cerca de ellos. Incluso llamando la atención de Sai… no era muy normal ver cuervos en los campos de entrenamiento, generalmente rondaban las granjas aledañas a la villa por los diferentes cultivos. Pero en ese lugar no era muy común, Sasuke frunció el ceño… algo dentro de él quería decirle algo.

Ignoró por completo los reclamos de Naruto y comenzó a alejarse. Esa sensación de querer ver a Hinata también lo invadió, debía asegurarse de que la kunoichi estuviera bien. Ella estaba dando sus clases en la Academia.

Sus pies lo dirigieron automáticamente al edificio escolar, dónde el receso había comenzado y la mujer de ojos perlados lo esperaba como siempre para almorzar juntos. Era una acción que los había llevado a la rutina de compartir sus alimentos en un total silencio.

—S-Sasuke-kun—sonrió esa mujer con timidez, sus oscuros ojos se posaron con atención sobre ella. Observando todos los movimientos que ella tenía, las mejillas coloreadas... había dejado el _san_ desde que la besó remplazándolo por el _kun,_ que solo las personas más cercanas solían tener con él.

—Hn—saludó, no era de muchas palabras y ella lo entendía perfectamente. Sonrió, mientras caminaba al lado del moreno para tomar asiento en una de las bancas del jardín, sacó un par de bentos y le tendió al moreno el suyo preparado especialmente con los alimentos que él solía engullir con gusto silencioso.

—¿T-todo bien?—preguntó ella, sabiendo de antemano que algo estaba molestando al Uchiha.

—Si—algo le decía que estaba mintiendo. Lo miró con preocupación pero decidió no decir nada pues ese hombre era bastante cerrado en cuanto a sus problemas se trataba.

Abrieron sus contenedores de alimentos mientras partían los palillos en dos para empezar a degustar los alimentos que Hinata había preparado esa mañana para él. Sus mejillas se colorearon cuando a su mente regresó el momento en el que el Uchiha la besaba con posesión.

" _Sentía que las piernas le fallarían al sentir los abrazadores besos del moreno. Podía sentirlo molesto pero a la vez en ese contacto de labios podía sentir una necesidad nacer de él y de su pecho. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre sí miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior._

— _Eres mía Hi-na-ta—replicó él sin soltarla, es más la acercaba más a su cuerpo._

— _S-Sasuke-san—chilló ella, sintiendo que su rostro estaba totalmente arrebolado por el contacto._

— _¿Piensas largarte aun así?—él era Sasuke y nada ni nadie podrían cambiarlo. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada mientras escondía su rostro avergonzado en el pecho del muchacho—Si lo haces ahora, me alejaré definitivamente de ti._

— _N-no quiero i-irme—terminó ella, sin mirarlo al rostro no podía soportar la mirada de éste. Era tan espesa y profunda que muchas veces se sentía desnuda ante él._

— _No quiero que ningún bastardo ose tocarte—confesó él—Es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo… No sé qué me has hecho… no tengo como definir lo que me haces sentir. Es algo que no quiero tener que ponerle nombre porque después será complicado dejarte ir._

 _El rostro de la joven se coloreaba ante las palabras del Uchiha._

— _P-permaneceré a tu l-lado—soltó en voz baja, casi en un murmullo._

 _Él levantó su barbilla nuevamente para fundir sus labios en la oscuridad, acompañados de la música que había en su sala y las luces de neón que adornaban el lugar._

 _Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba por primera vez interesado en una mujer, en todos los sentidos. Nacía en su pecho un sentimiento de estar junto a ella, protegerla de todos. Impedir a toda costa que algún otro hombre posara su mirada sobre ella… esa mujer era de él desde el mismo momento que se admitió así mismo que ella le atraía._

— _Eres mía._

 _Ella asintió, escondiéndose nuevamente en su pecho. Mientras miles de mariposas seguían molestando su débil estómago, pero una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Quería permanecer abrazada a ese hombre, pues era como si de siempre lo hubiera conocido, el perfume masculino de Sasuke la relajaba. Mientras flashes que no entendía del todo regresaban como puntadas a su mente. Pudo sentir que él escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, embriagándose del aroma de lavanda que ella desprendía._

 _La bestia que era Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en paz al tener entre sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de Hinata Hyuuga."_

El Uchiha no era muy hablador e incluso no se mostraba tan cariñoso con ella en público. Pero estaba a gusto; no podía pedir más—ya que ambos eran bastante sencillos—compartían el gusto de la tranquilidad y el silencio que brindaba el alrededor solo saberse acompañados era más que suficiente. Sonrió internamente al recordar las veces que él se portaba arisco con todos incluyéndola, había llegado a ser bastante grosero, en varias ocasiones incluso durante los entrenamientos que compartieron las primeras semanas él era un completo lunático. No se contenía en darle un golpe de gracia… sin entender del todo… tampoco supo cuando fue que el moreno a su lado sembró esa semilla cálida en su pecho. Sucedía cada vez que le miraba o pensaba en él.

— ¿Tengo algo en el rostro, Hinata?—preguntó éste de repente. Notando que la joven se coloreaba inmediatamente bajando su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza de saberse pillada por él. Ella negó rápido en total mutismo al mismo tiempo que jugaba con los palillos de su comida.

—P-pronto s-saldré de misión—anunció la joven, captando la total atención de éste.

Él no estaba enterado de que la joven abandonaría sus docencias en la Academia para ir de misión.

— ¿Cuándo?

—M-mañana al a-anochecer—comentó ella, no podía mirarlo. La mirada del hombre pesaba… pero quería avisarle—H-hoy por la mañana vino mi nii-san, a e-entregarme el p-pergamino donde me citan con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun.

El rostro del moreno se puso serio más de lo normal, no le agradaba que la Hyuuga se fuera de misión en especial con aquel joven pulgoso. No después de que él se había lanzado para bailar con ella aquel ritmo latino tan molesto… más prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

—Hn—fue todo lo que él emitió.

—M-mañana no tengo que venir a la Academia—volvió a balbucear, poniendo a un lado de su regazo el bento casi terminado—Q-quizás… p-podría pasar a v-verte.

—Bien—

La muchacha sonrió, no necesitaba más. No era necesario que él asintiera tirándole flores al respecto, pues antes de incluso haberse besado compartían tiempo que apreciaban cada uno a su manera. Le vio terminar sus alimentos para posteriormente juntar ambas manos dando gracias por la comida.

Nuevamente esa inquietud llegó hasta él… el cuervo que había visto en los campos de entrenamiento estaba revoloteando sobre sus cabezas con graznarte ruido. Volaba en círculos sobre ellos incluso también llamando la atención de la kunoichi a su lado. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se sentía inquieto? Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba.

Fue cuando; repentinamente frente a ellos apareció un mensajero de la Hokage, haciendo que la sensación taladrara el estómago de Sasuke. Cuando lo vio acercarse a ellos ambos se levantaron.

—Hokage-sama, los requiere en su oficina inmediatamente—fue todo lo que el mensajero dijo antes de volver a desaparecer en una nube de humo. Por instinto, la mirada de Hinata se posó en Sasuke con preocupación, en su pecho se instaló la angustia pues bien dicho era que todo era calma antes de la tormenta. Hinata tendría que disculparse con Iruka pues por la urgencia que aquel mensajero expresó en su rostro, debía ausentarse de la Academia para atender asuntos de estado.

Ambos ninja se pusieron en marcha, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

•.•

Las sienes le explotaban. ¡Los malditos problemas nunca se terminaban! Apretó los labios con molestia al ver a uno de los concejeros de Sunna frente a ella bastante herido.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás contando, Baki-san?—preguntó la voluptuosa rubia. Sentada en su escritorio con ambas manos juntas.

El hombre del turbante asintió, intentando recuperar un poco de aire—Necesitamos la ayuda de Konoha, Tsunade-san—respondió el hombre, se aproximó hasta él Shizune, extendiéndole un vaso de agua—Gracias—terminó para tomarse el líquido de casi un solo sorbo. Posteriormente la asistente de la Godaime empezó a aplicar sus conocimientos sanatorios sobre el ninja de la arena.

— ¿Qué fue lo que buscaban ésta vez?—preguntó la mujer.

—Buscaban el cuerpo de Sasori—los ojos almendrados de Tsunade se abrieron con sorpresa.

¿No Sasori había quedado sepultado bajo los escombros de aquella cueva? Recordando con detalle el reporte que alguna vez el equipo Gai y Kakashi reportaron cuando salvaron al actual Kazekage de Akatsuki.

—No comprendo para que quieren el cuerpo de Sasori de la Arena Roja—terminó la mujer, intentando comprender por qué la organización de la nube roja estaba en busca del cuerpo de aquel marionetista.

—Nosotros tampoco—sentenció el hombre—Pero Deidara, el maestro de la arcilla explosiva irrumpió en la villa. Sus ataques fueron directo hacía Kankuro…

— ¿Entonces prácticamente me estás pidiendo que mande un escuadrón para averiguar qué trama Akatsuki? ¿O me equivoco?

Baki asintió, necesitaban ninjas médicos en la villa. Ya que el colosal ataque del rubio renegado había dejado bastantes daños, tanto a la estructura de la aldea oculta como a muchos civiles del lugar.

—Necesitamos, qué nos envíen un escuadrón de medininjas y un equipo de rastreo.

La Godaime asintió, sopesando la situación inmediatamente había mandado a llamar a un mensajero para reclutar a los mejores ninjas que poseía Konoha en esos momentos. Aunque también sería un riesgo mandarlos a todos ellos en esa misión pues si se trataba de Akatsuki posiblemente ellos también iban a incurrir en la aldea cuando se les presentará la oportunidad. Volvió a fruncir su ceño, mientras su mirada pasaba de Baki a Shizune, quién terminaba de curar al ninja de la arena.

—Bien. Como aliados que somos enviaré a mis mejores médicos y shinobis para auxiliarles.

—Te lo agradezco bastante Tsunade-san—terminó Baki un poco más aliviado—Envío ésta carta Gaara-sama. En caso de que aceptarán ayudar a Sunna—se acercó hasta donde estaba la rubia para extenderle un rollo que iba sellado por el mismo Kazekage.

Pronto otra águila mensajera se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana de su oficina, viendo un listón azul… ¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso los problemas iban a venir de la mano ese día? El águila aleteó sus grandes alas marrones para avisar su llegada y entregar el pequeño pergamino que tomó Shizune con preocupación. Desenrolló el diminuto pergamino y vio con inquietud su contenido. Se llevó un a mano a la boca pues malas noticias llegaban de Amegakure.

—Tsunade-sama—habló con voz ahogada, llamando la atención de Baki como de Tsunade—Se han robado un pergamino prohibido de Amegakure en las fronteras con el País de las Olas.

La quinta, se levantó de su asiento furiosa no pudiendo evitarlo de un solo puñetazo en el escritorio lo partió en dos… ¡Malditos Akatsuki! ¿Qué querían lograr con todo lo que estaban haciendo? Inmediatamente llegó la preocupación a ella pues a su mente el rostro sonriente de Naruto se vislumbró… Seguro venían por él o algo más grande estaban tramando aquellos hombres.

— ¡Llama inmediatamente a todos los jounnin, los quiero ahora mismo en mi oficina!—gritó llena de cólera. La azabache viendo con miedo a su maestra asintió, tropezando casi en el camino salió corriendo para hacer lo que la rubia le ordenaba.

Algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Baki se quedó en silencio, presentía que algo terrible iba a azotar a las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi; su único ojo visible se entrecerró con preocupación. Tendría que regresar pronto a Sunna para informar al Kazekage los actuares de aquellos ninjas renegados.

Unos suaves golpes llegaron a los oídos de Tsunade, gritó un enérgico _'adelante'_ y a los primeros en ver llegar fue a Hinata y Sasuke. Quiénes estaban ahí sin entender que estaba pasando, ¿para qué llamarlos a ellos precisamente? Fue lo que pensó la Hyuuga cuando vio a la rubia molesta, también la sorpresa llegó a ella cuando vio a uno de los concejeros más cercanos del Kazekage.

—Tsunade-sama—habló la chica, haciendo una reverencia marcada.

—Hagan silencio—pidió la voluptuosa mujer, mordiendo su pulgar con angustia—Esperen a que todos los demás que he citado en el lugar lleguen. Hinata pudo notar el escritorio de la dirigente completamente destruido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ambos no dijeron nada más, quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar.

Hasta que por las ventanas de la amplia oficina se vieron rápidos movimientos; llegando al lugar Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma *(1). Seguido de la aparición de Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Rock Lee. Estaban todos los que fueron de su generación en el lugar, minutos después también arribó el Capitán Yamato junto a Sai.

Todos se miraron con la misma curiosidad… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una vez que vieron a Tsunade sentarse frente a su destruido escritorio esperaron a que ella decidiera hablar—Todas las misiones que tenían encomendadas, quedan desde ya canceladas—todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre la Hokage—Akatsuki se está moviendo de nuevo.

Un silencio incómodo se sembró en el lugar.

—Han robado un pergamino prohibido que pertenece a Amegakure—terminó la rubia—Eso no es todo. Uno de ellos ha irrumpido nuevamente en Sunnagakure para robar el cuerpo de Sasori.

Sakura tragó duro, recordando la peligrosa batalla que había enfrentado con el pelirrojo junto a la abuela Chiyo. Naruto apretó los dientes con molestia, pues ninguno de los dos tenían gratos recuerdos de lo acontecido cuando se habían robado a Gaara para extraerle al Chukaku. También Gai junto a su equipo se miraron al recordar esa misión.

—Tsunade-sama… ¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere que hagamos?—preguntó la Haruno a su maestra.

—Los he mandado a llamar pues anterior todos ustedes ya se han enfrentado a Akatsuki—los ojos de la rubia se posaron sobre Sasuke con especial atención, haciendo que éste rodara los ojos con molestia… si había formado parte de esa maldita organización pero se había cansado de que Orochimaru quisiera usarlo como espía—También he pedido que el equipo Taka regrese inmediatamente pues todos ustedes son ninjas de elite en los que puedo encomendar ésta misión—asintieron en silencio.

— ¿Cuándo partiremos?—preguntó Kakashi.

—Formaremos varios escuadrones con todas las personas reunidas aquí, contando al equipo Taka aun ausente—Baki miraba también todo con especial atención—Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Karin formarán parte del escuadrón de ninjas médicos que auxiliará a Sunna—las kunoichis presentes asintieron con total seriedad, aunque Sakura sintió gran desprecio al saber que tendría que trabajar con la Hyuuga, aún no superaba el hecho de haber visto como ésta osaba besar a su adorado Uchiha. Pero no dijo nada.

—También necesitaremos un escuadrón estratega—Baki habló, sintiendo la mirada de Tsunade—Con su permiso Tsunade-sama.

—Está bien—ella suspiró molesta. No le gustaba que decidieran sobre sus ninjas—Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino y Sai serán el escuadrón estratega en ésta misión—Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Yamato formarán el escuadrón encubierto. Su misión es importante pues con sus habilidades tendrán que mantener a todos con vida—los jounnin más experimentados asintieron—Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Suigetsu y Juugo conformarán el último escuadrón, ustedes tienen la fuerza y habilidad suficiente para poder despistar al enemigo. Confío en que cada uno de ustedes podrá hacerlo muy bien.

Tenten respingó, pues a ella no la habían considerado dentro de ningún escuadrón.

—No me he olvidado de ti Tenten—sonrió Tsunade—Puesto que no tienes habilidades de ninja médico o estratega, también pertenecerás al escuadrón de fuerza. Tú manejo en armas es el adecuado para colocar trampas para los enemigos—la dama de las armas sonrió satisfecha.

—Disculpe mi pregunta, Tsunade-sama—intervino Kurenai— ¿No será peligroso dejar desprotegida la aldea?—preguntó la mujer de azabaches cabellos.

—Por eso he mandado a llamar a todo el cuerpo de cazadores especializados ANBU para estar seguros—sonrió la rubia—Estaremos preparados para cualquier ataque, aún quedan bastantes jounnin en la villa y chunnin que podrán ayudarnos a protegernos. En cuanto a ti Yamato—ésta vez el hombre de grandes ojos volteó a ver a la dirigente—Serás la escolta de Baki-san rumbo a Sunna.

— ¿Partiremos todos juntos?—preguntó Ino.

—Ya mismo—sentenció la mujer—Tienen una hora para alistarse y los estaré esperando en la entrada de la villa.

— ¿No se verá algo sospechoso que un grupo grande de ninjas salga disparado fuera de la villa al mismo tiempo?—ésta vez preguntó Neji, viendo con seriedad el asunto. De todos los presentes, sabía que era el único ANBU en forma, junto a Yamato.

—Por eso he de pedirles que oculten su chakra para no alertar a algún criminal que ande por ahí. Los mejores en ocultar su chakra son Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke y tu Neji.

Todos asintieron.

Era una misión bastante importante puesto que los talentos más importantes de la villa estaban reunidos.

—Tsunade-sama—ésta vez regresó Shizune, corriendo mientras sus pulmones quemaban por estar de un lado a otro a gran velocidad—Los ANBU han sido convocados al igual que el resto de jounnin y chunnin, señora.

—Bien—dirigió nuevamente su atención al resto—Quiero informarles que lo que ha robado Akatsuki es un pergamino prohibido.

— ¡Abuela Tsunade, entiendo lo que es un pergamino prohibido y todo!—exclamó Naruto enfurruñado— ¿Pero qué es lo que hace ese rollo?

La Godaime estuvo tentada a romper en dos a Naruto, al igual que su escritorio hecho polvo— ¡Naruto! ¡Eres un imbécil!—exclamó ella provocando la risa de los presentes en el lugar y la furia del Uzumaki—El pergamino que han robado, contiene secretos de los antiguos shinobis de Amegakure… el interior de ese pergamino contiene la clave para resucitar a los muertos.

Una exclamación de pura sorpresa salió de los labios de todos los shinobis presentes. Tragaron pesado… si ese rollo estaba en manos de Akatsuki podrían revivir a quiénes ellos quisieran, los más temibles criminales ninja que el universo shinobi había conocido estaban a nada de ser revividos…

—Por lo tanto, su misión será descubrir el objetivo de Akatsuki y si está en sus manos el arrebatarles ese pergamino háganlo. Pero su principal objetivo es auxiliar a Sunna ya que se encuentra en problemas.

— ¡Sí!—exclamaron todos.

—Entonces, los veo en una hora donde acordamos.

Todos los ninjas en la oficina de la Hokage desaparecieron, dejando nuevamente a Tsunade, Baki y Shizune en silencio.

—Gracias, Tsunade-san—agradeció Baki, mientras la rubia asentía en silencio.

Un mal augurio estaba por venir.

•.•

Neji y Hinata fueron inmediatamente al Distrito Hyuuga para avisar al líder del clan acerca de la misión que se les había encomendado y preparar su equipaje, ya que seguramente estarían varios días fuera de la villa.

—Bien—finalizó Hiashi la conversación con los jóvenes—Regresen con bien—fue todo lo que les dijo. Ambos Hyuuga asintieron dejando al patriarca en su oficina.

Cada uno de ellos fue a preparar su equipaje, raciones de alimento y todo lo que consideraran necesario cargar, reabasteciendo sus pergaminos explosivos, shuriken, kunai, Hinata por su parte había ido al invernadero de su madre para buscar varios frascos de ungüentos, medicinas hechas a base de plantas y antídotos en caso de envenenamientos durante el viaje.

Neji hizo lo mismo, buscando todo lo necesario, en su mochila de herramientas ninja buscó bombas de humo, explosivos, entre otras cosas. Para cuando ambos jóvenes de perlados ojos estuvieron listos decidieron ir a la entrada de la Villa para esperar a todos los demás.

Lo mismo sucedió con Sakura, buscando todo lo que podría ayudarla en su trabajo sanatorio. Equipaje, suministros, medicinas, alimentos.

Ino hacía exactamente lo mismo que todos los demás, tendrían que apresurarse para salir inmediatamente.

60 minutos se habían ido volando en corto. Pues cuando todos se reunieron en la entrada de la villa, vieron a los eternos gennin mirarlos con curiosidad.

— ¿Quién falta?—preguntó Kakashi, al gran grupo.

—Naruto y Sasuke—anunció Sai, mientras él terminaba de guardar algunos pergaminos y tinta en su mochila.

—Que problemático—anunció el Nara, bostezando con pereza—Siempre son los últimos en llegar.

—Tampoco ha llegado Gai-sensei y Lee—dijo Tenten con preocupación, viendo a Neji para ver si él sabía sobre el paradero de ambos ninjas verdes. El Hyuuga solo negó en silencio.

A lo lejos, se podía ver una nube de tierra acercándose a gran velocidad hacía el extenso grupo; una gotita nació en la sien de todos al percatarse que era la Bestia Verde de Konoha y su aprendiz. Cuando llegaron hasta todos ellos, los llenaron de tierra…

Daban vergüenza ajena…

— ¡Hemos llegado chicos!—dijo Lee con gran entusiasmo, levantando su pulgar al cielo al mismo tiempo que un brillo de comercial de dientes se asomaba por sus labios.

Kakashi suspiró aún con la gotita en su sien— ¿Siempre tienes que hacer tu gran aparición no, Gai?

— ¡Así es Kakashi!—exclamó el hombre, imitando a Lee— ¡La llama de la juventud arde dentro de nosotros!

El resto de los presentes se coloreó de azul al escuchar las vergonzosas palabras que daba Maito.

— ¡Oigan, espérenme!—exclamó Naruto, quién también venía corriendo a lo lejos, mientras que Sasuke le pisaba los talones a paso lento.

—Bien creo que ya estamos todos—dijo Ino, colocándose al lado de Hinata—Tenemos que hablar—la miró de forma pícara.

El rostro de la Hyuuga se coloreó intensamente, pues desde que divisó al Uchiha acercarse sus perlados ojos brillaron, cosa que la Yamanaka percibió—N-no es el m-momento Ino-chan.

— ¡Qué va!—suplicó ésta de forma gatuna—Yo también quiero contarte algo.

La Hyuuga asintió, para cuando se dio cuenta a su lado estaba el Uchiha en total silencio. Después de salir de la oficina de la Hokage, no pudieron hablar al respecto de la misión. Lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era obedecer y apresurarse lo más rápido que pudieran para encontrarse ahí frente al enorme portón rojo de la villa.

—Bien, entonces andando—comentó Kakashi, miró a Yamato— ¿Ya le han informado al equipo Taka que deben alcanzarnos?

—Se nos unirán en un rato—finalizó el castaño—Tsunade-sama se ha encargado de hacerles llegar el aviso. Qué se reporten inmediatamente en la Oficina para después partir para que nos del alcance.

Baki ya estaba con ellos, mientras que Ino y Sakura usaban sus habilidades curativas para que éste estuviera tranquilo durante el viaje. Tres días y dos noches a Sunna, al tercer día llegarían a la aldea oculta entre la arena.

Nuevamente el cuervo que Sasuke había notado desde temprano estaba siguiéndolos… tenía la sensación de que estaba por ocurrir algo muy desagradable para él. La molestia se sembró en su interior, e inconscientemente tomó la mano de la suave kunoichi que estaba a su lado, ella brincó al sentir su tacto. Se preocupó cuando él apretó su mano con cierta fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun, estás bien?—preguntó ella, también apretando la mano de éste.

—Si—mintió.

Todos salieron disparados rumbo al bosque, en la misma dirección.

•.•

El Uchiha mayor, miraba por el hueco de aquella enorme cueva que estaban usando como cuartel. Viendo a través de ésta el cielo azul, podía escuchar el canto de las aves. Estaban en estupor todavía… ¿Enserio sería su segunda oportunidad? ¿Podría enmendar los errores que cometió en el pasado? A su mente vino la imagen de Sasuke… su hermano. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Habría reconsiderado su actuar? Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando a su habitación, llegó Kisame.

—Has estado muy callado.

—Hn—

— ¿Qué se siente regresar de entre los muertos?—preguntó éste con burla, intentaba animar a su compañero.

—Raro—fue todo lo que dijo—De estar en el vacío oscuro, para después volver a abrir los ojos y estar aquí.

—Me pregunto ésta vez… ¿Qué planeará Pain?

Itachi volteó su mirada ébano al hombre tiburón. El peli naranja le había dicho que se conformara con saber que era necesario que él estuviera con vida para sus próximos planes.

—No lo sé, Kisame.

—Estás hecho un asco—bromeó Hoshigaki—Apestas todavía a muerto.

Una ligera sonrisa nació en el moreno de marcadas ojeras, se vio así mismo corroborando lo que su compañero le decía. Sus dos brazos estaban cubiertas por cicatrices, e incluso vio aquel enorme manchón de sangre seca que Sasuke le había provocado cuando lucharon antes de morir. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar todo el mal sabor de boca que le había causado a su pequeño Ototo.

—Iré a asearme un poco—Kisame sonrió sarcástico al ver que el Uchiha se levantaba de su cama. Con dirección a un lugar donde poder asearse un poco.

— ¿Él sabrá?—preguntó nuevamente el hombre de piel azulina.

Itachi le miró—No lo sé.

Una habilidad que tenía el mayor de los Uchiha, era convocar cuervos. Siempre mandaba uno para cuidar a Sasuke, el ave le comunicaba los pasos que daba el menor de su sangre, en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron de la muerte aquella habilidad fue lanzada.

" _Puedes tener una segunda oportunidad, Itachi-kun, junto a Sasu-chan"_ Recordó las palabras que su amada Oka-san le había dicho. Si él estaba nuevamente en ese mundo; podría corregir los errores que había cometido. Nada podría borrar el pasado, pero si enmendar algunos de ellos… Sasuke era un claro ejemplo que podría enmendar; podría cuidar de su hermano aunque fuera en las sombras.

—Salgamos, Kisame—fue lo último dicho por el Uchiha mayor, siendo seguido por Kisame quién no borraba su sarcástica mirada del rostro.

Hoshigaki, mejor que nadie sabía que lo primero que estaba en la mente de su compañero era su hermano menor. Aunque éste último había sido para Akatsuki un dolor en el culo.

Fin Capítulo.

•.•

* * *

 **¡Y bueno, otro capítulo más! 7u7 No pude actualizar el domingo pasado como había prometido, pero pude hacerlo a mitad de semana. Me siento orgullosa de eso.**

 **Todos los que me han leído capítulo a capítulo saben que a veces se me complica un poco escribir entre semana por mi trabajo, pero aquí estamos. Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **¡Kyaaaa! No pude resistirme… Tenía que meter a Itachi a la historia de alguna manera. Qué mejor que por las oscuras intenciones de Tobi. También traeré a la vida al otro pelirrojo sexy de Akatsuki.**

 **Estamos a nada de llegar a lo que es la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, como bien dije nunca terminé de ver la serie; pero ésta será mi propia versión de la guerra. Solo vi un video en YouTube sobre la batalla de los aliados shinobi contra Madara y uff! Es tremenda, me encantó.**

 **Itachi tendrá también su segunda oportunidad. Más adelante iré revelando más cosas. 7u7 También la venganza de Sakura la iré maquinando poco a poco durante ésta misión.**

 ***(1): En mi historia, Asuma no ha muerto. Para quienes les surja la duda del porque lo menciono, él aquí no muere. Siento feo cuando Asuma está agonizando y él recuerda todos los buenos y malos momentos que pasó durante su vida. Por eso mismo, he decidido no matarlo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

• **diegokpo30: Bueno con respecto a la relación de Sasuke y Hinata, todavía falta que se acerquen un poco más. Un beso dice mucho, pero todavía falta que superen ciertos obstáculos.**

• **fran. Sánchez: Bueno a lo que refieres de que Kiba miraba a Hinata con ojos lujuriosos podemos interpretarlo por parte de Sasuke, ya que él es bastante posesivo con lo que realmente quiere. Obviamente Kiba y Hinata tienen un lazo fraternal por tantos años siendo compañeros en el mismo equipo.**

• **Candy Nyu: ¡Hola! Yo también amo a un Sasukito celoso 7u7 y posesivo.**

• **Hanever89: No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu comentario. Gracias a ti y todos los que leen éste fic yo siempre me esfuerzo por traerles lo mejor que sale de mí.**

• **Ilovesasuhina: ¡Gracias por adorar el capítulo anterior! Y sí. De hecho parece que El Barco de Papel hace éste tipo de eventos por varios estados de la república, éste 9 y 10 de Septiembre en** **Paseo de las facultades #41 Copilco, CDMX a tres calles de la estación del metro Copilco.** **Todos los libros que puedas llevar dentro de la bolsa por $50, yo pienso ir para hacerme con varios libros que quiero.**

 **De mientras me despido chicos!**

 **Un besote sasuhinezco!**


	17. Revelaciones

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de fanfiction.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo XIII. Revelaciones =**

•

 **I** ba a ser un verdadero dolor en el culo, tener que viajar todos juntos a Sunagakure… El ambiente entre todos ellos se notaba tenso. Los que eran equipo, generalmente solían estar juntos para molestia de cierto Uchiha, podía notar cómo los jounin antaños iban en grupo a pesar de las indicaciones que había dado la vieja Tsunade. Al mismo tiempo las tripas se le revolvían en bilis al ver que la joven Hyuuga se encontraba con el entrenador canino y el chico de los insectos. Lo mismo sucedía con Naruto, Sakura, Sai y él mismo. En su rostro podía palparse la molestia al ir saltando de árbol en árbol.

Tsunade no se había equivocado al escoger a cada uno de los ninjas que estaban destinados a buscar información acerca de los nuevos movimientos que planeaba dar Akatsuki.

 _Primer día y noche._

Hasta ese momento, le encantaría haber matado al pulgoso de Kiba y de paso a su enorme perro quienes parecían bastante alegres alrededor de la joven de ojos perlados.

— ¡Oe, Teme! ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callado—comentó Naruto, mientras daba un gran brinco sobre la rama de un árbol.

—Hn—estaba más pendiente de los movimientos de la kunoichi que iba unos metros más delante de ellos.

Sakura podía notar que el rostro del hombre que amaba se contraía en molestia al ver que ésta pasaba tiempo con sus compañeros. Un sentimiento amargo se instaló en su pecho… ¡Como la odiaba! Odiaba el momento en el que ellos tuvieron que conocerse. Interiormente culpaba únicamente a su maestra por haber encomendado a la Hyuuga a cuidar del Uchiha. Ella era la única que podía sanarlo en todos los sentidos posibles. Cerró los ojos con un poco de dolor, pero sin dejar de poner atención a los movimientos del moreno.

Hinata podía sentirse incómoda, la mirada penetrante de Sasuke estaba clavada en su nuca. Era demasiado profunda y en su espalda sentía una sensación de calor… unas ansias de apartarse de su mirada nacieron en su pecho. Podía sentir esos ojos de color ébano taladrarla y un aura oscura se desprendía del Uchiha en contra de Kiba, estaba segura que su amigo ya había sentido las malas intenciones del moreno para él… intentó sonreírle al Inuzuka pero fue imposible.

—Ese maldito no deja de mirarme—se quejó el joven canino de mala gana. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de pararse y encarar al moreno—Lo voy a matar…

—O-onegai—escuchó la suave voz de Hinata—N-no le hagas daño.

—Es más fácil que ese bastardo, me maté a mí que yo a él—admitió el castaño enojado—Pero si no deja de mirarme así, te juro Hinata, que voy a meterle una patada en las pelotas.

El rostro de la Hyuuga se coloreó tenuemente, apartando la mirada inmediatamente del rostro d Kiba. Dirigió sus blancos iris al camino.

Por la parte del Uchiha, aquel sonrojo que nació en las mejillas de la kunoichi no fue tomado de buena manera. Aquel sentimiento en su interior se estaba incrementando, estaba a nada de ir y tronarle el cuello a Kiba, mientras miraba como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos.

Algunos como el equipo jounnin no notaban del todo el ambiente hostil que provocaba Sasuke pues ellos estaban sumergidos en una conversación con respecto al ataque de Akatsuki. Buscando cualquier método o estrategia que los ayudara para emboscar al enemigo sin exponer a todos los demás presentes, pues aunque ahora eran compañeros de combate para nada omitía el hecho de que esos jóvenes habían sido sus pupilos a una corta edad, para ellos todos eran muy importantes. De vez en vez, Kakashi Hatake, prestaba especial atención a cierto Uchiha que parecía decidido a desenvainar su katana y matar a Kiba en cualquier momento.

Bajo su máscara una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios; algo en su interior, le recordó efímeramente a su compañero de equipo. Obito Uchiha… ¿Era acaso que todos los Uchiha eran iguales? Recordó brevemente qué su compañero cuando había tenido una novia, éste era muy celoso y posesivo con ésta. Podía jurar que estaba viendo a su compañero nuevamente en el semblante de Sasuke.

—Te noto algo callado, Kakashi—comentó Kurenai, llamando la atención del peli gris.

—No es nada—mintió, pero la mujer de ojos escarlata miraron inquisitivamente a Hatake—Está bien… Supongo que por el hecho de que uno de tus alumnos está involucrado, con uno de los míos puedes escuchar mis suposiciones.

Kurenai se quedó callada, más sin embargo; abrió un poco más sus ojos con sorpresa— ¿Es algo grave?

—No puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta—Yuhi se estaba preocupando un poco más. A su mente lo peor podía estar sucediendo en sus narices— ¿Has notado algo especial en alguno de tus chicos?

—Creo que no…

—Observa mejor—comentó Kakashi, enfocando su mirada de vez en cuando sobre Hinata y posteriormente en Sasuke. Kurenai hizo lo mismo que Kakashi, viendo con sorpresa las reacciones de ambos jóvenes.

—No me lo puedo creer… es que es imposible…

Kakashi suspiró—Créelo, no es tan difícil de imaginar.

— ¿Pero qué no Hinata y Naruto mantenían una relación?—Ante Kakashi, parecía que Kurenai no estaba enterada de los últimos chismes que rondaban la villa. Eran casi dos meses desde que la Hyuuga y el Uzumaki habían roto su compromiso nupcial, era el pan del día a día saber que el Uchiha estaba interesado en la kunoichi de ojos ópalos.

—Parece que las cosas han cambiado, Kurenai.

—Hinata—susurró la mayor con preocupación, viendo a su antigua alumna ir junto a Shino y Kiba en el camino.

Habían pasado fácilmente unas cuatro horas desde que abandonaron la villa y la noche estaba por caer sobre sus cabezas. El cielo se comenzaba a pintar de un naranja intenso y los animales comenzaban a regresar a sus nidos para descansar, los que eran nocturnos salían para buscar alimento.

Los diecisiete ninjas pararon cuando el sol dio su último suspiro, dando paso a una noche llena de estrellas en su oscuro cielo. Se escuchaba el canto de los grillos y cigarras.

—Nos detendremos aquí—anunció Kakashi, los demás jounin asintieron en silencio—Yamato… ¿Crees que puedas utilizar tu jutsu de madera para que todos podamos pasar la noche un poco más cómodos?

El hombre de grandes ojos asintió—Aunque nos exponemos más por tener una casa gigante en medio del bosque, está bien—el ANBU encubierto se alejó unos metros de Baki, quién miraba con atención que era lo próximo que haría el hombre que estaba encargado de escoltarlo de regreso a Sunna. Todos vieron mover a Yamato sus manos y de sus palmas salieron enormes barras de madera, que pronto se unieron uno a uno hasta formar una casona bastante amplia.

Los que no habían visto las habilidades ninjas del castaño se sorprendieron e irremediablente sus labios formaron una suave "o" en el camino. Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi conocían las habilidades de su compañero a la perfección, tomando el acto tan normal.

—Descansaremos aquí ésta noche—comentó nuevamente Hatake—Es mejor que dormir a la intemperie.

— ¡Entonces a descansar se ha dicho, que mañana tenemos que acelerar el paso y hacer que nuestra llama de la juventud explote!—Gai exclamó con una pose bastante extraña, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Rock Lee se iluminaban con estrellitas viendo con admiración a su sensei.

—Ya basta—comentó Azuma—Tranquilízate Gai. Vayamos dentro de una vez, tengo un poco de hambre.

—Por primera vez, agradezco que Choji no haya venido en ésta misión—comentó Shikamaru con pereza—Sería demasiado problemático, si no llena su estómago ésta noche.

Ino rió divertida ante el comentario del cabeza de piña pero estaba de acuerdo con su sensei y compañero.

—Ya que somos demasiadas personas, he podido invocar una habitación para dos personas. Tendremos que acomodarnos con lo más básico posible.

—Nosotros haremos la primera ronda de guardia—anunció Neji—Nuestro escuadrón tomará la primera hora de vigilia—los perlados ojos del castaño se posaron en Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sai.

—Qué problemático—se quejó el Nara, metiendo sus manos en los pantalones.

Sasuke no estaba del todo de acuerdo pues su interior hervía de coraje, al saber que el pulgoso de Kiba se quedaría con Hinata.

—Primero acomodémonos en el interior—sugirió Sai. Llegando a la puerta de la gran cabaña.

— ¡Andando, que muero de hambre, de verás!—exclamó Naruto; sobándose la barriga, provocando la risa de los presentes. Naruto siempre iba a ser así de extrovertido e inoportuno.

Los ninjas de Konohagakure se adentraron en la cabaña, elogiando a Yamato por sus habilidades. Sabían que era el único shinobi en la villa capaz de manejar el elemento madera, estaban al tanto de que él había sido un experimento exitoso de Orochimaru.

Era de esperar que incluso todos decidieran con quienes dormirían esa noche. De manera rápida Tenten e Ino comenzaron a discutir, pues ambas jóvenes querían compartir un poco de tiempo con Hinata, había muchas cosas para ponerse al día.

—Tendremos que acomodarnos de dos en dos—comentó Kurenai, llegando a las más jóvenes.

— ¡No es justo!—exclamó Ino, haciendo un puchero provocando la preocupación de Hinata— ¡Yo quiero dormir con Hina-chan!

— ¡No lo harás Ino!—exclamó Tenten, sonriendo con malicia a la Yamanaka pues de su pantalón sacaba una kunai—Yo lo hare…

—Chicas…

— ¡Así usted y Asuma-sensei pueden compartir la habitación!—comentó Ino, siendo una completa bocazas. El rostro de Kurenai se coloreó y Asuma suspiró resignado, su rubia pupila nunca cerraba la boca—Nosotras tres podemos compartir la habitación.

—Pero aunque así fuera… Sakura-san se quedaría sin un compañero ésta noche—comentó Kurenai, intentando quitarse el bochorno que esas chiquillas le habían provocado.

—Aún falta por llegar Karin—comentó Ino nuevamente—La frentona y Karin pueden compartir la habitación.

Y así las féminas habían arreglado su situación a pesar de la preocupación de Hinata. No estaba muy segura de cómo se iban a llevar las otras dos kunoichi, ambas tenían un carácter bastante fuerte y complicado. Kurenai muy en el fondo estaba más que dispuesta a compartir su bolsa de dormir con su adorado Asuma.

Con los hombres no hubo tanto problema; se acomodaron pronto para compartir una habitación. Sorprendiendo a todos, Sasuke y Neji decidieron compartir, ante la molestia de Naruto pues él quería moler al Uchiha durante la noche, le tocó compartir habitación con Sai… se puso su rostro un poco azul pues el miembro de Raíz a veces tenia actitudes raras que lo hacían dudar de su masculinidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al imaginar que Sai lo intentaba violar durante la noche.

Kiba y Shino compartieron la habitación, mientras que Kakashi resignado tuvo que compartir con Gai… ¿Ni durante las noches podía dejarlo un rato en paz? Yamato decidió compartir con Baki, Shikamaru junto a Lee, secretamente o no Asuma y Kurenai se fueron a la habitación más alejada del gran grupo. Sakura bufó molesta, tampoco estaba muy a gusto de tener que compartir la habitación con la pelirroja, podía sentir celos de esa mujer también pues durante el tiempo que Sasuke estuvo fuera de Konoha, era seguro que ella no desaprovechó tiempo alguno para estar cerca del moreno.

La última habitación disponible, quedó asignada para Suigetsu y Jugo, en cuanto les dieran alcance.

La primera guardia de la noche comenzó su turno a los alrededores de la cabaña improvisada. Mientras los demás aprovechaban para ingerir algunos alimentos y descansar lo más que se pudiera para después relevar a sus compañeros.

Frente a la fogata que estaba en medio de la cabaña en un recuadro de arena, estaba sentada Hinata. No podía dormir, siempre que salían de misión era imposible pegar el ojo debido a que estaban en constante acecho.

—Veo que tampoco puedes dormir—a su espalda, llegó sentándose Kiba.

La mujer de ojos perlados asintió—Sabes que no puedo dormir cuando salimos de misión—admitió la joven de manera suave.

—Lo sé. Tampoco yo, e incluso Shino disimula dormir pero sé que está bien despierto.

Ambos rieron a voz moderada, provocando que el mencionado se levantará de su bolsa de dormir y en silencio llegará hasta ellos.

—Parece que el único que puede dormir ésta noche es Akamaru—comentó Shino.

—Parece que sí—terminó Hinata al voltear su rostro y ver al enorme can patas arribas mientras su pecho bajaba y subía simultáneamente con tranquilidad.

Kiba se encontraba un poco incómodo e inquieto—Sabes Hinata, sé que ya hablamos de esto pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco molesto—la Hyuuga prestó total atención a las palabras del muchacho.

— ¿El qué?

—Sobre Uchiha—refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos—Todo el camino hacia acá parecía que quería arrancarme la cabeza.

Shino miró a su compañero, él también pudo notar las miradas asesinas de Sasuke. Y luego pasó su mirada a Hinata al ver que se cohibía un poco.

—Lo lamento—terminó la Hyuuga, ella también podía sentir el abrasante carácter del moreno—Demo… Sasuke-kun es así, no puedo cambiarlo—comentó ella, sabiendo de antemano que el Uchiha era bastante difícil.

—Debe de entender que nosotros somos amigos—volvió a quejarse el Inuzuka—Eres como mi hermana menor… no tengo ningún motivo para pensarte de otra manera Hinata.

—Ésta vez Kiba tiene razón—Shino quién parecía fantasma decidió hablar—Sería buen comienzo hablar con él… Por cierto, Hinata, ¿Qué son ustedes dos?

El rostro de la Hyuuga se coloreó suavemente, era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué eran ella y Sasuke? Él en ningún momento le había dicho que quería que tuvieran una relación, únicamente el joven se había limitado a besarla con ferocidad y posesión, reclamándola como suya. No le molestaba que él se mostrara cercano cuando estaban a solas… pero era una buena pregunta la que le había formulado Shino.

—N-no lo sé.

—Si ese idiota te lastima lo mataré—dijo Kiba.

—Si Hinata es feliz, nosotros también—terminó Aburame viendo de reojo a Kiba.

El equipo ocho de rastreo, terminó la conversación en buenos términos. De alguna manera para Hinata era más que suficiente qué sus dos amigos más cercanos aceptarán lo que estaba pasando con el ex vengador.

•.•

La noche estaba siendo bastante tranquila, se le estaba entumiendo el trasero al estar bastante tiempo sentado en esa roca. Podía escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza con precisión y los pasos de sus compañeros a los alrededores, el escándalo que provocaba Naruto pues éste al no querer tener que quedarse a descansar había salido a hacer guardia.

—Todo está muy tranquilo, ¿No lo crees, Uchiha?—a sus oídos la voz grave del genio Hyuuga llego.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Hyuuga?—no estaba de humor para hablar con el primo de esa mujer que era suya. Los ánimos ácidos que lo caracterizaban estaban a flor de piel, incluso después de ver que Hinata no había intentado entablar conversación con él por estar con sus ridículos compañeros.

—Solo vengo a advertirte Uchiha—los ojos perlados y ébano se encontraron con rivalidad—Morirás por mi propia mano si hieres a Hinata-sama.

Una sonrisa llena de ironía se plasmó en los labios de Sasuke—No te preocupes Hyuuga, nadie tiene derecho a ponerle una mano encima a esa mujer. Ella es _mía._

Las palabras oscuras del moreno daban doble sentido a Neji, el Byakuugan se había activado por pura molestia. Pensar que ese traidor había corrompido a su adorada prima le hacía salir humo por las orejas.

—Eres un…

—No te confundas Hyuuga—terminó Sasuke, aun divirtiéndose con la molestia del castaño—No la he tocado, aún.

—Serías un bastardo si te atreves a deshonrar a Hinata-sama.

—No te entrometas en mi camino—sentenció el moreno—Hinata es mía, ni tú, ni nadie podrá ponerse en mi camino.

Neji suspiró molesto, desactivando su kekkei-genkai. Aun viendo con desconfianza a Sasuke se acercó a él, tragó duro para aminorar la molestia que éste le provocaba—Sólo no la lastimes… Hinata-sama ha pasado por muchas decepciones en su vida incluyendo su rompimiento con Naruto. No toleraré que nadie más ose lastimarla.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Hyuuga. No permitiré que nadie ose tocarla si quiera o mirarla.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en Neji al ver la expresión del Uchiha, algo en su interior le decía que éste no podría herirla jamás. Un sentimiento que no conocía lo golpeó en el pecho, era como si de antes ya conociera a Sasuke pero era imposible pues si mal no recordaba la primera vez que lo vio fue en las preliminares a los exámenes Chunnin hace nueve años.

—Por raro que suene Uchiha—nuevamente llamó a un fastidiado Sasuke—Te creo—osó poner su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, pero éste no se sintió ofendido.

Todos sabían que Sasuke odiaba que lo tocaran, llegando al punto de ponerse violento con las personas, pero había solo pocas personas que podían poner un dedo sobre él.

—Ya lárgate Hyuuga—dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, pero sonriendo un poco al Hyuuga.

—No sabes lo que te espera cuando el Concejo del clan se enteré que estás pretendiendo a la heredera—bromeó el ANBU, Sasuke levantó los hombros demostrando que no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que pensaran al respecto de su cercanía para con Hinata—Bueno, nuestra guardia está por terminar. He de imaginar que mi prima trajo algo para cenar.

Sasuke lo miró molesto.

—Está bien, no diré nada—dicho esto, Neji dejó solo al Uchiha. Encaminándose al interior de la cabaña.

Vaya día de mierda.

Se levantó de esa roca, tomando el mismo camino por dónde minutos antes se había ido Neji, ese sentimiento de inquietud nació nuevamente en su interior al notar que en una de las ramas estaba parado ese odioso cuervo. ¿Qué mierdas significaba? Algo en su interior le decía que no estaba para nada bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó al interior de la cabaña.

Al ingresar pudo notar que la mayoría estaban descansando, sus oscuros ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la suave figura de Hinata qué estaba mirando el fuego arder. Se acercó a ella y sin avisarle la tomó por la cintura, asustándola de paso.

—S-Sasuke-kun—tartamudeó, sintiendo que su rostro se coloreaba por la cercanía del moreno.

—Solo haz silencio, Hinata—pidió el moreno, era un sentimiento que no lograba descifrar pero era algo que no le gustaba. La chica se quedó pasmada, sintiendo la cercanía del Uchiha, le gustaba estar entre sus brazos aunque en esos momentos su rostro estuviera ardiendo.

— ¿C-cenarás?

Pudo sentir como el afirmaba aun con su rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello, podía sentirlo olerla, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban por el contacto que el moreno tenía con ella, ni siquiera con Naruto se sentía de esa forma.

Agradecía interiormente qué minutos antes de que Sasuke ingresara a la cabaña, Kiba y Shino regresaran a dormir, pues ellos tendrían la guardia casi al amanecer. Vio a su nii-san, quién le regalo una suave sonrisa y sin decirle nada más se fue a la habitación que iba a compartir con Sasuke esa noche. Cuando el moreno ingresó a la cabaña, ella seguía frente al cálido fuego en silencio.

Se zafó de los brazos del Uchiha y buscó en su mochila de suministros los alimentos que había preparado para él, colocó el bento cerca del fuego para calentarlo un poco y disfrutando de la compañía del Uchiha se sentó muy cerca de él.

—Esto se va a poner feo—comentó Sasuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos haciendo que ella le mirara con preocupación—Akatsuki es una organización peligrosa, en especial el maldito de Pain. Si nos cruzamos con ellos, alguno de nosotros no va a regresar a la villa.

—D-demo… T-Tsunade-sama nos envió, p-porque sabe que nosotros podemos.

—Si las cosas se complican, lárgate en ese momento Hinata—terminó Sasuke, volviendo a apresar a la joven.

Ella lo sentía como si se estuvieran despidiendo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a picar debido al sentimiento que se plantó en su interior, era como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón. Ella negó en silencio, permitiéndose enterrar su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha mientras él la mantenía entre sus brazos.

El aroma de la comida llenó el lugar, haciendo que tanto Sasuke como Hinata se separaran para que él comiera, ambos querían quitar de encima ese sentir que los acongojaba a su manera.

—No retrocederé, porque este es mi camino ninja—dijo la Hyuuga en voz baja, aun conteniendo las lágrimas—N-no d-dejaré a mis c-camaradas.

Sasuke la miró y no dijo nada, por alguna razón no le gustaban las palabras de ella porque muy en el fondo, Naruto seguía impregnado en el ser de Hinata.

—Solo come.

•.•

Bien sabido era que los miembros de Akatsuki solían andar en equipos de dos; y ésta ocasión tampoco era diferente pues desde que habían revivido a Itachi, éste se había encargado de salir de la guarida junto a Kisame. Para Pain y los demás no era curioso que éste soliera estar alejado de los demás; no había motivos. La noche se cernía sobre ambos ninja.

— ¿Piensas buscar a tu hermano?

—Tiene que saber que estoy vivo—comentó Itachi, caminando sin rumbo fijo en el bosque.

—He de suponer que querrás saber los planes que tiene Pain—Itachi volteó a ver a su compañero quien le mostraba sus afilados dientes—Aquí ni tu ni yo somos tontos con respecto a sus planes… en especial los de Tobi.

—Desde hace un tiempo tenemos el conocimiento de que Tobi quiere a las bestias con cola, nos hemos hecho con todas ellas menos con el nueve colas. Pero sigo sin entender cuáles fueron sus motivos para revivirme.

Kisame se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando.

—Hay intrusos a unos metros de aquí—comentó el de piel azul—Y parece que tus deseos de ver a tu hermanito se cumplirán más rápido de lo que pensaste.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Viene con ninjas de Konoha.

El Uchiha mayor se quedó en silencio, ¿Sasuke había regresado a Konoha? Era un poco turbio de creer, los motivos de su hermano eran variados. Antes de morir en la última batalla que tuvo contra él, pudo saber por boca del mismo Sasuke que éste jamás regresaría a la villa que hizo que su clan desapareciera. Pero ahora… estaba de vuelta, tenía que haber un motivo.

— ¿Los atacaremos?—preguntó Kisame, estaba bastante aburrido y pelear un rato no le caería nada mal.

—No por el momento—sentenció el mayor—Primero tenemos que conocer qué es lo que están haciendo aquí.

Kisame comenzó a reír, provocando molestia en su compañero—Es obvio, seguro ya saben que Akatsuki irrumpió en Amegakure para conseguir un pergamino prohibido que trae de la muerte a los que ya perecieron.

—Hn—Itachi concentró chakra para localizar a los intrusos, dando pronto con ellos. Su Sharingan que se activó sin dolor pudo verlos a varios metros de ahí, en una enorme cabaña… si querían pasar desapercibidos no lo habían logrado poniendo un colosal campamento—Vayamos a ver.

Kisame sonrió asintiendo, acomodó su enorme espada y siguió a su compañero.

Mientras caminaban, podían escuchar a los animales rondar por el lugar. Hasta que divisaron la enorme cabaña donde varios ninja seguro estaban descansando.

—No hagas lío, Kisame—pidió el Uchiha mayor, él tenía que corroborar que su tonto hermano menor estaba ahí. El Hoshigaki bufó en desacuerdo pero se mantuvo quieto, viendo como su compañero se acercaba.

Era más que obvio que los ninjas de Konoha habían colocado trampas por si alguien intentaba irrumpir durante la noche, pero él no era tonto. Su línea de sucesoria le podía indicar dónde estaban colocadas, en algunos árboles cercanos habían pegado papel bomba, e hilos transparentes que activaban armas. Pasó cada una de ellas sin mayor problema, llegando al claro donde estaba la gran cabaña, era curioso. Aunque no lo demostrara sentía la curiosidad de saber dónde estaba su hermano. Siendo sigiloso como un gato llegó hasta el ventanal de la cabaña, en su interior podía ver la luz de una vela o fogata.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo vio, era su hermano, más no parecía ser el mismo hombre lleno de rencor que conocía. Si era Sasuke, su hermano, estaba abrazando a una mujer de menudo cuerpo y cabellos azules con necesidad, mientras ella se mantenía a su lado escondiendo su rostro, impidiéndole poder saber la personalidad de la muchacha.

¿Qué había cambiado? Incluso su hermano, había cambiado sus vestimentas. La última vez que lo vio, éste usaba el uniforme característico que los ciervos de Orochimaru portaban, una casaca de azul rey con un bordado de su clan. Y pudo notar el nudo en su nuca que era perteneciente a una banda.

Se quedó en silencio, observando un poco más.

El cuervo que siempre acompañaba a su hermano por órdenes suyas graznó, colocándose en su hombro derecho, lo acarició con su dedo índice esperando el siguiente movimiento de su hermano.

Fue cuando, ambos se levantaron del suelo pues había llegado junto a ellos el jinchuriky de las nueve colas. Lo vio rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo y ver a su hermano meterle un golpe en la cabeza, mientras la joven se ponía detrás de éste. ¿Realmente Sasuke estaba rehaciendo su vida? ¿Pues cuánto tiempo había estado muerto? Vio a la joven hacer una suave reverencia y dejar a ambos hombres solos.

— ¡Teme!—se quejó el Uzumaki— ¡Eso dolió estúpido!

—Cállate dobe, eres un tonto—el otro dio por terminada la conversación—Te toca la siguiente guardia, ve a despertar a los demás tarados.

—Un día, Kami-sama te cobrará todos los golpes que me has dado, bastardo—el rubio caminó en dirección de una habitación para ir en busca de su equipamiento y posteriormente ir a despertar a sus compañeros de vigilia.

Decidió que era momento de irse ya que en cuanto aquellos ninjas salieran, podrían descubrirlo.

•.•

Día 2 camino a Sunna.

Frente a los ojos de todos, la enorme cabaña desaparecía en una pequeña nube de humo. Habían guardado todos sus suministros para seguir el camino hacía Sunagakure; parecía que todos habían descansado bastante bien, aunque durante la noche no se les había unido el equipo Taka, esperaban que durante el trayecto les dieran alcance.

Esa mañana, Sasuke se encontraba especialmente fastidiado. No había dormido casi nada pues durante la noche lo habían jodido sus pesadillas; pero curiosamente, Itachi no había aparecido en sus sueños. Su mal genio provocaba que solo Hinata estuviera cerca de él para molestia de Sakura quién no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse al Uchiha nuevamente.

—Oye tú—llegó a los oídos de Sasuke, la voz áspera de Kiba. Se giró molesto, nuevamente esa sensación agria se plantó en su pecho al ver al castaño.

—Lárgate, Inuzuka.

—No sé qué mierdas te has hecho en la cabeza, pero de una vez te aviso que no pienso alejarme de Hinata, ¿entiendes?—la voz de Kiba no era exactamente discreta pues su tono había llamado la atención de los demás presentes. Incluyendo a Hinata, quién sentía en su pecho la angustia de que Sasuke tomará a mal las palabras de su compañero—Hinata es como mi hermana, ¿entiendes? Y tú, ni nadie podrá separarme de ella.

Bueno… no lo había matado, pero si estaba fastidiado, no podía evitarlo. Ese sentimiento que lo embargaba en cuanto a Hinata se trataba siempre lo ponían de malas, en especial cuando un ninja del sexo masculino entablaba conversación con ella.

—Piérdete—fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo, acomodando su mochila en sus hombros.

Kiba iba a dirigir un golpe ante la arisca actitud del Uchiha, pero la mano de Shino lo detuvo—Dale tiempo, los Uchiha son demasiado posesivos con las personas que les importan.

—Maldito cabrón—escupió el castaño, ésta vez cediendo a las palabras de Shino.

—Luego pelean—comentó Kakashi—Es hora de seguir.

— ¡Oigan pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado!—se quejó Naruto, sobándose la barriga que gruñó al no recibir su preciado alimento.

—Comienzo a creer que era mejor que Choji viniera en vez de ti, Naruto—se quejó Shikamaru—Andando, en el camino buscamos algo para desayunar.

Durante la noche, ni Tenten o Ino tuvieron oportunidad de atosigar a Hinata con muchas preguntas con respecto a la actitud de Sasuke se trataba. Así que esa mañana tenían ganas de unirse para hablar con su amiga.

— ¿Está todo listo?—preguntó Asuma, viendo que todos asentían. Marcaron el camino que tomarían.

—Si apresuramos el paso, mañana posiblemente al alba estaremos llegando a Sunna.

— ¡Entonces andando!—dijo Gai, colocándose en forma de carrera junto a Lee— ¡Andando!—ambos ninjas vestidos de verde salieron corriendo dejando atrás una enorme polvareda de humo provocando que una gotita se asomara en las sienes de todos.

—Bueno, si nadie más va a correr como loco, andando—comentó Kakashi y comenzaron el trayecto.

Sin siquiera notarlo, ni siquiera Sasuke, los venían siguiendo Itachi y Kisame a una corta distancia.

Hinata había decidido escaparse de Tenten e Ino, no quería que le preguntaran cosas que podrían avergonzarla pues había visto sus tétricas miradas, era como cuando el Capitán Yamato solía asustar a Naruto viéndolo fijamente con sus enormes ojos negros. Por lo tanto se mantenía cerca del joven de oscura mirada.

Nadie era tonto, todos sabían que algo ocurría entre la joven de perlados ojos y el vengador, otra cosa era que no comentaran nada al respecto.

— ¿Todo bien?—preguntó el hombre a la joven, quien se mantenía en silencio pero con la cara sonrosada. Ella asintió pero la vio ir más cerca de él.

•.•

Deidara regresaba a la guarida de la nube roja, con la cabeza de Sasori. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su amigo era pelirrojo, pensaba encontrarse con la marioneta de Jiruko, más cuando entró a la cueva fue recibido por un carismático Tobi.

— ¡Deidara-sempai encontró a Sasori-san!

Se reunieron Pain y Konan en el lugar, viendo al rubio depositar la cabeza y las demás partes de la marioneta en el suelo.

—Solo faltaba Sasori, buen trabajo Deidara—comentó el peli naranja—Konan, trae el pergamino.

La dama de papel, asintió. Regresando de manera rápida, los demás Akatsuki prestaron nuevamente su chakra para regresar a la vida al maestro en marionetas.

•.•

Día 3 a Sunagakure.

El desierto parecía tranquilo esa calurosa mañana, estaban ansiosos por poder llegar a la villa. Sintiendo en su calzado ninja la arena, vieron el aire cálido y seco que los golpeaba, estaban adentrándose en el País del Viento bajo la guía de Baki. Quién gracias a los cuidados de Ino y Sakura estaba totalmente recuperado.

—Llegaremos pronto—anunció el concejero del Kazekage.

— ¡Genial, de veras!—exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Tiene mucho que no veo a Gaara!

—Deberías tener más respeto por el Kazekage, Naruto—se quejó Sakura, durante el camino había estado bastante molesta por la reciente situación que la jalaba a ella. Odiaba ver a Sasuke y Hinata juntos.

— ¡Siempre es bueno ver a los viejos amigos!—ignorando el regaño de la pelirrosa, siguió andando con un buen ánimo.

Caminaron por el desierto aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más, hasta que divisaron a lo lejos la fortaleza de piedra caliza que formaba la entrada a Sunagakure. Baki sintió afecto al ver nuevamente su hogar, podía ver a los centinelas y ANBU de la villa custodiar con mayor esmero pues nuevamente Deidara se había infiltrado en la aldea provocando desastres como cuando habían raptado a Gaara.

Los ninjas de la arena, reconocieron al gran grupo de Konoha, avisando inmediatamente a la oficina del Kazekage para permitirles la entrada. Mismos que regresaron para darles paso a la villa.

—Baki-sama—comentó un centinela, haciendo una breve reverencia—Nos alegra tenerlo de regreso con nosotros, sano y salvo.

—Informen inmediatamente a Gaara-sama que estamos de regreso.

Estos asintieron, mientras los forasteros aliados ingresaban, seguido de haber llegado cerraron la puerta. Kisame e Itachi tuvieron que quedarse lejos pues podrían ser vistos.

—Vayamos inmediatamente con Lord Kazekage—pidió Baki, los demás asintieron encaminándose directamente a la oficina de aquel hombre que todos apreciaban.

Durante el camino, muchos civiles vieron a los invitados, agradeciendo que Konoha había respondido inmediatamente al llamado de emergencia que habían emitido. Para cuando fueron recibidos en la oficina de Gaara todos necesitaban tomar un breve descanso para seguir con la misión pues ésta irremediablemente apenas comenzaba.

Baki se retiró de la custodia de Yamato cuando se sintió en casa, disculpándose con ellos pues tenía que ponerse al día con las obligaciones como Concejero de Gaara.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué sigue?—preguntó Asuma a Kakashi.

—Esperar a que nos den las órdenes para proceder.

—Taka no ha llegado.

Todos se miraron, era cierto, los tres ninjas no les habían dado alcance desde que habían partido de Konoha.

—Tendremos que notificar a Tsunade-sama—comentó Kurenai, el equipo Taka no le daba confianza todavía.

—Esperemos un rato más, si no hacen aparición tendremos que enviar un mensaje a la Hokage—pidió Gai.

Aceptaron la propuesta de Maito Gai, mientras un par de secretarias ingresaban a la sala para traerles un poco de agua y algún tentempié.

A los pocos minutos ingresó Gaara, acompañado únicamente de Temari. Los ojos de Shikamaru se entrecerraron al ver a esa fastidiosa mujer saludarle con un guiño… bien era cierto que estaba prendado de esa rubia ceniza, pero era demasiado problemática.

— ¡Gaara!—gritó Naruto en cuanto vio al pelirrojo adentrarse a la sala— ¡Cuánto tiempo!—corrió a abrazar al Kazekage, para todos el rubio no tenía remedio. Provocando una leve sonrisa en Gaara debido al fuerte apretón que recibió por parte del jinchuriky, correspondió de manera suave aquel abrazo.

—Bienvenido Naruto—habló Gaara, desprendiéndose del rubio y acomodando un poco la túnica que debía portar como líder de la villa—Gracias a todos por venir. Realmente agradezco las atenciones que tienen para con nosotros.

— ¡No es nada, de verás!—gritó el rubio.

Kakashi intercedió ésta vez para calmar a su antiguo alumno—Kazekage-sama. Se nos ha dicho que hay varios heridos gracias a la intromisión de Deidara de Akatsuki en la villa.

—Así es, Kankuro se encuentra todavía en el hospital bastante herido—comentó él—Quisiera que el equipo de médicos ninja que enviaron, fuesen a verlo inmediatamente.

—Yo los escoltaré—habló por fin Temari—Acompáñenme—la mirada azul de la rubia se posó únicamente en Ino y Sakura—Una tal Karin ya se encuentra tratando otros heridos en las diferentes habitaciones—provocando la sorpresa de los invitados… era curioso el hecho de que Taka hubiera llegado a Suna antes que ellos.

—Hinata-chan también viene con nosotros—comentó Ino a la rubia—Andando.

—Entonces síganme—solicitó Temari, mientras las féminas de Konoha asentían siguiendo los talones de la hermana del Kazekage.

Ante los atentos ojos de Sasuke, vio como Hinata le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa junto a una mirada indicando que más tarde se verían. De cierta manera, el Uchiha odiaba tener que compartir la atención de Hinata con los demás presentes, e incluso ese sentimiento molesto se plantó en su pecho al notar como la mirada verdosa de Gaara seguía los ondulantes cabellos de la Hyuuga hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Genial… otro idiota mirando a la joven.

—Agradezco que hayan ayudado a Baki-san—volvió a arrastrar sus palabras el pelirrojo—Igual quisieran descansar un poco antes de reunirnos nuevamente aquí en la Torre.

—De ser necesario, Kazekage-sama nosotros preferimos saber los detalles de la intromisión de Deidara en la villa—dijo Yamato.

—Bien, sabemos que vino a buscar el cuerpo de Sasori de la Arena Roja. Kankuro quién había recuperado sus restos de marioneta se encargó de darle un buen uso, sin embargo; desconocemos todavía para que quieren la marioneta.

—Los informes que nos llegaron a Konoha, indican que Akatsuki ha robado un tesoro muy importante para Amegakure—habló con seriedad Gai—Robaron un pergamino prohibido, el cuál puede resucitar a los muertos.

Gaara se quedó en silencio mirando a los presentes—Entonces a como dé lugar, tenemos que unir fuerzas para arrebatarles ese rollo y regresarlo a su tierra.

Los demás asintieron.

—Tsunade-sama nos ha encomendado ayudar a Sunagakure en todo lo que se requiera—dijo Kurenai—Sin embargo; también se nos encomendó la misión de rastrear la ubicación de Akatsuki y de ser posible arrebatarles el pergamino.

Sabaku No asintió—Entiendo.

—Si no es mucha molestia debemos comenzar a trazar una ruta para saber exactamente por donde se fue Deidara—habló Neji quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio—El aroma rastreador de Akamaru podría ayudarnos bastante con ésta situación.

—Yo he dejado algunos de mis _Kikaichus_ en el camino—habló Shino, quien llamó la atención de los presentes—Desde hace un buen rato nos han estado siguiendo dos miembros de Akatsuki hasta aquí. Pero parece que no quisieron adentrarse en la aldea—todos miraron con sorpresa al Aburame, ninguno de ellos se habían percatado de la presencia de los intrusos—Mis kikaichus se alimentan de chakra, y ellos me han dicho que durante todo el trayecto a Sunagakure nos han seguido.

— ¡Pero como!—exclamó Kiba—Ni siquiera, Akamaru o yo pudimos detectarlos.

Aquella ansiedad se hizo más frecuente en Sasuke. ¡Él tampoco los había detectado! ¿Por qué? Vio con recelo al Aburame esperando a que diera más datos para saber quiénes eran.

—Mandaré inmediatamente a montar guardia en las afueras de la villa—ordenó Gaara, haciendo llamar a uno de sus guardias, dando la orden éste desapareció inmediatamente—Hay que estar preparados para lo que se viene.

—En cuanto el escuadrón medico termine con su trabajo, comenzaremos a trazar el camino—anunció Kakashi.

—Por el momento sería todo—dijo Gaara—Podrán quedarse en mi hogar si así lo desean o sin problema alguno podemos otorgarles una habitación en un hotel cercano.

—Preferimos quedarnos en un hotel si no es molestia, Lord Kazekage—habló Asuma—No queremos importunarlo en su morada.

Sin más que decir, todos se retiraron de la oficina de Gaara, siendo escoltados por algunos chunnin de la arena rumbo a un hotel de excelente calidad. Con la invitación de Gaara a cenar esa noche. Las únicas que no tendrían descaso ese día serían las jóvenes kunochis. Al poco rato, cuando llegaron al hotel se encontraron con los dos miembros de Taka. Sorprendiéndose de que éstos les contaran que habían llegado un día antes a la villa pues habían recibido el mensaje de Tsunade sobre la misión, habían ahorrado camino y tiempo al estar cerca del País del Viento.

Bueno, ahí estaba la razón por la cual no les habían dado alcance durante el viaje.

•.•

Cuando se supo solo en la habitación, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama boca abajo. Estaba fastidiado, toda esa situación era una reverenda mierda. Algo no estaba bien y le molestaba rotundamente no saber el motivo de las cosas… no era posible que ni siquiera él teniendo gran sentido de rastreo se hubiera dado cuenta de que dos miembros de Akatsuki los estaban siguiendo. En su cabeza se formularon varias preguntas… ¿Por qué no los habían atacado? ¿Los estaban siguiendo para enterarse de sus movimientos? Lo que más le desagradaba, era que solamente una persona en el mundo era capaz de despistarlo de esa manera…

La única persona que podía ocultar su chakra y presencia de él, era su hermano, pero Itachi estaba muerto. Tenía ya cinco años desde que había acabado con su hermano durante aquella batalla dónde éste le había revelado el verdadero motivo por el cuál acabó con todo el Clan.

Algo no estaba para nada bien…

De repente, de un solo movimiento se había sentado en la cama. ¡Ahora lo comprendía todo! Sudó frío en cuanto recordó que la organización de la nube roja había robado un rollo que revivía a los muertos. ¡Habían revivido a Itachi! ¡Por eso no pudo saber quiénes los habían estado siguiendo! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Se levantó de una sola pieza de la cama, tenía que ir a ver inmediatamente a Kakashi para avisarle que su hermano había regresado a la vida.

—Maldita sea, Itachi—gruñó mientras salía de su habitación en busca del ninja copia—Para que mierdas te revivieron.

En su interior, estaba ansioso de poder volver a ver el rostro de su hermano mayor. Pero por otra parte no estaba para nada tranquilo sabiéndolo, si Itachi seguía con Akatsuki era porque sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

Tocó con violencia la puerta del peli gris, pudo escuchar con impaciencia como Hatake se ponía el calzado e incluso arrastraba los pies hasta llegar a la puerta.

— ¡Maldición, Kakashi, abre!—exclamó.

La cabeza del jounin se asomó por la entrada, viendo con sorpresa y confusión al último Uchiha— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, déjame entrar!

El ninja aceptó y lo dejó pasar al interior de la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Yamato. El castaño se levantó de la cama alarmado al ver el estado alterado del Uchiha.

— ¿Sasuke todo bien?

—No—escupió las palabras al castaño, para luego dirigir su roja mirada a Hatake—Han revivido a Itachi.

Tanto Kakashi como Yamato se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar hablar a Sasuke. Se miraron sin creerse todavía lo que el moreno les contaba.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Mierda, si! La única persona capaz de despistarme de esa manera es Itachi, no hay quién pueda lograrlo.

—Tendremos que avisar al Kazekage y a la Hokage de inmediato.

—Yo voy—dijo Yamato, terminado de calzarse—Nos vemos en un rato, informen a los demás—desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hatake se quedó en silencio procesando la información que le acababa de dar el moreno a su lado, se le veía callado. Pero en su oscura mirada se podía apreciar la preocupación que le causaba saber que su hermano había sido revivido. Se acercó a su antiguo alumno poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, vio que Sasuke lo miró con molestia pero se dejó tocar. Estaba sufriendo un ataque mental en esos momentos por tener que enfrentarse nuevamente al no difunto.

—Esto es grave.

' _O tal vez no'—_ pensó el Uchiha. Si aquel pergamino, revivía a los muertos, quizás… solo quizás… podría traer de vuelta a su clan. Una oscura idea se plasmó en su cerebro, iba a matar a quién se interpusiera en su nuevo camino.

Ya no solo era Hinata, ella era su principal razón de estar en Konoha, pero ahora teniendo la información de que su hermano estaba nuevamente con vida. Tenía todos los motivos del mundo para estar en esa tonta misión.

Iba a revivir al Clan Uchiha.

•.•

El hospital de Suna, estaba abarrotado de ninjas heridos, desde que habían llegado a la villa no habían parado. Sakura quién conocía mejor las debilidades de Kankuro se había ofrecido ella misma a curar al hermano del Kazekage. Mientras que Ino, Hinata y Karin se encargaban de curar a los demás heridos. Resultaba bastante entretenido trabajar con la chica del Clan Uzumaki pues a pesar de ser habilidosa su lenguaje soez muchas veces las hacía reír.

—Así que por fin, Sasuke-kun admitió que tiene sentimientos por ti—habló la pelirroja mientras de sus manos salía una luz verdosa que aplicaba sobre el pecho de un ninja. Vio a través de sus gafas como Hinata se coloreaba como un tomate.

—Etto…

—Era obvio—habló Ino—Todo el camino, Sasuke-kun ha estado matando a todos con la mirada cuando se acercan a Hina-chan.

Karin vio a la rubia y habló—Saben… me siento feliz por Sasuke-kun—luego posó su roja mirada sobre Hinata—Te envidio—admitió de buena gana—Ni siquiera yo fui capaz de hacerlo recapacitar… hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance pero parece que el único objetivo de Sasuke era acabar con todos y todo. Hasta que bueno… llegaste tú.

Hinata ya no sabía dónde meter la cara.

—Es muy lindo verlos juntos, Hina-chan—comentó Ino, terminando de aplicar unas gasas a un hombre—Aunque debo admitirte que pensé que la frentona de Sakura terminaría con Sasuke-kun…

—Bueno… yo… n-no lo p-planee así—admitió la heredera—Sólo sé que Sasuke-kun, h-ha s-sido de m-mucho a-apoyo para mí.

—Me alegro—terminó Karin—Al principio también me preguntaba qué era lo que vio en ti… pero pues yo misma lo veo. Parece que calmas el instinto asesino que tiene y eso es bueno, además de qué Sasuke-kun te quiere…

Aquel par de mujeres siguieron atosigándola y poniéndola roja durante un rato más. Hasta que vieron qué Sakura regresaba junto a ellas de mala gana. Karin lo intuyó inmediatamente, conocía a la pelirroja por lo que Sasuke le había contado: Fastidiosa. Pero podía notar que la de cabellos rosas miraba con odio profundo a la Hyuuga, decidió cambiar la conversación.

—Por cierto, se tardaron bastante en llegar. ¿Qué los retrasó?

—En realidad ustedes llegaron antes—dijo Ino—Pensamos incluso que habían llegado a escapar de Konoha porque no nos dieron alcance.

La pelirroja suspiró—Por más que quisiera largarme de Konoha, debo admitir qué estoy bastante a gusto viviendo ahí. Lo mismo sucede con Suigetsu y Jugo.

—Bueno, al menos podemos confiar en ustedes.

Sakura solamente las escuchaba y trabajaba, pero no apartaba la mirada de las tres kunoichis. Parecía que ninguna estaba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra; no estaba molesta con eso, solo le molestaba que tuviera que trabajar con Hinata. ¡Cuánto la odiaba! Y de paso también a Karin. Ino era otro cuento pues jamás podría odiar a la rubia aunque ésta prefiriera a la Hyuuga por encima de la amistad-rivalidad que tenían. Estaba a punto de intentar hablar con Ino, pero frente a ellas se apareció un ANBU de la Arena.

—Se les requiere inmediatamente en la oficina de Lord Kazekage.

Sin decir otra cosa las jóvenes se miraron con dudas. Apresuraron su trabajo, terminando con todos los heridos posibles para ir a donde se les solicitaba.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en la Torre Kazekage, pudieron ver que estaban reunidos todos nuevamente frente a Gaara y Temari, junto a varios concejeros del pelirrojo.

—Se les ha mandado a llamar nuevamente puesto que hemos recibido información importante—habló Temari con seriedad—El Capitán Yamato aquí presente nos ha hecho saber que Itachi Uchiha, Criminal de Rango S ha sido revivido por Akatsuki.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo en la sala, todos se miraban entre sí aunque las miradas paraban sobre Sasuke. Quién estaba más callado de lo que normalmente era, podían notarlo bastante tenso ante la situación que se estaba presentando en esos momentos.

Los perlados ojos de Hinata fueron a parar sobre la nuca de Sasuke, lo vio con preocupación. Podía verlo que estaba enojado, pero la frustración lo estaba embargando completamente… sin importar que la miraran, se acercó hasta él. Todos miraron a la joven llegar al lado del Uchiha, atentos ante cualquier reacción violenta que éste pudiera tener para con la Hyuuga sin embargo; nada sucedió. Cuando ella lo tomó con suavidad del brazo, pegándose tímidamente a él, intentando esconder su colorado rostro en su ancha espalda.

Pudieron apreciar perfectamente que aquel hombre despiadado, tomó la mano de la chica con una suavidad que no era para nada perteneciente a su persona, con Hinata él era todo lo contrario que era. Lo vieron apretar la delicada mano de la chica sin llegar a lastimarla.

Kurenai lo miró, ahora entendía. Sasuke Uchiha estaba interesado en su adorada ex alumna, vio de reojo a Kakashi quién asintió en silencio confirmando que ambos morenos mantenían una especie de relación.

—A la brevedad, las demás naciones aliadas serán informadas de las intenciones de Akatsuki—habló Gaara, también había notado el acercamiento de Hinata y Sasuke—Debemos poner fin a todo lo que planean antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Pueden retirarse—habló Temari—Disfruten ésta noche en Sunna, porque mañana a primera hora saldremos a buscar a esos criminales.

Sasuke, no quería creer que su hermano seguía estando con la organización de la nube roja. Pero tragando toda la amargura que sentía, encontró un poco de alivio al tener a Hinata a su lado… esa mujer era su más grande pecado.

Sakura miró con los ojos llorosos a los dos morenos. ¡Se estaba muriendo por dentro! No podía soportar más mirar que Sasuke, diera toda su atención y cariño a la Hyuuga. Ella debería estar en el lugar de aquella entrometida, apoyando a su más grande amor. ¡Tenía que sacar a Hinata de en medio a cómo dé lugar!

Importándole poco que los demás los vieran, tomó a la Hyuuga por la cintura y ante todos, desaparecieron de la oficina de Gaara dejándolos sorprendidos. Ellos sabían, pero querían aparentar puesto que no estaban enterados de que Naruto y Sasuke habían quedado en buenos términos.

—Esto me preocupa, Kakashi—dijo Kurenai.

—Tranquila—habló Hatake—Sasuke tiene sentimientos por ella. Estoy seguro que él daría su vida por Hinata de ser necesario.

—Uchiha tenía que ser—dijo la jounin, mientras tomaba la mano de Asuma—Tendremos que descansar un poco para poder partir mañana.

•.•

Cuando se aparecieron en la habitación, por fin Sasuke se permitió apresar a Hinata entre sus brazos, sepultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la joven. Hinata podía sentir la impotencia que el moreno estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, podía saber cuándo estaba enojado, tranquilo o incluso feliz. Pues sus acciones se lo demostraban, no eran necesarias las palabras para saber leerlo. Sintió como el hombre la apretó más contra su pecho, ella estaba angustiada.

El hecho de que Itachi estuviera nuevamente vivo, era un fuerte golpe para el Uchiha. No conocía la historia de ambos hermanos pero Sasuke definitivamente estaba afectado aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, su actuar abatido se lo demostraba.

Fue cuando su rostro se coloreó al sentir a Sasuke reclamar su cuello, con hambrientos besos. No eran besos… la estaba lamiendo con necesidad… ¡Tenía que pararlo! No estaba pensando con la mente fría.

—S-Sasuke-kun, por favor—pidió ella, aunque se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie y consciente por las osadas caricias del moreno. La lengua del Uchiha le provocaba muchísimos escalofríos alrededor de todo el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en lo bajo de su vientre.

—Lo necesito, Hinata—suplicó él, estaba fuera de sí mismo y en ese preciso momento necesitaba consuelo de esa mujer. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

—S-Sasuke—gimió ella cuando pudo sentir un mordisco en su cuello, seguido de una fuerte succión.

¡Ella no estaba preparada para eso! ¡No aún! Ni siquiera sabía si quería que Sasuke fuera más allá de solo besos… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, comenzando a sollozar. Pues no estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por Sasuke fueran tan fuertes como para permitirse convertiste en su mujer.

—Así no p-por favor—chilló ella, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha para crear distancia entre sus cuerpos—O-onegai.

Fue cuando Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, al notar que estaba siendo un idiota con esa delicada mujer. La soltó como si ella le quemara y la vio… sus perlados ojos dejaban salir suaves lágrimas.

—Todo es una verdadera mierda—comentó éste, volviendo a abrazar a la joven—Lo lamento.

Ella negó en silencio, aun sollozando en el pecho del moreno, correspondiendo a su abrazo—T-te dije q-que n-nuca me iré S-Sasuke-kun… s-solo dame tiempo.

El asintió, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la peli azul.

Todo era una mierda.

Sus sentimientos por esa mujer, Itachi y la nueva idea de revivir a todo su Clan con ayuda de ese pergamino prohibido. Sus emociones egoístas y oscuras intentaban dominarlo, pero estando al lado de esa suave mujer todo parecía mantenerlo en paz.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

 **¡Y bueno! Aquí un nuevo capítulo más!**

 **Por el momento no podré decirles mucho ya que tengo que irme a dormir porque ya mañana es lunes y tengo que ir a trabajar. Pero no quise dejarlos sin un cachito más de ésta historia.**

 **Por cierto, gracias por preocuparse por el estado en que me encontraba debido al sismo que se presentó la semana pasada aquí en la CDMX, afortunadamente vivo en una zona volcánica y el sismo no se sintió tan fuerte como en otras partes de la ciudad. Espero que quienes sean de México también se encuentren bien. Supe qué el sismo fue de 8.1, de mayor intensidad de que abatió la ciudad en 1985. Pero fue mera suerte ya que fue de tipo oscilatorio y solo movió o meció de lado a lado la ciudad, si hubiera sido trepitatorio es más que seguro que hubiera habido derrumbes y muchísimo cáos como en aquel entonces.**

 **Cosas de la vida... siempre cerca del aniversario del terremoto del 85', tiembla en la CDMX.**

 **:V Es como un recordatorio para que no olvidemos a los que han sido silenciados.**

 **Les mando un fuerte saludo y un abrazo.**

 **Prometo responder a sus review en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ciao!**


	18. Anuncio: Gracias a todas

**= O=**

 **¡Hola! Queridas lectoras.**

 **Gracias por mandarme mensajes para saber si me encontraba bien, lamentablemente el día de ayer 19 de Septiembre se presentó en la Ciudad de México un sismo trepida torio con una magnitud de 7.1 grados con epicentro en el estado de Morelos y Puebla.**

 **Debido a eso, muchísimos lugares salieron dañados, entre ellas la Colonia Roma, Condesa y al sur de la ciudad. Desafortunadamente un colegio con niveles kínder, primaria y secundaria se vino abajo con estudiantes y profesores dentro de las instalaciones. Hasta éste momento no se han podido rescatar todavía en su totalidad a las personas que están debajo de los escombros.**

 **Es una triste noticia pues en el país ya van 234 muertos debido al terremoto.**

 **Yo me encuentro bien junto a toda mi familia.**

 **¡Dios es grande!**

 **Pues el día de ayer me encontraba en la Colonia Roma acudiendo a una entrevista y justamente a las 13:14 p.m. fue cuando sucedió el terremoto, salí corriendo de las instalaciones de ese edificio junto a todas las personas de los otros pisos que trabajaban ahí, en la locura por escapar del edificio, caí por las escaleras pero alguien me ayudó a levantarme y así pude escapar con todos los demás trabajadores de ese edificio, posteriormente al evacuar y correr el inmueble se vino abajo y metros más adelante sobre la misma calle de Álvaro Obregón hubo una explosión gracias a la fuga de gas que se presentó.**

 **Lamentablemente, hoy, la ciudad todavía es un caos. Pero realmente agradezco qué pude salir de ahí ilesa, solo con una mano lastimada pero todo bien, sin transporte pues todo colapsó tuve que ir caminando casi hasta mi domicilio. Estamos hablando de casi 25 km del punto a donde yo me encontraba hasta mi hogar, afortunadamente me encontré en el camino con mi adorada madre y pudimos regresar juntas a casa. Mi hermano todavía tardó en aparecer pero también se encuentra en buenas condiciones y las estructuras del edificio donde vivo se encuentran sin rupturas o algo parecido. Pero… ahorita lo que importa es que todo México y otros países se encuentran en labor de apoyo.**

 **Curiosamente ayer se conmemoraban 32 años del terrible terremoto que también azotó la Ciudad de México en el año de 1985. Dejando a su paso 20,000 muertos y muchísimos daños.**

 **Pero México y todos nosotros nos hemos de reponer. Porque para eso todos somos hermanos de un mismo país y es cuando más solidarios nos hemos puesto para apoyarnos ante la desgracia.**

 **¿Qué quiero decir con esto?**

 **Posiblemente tardaré un poco en subir los capítulos siguientes ya que como bien expliqué arriba, me encuentro en labor voluntaria para apoyar en lo que se necesite en la ciudad y los lugares donde hubo derrumbes.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nuevamente agradezco a todas las personitas qué me mandaron mensaje.**

 **¡Dios es grande! Soy creyente y la verdad toda mi fe va de la mano con nuestro gran salvador.**

 **¡Gracias, porque vivo un día más!**

• **. Zyan Rose .•**


	19. El Reencuentro

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y no doy autorización alguna para ser publicada fuera de fanfiction.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas y lenguaje de tipo _argot_ y _soez._

* * *

.•.

 **El Pecado de Amarte**

•

•

•

 **=Capítulo XIV. El Reencuentro =**

•

 **L** a noche en Sunna fue complicada para todos los visitantes, la incertidumbre de saber las razones que tenía Akatsuki eran muchas. Las mentes de cada uno de los shinobis maquinaron durante la madrugada las mil y un razones para que aquella organización de criminales estuviera moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente. Habían revivido a dos de sus miembros y posiblemente estaban en la etapa de volver a reunir a todo su equipo. Cada uno de ellos que había tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra un miembro de la nube roja sabía que eran contrincantes bastante fuertes y peligrosos.

Esa noche, Uchiha Sasuke estuvo más inestable de lo normal mientras que con la ayuda de la mujer de ojos perlados sus bestias internas se mantenían en calma. Aquella madrugada calurosa en Sunna; Hinata decidió pasar la noche junto a ese moreno que le causaba muchas sensaciones. Éste no insistió en tocar más allá de donde la personalidad de la Hyuuga se lo permitió, durmiendo o eso intentaron abrazados.

A primeras horas del alba, todos se encontraban nuevamente frente al escritorio del Kazekage, a su lado se encontraba Temari y Baki.

— ¿Qué harán posteriormente?—preguntó Gaara con tranquilidad, se mantenía con sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho.

—Partiremos inmediatamente—comentó Kakashi—Todos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario comenzar a movernos para darle alcance a Akatsuki lo más pronto posible.

—Enviaremos con ustedes un escuadrón de batalla—comentó Baki.

—Se los agradecemos infinitamente, pero Kazekage-sama—habló ésta vez Kurenai—Preferimos hacerlo nosotros, pues de por sí ya somos un grupo bastante grande y en el camino podríamos tener problemas.

— ¿Seguirán negándose cierto?—habló Gaara—Entonces lo que puedo hacer por ustedes es prepararles un buen abastecimiento en suministros para el viaje. Aun así he de pedirles que me mantengan informado con respecto a la misión se trata.

— ¿Qué hay de Kankuro?—preguntó por primera vez la dama de cabellos cenizos, enfocando su mirada con especial atención en las medico ninja.

—Estará bien—aseguró Sakura—Le he suministrado el antídoto correcto y las medicinas que dejé con los sanadores serán más que suficientes para que Kankuro se pueda recuperar pronto.

—Se los agradezco—terminó Gaara, viendo con su verdosa mirada intensa a su hermana a veces por ser tan ruda.

Los ninjas de Konoha asintieron.

Minutos después en las instalaciones del hotel donde habían pasado la noche, se dispusieron a preparar todo para su viaje. Todo estaba en tensión total, Sasuke desde la noche no había dicho palabra alguna.

•.•

Los kikaichu de Shino estaban siendo bastante beneficiosos desde que salieron de Sunna, a gran velocidad por el desierto corrían con dirección al País del Fuego; aquellos diminutos animales le indicaban al Aburame por donde seguir, pues estos habían localizado perfectamente el rastro que tanto Itachi como Kisame habían dejado al seguirles.

El joven de anteojos oscuros se detuvo de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué s-sucede, Shino-kun?—preguntó Hinata, con preocupación pues algo estaba molestando a su amigo.

—El rastro ha desaparecido—comentó éste, provocando en el rostro de todos los presentes una decepción.

—De todas formas estén alerta—dijo Asuma—No podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento podríamos ser emboscados.

— ¡Andando!—exclamó Gai, acomodándose vergonzosamente su leotardo provocando que en la parte de su pelvis se formara una marcada V entre sus piernas mostrando a todos el terrible bulto que se cargaba el hombre de pobladas cejas. El rostro de la mayoría se coloreó verde azulado en señal de asco y prefirieron ignorar las sandeces de la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

•.•

Él se sabía descubierto, aquellos insectos que manejaba el miembro del Clan Aburame se le habían adherido a la túnica como sanguijuelas, aplastó varios de ellos con sus dedos pero aun así había muchos de ellos por todos los alrededores. Kisame parecía ajeno a ese problema pero estaba seguro que de un momento a otro los iban a encontrar pues a escasos sesenta metros de distancia del gran grupo de la hoja estaban merodeando el chico perro y el enorme can perteneciente a los Inuzuka. También andaban por ahí dos miembros activos del Clan Hyuuga y su kekkei genkai en cualquier momento podrían detectarlo.

—Deja de romperte la cabeza Itachi—dijo Kisame—Tanto quieres permanecer oculto y esos pelmazos nos detectaron.

Itachi frunció el ceño—Necesitamos ocultar bien nuestro chakra.

El de piel azulina sonrió con sarcasmo pero asintió, ambos juntando sus manos para utilizar un jutsu de dispersión y posteriormente clamuflajearse con otros animales que poseían una mínima cantidad de chakra en su interior. Decidieron ir a pie en total silencio para evitar ser detectados. Itachi sabía hacerlo, prácticamente hasta para el ojo blanco iba ser imposible que los vieran mientras estaban bajo su jutsu.

—Tengo que acercarme—dijo nuevamente el Uchiha revivido.

— ¿Qué ganarás con eso? Comienzo a pensar que estás enamorado de tu hermanito—se burló el Hoshigaki—Y no un amor de hermanos…

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?—se quejó el Uchiha, intentando no mostrar la vergüenza que las palabras de su compañero le provocaron. Desvió el rostro en otra dirección para evitar que el otro viera un leve sonrojo.

—Como quieras—se encogió de hombros divertido—Estás más amargado desde que te revivieron.

—Hubiera sido mejor que no me trajeran de ese lugar—finalizó el moreno.

Kisame sonrió nuevamente con malicia. Siguió en silencio por varias horas junto al Uchiha hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas, para luego dejar paso a la noche… Genial… tendrían que estar en vela durante la madrugada. Eso no le molestaba, pero estaba fatalmente aburrido… además… entre ese grupo de ninjas se encontraba un fuerte rival… Maito Gai, sería bueno volver a luchar contra él, aunque quizás sería un poco más complicado por la presencia de tantos ninjas a su alrededor sin contar que el mismo hermanito de Itachi estaba allí, ese mocoso era un dolor de culo.

Las cigarras entonaban su canción a su alrededor, mientras descansaban al pie de un enorme roble, durante ese tiempo no habían vuelto a tener contacto con Akatsuki. No era especialmente raro pues en pocas ocasiones Pain los llamaba, solo en caso de ser necesario, por el momento el poseedor del Rinnegan no les había encomendado alguna misión, así que solamente les quedaba vagar por el lugar hasta que éste los llamase.

—Descansa un poco Kisame—habló por primera vez en varias horas Itachi, llamando su atención.

—No estoy agotado.

—Haré la primera guardia de la noche.

—Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas iré a buscar algo para comer. Estarte siguiendo por todos lados durante éste tiempo me tiene hambriento—Kisame sonrió al mismo tiempo que su amigo y cargando a Samehada sobre su espalda se retiró en total sigilo dejando solo al Uchiha mayor.

Quizás no sería mala idea… de todas formas aquel enorme grupo no se iría a ningún lado por la noche. Había visto las habilidades de uno de ellos al volver a erguir una gigantesca casona de madera. No eran muy inteligentes después de todo, aun así sus ojos oscuros pudieron notar que la primera ronda de guardia estaba liderada por el grupo de jounnin que conocía desde más joven, al mismo tiempo qué cierta mujer que lo tenía curioso salió de la casa en silencio alegando regresar en unos momentos. Entre sus brazos llevaba al parecer una toalla y utensilios de aseo personal.

¿Era enserio? Frunció su ceño, el jamás de los jamases en ninguna misión bajaba la guardia o descuidaba sus prioridades por tomar un baño a mitad de la misión, suspiró con molestia y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de qué aquella era una mujer, después de todo las jóvenes eran más quisquillosas en cuanto a su aseo se trataba, se daban el tiempo necesario incluso para desperdiciarlo en tontos baños.

Decidió seguirla.

Escondido entre las sombras de los árboles del bosque se deslizó como serpiente entre ellos para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha. Cayó en la cuenta de que posiblemente Kisame se encontrará con la pelinegra pues era seguro que el de piel azulina hubiese ido a conseguir la cena de ambos. Tendría que ser rápido en los movimientos que decidiera realizar, cualquier paso en falso y seguro Sasuke lo encontraría.

Bien… Quería ver a su hermano, pero no en una situación que pensará éste que quizás iba a raptar a la de perladas cuencas. Cuando se vio la joven mujer sola y alejada de todos, pareció un poco más confiada.

Retirándose con tranquilidad el uniforme shinobi, fina en todo movimiento únicamente quedaban las ropas interiores que la cubrían, mostrando a la luz de la noche estrellada la blanca piel lechosa de ella, tan tersa como la seda. Al pensamiento de Itachi aquella kunoichi era hermosa, no le cabía duda del porque su hermano haya escogido tan bella mujer. Pasó la saliva con espesor en la garganta, pues aunque se mantuviera sereno era tan erótica la escena que su naturaleza masculina lo alteró un poco.

Cuando Hinata se desprendió de la última prenda, de un salto se sumergió en las aguas del riachuelo.

•.•

Sabía que no debería haber bajado la guardia, y ante la molesta mirada de Sasuke y la preocupada de los demás miembros del escuadrón la dejaron ir. A veces, odiaba ser tan ordenada con sus prioridades femeninas. Sintiendo que el agua limpiaba todo rastro de suciedad en el cuerpo decidió salir para regresar lo más pronto posible.

—Qué raro—dijo para ella misma cuando se abrazó el pecho para cubrir sus dos montes, sintió en la espina dorsal un escalofrío recorrerle. Tragó pesado y en silencio activó su kekkei genkai—Santo Cielo—gimió cuando sus desarrollados ojos pudieron detectar una figura, tenía un chakra bastante conocido… " _¿Sasuke-kun?... É-él no podría… no… no es él… e-entonces?"_ utilizó un poco más sus ojos para encontrar en aquella persona el flujo de chakra en medio del pecho. ¡Era Itachi Uchiha! Era el único que poseía un chakra parecido al de cierto moreno. Se coloreó intensamente, pues estaba desnuda en el agua y éste estaba observándola a corta distancia.

¿Qué debería hacer? Sin descubrir su pecho, llevó con preocupación su dedo pulgar a la boca para morder un poco la uña. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Todos los demás tenían razón… pero no… ahí estaba. ¿Y si ese hombre decidía atacarla? Sasuke no tenía muy buenas palabras para su hermano.

" _Durante la madrugada, Sasuke no había estado muy en sus cabales ni su forma de ser. Le había permitido tocarla lo suficiente, pero sus caricias lejos de ser tiernas eran bastante predominante… la estaba asustando._

— _S-Sasuke-kun, p-para o-onegai—suplicó, al detener los fogosos besos que el Uchiha arrancaba de sus labios. Para ese momento se encontraban de un rojo vivo e hinchados._

— _No me pidas que no lo haga, Hinata, lo necesito—habló él con voz ronca, volviendo a comer con hambre de los femeninos labios. Hinata intentaba corresponderle lo mejor que podía pero su personalidad vergonzosa le impedía dejarse llevar. Su rostro coloreado solamente incitaba más al moreno a continuar con dichas caricias._

— _E-éste no eres t-tu—volvió a separarse del moreno, enfrentando las perlas con los ónices._

 _Como si una bofetada con guante le hubiera caído al vengador, se separó de Hinata esa madrugada. Viéndola… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Solo hacía un par de horas se había maldecido internamente por tratar de esa manera a una mujer tan delicada como la Hyuuga._

— _Itachi—soltó de repente, llamando la atención de la peli azul—No sé qué intenciones tenga ahora que ha revivido._

 _Hinata comprendió, llevando su brazo a la altura del pecho, aún sonrojada por el acercamiento con el moreno, se había sentado frente a ella dándole la espalda pero su semblante estaba lleno de tensión. Podía verlo en la manera que él se encorvaba al apoyarse sobre sus rodillas…_

— _Cuando murió, me dijo que todo había sido para protegerme—gruñó molesto—Aunque lo haya matado… la molestia sigue dentro de mí. Tengo que averiguar qué es lo que hará ahora que ha revivido…_

— _Q-Quizás q-quiera v-verte—sugirió ella, asustándose un poco por el rápido movimiento que éste hizo al girarse solo para empotrarla contra la cama._

— _Sigo sin confiar en él—confesó éste, sintiendo todo el estrés sobre sus hombros solo para enterrar el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hinata. Sintió el suave aroma que ella desprendía y lo tranquilizó un poco—Tengo un nuevo plan en mente…_

 _La joven miró al hombre con curiosidad, pero antes de que él abriera la boca volvió a silenciarla con otro abrasador beso que la dejaba sin aliento en esa danza de lenguas—Por ahora no puedo decirte nada, Hinata. Pero de lo que si te puedo informar es que Itachi es peligroso… no te alejes de mi lado."_

•.•

Estaba bastante inquieto, el único que se acercaba de vez en vez a intercambiar alguna palabra con él era el Hyuuga. Quién desde aquella conversación durante la guardia había entendido que el genio del clan de alguna manera estaba de acuerdo con el nuevo acercamiento hacía la heredera, incluyendo a su antiguo equipo Taka que también intercambiaba palabras triviales. Aunque hacía unos veinte minutos que Hinata había decidido ir a darse ese dichoso baño, eran minutos que lo tenían bastante inquieto sobre todo porque sabía que Itachi estaba rondando los lugares. La sola idea de perder a esa mujer lo enardecía por dentro.

Estaba más que seguro que si Hinata desaparecía de su vida nada volvería a ser igual, esa mujer que lo había sacado de la oscuridad se había convertido en poco tiempo literalmente en su todo por la redonda. Su mente inestable podría colapsar y ni siquiera la amistad retorcida que mantenía con Naruto iba a poder ayudarlo. Los demonios en su interior se calmaban cuando ella estaba cerca, todo lo que representaba Hinata lo aplacaba.

—Deberías estar tranquilo—nuevamente la voz de Neji lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Hinata-sama sabe cuidarse perfectamente. No por nada es la heredera del clan.

—Y tú jamás has estado tan cerca de la muerte—comentó frío, sus ojos parecían dagas al estrellarse con los perlados del castaño—Si mi hermano anda por ahí suelto, ni siquiera las habilidades de Hinata podrían contra él.

Neji frunció los labios, quería decirle que su prima era capaz pero las palabras de Sasuke pesaban bastante, cerró sus labios en una línea para después suspirar—Iré a buscarla.

—Lo haré yo—se levantó de la esquina de la cabaña que había instalado Yamato, tomando su espada kirin para colocarla en su cintura como en antaño.

Las miradas curiosas fueron a parar ante el genio y el ex vengador. Aquellos ojos jades suplicaban silenciosamente una última oportunidad de aplacar el dolor que Sasuke llevaba día con día… aunque muy en el fondo sabía que alguien más ya lo había hecho. Egoístamente esperaba que durante esa misión la palabra Hinata solo quedará en un doloroso recuerdo para todos.

—¿A dónde vas, Sasuke?—preguntó Karin, dejando de pelear con Suigetsu.

—Iré a dar una vuelta—no pensaba decirle a esa zanahoria sus intenciones. Suficiente había tenido con aquella antigua conversación en su habitación. Cuando ella, precisamente ella le había hecho la pregunta clave para estar metido hasta la médula en Hinata.

—Está bien, no me digas pero ve con cuidado.

—Lo sé—terminó él.

Los demás ninjas de Konoha simplemente los tomaba por sorpresa la calma con la que el Uchiha trataba a la Uzumaki, parecía que con aquellos tres extranjeros el moreno había creado un vínculo incluso más fuerte que el que tenía con el rubio. Naruto no dijo nada al respecto pero le daban un poco de celos saber que la pelirroja tenía un poco más de la tranquilidad de su amargado amigo.

Parecía ser que los Uzumaki podían mantener algo con el Uchiha sin llegar a violentarlo.

Salió por la puerta, siendo ignorado por todos. Dejando atrás las miradas curiosas, todos ahí conocían la posesión que éste tenía sobre la Hyuuga y era mejor no meter las narices dónde no se les llamaba, ya que Sasuke tenía muy mal humor siempre que hablaban de ella.

Al caminar en el bosque, podía sentir el chakra de esa debilucha mujer. Cada paso escuchaba la hojarasca crujir bajo sus pies y el canto de los búhos lo mantenían totalmente alerta. Estaba todo el perímetro bastante tranquilo a su parecer eso siempre indicaba problemas… gruñó fastidiado. No le apetecía en nada tener que encontrarse con algún miembro de Akatsuki en esos momentos, su mente estaba centrada en cierta mujer de azules cabellos.

Solo hasta que la vio… se quedó mirando sin hacer algún tipo de expresión, ella estaba volteada mirando un punto en específico. Era bastante descuidada… una sonrisa maligna se plasmó en sus labios… podría hacerle una broma de mal gusto para hacerle ver que descuidarse podría ser fatal en la situación que se encontraban. Avanzó un par de pasos más hasta que por fin lo sintió.

Bien se decía que la sangre llamaba pues el chakra de Itachi era inconfundible para él, estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mujer que le pertenecía. Aunque no lo haya dicho públicamente, Hinata era suya y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la apartaran de su lado, sintiendo el ardor de la furia en la boca del estómago lanzó de su bolsa de herramientas un rápido shuriken en dirección a dónde su hermano se escondía.

—¡Hinata!—gritó, provocando que ella hiciera lo mismo asustada por estar desnuda y por la gran sorpresa que le había provocado. Resbaló cayendo en el interior del riachuelo tras un salpicón alto de agua.

Fue cuando otro shuriken regresó hacía Sasuke con la misma intensidad que él la lanzó... ¡Si definitivamente era Itachi!

—¡Sal de una maldita vez, _bastardo!_ —exclamó el moreno menor molesto. Sintiendo la presencia abrasadora que representaba su hermano.

—Algunos años sin vernos y sigues siendo un maleducado, tonto hermano menor—la voz rasposa de Itachi lo hizo erizar la piel en pura molestia. Definitivamente no podía confiar en su hermano, aunque éste le haya revelado que todo había sido para protegerlo no iba a confiar en él. Y menos con Hinata tan expuesta. _"¡Maldición, Hinata! Puto Itachi… ¿Por qué ahora? Dónde te atrevas a herirla…"_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?—preguntó el menor de los Uchiha. Sin perder movimiento alguno que hacía su hermano.

—Digamos que no te incumbe—bien, no era la manera en la que quería reencontrarse con Sasuke. Éste había reaccionado con violencia al saber que él estaba observando a la Hyuuga.

La atención de ambos hombres fue interrumpida al ver qué la kunoichi salía del agua, tosiendo y cubriendo sus partes femeninas.

¡Eso sí que no! ¡Nadie iba a mirar a la Hyuuga en cueros! En un rápido y ágil movimiento llegó hasta ella dentro del riachuelo, poniéndose frente a la kunoichi para cubrir con su espalda la desnudez… después tendría tiempo de reprocharle ahora su atención estaba puesta en el moreno de amplias ojeras.

—Parece ser que ésta mujer es importante para ti—habló nuevamente Itachi, mirando con diversión como su pequeña sangre estaba protegiendo el menudo cuerpo femenino—Así que sigue en pie reconstruir el clan.

Las mejillas de Hinata ardieron e intentó esconderse más de la vista de Itachi. Aunque estar desnuda detrás de Sasuke tampoco era nada cómodo, sentía que pronto iba a sucumbir al desmayo si la situación seguía como estaba, aunque fue traída de regreso cuando las palabras de Sasuke la ametrallaron.

—No te atrevas si quiera a poner tus malditos ojos en ella, o yo mismo me encargaré de cegarte—finalizó violento—Y mis planes, no son te tu incumbencia.

Itachi rió, definitivamente estaba experimentando a un Sasuke totalmente diferente al que combatió contra él cuando estaba determinado en matarle gracias a la venganza de la masacre del clan. No queriendo empeorar la situación se deshizo de su capa de nubes rojas, tendiéndola al moreno menor con un rápido movimiento.

—No me interesa—comentó el mayor—Los Hyuuga no son de mi total agrado. Siempre fueron un rival potencial para nuestro clan.

Sasuke miró con desconfianza a su hermano aunque le aceptó la capa para cubrir a la sonrojada mujer quién en ningún momento levantaba la mirada del agua. La levantó en brazos para llevarla a tierra firme sin dejar de observar a Itachi.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué mierdas quieres?

—Siempre tan tosco pequeño y tonto hermano menor—se burló el mayor. Viendo como los ojos de Sasuke se enrojecían gracias al Sharingan supo que estaba por quebrarse la muy poca tolerancia que el menor tenía para todo—Aunque si quieres saber, ni yo mismo sé porque estoy aquí. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Akatsuki me ha revivido para un propósito.

—Y tú como su fiel perro faldero los secundarás en sus porquerías.

—No tengo intenciones de ser un traidor.

—Sí ese es el caso, entonces vuelve de dónde viniste—sin esperar un momento más el Uchiha menor se lanzó sobre su hermano, desenvainando la espada kirin. Mientras la potente katana desprendía chakra que formaba rayos.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer… ¡Cómo pararlos! Todo ese alboroto atraería a los demás. Aunque Itachi era un criminal peligroso, ese reencuentro debía tener la clave de los movimientos de Akatsuki. Tenía miedo, miedo por Sasuke… no podía imaginárselo matado cientos de personas y hacerlo con su hermano provocaría en ella una visión distinta del moreno.

—¡B-basta! ¡S-Sasuke-kun, basta!—gritó, mientras aferraba la oscura capa sobre su cuerpo húmedo. Debía pararlos en ese momento pero parecía que los hermanos estaban más interesados en matarse que en escucharla.

Metió los brazos dentro de la capa y subió el cierre hasta el cuello, de tal manera que no corría riesgo alguno de que la vieran desnuda. Corrió lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta interponerse en la batalla dónde ambos kekkei genkai se enfrentaban, uno con mayor ferocidad que el otro.

—¡Trigrama, 64 palmas hake!—exclamó ella al momento de activar el Byakuugan para ubicar los puntos de ambos hombres en combate. Viendo la fluidez del chakra concentrada en el pecho. Sus movimientos eran rápidos sin ser violentos. Agradecía internamente de todo corazón los arduos entrenamientos con Neji.

Golpeó los brazos y piernas tanto de Sasuke como de Itachi para detenerlos en sus feroces ataques.

—¡No te metas, Hinata!—exclamó el Uchiha menor molesto. Viendo con enojo a la peli azul.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, Hyuuga—soltó Itachi, ambos en el suelo gracias al bloqueo de sus puntos.

—B-basta—pidió ella—S-son h-hermanos—bajó la mirada un poco culpable por haberse metido en un combate que no era de ella.

—Éste no conoce la palabra hermano—terminó Sasuke, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. No hasta saber qué era lo que pretendía Itachi encontrándose con él.

—A-aun así—la voz suave de Hinata tranquilizó un poco a Sasuke. Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño se quedó quieto, ya no luchando pues sentía sus piernas y brazos adormecidos por los golpes de sellado que la muchacha había aplicado sobre él. En las mismas condiciones se encontraba Itachi.

—Quizás tenga razón, señorita—habló el Akatsuki—Aunque repito que éste combate no es suyo. Pero lo que dije anteriormente era verdad… No entiendo para que Pain volvió a traerme de entre los muertos.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se posaron sobre Itachi. ¿Era verdad lo que ese animal le estaba diciendo o solo los estaba engañando para salir bien parado de ahí? Luego su mirada fue a parar en Hinata que parecía preocupada por la situación entre ambos. Esa chiquilla definitivamente era un punto débil que incluso Itachi pudo encontrar en su hermano, esa Hyuuga podría ser la perdición de Sasuke.

—Vete de aquí Hinata—habló Sasuke con tranquilidad que casi asustaba. Sin moverse todavía gracias a que sus puntos seguían sellados por la morena.

—N-no lo h-haré—sentenció ella aunque no estaba muy segura de querer estar en esos momentos ahí.

—Tsk.

—Me pregunto Sasuke… ¿Cómo fue que te involucraste con ésta chica?—preguntó su hermano, en las mismas condiciones que el menor—¿Tiene algo especial?

El mal humor del moreno aumentaba cada que su hermano hablaba de la muchacha como si la conociera o tuviera un vínculo especial con ella.

—¿Por qué h-ha revivido, U-Uchiha-san?—preguntó la joven, quería saber el verdadero motivo por el cuál ese hombre estaba nuevamente entre los vivos.

—Ya lo he dicho antes señorita—con tal educación contestó sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, cualquier paso en falso y podría estar bajo el Tsukuyomi del menor. Pero aun así no dejó de responder—Podría ser qué _tenga una segunda oportunidad_ de enmendar todos los errores que cometí en el pasado. No lo sé… Simplemente sé que estoy aquí y es por un propósito.

Las palabras de Itachi sonaban convincentes a la inocencia de la Hyuuga, pero para Sasuke era todo menos sincero; pero como si de un puñetazo mental se tratara a las tres personas en el lugar un recuerdo de niñez les llegó. Provocando en ellos un escalofrío.

"— _¡Itachi-kun! ¡Ve por Sasu-chan y Hina-chan es hora de almorzar!—exclamó una mujer de azulados cabellos y ojos perlados. Asomando su cabeza desde el interior de la enorme mansión dónde todos los infantes se correteaban._

 _Pero los antes mencionados se mantenían jugueteando entre los arbustos con risas._

— _Sí… Youko-san—comentó el niño mayor. Y con pereza en su persona dejó su baraja de cartas para llamar a su hermano menor y a la niña con corte de hongo—Sasuke, Hinata, el almuerzo está listo._

— _¡Nii-san!—exclamó con un puchero el moreno de peinado puntiagudo—¡Estamos jugando!_

— _Pueden jugar después de comer._

— _Vamos, Sasuke-kun—salió de entre los arbustos la niña de perlados ojos tomando la mano del moreno que discutía con su hermano mayor. Éste la miró con reproche pero tras un largo suspiro accedió, ambos encaminándose al interior de la mansión seguidos por Itachi de cerca."_

Un silencio incómodo se sembró alrededor de los tres; mirándose sin entender nada de lo que había llegado a sus mentes. Todo tenía que ver con las palabras dichas por Itachi al momento de hablar sobre segundas oportunidades.

—Q-quisiera confiar en u-usted, U-Uchiha-san—habló nuevamente Hinata, saliendo de ese extraño flash en su mente. Sintiendo la mirada molesta de Sasuke sobre su nuca. Pero algo le decía que también conocía a Itachi aunque no pudiera recordarlo, su mente seguía teniendo lagunas que le impedían saber de dónde lo conocía. Pero sentía que podía confiar en él ciegamente.

—Deberías hacerlo—terminó el mayor—Mis planes son otros, quizás podría interesarles… he revivido. No sé por qué pero estoy seguro que Pain tiene un plan en mente que podría acabar con todo el mundo shinobi; de ser así podría ayudarlos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que confiaremos en todo lo que nos estás diciendo?—preguntó Sasuke molesto, no le gustaba para nada que Hinata confiará tan tontamente en su hermano. No era de fiar.

—Creerme o no es cosa de ustedes y toda Konoha, pero podríamos hacer una tregua.

—¿Y qué gano yo con todo eso?

—Revivir al Clan—punto bueno para Itachi, Sasuke antes de volver a abrir su boca la cerró intentando contradecir a su hermano pero no encontró palabras. Esto fue captado por el Akatsuki y supo que podría llegar al moreno por esa parte, aunque los ojos de Hinata no se apartaron de ambos morenos con preocupación.

—Si ese fuera el caso… ¿Cómo lo harías? Ni siquiera eres la mano derecha de Pain cómo para que él te diga dónde encontrar ese pergamino.

—Veo que conoces lo del pergamino—cerró sus ojos con diversión—Los chismes corren a tremenda velocidad, ¿no le parece señorita Hyuuga?—la muchacha llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho con preocupación. Podrían estar cayendo en una trampa pero recuperar el pergamino con ayuda de un miembro activo de la nube roja podría simplificar las cosas—Podríamos hacer una tregua. Yo les entregó en bandeja de plata ese pergamino y después pueden hacer con él lo que les plazca.

—H-Hokage-sama no permitirá que se use d-de manera i-irresponsable—sabía que la idea de revivir al Clan Uchiha era una tentación deliciosa tanto para Sasuke como para Itachi. E incluso un pensamiento egoísta nació en ella… ¿Podría quizás revivir a su madre? Ya no recordaba exactamente cómo era su rostro más allá de las fotografías que descansaban en el estudio de su padre. Solo quizás…

—Si osas traicionarme de nuevo, te volveré a matar—sentenció Sasuke, comenzando a moverse ya que el efecto del jutsu de Hinata estaba pasando—Y jamás nadie podrá volver a revivirte.

—A todos nos conviene, hermanito—se burló Itachi—Con ese rollo podríamos traer a todos los seres que en alguna ocasión hemos perdido. ¿Qué te parece eh? Por ahí hasta podrías traerles de regreso a sus padres al jinchuuriky de las nueve colas.

 _Naruto…_ Para ambos shinobi de Konoha, el rubio era muy importante. De maneras distintas pero importante al fin y al cabo, podrían hacerlo… ¿Pero los demás como lo tomarían?

—Lárgate—finalizó Sasuke, ya de pie. Seguido de Itachi que jamás dejó de mirar a su hermano y a la peli azul—Tendrás noticias mías.

—¿Entonces eso significa que aceptas?

—No lo hago por ti, porque sigues siendo un cabrón—el ex vengador se colocó frente a Hinata nuevamente, ocultándola de los oscuros ojos de su hermano—Lo hago porque le arrebataste la vida a todo el Clan. Mis padres no merecían morir bajo tus tontas órdenes…

—¿Jamás podrás perdonarme, verdad?—sonrió con un deje de tristeza el mayor, cerrando sus ojos.

—Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para que yo consideré hacerlo. Ahora lárgate ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Estaremos en contacto.

—Bien—

El Uchiha mayor supo que no podría acercarse más a su hermano y menos con Hinata ahí presente. Para el menor esa kunoichi era muy importante, quizás la única mujer que realmente le importaba al chico. De una nube de humo el hombre de marcadas ojeras desapareció dejando en un silencio incómodo a la pareja.

•.•

La angustia no la dejaba tragas saliva, durante el camino se había mantenido en silencio. A regañadientes consiguió que Sasuke la dejará unos minutos frente al riachuelo dónde había acontecido todo, tomando su ropa para evitar malos entendidos con todos los demás integrantes del equipo. Dejó la capa de Itachi sobre el césped y ella terminó por ajustar su banda alrededor de su cuello. Para minutos después volver a reunirse con Sasuke.

¿Sería buena idea? ¿Realmente sería buena idea seguir con esa especie de tregua entre ambos Uchiha? Iban a sabotear a Akatsuki desde dentro sin que nadie más supiera. Aunque no quisiera, la culpa comenzaba a hacer mella en ella.

—Ni una palabra al resto—fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz pastosa de Sasuke, quién la miraba con un brillo diferente en los ojos.

—P-pero—intentó explicarle que quizás las cosas se iban a salir de control.

—No es de tu incumbencia Hinata—finalizó él con fastidio, también pensaba lo mismo que la Hyuuga. Confiar en su hermano era un arma de doble filo, pero no tenía opción si quería hacerse con el pergamino prohibido, si los ninjas de Konoha se hacían con él primero seguramente quedaría confiscado por la Hokage para que nadie pudiera darle un mal uso y eso definitivamente no podría permitirlo—Mi Clan está primero, está por delante de todos.

—E-entiendo—bajó la mirada un poco dolida. ¿Qué quería escuchar? ¿Qué ella era más importante que cualquier cosa para el moreno? Claramente él, jamás había dicho algo de ser algo más y mucho menos ella. Jamás podría hacerlo ya que ni siquiera estaba del todo segura si daría todo por ese hombre a su lado.

—Bien—el moreno la miró. Podía leerla, cuando bajó el rostro para esconder sus perlas bajo su flequillo supo que estaba experimentando un sentimiento de tristeza. ¡Eres un imbécil Sasuke Uchiha! Se recriminó mentalmente al repasar sus anteriores palabras.

No estaba del todo equivocado en lo que le había dicho, pero iba a recordarle que ella era de él y de nadie más pero las palabras murieron en sus pensamientos cuando divisaron nuevamente el campamento dónde todos los demás les esperaban un poco preocupados.

— ¡Sasuke, Hinata! ¿Dónde estaban, se encuentran bien?—exclamó Ino entre gritos, llegando a ellos en una rápida carrera. La efusiva rubia tomando entre sus brazos a una tristona Hinata.

—E-estamos b-bien—comentó la chica, aun sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué quería llorar? Las palabras de Sasuke no deberían importarle tanto. Pero sí que lo hacían con ella…

— ¿Todo bien, Hina?—preguntó nuevamente Ino, viendo con preocupación a la peli azul y luego a Sasuke— ¿Pasó algo?

—Nada—

—I-Ino-chan, p-podemos ir d-dentro—comentó la chica, sintiendo la mirada del moreno en su nuca. Éste la presionaba, necesitaba hablar con ella pero pareció que ésta vez la joven no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Claro, ¿Te sientes mal?

—N-no… s-solo estoy un p-poco cansada.

—Vale.

La Yamanaka no creyó mucho las palabras de su amiga; y viendo que algo sucedía entre los morenos pensó que lo mejor era obedecer la petición de la morena. Después podría hablar con ella…

Ambas se retiraron al interior de la cabaña ante la mirada curiosa de todos, los ojos perlados de Neji miraron con aflicción a su prima. Algo estaba pasando y eso la estaba poniendo mal, luego su mirada se posó sobre Sasuke y endureció el mirar. Sasuke al cruzarse con los ojos del Hyuuga hizo lo mismo, dándole a entender que no quería molestias esa noche.

Se vio como Naruto sin comprender que pasaba entre sus dos amigos, intentó bromear con el moreno provocando que éste le metiera un buen golpe en la mandíbula. Un intento de lucha se complicó hasta que Kakashi viendo todo se interpuso separando a sus antiguos alumnos, aunque para el jounnin había gato encerrado. ¿Será que Sasuke por fin volviera a confiar en él como en antaño? ¿Tanto para contarle sus cosas? Lo veía difícil, muy difícil.

•.•

—Qué bonita reunión—se burló Kisame, mordiendo con apetito el pescado asado que tenía entre las manos.

—Cállate—pidió el Uchiha mayor—No fue precisamente cómo lo hubiera querido.

—Qué va—respondió el hombre azul levantando sus hombros. A él no le importaba realmente la relación que su compañero tuviera con su pequeña sangre.

—Estoy jugando con fuego.

—No me sorprende—contestó, comiendo otro pescado—Siempre has tomado decisiones apresuradas—los ojos negros de Itachi se posaron recriminantes sobre él—No me malinterpretes, pero es la verdad. Tampoco me interesa traicionarte e ir de chivo con Pain.

—Entonces…

—Lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué ganarás con todo esto? ¿Qué ganarás con traicionar a Akatsuki?

—El perdón.

Kisame se quedó en silencio, masticando un par de veces su bocado antes de pasarlo. Miró a Itachi y los ojos del moreno de marcadas ojeras se veían tristes. Siempre eran inexpresivos y algunas veces burlones pero ésta ocasión era totalmente diferente. De todos los shinobi que había conocido y matado, Itachi podría considerarse lo más cercano a un amigo casi hermano.

—Bien—suspiró con pesadez—Te ayudaré. Pero después de esto si salimos muertos me encargaré de joderte en el infierno por toda la eternidad.

—No hará falta. No moriremos.

— ¿Tan seguro estás?

—Siempre tuve cierta cercanía con _Madara_ y tenía la suerte de que él me contará sus planes futuros. Sabiendo que su primera jugada es revivirnos a todos para atacar a las naciones, no será difícil hacerlo hablar.

—Supongamos que eso es cierto… ¿Irás de chivo con Konoha?—preguntó divertido el hombre tiburón.

—No precisamente—sonrió ahora Itachi—Si quieres decirme chivo, hazlo. Pero sólo me encargaré de ser un espía para mi hermano.

— ¡Ah ya veo!—se rió el Hoshigaki—Entonces la información que le des a Sasukito, él la usará en conveniencia para Konoha. Interesante…

—Exactamente.

—Lo que no me has contado… ¿Para qué quieres el pergamino?

—Mi Clan—los ojos pequeños del shinobi se abrieron con sorpresa. Dejó de comer y esperó unos minutos para digerir el verdadero propósito de Itachi.

—¿Piensas revivirlos a todos?—el otro hombre no contestó pero asintió—¿Estás consciente de la cantidad de chakra que tendrás que emplear para revivirlos? Contigo utilizamos el 30%, no me imagino cuanto deberás utilizar para traer a la vida a toda tu gente.

—De eso no hay problema, sé que Sasuke y yo podemos hacerlo.

—Bien, bien loco amigo. Lo qué planeas está muy bien y yo te sigo pero sigo pensando que es una misión suicida. ¿Y qué cuando se haya cometido todo? ¿Nos recibirán como héroes en Konoha? ¡Ja! Yo no pienso vivir en una apestosa aldea oculta.

—Siempre puedes ir y venir.

—¿Intentas convencerme?

—Podría ser—ambos hombres se miraron y rieron abiertamente frente a la pequeña fogata que habían encendido muchos metros alejados de los shinobis que los perseguían.

—De acuerdo. Pero supongamos que los reviviste a todos. ¿Cómo pagarás tu crimen con tu propia gente?

—Lo que ellos decidan sobre mí lo aceptaré sin chistar. Lo importante es que pueden tener una segunda oportunidad como Sasuke y yo, él ya ha encontrado una persona importante y además… también hay algo más que tengo que resolver.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hoy vi a la _novia_ de mi hermano, es una Hyuuga. Para ser precisos ella es la heredera del clan, siempre fueron un rival potencial para los Uchiha. Pero al fin y al cabo novia de mi hermano—finalizó, Kisame prestaba atención total mientras se estiraba después de la cena—La cuestión fue qué cuando la vi, pasó algo dentro de mi cabeza… un recuerdo para ser exactos, como si ya la conociera desde niños.

—Me sorprende que seas un genio y no te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿Qué?—frunció el ceño al ver que Kisame se divertía con su problema.

—Es lógico, antes de traicionar a mi propia aldea, todo el cuerpo militar de la Neblina sabíamos qué los Uchiha y los Hyuuga eran aliados potencialmente poderosos. Pero cuando la esposa del líder de los Hyuuga falleció la unión entre ambos clanes se rompió sin dar explicación alguna.

—¿Y qué con eso?—Itachi no recordaba que alguna vez los Uchiha y los Hyuuga fueran amigos o aliados. Siempre que se encontraban en juntas del concejo de la villa se tiraban indirectas.

—Los shinobi de la Niebla no se quedaron con la duda y enviaron espías a Konoha para saber qué había sucedido. Podía ser una gran ventaja si decidíamos atacar la villa para obtener el ojo blanco pues sin la ayuda de los Uchiha podríamos ganar, pero se descubrió que el líder de los Hyuuga y tú padre habían hecho un jutsu sobre sus hijos pequeños para que no recordarán el lazo que los unía.

—Lo qué dices no puede ser verdad.

—Sí que lo es—suspiró el azulino—Si no me crees es tu problema. Pero como te decía es posible que incluso tú sigas bajo ese jutsu de sello para que no puedas recordar nada, pero si tu hermano y esa Hyuuga están juntos es porque el poder de los líderes se ha debilitado considerablemente. Sobre todo si ambas personas tienen sentimientos.

—Sasuke…

—Es una gran coincidencia que sea así. De todas formas… ¿A quién le importa? Si tu hermanito está por tirarse a la muchacha.

Itachi bufó fastidiado, Kisame no tenía nada de vergüenza al expresarse. Decidió dar por finalizada la charla con su compañero. Al menos tenía un aliado dentro de la organización que podría ayudarlo con el plan que le había propuesto a Sasuke.

•.•

—Bien, por fin estamos completos—habló el holograma en la cueva al resto de los Akatsuki. Sasori había recuperado la vida gracias al pergamino.

—¿Qué seguirá ahora?—preguntó el rubio de la arcilla.

—Esperar un poco más.

—¿Qué? ¡Para eso nos has revivido! ¿Para holgazanear?—se quejó Hidan, mirando divertido al pelirrojo.

—Guarda la calma, pronto avanzaremos.

—¡No puedo esperar!—gruñó—¡Tengo que darle una ofrenda a Jashin-sama! ¡Mataré a ese mocoso manipulador de las sombras! Él será perfecto para mi señor.

—Si atacamos ahora, descubrirán nuestros planes Hidan—habló con calma Pain—Debemos esperar a recuperar todas nuestras fuerzas. Sasori acaba de revivir y tiene que entrenar un poco para estar en perfectas condiciones.

Konan no dijo nada, no estaba segura de todo lo que su compañero estaba haciendo pero solo podía seguirlo, siempre lo haría. El ojo que sobresalía a través de la máscara de Tobi no le daba buena espina, toda la organización estaba completa nuevamente pero aun así no quería involucrarse en los sucios planes de su compañero.

¿Qué podría hacer?

—Los volveré a convocar cuando sea necesario, mientras descansen—el holograma de Pain desapareció junto a todos los demás.

La alineación original de Sasori y Deidara regresó, librando al rubio de las tonterías de Tobi. Hidan y Kakuzu volvieron a desaparecer, el segundo aprovecharía para generar ganancias para la organización, buscando entre su túnica el libro bingo dónde podría dedicarse a cazar ninjas.

Kisame e Itachi hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Zetsu y Tobi se hicieron dúo. No había cambiado mucho realmente el funcionamiento de la nube roja.

•.•

Durante la mañana, el escuadrón de Konoha se preparó para seguir su misión. Preparando todo para continuar, notaron el frío ambiente que había entre la kunoichi de perlados ojos y el ex vengador, no quisieron preguntar pero la cercanía entre Kiba, Shino y Hinata estaba poniendo de muy mal humor al moreno. Las tonterías de Naruto tampoco ayudaban mucho y la mirada tristona de Sakura lo fastidiaban.

Un cuervo de Itachi los seguía de cerca, sólo Hinata y Sasuke lo sabían, todos los demás ignoraban ese pequeño detalle ya que se mezclaba con varios animales del bosque.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos divagando?—se quejó Kiba.

—No hemos dado con ningún Akatsuki—continuó Shino.

—No podemos terminar la misión así—explicó Asuma—Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Además nuestro objetivo principal es encontrar su guarida y arrebatarles el pergamino, sabemos que han revivido a algunos de sus miembros, los que hemos luchado contra ellos podemos tener ventaja.

—Llevamos casi una semana y media que salimos de Konoha y nada—volvió a protestar el Inuzuka.

—Será pronto—comentó Sasuke fastidiado. Todos los ojos fueron a parar sobre él con muchas preguntas—Nos encontraremos pronto con ellos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, muchachito?—preguntó Gai con un poco de desconfianza.

Karin vio que su compañero sabía algo, necesitaba hablar con él pero el rumbo que llevaban estaba cerca de la antigua guarida. Podría socorrerlo si era necesario de ese aprieto—Estamos cerca, nosotros estuvimos trabajando para Akatsuki y estamos muy cerca de su guarida.

—Karin tiene razón—por primera vez en todo el rato defendió Juugo.

—Bien, andando—finalizó Kakashi. Mirando a su ex alumno, intentaba leer sus ojos pero éste no mostraba sentimiento alguno que pudiera darle una pista de que estaba pensando.

—Qué fastidio—se quejó Shikamaru y de un salto comenzó a seguir al resto de jounnin.

El cuervo graznó, indicándole a Sasuke que estaban muy cerca. Bien, Itachi estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato, mientras que Hinata a cada paso que daban temía más por lo que podrían encontrar más adelante. Ciegamente quería estar con el Uchiha para todo, pero su mente le decía que debía seguir a Konoha. ¿Qué iba a hacer si las cosas se complicaban?

Sasuke seguía estando a prueba por parte de la Hokage, si éste daba un paso en falso seguramente Tsunade lo mandaría derechito a pudrirse en las celdas de Konoha. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando todos se dieran cuenta de las intenciones de los Uchiha? ¿Protestarían o estarían de acuerdo? Llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho para intentar calmar la angustia que sentía.

Sentía que las nuevas intenciones de Sasuke, lo estaban alejando de su persona. Y no quería eso… ¿Iba a doler? No quería volver a sentir esa sensación, no podría soportarlo si venía del moreno.

El cuervo volvió a graznar, indicándole a Sasuke que habían llegado.

—Es aquí.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! ¡Perdón por tardar casi dos meses en actualizar! Pero bueno ustedes supieron la situación que azotó a la CDMX, y me tocó vivir el sismo completito. Afortunadamente las cosas siguen mejorando y bueno por fin pude traerles la continuación, quizás no es tan larga pero creo que estamos entrando en el nudo de conflicto del fic.**

 **Ahora que Itachi y Sasuke tienen un plan en mente, me pregunto cómo reaccionará Hinata. Si su cariño por él, lo seguirá sin protestar o su voluntad de fuego la hará proteger a la villa. ¿Ustedes que piensan?**

 **La verdad, es que me costó horrores escribir el capítulo ya qué lo leía y borraba una y otra vez ya que no me gustaba como estaba quedando. Creo que he llegado al momento en el que el ficker entra en hiatus porque no sabe cómo continuar. ¿Cómo podré hacer que su relación avance más?**

 **:v ¿Mataré momentáneamente a Hinata para que Sasuke reaccione? :3 No sería mala idea. *cof cof* no es cierto.**

 **La verdad es que se los agradecería de todo corazón si me dieran ideas de cómo continuar. O poder chatear con alguna chica qué me dijera más o menos como seguir desarrollando la historia, si alguna alma caritativa quisiera darme concejos se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **De mientras quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que se han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar:**

• **Erimibe34 •sabiJefte •T14C10T97 •dianapotter • •HinataUchihaKurosaki •fran.** **Sanchez •Candy Nyu •dagorfly •AoiDandelion •Melania Uzumaki Uchiha •Tlo20 •xion-san14 •hinatacris •yoselin •Hanever89**

 **Por cierto; hay unas chicas o chicos qué se firman como "Guest" y comentan cosas desagradables con respecto al fic. Chicos en verdad si no les gusta la historia ¿Para qué la abren e irritan a quiénes gustamos de la pareja? Personalmente, Sasuke es mi personaje favorito de toda la serie. Y aunque es un antagónico de Naruto; sigue siendo mi personaje favorito y más querido, así que por favor guárdense sus insultos para ustedes, también desde el principio especifiqué qué el fic es SASUHINA, no me pidan qué le dé una vuelta de 360º dónde como siempre Hinata termine con Naruto. Jamás me verán escribiendo un fic con ellos como pareja.**

 **Así que bien lo he dicho, si no les gusta el fic, pasen de largo y busquen en el portal lo que sí les guste leer, no vengan a amargar la vida a los SasuHina Fan.**

 **De mientras me despido de todos. Intentaré traer la actualización antes del 2 de diciembre porque ya se llegan las fiestas de fin de año y literalmente tengo toda mi agenda de fin de semana ocupada en fiestas, reuniones y posadas.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchísimas gracias por tenerme paciencia. Los adoro a todos.**


End file.
